Total Drama Dictionary
by BaconBaka
Summary: Rebooting this again, lol. 26 Campers, each representing a letter of the Alphabet. Together, they arrive on a island, built atop where Camp Wawanakwa once stood, where they shall battle it out for the sum of a Million dollars. There is excitement, danger, romance, and a possible winner up ahead!
1. Alphabet Soup -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Dictionary idea isn't mine. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of my characters belong to me. Please support the official release of the series. Thank you.

You may be asking. Why am I rebooting Dictionary again? Well… For starters, the amusement park idea wasn't working out. Heck, how could I even do a season based in an amusement park if I never went to one to begin with? Second… I was a total noob when I was first writing for Dictionary. This time, I do hope to bring Dictionary to its completion. With that said...

Let's get ready to greet some old friends! And a few new ones, as well! Who shall stand tall at the end? Who knows...

* * *

It was a bright and lovely summer day. The sun was shining on what appeared to be an island, as a male around his early 40's came into view, flashing off a familiar looking grin.

"Yo!" The male greeted himself. "Chris McLean here, and did everyone miss me? I bet you did! Especially after watching that sub-par Ridonclous Race. But even that won't top yours truly. Now, you may be asking… Why am I back, inviting myself into your homes for your awesome viewing pleasures? Well… To bring you the most exciting season of Total Drama… Yet!"

The host soon began to walk around his surroundings, all while keeping a smile on his face.

"You may be asking yourself… What can top last season? Well, first off… A new set of contestants, for one thing. Second…" Chris soon frowned. "I kinda lost the deed to Pawkitew Island in a card game. Who knew Probst was that good at Blackjack? And trying to recover Wawanakwa Island ever since it sunk is pretty much a bust. Meaning, I had to dig into my account and buy yet another one! And since we can't beat the original..."

The camera pans back to reveal the island itself: It looked similar to Camp Wawanakwa, almost to a T.

"We decided to replicate it! Yep, welcome one and all to Isle Duplicare! Duplicare meaning Duplicate in Latin." Chris explained, with a wide grin. Yep, pretty soon, our contestants shall embark on the craziest season yet. Speaking of contestants… Since we gotta appeal to the SJWs stating that our stuff isn't educational, we auditioned 26 contestants, each of them representing a letter of the alphabet. Are you happy now? Or do you want me to wave a HUGE banner that reads the word 'TRU-'

The host could see a couple of large ships starting to emerge from the horizon. He regained his composure, as he smiled at the camera again.

"So strap in, and get ready for the most wicked and wildest season yet! On…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

"Seriously, I would had chosen Alphabet, but for some reason, that name was taken..." The host mused as the scene fades to black.

* * *

Theme song: _I Wanna Be Famous_

* * *

On one of the boats, a flag was waving in the winds, with the letters A – L stamped on it. Standing at the front of the ship appeared to be a teenage girl. She had a curly bob, with a flower pin in her hair, wearing what appeared to be purple shades, and had on a purple t-shirt, green shorts, blue and pink socks, and a pair of salmon colored sneakers. She gave off a smile.

"Ahhhh, welcome to adventure!" The girl announced out loud. "The pilot episode! The one episode which can make or break a series!"

She soon pointed towards the ocean, as a flock of seagulls flew past her.

"Watch yourself, cause I, Candace Calelle, shall take this show by storm!" The girl named Candace declared. "Or… Well, get voted off, trying."

"Wow, buddy. I can see you're quite the energetic type." A new voice spoke up.

Candace turned around to notice a girl around her age standing there. She observed the girl in question.

She had a black, skull themed bandanna atop their brown hair, which had a few blue streaks in it. She was also wearing a black sweater with a paw print design on the front, shaped like a peace symbol, blue torn jeans, and a pair of brown sandals. The newcomer also had on some purple eyeshadow, and even had several piercings in her ears, as thus around her face.

Candace looked at the newcomer, and gave off a smile.

"While I would wanna declare you a villain cause of your punk wardrobe, I shall refrain from doing so, cause… Well, I feel you aren't the villainous type." said Candace. "In fact, you look more peaceful to do any wrong."

The punk girl giggled back. "That, I am. Better than those wannabees who adore animals. Anyways, I'm Luka, and did you see those cute gulls fly by?"

Candace blinked. "There were gulls? Did it make for an awesome backdrop?"

"I assume so. Birds make anything better." answered Luka, with a sweet smile. "Always flying free, without a care in the world..."

"But don't gulls steal your sandwich at the beach?" asked Candace. "Or your Goldfish crackers?"

"That, they do. But I kinda like letting them have them." answered Luka, giving off a shrug. "Hey, animals gotta eat too, even if they're biting the head off of an animal cracker. So, what's up with you? What are you interested in?"

"Well, I'm kinda interested in cartoons, myself." said Candace, smiling back.

"Really? Which ones?" Asked Luka, as she looked over at Candace.

"Well..." Candace started to say…

* * *

Somewhere below deck, a teenage male was mixing up liquids in some sort of beaker. They appeared to be a male, with blonde hair, and wearing a white lab coat over a purple t-shirt. He even had on a pair of beige pants, and blue and orange sneakers. He even had a pair of swirly glasses over his eyes, obscuring them in the process.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" The owner of the beaker laughed out loud. "Whoever everyone is, I, Alec Nye, shall rule this game by the power of… SCIENCE! MWHAHAHAHA!"

Pretty soon, he noticed someone just leaning on a large crate in the shadows.

"But I shall not go it alone. I may need myself a bit of… Help, if I- No, if SCIENCE shall succeed in this game. HAHAHAHA!" Alec declared, as he started to approach the person in the shadows.

But the shadowed person looked towards Alec.

"Hey… Um, who are you?" The shadowed person asked with a soft sounding voice.

"Why, it is I, Alec! And starting today, you are now my Test Subject!" Alec declared, pointing at the shadowed person. "But, it ain't all that fun if you're just in the shadows all the time. Reveal yourself!"

The shadowed person sighed. "Ah, well… So much for a little crafting before the island..." He muttered to himself, as he stepped under the light.

The formerly shadowed person himself had blue, messy hair, and the blue hump of cloth appeared to be a Snuggie he was wearing over a green t-shirt. He was also wearing red sweatpants, and a pair of black slippers.

"I'm Isaac, and… What's this about a... Test Subject?" The male named Isaac asked. "Do I gotta assist in science?"

Alec shook his head. "Oh, no-no-no. That won't do at all. You gotta shout out science like you mean it. Like so..." He instructed as he inhaled some air into his lungs. "SCIENCE!"

Isaac nodded, as he inhaled. "Umm… SCI… ence?"

"Mwahahaha… We shall work on that, Test Subject." Alec replied back, as he sported a grin. "Trust me, before long… You shall be a bona-fied partner in the pursuit of all sorts of SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERIES!"

His grin soon dropped to a slight smile.

"Right now, I'm just mixing together some potions. Various mixtures which shall aid the both of us in this here game! WHAHAHAHAHA! Also they're fruit flavored as well." said Alec. "How about it, Test Subject? You wanna go far standing by my side?"

Isaac could only stand there, still starring at Alec.

"_We didn't even __step onto__ the island yet, __let along get introduced, __and I'm already being offered an alliance?_" Isaac thought. "_I wish I stayed at home and in my room… At least no crazy guys would offer me to be any test subjects… What should I do?_"

But before Isaac could say anything, something approached the two. They appeared to be an inch tall blue-furred cat, with brown hair atop their head. They even had on a white t-shirt, and pink pants as well. It appeared to carrying a cup filled with liquid.

"Got you some lemonade from the Caf!" The cat girl said out loud, as she looked towards Alac. "Um, Isaac? Who's your new friend, meow?"

"Beats me, Nerdi." Isaac replied back to the tiny cat, as he bent towards Nerdi's eye level and accepted his lemonade. "He just… Approached me, to be honest."

Nerdi grinned as she patted Isaac's cheek. "Awwww, my Isaac's gaining new friends!"

Isaac could only scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't say we're friends..."

"Anyways, this cat here could see the island coming into view. Perhaps we should get on-deck, and get this show on the roll, meow?" Nerdi suggested.

Isaac nodded. "Certainly. As long as I can keep to myself, the better." He said, as he looked over at Alec. "No offense."

He soon left, as Alec looked over at Isaac.

"You may had escaped today, but you haven't seen the last of ME!" Alec declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, on one of the floors of the ship, someone was setting up a camera.

"HELLLLLLLOOOOO, WATCHERS!" The camera's owner shouted out loud, as he did a goat's horns symbol via their hand.

They were a male, and had blonde, curly hair with an orange, alien cap atop their head. They were also wearing a black tank-top with the number 69 stamped on the front, a pair of red shorts, white socks, and some blue sneakers.

"It's ya main boi, Jonah Logan, right here! On Total Drama! Yes, bitches, this entire show just got 1000% better, now that I'm on it!" The male named Jonah declared. "But before we hit up the island… And all the fine single ladies on the isle, how about we meet one of our contestants that yours truly is gonna beat. That's right, Jonah is here! Also, don't forget to Like, Comment, and Subscribe if you wanna keep up to date with ya main boi's journey right here!"

He posed, as what appeared to be some voices whispered out…

...Jonah...

Taking the camera, he soon saw a young kid just walking around the halls. He had black hair atop his head, and was wearing a blue t-shirt with a fish on the front, and a pair of green pants. He appeared to not have any shoes on.

Jonah gave off a grin, hopeful someone saw his show.

"Perfect. Who needs contestants when I've got my glory right here; one of my subscribers?" Jonah said, as he approached the kid, while pointing the camera at him.

The kid stared back at Jonah.

"I am Jonah Logan, also known as L-Cash on YouTube. I've got more than 13 Billion Subscribers to my channel, even more than those wannabees who's calling them PewDiePie and T-Series. Even the unborn, the dead and even the undead are subscribed to me. And being most of my audience are kids, perhaps you are subbed to me? Like-Comment-Subscribe?"

The kid only blinked back. "Who are you?"

Jonah was in shock, as he stammered a bit.

"I… E… What I'm trying to say… I am L-Cash, one of YouTube's biggest stars! You know, the prankster, hip-hop artist? Making millions upon millions from every video? Well, it's only like 25 bucks now, would had more, but after that incident, I kinda lost ad revenue. Surely, you must know about the dead goldfish prank I pulled on my home-fry, right?" Jonah asked the young kid.

The young kid stared back, as a grin grew on his face. "Ohhhhh, I know you!"

Jonah's eyes lit up, as a grin grew on his face as well.

"...Sorry, I only watch _real_ YouTubers." The kid responded back with an innocent smile.

"And what constitutes as a real YouTuber, hm?" Jonah asked back, as someone stood behind him.

"Maybe I can answer that question instead?" An airy female voice butted in. "Well, for starters, there's… Well… Hundreds out there that are far more awesomer than you..."

Jonah and the kid looked over towards the female. She appeared to have a chocolate skintone, and she had a black hoodie on, with some hot pink symbol sewn on the front. She also wore purple pants, and a pair of black and pink boots. A tuff of light blue hair was sticking out from front of the hoodie, and she even had her nose, eyebrow, and even her bottom lips pierced as well.

"And who are you? You a fan as well?" Jonah asked.

The female gave off a smirk. "Well, I'm Kayley, and while I'm not a fan..."

She took out a rather large book, which had a star-like symbol stamped on the front. In front of the book was a word labeled 'Spells'.

"I can cast a hex or two on you, being you deserve so after what you've done to-" Kayley started to say, as Jonah held up his hands.

"Yeesh, I'm outtie. Have fun casting spells with this twerp." Jonah replied back, as he walked away, leaving the two to themselves.

Kayley looked where Jonah once stood, and pocketed her book.

"Never underestimate a witch." Kayley said, as she turned towards the kid, smirking. "And how about you, kiddo? Why associate with that doofus of all people?"

"He came up to me, and I instantly knew him." The kid pointed out. "He done something so horrible, it caused both the Canadian and Mexico borders to shut down and disallow any and all travelers for a solid two weeks."

"And caused _huge_ tensions between the US and the UK as well." Kayley grumbled back. "Probably involved a dead rat. Anyways, who are you? You look to be kinda… Young for Total Drama."

"I'm Ethan, and they lowered the age requirement down to 10 years old. So, I signed up, and here I am!" Ethan answered back with a cheerful smile as he looked at Kayley. "But, aren't you my age as well? Or did puberty hit you early on?"

Kayley giggled back. "Oh, believe me, behind these young looks lies a teenager. Yeah, I haven't hit a growth spurt yet."

"Also, you were gonna put a spell on that guy." Ethan continued. "Were you gonna turn him into a frog? Are you an actual witch?"

"Wiccan, actually. And I wasn't gonna harm him with that spell or turn him into a witch; it would only just teach him a lesson." Kayley answered back. "We aim to help, rather than harm."

Ethan nodded, as he looked at Kayley. "You have really pretty hair."

Kayley smiled back. "Thanks. And you've got some... really pale feet."

"Yep!" Ethan grinned back, folding his arms. "Ain't no 'Shoe Demon' nibbling at my ankles!"

Kayley giggled. "I think us two? We'll get along just fine, goofball..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a reddish haired female was waiting by the exit of the ship. She had a designer dress on at the moment, as she tapped her foot in an impatient manner, with a ton of luggage nearby.

"What is taking that sailor so long to get to shore?!" The teenage girl complained. "I want to be the first to step on the island!"

She stomped her foot down.

"I, Gabriella Thyme, didn't whine and bribe my way onto this show for nothing!" The girl named Gabriella protested out loud. "My dear daddy paid a healthy sum to Chris just so I could get on here. And nobody shall stop moi in my path!"

She soon took out what appeared to be a bottle of perfume.

"But the best I shall do is smell decent for the show. Especially if some hot boy is out there..." Gabriella said to herself, as she started to spray herself with perfume, causing the entire hall to start smelling.

But a few moments later, someone came running through the fog of perfume, as there were sounds of a struggle going on.

"AUGH! GET OFF ME!"

"Urp… Can't hold it in anymore..."

"BLLLLAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry..."

"Get the hell off me!"

The perfume fog lifted, as Gabriella looked down to see that her designer dress was completely ruined, with a vomit stain in front. She glared at a person who was in front of her.

Said person was a male with some black hair atop his head, and was wearing a raggedy light blue t-shirt, a pair of raggedy gray sweat pants, and had a torn sock on one foot. His entire clothes looked to be dirty and torn, and even the person had a few dirt spots upon him, including a few bruises on his face. Around his mouth, was a few vomit stains as well.

"You..." Gabriella growled, seemingly darting daggers at the raggedy person.

"Eep..." The male yelped.

"Did you vomit all over the glory that is Gabriella Thyme?!" Gabriella accused.

The male held up his hand, which was inside a sock. It appeared to have two dots on the top, seemingly mimicking eyes.

"_Excuse me, but my main bro Frankie did say sorry. Can't you even take an apology, miss?_" The sock replied right back.

"Sorry ain't going to cut it for ruining a $4,000 designer dress!" Gabriella protested back, getting close to to the male named Frankie.

Frankie blinked, as he held up his sock again.

"_Who even goes on a reality show wearing an expensive dress?_" The sock asked.

"Well, I hope your homeless owner enjoys paying for luxuries such as mine, cause until he does… He's my servant, whenever you like it or not." Gabriella declared.

Frankie's eyes went wide in fear, as he held the sock closer to himself.

"_Come on, dude… Reject her._" The sock whispered into Frankie's ear. "_Sure, you were forced upon the show thanks to those three idiots you call your siblings, doesn't mean you have to obey this jerk._"

"Servant? Front and center!" Gabriella said, as she started to grab Frankie's arm real tight, and started to drag him along. "Since you decided to vomit all over my dress, you shall stand guard while I take a shower to wash this additional smell off me. And if you dare leave your post..."

Frankie gulped in fear.

"I shall make your life a living hell." Gabriella concluded.

Frankie looked down. He knew he was in for it now…

* * *

Meanwhile, near the deck's pool area, a tween boy was just walking about, enjoying the scenery. He had a chubby body, with some brown hair atop his hair. He was also wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, purple jeans, and a pair of dark blue sandals. He let out a smile.

"Haaaaaaa… I knew I would get on this show eventually, but never thought I could with… Well, her." The kid said to himself, as he looked towards a standing deck chair. "But since we aren't expected to hit land for the next fifteen minutes, might as well kick back, and enjoy the ocean air hitting my body. Or at least the parts that are exposed. And possibly get into a bit of a gaming session."

He reached into his bag, and pulled out what appeared to be a Switch. There was a sticker on the back, which read 'Bob', which more or less confirmed the kid's name. He turned it on and started to play with it, with a wide grin growing on his face.

"Alright, then. You and me, Rathalos. One giant, scary dragon VS one good boy. Let's see who comes out on top." Bob said out loud, as he began to play his game.

A few minutes elapsed, as a large shadow started to loom over him. Bob paused his game as he looked up at the person who the shadow belonged to, observing said shadow in the process.

They appeared to be a teenage male, with black hair, some of it obscuring half of his face. They were wearing a black t-shirt with the word 'RAGE' written on it with blood red ink, torn blue jeans, black boots, and even wore a pair of spiked wristbands. They even wore earrings, and had snakebite piercings.

"Um, why I do like the extra shade preventing glare on my screen, you come out as too distracting..." Bob said to the shadow, trying hard not to be rude. "...Sorry."

"Hey, kid. Why you playing such a baby game?" A rude, booming voice said down upon him from the older teen.

Bob chuckled. "I… Wouldn't call it baby-ish. There's this one fighter? Absolutely brutal."

The teen scoffed. "Don't care; you should play something MORE violent. Like Mortal Kombat. You can rip out someone's spine and light their bodies on fire."

Bob blinked a bit. "Ummm… Who are you, anyway? And why come up to me of all people?"

"Well, I should at least tell you the name of who's gonna pound you to cream on the show." The teen smirked back. "I'm Danny, and I came to win with what I know best: Brute force."

He pounded his fists in front of Bob, causing the kid to tense up a bit. He soon placed his Switch back in his bag, and sat up from his chair.

"Umm… Wouldn't a fair fight be better your speed? Like, more your height? And strength level?" Bob suggested. "Look at me; I'm only an 11 year old kid with quite a chubby body, and-"

He was soon lifted up by his shirt, and was now at face level with Danny, who gave off a smirk. Bob gulped in fear.

"Well, you're kinda smart for your age. You know what I do with people like you?" Danny asked.

"Umm… Just let me go and hope I run off and not find an adult or older person?" Bob answered back, hopeful it would work.

"Wrong answer!" Danny shouted back, as he walked over to the pool. Bob was now feeling scared. He knew what was going to happen in a few seconds.

"Dude, hold up! I..." Bob tried to protest, but he quickly met up with pool water, having been tossed in there by Danny. He splashed about before he got his bearings and floated there.

"Need I mention that I peed and took a crap in that pool earlier?" Danny taunted down.

Bob was instantly horrified and sickened. "EEEEEEEWWWWW!"

"Have a nice swim… loser." Danny smirked, as all of a sudden, he was lifted up into the air.

"Did you really desantizied that pool with your pee and poop?" A female voice suddenly spoke up.

"What, no! I was only trying to scare the kid!" Danny answered back, not sure what to do or how to react.

"Scare ain't the half of it, buddy; I watched you bully that kid all this time. I stood back, hoping he would stand up to you, but when you suddenly yeet'd him in that pool..." The female voice continued on. "Saaaaaaaaayyyyyy… That sounds like a good idea~… Karmic payback."

Danny gulped. This girl meant business, as he could feel her approach the pool.

"Alright, alright! Geez, just let me go!" Danny protested.

"Well, when you put it that way..." The female replied back, as she placed Danny back on the deck.

Danny looked around, trying to find the female, before she tapped him on the stomach area. He looked down in disbelief at what he saw.

The female was a tween girl half Danny's size, with black hair and a dyed hot pink fringe. She was also wearing a black t-shirt with a cute looking skull on the front, pink torn pants, green sneakers, and had on several wristbands on her wrists, some of them spiked. She was even sporting a hot pink bellybutton piercing as well. In short, she gave off a goth-like appearance.

"Wait… YOU picked me up? But… You're a kid!" said Danny in disbelief.

"Yeaahhh, but I ain't no squid." The tween girl answered back as she gave a proud pose. "You're speaking to Hannah, just your usual normal future ass-kicker."

She pointed towards Danny.

"And that, buddy… Was just a warning. Next time..." Hannah continued, as she looked towards the pool, where Bob was still in the water, staring in awe. "The results may end up being a bit… Wet."

Danny backed away. "Plain yikes! If I'm being lifted up by you, of all people… I'm outta here!"

He soon left the pool side, as Hannah let out a grin.

"Great things come in small packages." Hannah said out loud, before turning towards Bob. She extended an arm out. "Anyways, enough of him; we should get you outta the pool, buddy."

Bob reached out towards Hannah, as she easily pulled him out of the pool. He soon picked himself back up, and smiled at Hannah.

"Thanks..." Bob started to say, as Hannah took his arm and shook his hand lightly.

"Hannah. And you needn't worry about that dork; not while I'm around." Hannah declared with a grin. "You can be sure of that."

"That's a relief..." Bob replied back. "Still, talk about your first impression of a person."

He looked down upon himself, seeing he was still soaking wet from being in the pool. They could see the island coming further into view.

"Man, is there any time to even dry off before we hit up the isle?" Bob asked. "I rather not get my bag all wet."

Hannah smiled. "Allow me to assist!"

She soon lifted up Bob's stuff with one hand, as Bob looked at her, amazed.

"Man… How strong are you?" asked Bob.

"Ohhhh, you'll soon find out, buddy~!" Hannah sung out.

* * *

On another boat, a flag whipped in the air, stamped with the letters M-Z. On the pool deck, a male was busy lying back in a chair, with what appeared to be a red tulip in a brown pot was on a chair nearby.

The male had a sorta tan skintone, and had a green bandanna atop his brown hair. He wore a light blue apron with a smiling tulip on the front over a pink t-shirt, green pants, and purple sneakers. The apron had dirt stains on it, as thus the pants around the kneeline. The sneakers were even caked with dried dirt at the bottom.

The male simply sipped some tea, as he kicked back, with a smile.

"Ahhhh, ain't this the life, lovely?" The male asked his tulip. "Just us two… We shall win, and make Mrs. Tortenni proud."

He soon kicked back in his chair, as he heard the wheels of what appeared to be a skateboard. He looked up to see what appeared to be a teenage female skating on deck.

The female soon grinded her board on the side of the pool, before flip-kicking themselves off the side, and done an 180, as she spotted the male. She soon skated over to him, stopping in front, as she gave off a grin at him.

"Hey." The female greeted to the male. "Was that trick SICK or what?"

The male observed the skater girl. She had red hair styled in a ponytail, in a black cap, stamped with a yellow 'N' on the front. Her red hair had a dyed purple fringe, and her ponytail had light blue streaks in it as well. She was even wearing a dark green t-shirt, with a neon green star on the front, which its middriff was ripped off, a plaid, short-sleeved overshirt, a pair of blue jeans with tears, and a pair of pink and yellow sneakers. She even had a few piercings in her ears, a nose stud in the right side of her nose, and a bellybutton piercing as well.

"You aren't sick, are you?" The male asked in concern. "Do you need some herbal tea?"

The female shook her head. "Naaaaahhh, I was just asking if you loved that trick."

The male gave off a smile. "It was interesting; the way you grinded your board on the side of the pool, and not fall in, causing you to get wet."

The female smirked at the male. "Oh, I've got bigger things to do, other than getting this butt wet by cholonated H2O. Name's Nancy."

"And I'm Xane, flower extraordinaire." The male named Xane greeted back. "And… You seem to have quite a… wild get-up upon you."

Nancy grinned back. "You betchya sweet butt it is! I was just practicing my Neapolitan Triple Flip. Pretty sweet stuff, don't you think?"

Xane smiled back. "True… Ice cream is always awesome…"

"Gah, I was talking about my mad skills, brah!" A stunned Nancy giggled back.

She soon looked back towards the entrance into the interior of the ship.

"Anyways, thought I would hang out here before we docked, cause in that ship? A rather colorful box I do not trust." Nancy admitted.

Xane was looking at Nancy's backside, and could spot something on her back. It appeared to be a tattoo of a dragonfly, with a colorful tribal background upon it as well.

"Isn't that a dragonfly tattoo on your back?" Xane asked.

Nancy turned towards Xane, and grinned back. "You betchya it is. This dragonfly? First ink piece I got forever embedded deep within my skin. Hurt as all hell, but it was worth it. So, how about you? Got ink upon your skin I should know about?"

Xane nodded back. "I wouldn't know… You should ask my older bro and older sis about that, instead."

"I should." Nancy agreed, as she looked back towards the interior. "But, as long as that box is inside… I am staying put."

Xane gave off a gentle smile. "I'm sure that box won't contain anything harmful…"

"You obviously wouldn't know…" Nancy replied back. "Something that colorful? It's bound to be dangerous."

"I'm sure that whatever's in that box… It's as gentle as you or me." Xane reassured.

Nancy sighed. "Man… I hope you're right…"

* * *

In one of the halls, there was indeed a colorful box lying in the halls.

"I just hope someone opens it soon..." A feminine voice spoke from inside the box. "Hehe… I can't wait to spread the joy and the fun!"

But nobody seemed to walk by the box. The person inside started to get frustrated.

"Awwww, come on! All I wanna do is share a little surprise..." The voice muttered softly, as they started to hear footsteps approaching. "Finally..."

The footsteps belonged to a teenage female, with long, flowing blonde hair, and topped with a bowler hat as a well. She was also wearing a black t-shirt with a smiley face on the front over a pink sweater, green sweat pants, and a pair of purple kicks as well. She even wore a slightly large pair of blue framed sunglasses, obscuring what her eyes looked like. She seemed to twirl around, passing the box and was also singing a song.

"Right before your eyes… Watch us multiply… Come and claim our rights… It's ttttttiiiiimmmmmeeeee~!" The female sung out.

"Umm, before your life changes as we enter the isle… Why not give me a bit of an open?" The box pleaded.

The singing teen turned towards the box, and gave off a grin.'

"Coooooolll, a talking, colorful box!" The teenage girl said, sporting a grin.

"Hehe… Not the reaction I was expecting. Still, why not give me an open?" The box asked again. "I assure you, this won't turn out like any horror movie any of us snuck down to watch at 2 in the morn."

"Well, alrighty then." The teenage girl replied back, as she opened up the box a little crack.

Soon, some confetti burst in the air and some balloons floated up, as a teenage girl hopped out of the box and onto the floor. She had dyed purple hair, going down to her shoulders. There even was a blue jester's hat with pink dots all around it atop her hair. The girl was also wearing what appeared to be a pink clown shirt with blue dots around, and heart shaped buttons going down, as well as green and red plaid pants, and pink clown shoes with a heart motif. Her face was even painted white, with pink eyeshadow around her eyes, some light blue markings under her eyes, light pink lips around her mouth, and even her cheeks had red hearts painted on them. Her hands even had red hearts drawn on them as well. Even though she looked like a clown, she hardly inhabited any fear coming from her.

"Surprise!" The clown girl greeted the blonde haired girl. "Never saw it coming, huh~!"

"Now that's something that you would see at 2 in the morning." The blonde haired girl responded back. "Anyways, you're here for the show, right?"

"Right as rain, buddy!" The clown girl answered back, as she opened a really colorful umbrella, and some blue streamers rained down from within. She soon closed the umbrella and held out her hand. "It's your fun-lovin' buddy, Vikki! The owner and founder of Giggle Bunch Entertainment."

The blonde smiled back. "And I'm Omelette, founder of… Well, a shiny Pokemon in the Safari Zone. Which was a lucky catch. Not as impressive as owning an entire company..."

Omelette accepted Vikki's handshake, as…

BZZZZTTT!

"Hehe… The ol' hand buzzer trick." Vikki smirked, as she exposed a hand buzzer. "Gets them every time."

"True, that's a real classic right there." Omelette replied back, as the two separated hands. "Though why dress up as a clown for TD? Like, I know they're cool and all, but some people aren't too accepting of a protag clown. Or _any_ sort of clown in general. Especially now, in this age of trolling online."

"Clowns have always gotten a bad rap. They usually scared people, mugged people, got blamed for making some people fat by them selling them fast food..." Vikki listed off. "And with Jojo's Circus not expecting an action movie remake anytime soon… It's up to me to step up to the plate and be that clowny chum that everyone deserves."

Omelette gave off a smile, as she sported a thumbs up. "Well, you already have one chum right off the bat."

"Awesome!" Vikki replied back. "Anyways, think we should wait by the exit? I wanna make a bit of an entrance upon stepping onto the isle."

Omelette nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean… It's just us two, for now. And we haven't even seen the other contestants yet."

Vikki started to make her way towards the entrance, as Omelette followed not far behind, though she couldn't help but stare at the backside of Vikki…

"Man, her bum is so round and perfect..." Omelette thought.

* * *

In the dining area, what appeared to be a teenage male was staring out the window. He gave off a chuckle.

He had a bowl-cut of dyed green hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt with three lightning bolts going down, blue shorts, white socks, and red sneakers.

"Hehe… We're all gonna get grievously injured on this show..." The male said out loud. "I betchya, someone is getting a medivac… Hehe..."

"Geeeeee, someone's quite the optimistic one this morn." A female voice spoke up. "Or afternoon?"

The male looked towards to see a teenage female stumble out of the kitchen. The male observed her.

She was a brunette with wild and extremely unkept hair, all in curls and tangles. There was even a stick from a tree sticking out from it as well. Atop her head was a green torque which had the letter W on the front. She was also wearing a torn purple t-shirt with several patches sewn on it, torn blue shorts, a pair of purple socks, and green sneakers. She also seemed to have bandages and scars all over her body as well. She even had freckles, further enhancing her geeky-like nature.

"Hehe… Nice to see someone who's still fighting in this doomed world." The male chuckled back.

"You betchya; ain't nothing keeping Whitney down!" The bandaged up female named Whitney announced. "Well, except for sleeps. That'll keep me temporary unconcious, for certain. Anyways, what's your handle? Might as well know you if you think this doomed world is well and truly doomed."

"Hehe… Name's Quinn." The male named Quinn answered back. "And to be honest, I don't get outta the house too often. Not when there's fires, floods, diseases, sociopath murderers walking the streets and wanting to dissect you and carve a Satanic symbol upon your dead and twitching corpse… Hehe, that's enough reason for me to declare it's safest at home..."

Whitney blinked a bit. "Gee, who crammed all of those thoughts in your noggin?"

"Hehe… It's a reason why I'm not allowed to watch the news anymore..." Quinn answered back.

"Then… Should I walk up to Fox News headquarters, and demand them with the following 'HEY! Quit giving us all the sads!'… Would that help?" Whitney offered, rocking her feet back and forth. "It would solve your prob, and CNN's probs with them as well."

"Hehe… They live off of destroying the happiness of nearly everyone around..." Quinn replied back. "The ones who do follow them… Hehe… They don't know the truth..."

"I can take that as a firm agreement." Whitney said, as a grin grew on her face. "Alrighty, then! Change of plans! We need to send out a calling card to everyone involved there! Oh! But we also need a talking black cat who demands us to go to bed to help assist in battle. And some mythical powers coming from tarot cards and protags from ancient novels. And we need some other buddies with similar powers if we're gonna pull this off."

Quinn blinked in confusion at Whitney's plan.

"Orrrrrr... Maybe we can just step in and give them a stern talking to? Considering we aren't escorted out by buff security dudes?" Whitney asked, as the doors opened, and a teenage female stepped in.

She had blonde hair going down her shoulders, and with a pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses atop her head. She had on a pink t-shirt, a pink skirt, pink boots, and even had on some pretty expensive jewelry on.

She looked at the two, and gave off a sweet smile.

"Greetings; I am Selena, the future heir of my parent's fortune." Selena greeted herself. "And what may you two be?"

Whitney gave off a grin.

"I'm Whitney Morgan, probably the reincarnation of some really unlucky dude." Whitney answered back. "And the freaked out dude right beside me is Quinn."

"Hehehe… I wouldn't say freaked out; I would just say kinda... extremely cautious." Quinn pointed out.

"Anyways, I'm feeling rather famished; is there anything in the kitchen we can munch on?" Selena asked.

Whitney grinned again. "You're just in luck, hun; I was busy whipping up my specialty! Bacon double cheeseburgers on rye buns!"

Selena shook her head. "I'll pass, thanks. How about a salad?"

Whitney nodded. "Alrighty, then; one salad, coming right up!"

She soon entered the kitchen, and started to chop up some veggies, as an explosion was heard from within, and she was shot skyward, through the ceiling and outside the ship.

Both Quinn and Selena ran outside and towards the railing of the ship, to see Whitney about to splash down.

"Iswearthatwasntthesalad!" Whitney screamed out fast as she hit the waters below, and almost instantly, was gobbled up by a shark.

Both Quinn and Selena went wide eyed at what happened.

"Hehe… We should help her, before she becomes digested and comes out the other end..." Quinn stated.

"I can honestly agree to that." Selena replied back.

But in her mind, there were some other thoughts swimming in her mind.

"_I didn't think someone would be eliminated this early on. Ah, well… 24 more contestants to go… Then..._" Selena sported a smirk, being unnoticed by Quinn.

"_The popular girls shall rule the day, and then some._"

* * *

In another section of the ship, a female teen was in a room, playing a game. The female had dyed pink hair going down to their shoulders, and had on a pair of purple framed glasses, a lime green t-shirt with a Mario mushroom on the front, light blue scrubs, a dark green hoodie tied around her waist, and a pair of purple sandals.

"The heck was that explosion noise?" The female asked herself as she played her game. "I know the Switch has rumble support, but that may had been way too much rumble. Especially for a Mario Kart game."

She continued to play her game, as a male walked into the room. They had ashy brown hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a green cross-hair design on the front, green cargo pants, and brown boots as well.

"Whhhooaa, that was one wild explosion..." The male said out loud, as she noticed the female. Pretty soon, a grin grew on his face. "Hot damn, a girl playing a game! This is tight!"

He soon approached the girl, who didn't pay no attention to her new spectator, as the male noticed the game, and frowned at what she was playing.

"Awwww, Mario Kart 8? That's… Man..." The male grumbled, sounding disappointed.

The female paused her game and looked at the male. "Sorry, but I'm on Team Nintendo. But you can still play if you want-"

"I only play real games." The male interrupted. "You know, stuff with bullets whizzing past your ear, explosions a plenty..."

He soon pointed at the girl.

"The name's Peter, and when this game we're about to embark on is done, I'll prove to everyone what a true game is." The male named Peter declared. "So, what might you be? Might as well know one of the faces I'll cream."

The female gave off a smile. "I'm Tina, and you be rather surprised at what a company like Nintendo can do. Ever saw that Smash trailer for Ridley?"

Peter blinked. "That Xenomorph looking dude?"

Tina nodded back. "Yeah, he actually stabbed both Mario and Megaman rather fatally. Then in the next trailer, Luigi bit it… Kinda started a meme for a while, Smash-Wise."

Peter could only blink. "Whoa, hardcore..."

He soon shook his head and pointed at Tina again.

"But hear this; awesome characters or not, you'll still go down, all thanks to me." Peter declared back.

"What if we're on the same team?" Tina pointed out.

Peter lowered his arm. "...Good point."

He soon left the room, as Tina unpaused her game.

"Man, that went by more smoothly than I thought..." Tina said to herself, as someone else approached her.

"Um, ma'am?" A male voice spoke up.

Tina paused her game again, and looked at the voice who entered. "You thought up a witty comment? Then… I've got one for ya, pal."

"Uh, I was about to say isn't that Mario Kart 8 Deluxe?" The male returned back.

Tina blinked back. "Ahh… Then, just forget what I was about to say."

She soon let out a smile, as she held up a spare controller.

"Wanna play a round or two?" Tina offered up.

The male smiled back. "You betchya!"

The male hopped over the couch, and landed next to Tina, as she handed over the controller. Tina, in the meantime, observed her new visitor.

The male was wearing a gray beach hat on top of his brunet hair. There appeared to be a pin of an anime logo on the front of the cap. He was also wearing a blue t-shirt with a purple arrow point up, a pair of red sweatpants, and brown sandals.

"The name's Maxwell; what's yours?" The male named Maxwell asked. Tina let out a smirk.

"I'm Tina, and you bet I'm gonna beat your butt in this game!" Tina declared.

Maxwell gave off a grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

The two started to play their game, as Peter watched from afar.

"Guess I've got myself a rival..." Peter thought to himself. "It'll be rather fun challenging you, Tina."

* * *

In yet another section of the ship, a male was holding a camera close to his face.

"Ahoy; your main alien seeker himself Ross may had found evidence of an alien!" The male named Ross declared.

He had what appeared to be a colander atop his brunet hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Beam Me Up' written in an alienish font, blue jeans and a pair of brown sneakers.

"It's true; that explosion from earlier may had been an alien crashing our pre-show party!" Ross decided. "And whoever this alien is… They picked a pretty rad time to land; we're about to hit up Total Drama. Who knows what kinda paranormal activity I may run across?"

He soon looked forward to see what appeared to be a female walking around the ship, holding what appeared to be some kind of pad.

"Rule Number 1 of aliens? They often disguise the female race as female humans in order to lure men to them." Ross said out loud. "I shall risk it for that biscuit. Here we go!"

Ross approached the female, as she looked towards him.

"Um, hey?" The female asked towards Ross.

Ross observed the female. They were actually a tween girl. She had her black hair in a ponytail, and both it and her fringe were streaked all sorts of wild colors. She was also wearing a purple t-shirt with a flower on the front, pink sweatpants, orange and purple sandals, and a pair of purple and black striped wristbands. She even had on a pair of strange-shaped glasses and seemed to have a skull painted on one side of her face, and a heart painted on the other side.

"Alright, this sub-species may or may not be an alien. It must be a trap, set up by them!" Ross declared, as he pointed what appeared to be a scanner at her and holding his camera close to his face "They've disguised themselves as a kid, ready to get our attention down. Then just before you know it… Her alien species shall either conquer us all… Or be integrated within our society!"

The tween girl blinked at Ross.

"Aliens? Me being an alien?" The tween girl asked, staring at Ross. "What are you even hinting at, bud?"

Ross slowly lowered his tracking device. "Hey… Can't be too careful out there. Most sorts of people dressing wild like you? Who knows if they're actually a friend… Or a foe..."

The tween girl giggled. "I can assure you, I'm a friend, bud. And even if I was an alien… I would still be a friend. The only tampering I would do if I was an actual alien? Well… Perhaps decorate a corn field?"

She soon shook her head.

"...Naaaaaaahhhh, that may cripple the corn industry." The tween girl continued. "By the way, name's Yuki. What may you be?"

"I'm Ross, and I shall be someone who shall… No. WILL find some source of paranormal activity out there." Ross declared back.

"Maybe I can help?" Yuki offered.

"You two would be at a loss, then..." A new voice spoke up.

Both Ross and Yuki looked at the corner, to see a male, leaning at the wall.

He had black hair, parted towards one side of their face and with red highlights as well. He also had a clean shave on their face, gauges in his ears, a dark green hoodie with a glaring face sewn on the front, grey pants, and black and red boots.

"Even if paranormal activity were out there, they be wasting their time on the human race." The newcomer said out loud. "What have we done in recent years? Nothing but doom and destruction. They be appalled at what we've accomplished."

Yuki blinked at the male. "Gee, somebody's a Gloomy Gus this morning. Or afternoon? Did it hit noon?"

Ross held up his scanner in defense.

"Okay, Yuki, I can understand being all normal, but who hates on humans that much?" Ross asked. "You must be one of THEM."

Yuki held her hand up.

"Ross, calm down before we start accusing people of being from another planet." Yuki said out loud. "We're just dealing with your average Edgelord here. And he probably has some edgy sounding name! Like Shadow… Or Xeon… Or Reaper..."

"Um, I already got the R letter, buddy." Ross reminded Yuki.

"The name's Zero." The edgy looking male named Zero said out loud, feeling rather annoyed as he looked at the two. "And just so you know, all the fighting you're up against? Good triumphing over Evil? It doesn't matter in the end… For it shall mean nothing."

Zero made his leave, as both Ross and Yuki only watched.

"Gee, he's quite the cheerful one, ain't he?" Yuki asked.

"That's a total yep." Ross agreed. "Still thinking he's an alien, though."

Yuki could only shake her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, looking towards the upcoming island, someone was drinking what appeared to be red fruit juice in a glass cup.

They were a male, with black hair, and a black goatee, topped with a green and blue striped hat. They were also wearing a blue sweater with a lightning motif, green pants, and a pair of brown boots. They gave off a grin.

"I looked at everyone boarding..." The male monolouged to himself. "Useless R-Tards. For it shall be me, Ulysses, who'll rule the entire game. All I need to do is find everyone's weaknesses..."

* * *

Pretty soon, the two ships docked, and a couple of ramps lowered from the deck as well, connecting to the dock and allowing access for the soon to be campers to disembark.

As predicted, Gabriella, now in a purple sleeveless shirt and a dark purple skirt stepped off from her ship and onto the dock first.

"I would have arrived here looking more... glamorous, had it not been for someone ruining my Kardasian." Gabriella stated, as she looked towards the ramp. "Speaking of which… Servant?! Bring down all of my belongings immediately."

Frankie was the next one off the ramp, as he tried to keep the large tower that was Gabriella's belongings steady. However, he was having a difficult time, trying to keep things steady.

"Okay… Just step onto the dock…" Frankie muttered under his breath, as he didn't notice the tower of belongings becoming a bit lighter. He looked forward to see that Vikki lifted some of Gabriella's belongings out of his stack, and placed it near Gabriella.

"Hey, just thought you needed any help." Vikki said, warmly.

Frankie looked over at Vikki, feeling unsure. Vikki gave off a sweet smile towards him.

"Don't sweat the details, or the reason as to why a clown is actually helping you out." Vikki continued on.

Frankie gave off a slight smile, as the two wondered away from the ramp.

Soon, both Bob, Ethan, Hannah, and Yuki stepped onto the dock, as they looked at each other.

"Nice to see other kids other than me on here." Yuki said out loud, as she sported a smile on her face. "Name's Yuki!"

Ethan looked at Yuki and smiled. "I'm Ethan! You know, just your average kid with their head in the clouds."

"I'm Bob." Bob also greeted himself.

"And I'm Hannah!" Hannah also greeted herself, as she looked at Yuki. "You've got some really awesome hair."

"Right back at ya!" Yuki complimented back.

"Not to mention the designs on your face." Ethan said, as he looked at Yuki. "A skull and a heart?"

"You betchya!" Yuki answered back. "How else could I show off a sample of my artwork?"

"I dunno, draw on your belly?" asked Bob.

Yuki chuckled, as she rose her shirt up a bit. On her stomach appeared to be the word 'Awesome' painted on her stomach.

"Ahh, you got me there." Bob chuckled back.

"Saaaaaaaayyyy… You've got quite a belly yourself; want me to decorate it?" Yuki offered, as she took out a few paints.

"Umm… Maybe later." Bob denied back.

Back with Vikki and Frankie, the clown girl was talking to the raggedy boy.

"Anyways, how'd you get roped into working with Veruca Salt here?" asked Vikki. "Usually, Alliances tend to happen when we're already on the island. And they're more kinder… Ish. Kinda-Sorta?"

Frankie's smile dropped, as he looked down in shame. He held up his sock puppet.

"_He threw up on that bitch there._" The sock said out loud, looking over at Gabriella.

Frankie looked at his sock puppet in shock, as Gabriella was darting glares over at the two.

"That's right! He ruined the dress I was intended on wearing when stepping onto the isle! Which I did get on here first, by the way." Gabriella protested. "And now, I wish for you to make yourself scarce."

Gabriella gave off a threatening glare Vikki's way, as she had no choice but to back off, but not before giving off one last look at Frankie, before joining with Omelette who has since stepped off the boat.

"What's with that tattered up dude?" Omelette asked.

"That… I'm unsure of." Vikki answered back. "Someone wearing raggedy clothing like that hides so many secrets… So, anything happened while I dealt with chibi Queen of Mean over there?"

"Isn't it a bit too early to give everyone nicknames?" asked Omelette. "Anyways, the dude wearing an orange alien cap tried to flirt with that other blonder and prettier haired gal, but somehow landed in the water… That tall punk dude tried to pick a fight with some colander guy, when he called punk an alien… Some mad scientist just poofed into existence..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! The invisibility potion is a success!" Alec's voice laughed out loud.

"Guess we've got quite the unique cast for our season, huh?" Vikki asked sporting a grin.

Soon Nancy, performing a trick with her board, stopped in front of the two girls. Noticing Vikki, she suddenly froze in fear.

"Clown... "Nancy muttered, in pure fright. "Clown…"

Vikki gave off a warm smile.

"Hey-Hey! It's your fun-lovin' buddy, Vikki!" Vikki greeted herself, holding out her hand.

Nancy screamed, as she ran off in fear. Vikki lowered her arm as she blinked a bit.

"Quite the natural response, huh?" Omelette asked Vikki.

"I… don't think doing any clowning with her is a bright idea." Vikki said, looking at Omelette.

"Nah, I'm guessing that fear of clowns? Totally mutual." Omelette agreed.

"Campers!" Chris' voice rang in the air, alerting everyone on the dock. Everyone turned to face the host. "As you all know, I am Chris McLean, your host for this show, and welcome to Total Drama Dictionary! For the next few weeks, 25 of you dudes shall fall by the wayside, all while one of you shall walk away, one million dollars richer! That is, if you can best our many intense challenges!"

The host observed the group.

"Speaking of which… Where's Whitney?" Chris asked.

"Hehe… There was some accident, and… She's probably in some shark's small intestine right now…" Quinn spoke up. Almost instantly, near everyone was sickened.

"...Gross." Candace said, feeling disgusted.

Chris nodded, and gave off a shrug. "Ah, well. Guess I have to find a replacement W contestant, then."

Pretty soon, what appeared to be a shark surfaced, clenching to its stomach, as it couldn't stomach the pain anymore. It spat out Whitney, who went flying past the contestants, and slamming against a pole, covered in saliva. She soon slid off the pole, all while sporting a grin.

"Now I know what Gepetto felt when being swallowed by Monstro…" Whitney said out loud.

"Hey, Whitney!" Vikki yelled from the dock. "Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?"

"Eh, just a shower and some nachos, and I'll be right as rain!" Whitney responded back.

"Anyways, welcome one and all to Isle Duplicare!" Chris announced out loud. "It may look like Camp Wawanakwa, but everything was built to replicate the original experience. Right down to the wooden carving of a rando Duncan and Courtney heart on a tree."

"Wow, someone's done their research..." Candace sadi to herself.

"But enough standing around; let's tour this isle, shall we?" Chris continued, as he stepped off the dock, and the campers soon followed.

* * *

They walked about the semi-tropical setting, as the contestants were looking all around their surroundings.

"Like, this thing is truly real. It's like Wawanakwa never sunk, at all..." Ulysses said out loud.

"Whoa, look! It's that hill where Cody failed to disarm that time bomb!" Kayley said, pointing at a hill in the distance. "And there's the arena where Cameron managed to defeat the big and bad Lightning Bottelle!"

"They have last names?" Ethan asked Kayley.

Kayley gave off a chuckle. "Who doesn't, goofball?"

"Well, there's disowned people, people in cults, orphans..." Ethan listed off.

Quinn, meanwhile, smirked to himself.

"Hehe… Chris is totally getting busted for copyright infringement..." Quinn stated to himself.

"How can you plagiarize yourself?" Omelette asked, overhearing Quinn's statement.

Gabriella, meanwhile, just huffed. "We have to stay HERE?! My daddy would not approve of how you're treating his favorite daughter!"

Xane looked over at Gabriella. "Ummm, don't count me wrong, but, don't you have a twin sis-"

"I don't talk about her." Gabriella answered back. "She would rather spend her time giving away sandwiches with her money rather than spending it on who matters most."

She soon pointed to herself, as Chris continued talking.

"You have to ask yourself… Why did I decide on remaking Wawanakwa entirely in its image? Well… It all started after Pawkitew was a success..." Chris started, beginning to walk as the campers could only follow.

"Ah, s-t… Here we go again." Danny muttered.

"Knowing him, he ain't gonna stop anytime soon." Hannah agreed.

"True; he's even flashing off the cameras with his teeth." Bob pointed out. "Who even listens to Chris' musings, anyway?"

"Apparently those two?" Hannah asked, as the two looked towards Kayley and Ethan, seemingly taking notes.

"Psst, Ethan. What did Chris say about that restraining order involving Topher?" Kayley asked.

"I dunno; I lost count after being zapped by a robot hedgehog built by Scarlet." Ethan answered back.

"Why are you two even jotting down notes?" asked Yuki.

"What if there's a Chris McLean quiz afterwards?" answered Ethan. "Best to be prepped."

"Or course, we ALL know who has the Shiny Teeth." Candace said, giving off a slight smirk.

"Who?" asked Luka.

"Chip Skylark, or course!" Candace answered back.

"...And that's when we landed this isle above where Wawanakwa Island once proudly stood!" Chris finished, as he stopped walking. "Anyways, any questions before we continue on?"

Tina raised her hand. "You mean to tell us, that we're actually floating above where Wawanakwa Island once stood? Like… Wind Waker style?"

Chris nodded back. "Yep! Under us is indeed what remains of our very first island."

Whitney grinned. "Alrighty; I'm taking a dive and seeing to believing it. Besides, I need a bit of a swim to wash all of this shark saliva off me anyways."

She started to make a run for the exit, as Quinn cleared his throat. Whitney stopped in her tracks.

"Hehe… Didn't you nearly get digested by a shark a few minutes ago?" asked Quinn.

Whitney returned to the group. "Yeah, good point."

"Besides, there's nothing down there but algae, barnacles, and possibly a feral mermaid. Trust me, I checked a few days ago via submarine." A new voice spoke up.

They appeared to be a female, and had short, reddish hair with a pink bow on the side. She also were wearing a green t-shirt with a heart and the words 'Awesome Angel' stamped on the front, and a pair of blue bellbottoms with a flower motif. She appeared to not wear any shoes. She sported a bandage underneath her eye.

"And meet one of our main Interns, Dana!" Chris announced out loud, as Dana smiled at the contestants.

"Whoa… You're just joking, are you?" Xane asked. "Is there an actual feral mermaid underneath us?"

"If that's true… That makes me wanna jump into the waters even more!" Whitney yelled back.

"You bet the bandages on your body there's a feral mermaid underneath our feet..." Dana grinned back. "It even plastered itself on the windshield of my submarine almost like a plush decoration you have in your car! I barely got outta there alive, with my feet still attached..."

Dana soon chuckled, as everyone stared at her.

"Okay, I was in my sub that entire time." Dana shrugged. "I did scare it off, though… Who knew it hated pop music? Anyways, I should get back to my job."

Dana soon left the group, as Alec gave off a grin, and pulled Isaac closer.

"Rest assured, everyone! For I, along with my Test Subject and Assistant, shall capture that beast, and run a few tests on it, and possibly set it back into the wild. All in the name of SCIENCE!" Alec announced out loud. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Isaac looked at Alec with wide eyes.

"Whoa; aren't we rushing things a bit?" Isaac asked. "Heck, have you even seen this series before? Us two nerds, trying to catch a feral mermaid? That's… Insane!"

"Well, would you rather try catching a feral Ezekiel? Whose spit is all sorts of acidic?" Alec asked Isaac.

The snuggie wearing teen blinked. "...Good point."

Nerdi gave off a grin. "Interaction; go for it, Isaac! Catch that feral!"

Isaac looked over at Nerdi. "I dunno..."

Chris looked over at the three. "You've got balls, dudes. Perhaps a bit too many." He said, as the tour continued.

The group soon stopped at what appeared to be a large pit, which looked like it could contain a fire. There appeared to be several benches in front of the pit as well. The host gave off a grin.

"Anyways, in true Total Drama fashion, this here is the Elimination Ceremony. And you won't be feeling any warm fuzzies from this fire, cause if your team loses, then you'll have to vote off one of your own. Be it your worst enemy, one of your friends, or maybe… Whoever you fall for." Chris said. "And aside of reruns and the finale, you may never, ever return here… Ever."

"Gee, that's all sorts of scary..." Xane said out loud.

"But what do you gotta worry about? Since today is rather special, nobody is going home!" Chris announced with a grin.

Most, if not all of the cast cheered. Frankie only gave a thumbs up.

"Anyways, let's continue on." Chris said, as the campers continued to follow the host.

* * *

The host soon stopped at what appeared to be a bathroom.

"Right here is a bathroom. Nothing special about it, but if anyone has to take a leak, then go for it, dudes!" Chris offered, sporting a sly grin.

Nobody dared budge an inch. But someone was shivering a bit.

"What? I offer you guys a pristine bathroom, and you don't take the offer to relieve yourself?" asked Chris. "Just think of all that soda you drank while on those ships."

"Actually..." Whitney said, continuing to shiver. "I could use a bit of a leak myself… Be back in a bit, guys!"

Whitney soon entered the bathroom, as Gabriella huffed.

"I rather NOT use that roach-infested facility. I only use the most pristine bathrooms which my daddy builds for me!" Gabriella pointed out loud.

Ethan looked at Kayley.

"How long will you give Gabriella?" asked Ethan.

"Along with toilets which provide proper spring water!" Gabriella continued protesting.

"I'll give her until Day 2 at the slight." Kayley told Ethan. "Day 3 if we're unlucky."

"What if there's a Day 4?" Ethan asked, worried.

"Don't sweat it, goofball." Kayley reassured, smiling back. "Who would want to withstand her for more than four days?"

* * *

**? - Welcome to Total Drama Dictionary! Featuring me! Bow Ki-I mean...**

**Whitney**: -A flushing sound is heard as she exits the stall. She soon noticed a blinking red light, and got closer.- ...Yep, this ain't no ordinary bathroom, at all.

* * *

Whitney exited the bathroom. "Okay, good news and bad news. Good news? It's an awesome bathroom. Real awesome, in fact. Bad news? It's this season's Confessional.

"Wait, so… This season's Confessional is the Can?" Kayley asked.

"Right you are!" Chris answered back. "There are a lot of these Confessional Cams around the isle, including in all sorts of outhouses, so if you have a secret you wanna share to the world, or you wanna spread some juicy gossip, feel free to! It may be broadcasted to the world, so I would be careful about what you say or do in there." Chris warned.

"Hehe… At least they're not in the actual stalls..." Quinn chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional: We are BACK!**

**Gabriella**: I wanted to be the first to get a Confessional! Not some lousy trash girl with trash hair! -She stomps on her feet- Once this season is over, I am telling my daddy to have Chris edit it so I am the first one to get a Confessional!

**Jonah**: That's quite a prank there, Chris. Though not up to Jonah standards… You'll never outprank the Master of Pranksters!

**Isaac**: -Nerdi is standing by his side- To tell you the truth… I don't wanna be here, to be honest. I only signed up for this show cause my parents bribed me. -He chuckles a bit- And even Nerdi got into the action as well. And I'm now someone's Test Subject and we have to catch a feral mermaid? ...Hope that bribery cloth was worth it.

**Nerdi**: Oh, it will be, meow~! -She lightly punches Isaac's arm.-

**Kayley**: You know, this bathroom ain't all that bad. Just install some incense in the girl's room, and then it be perfect!

**Dana**: Not to worry for everyone; there are some bathrooms without cams inside, so they can crap in peace. Good thing, too; I can't go while people are watching.

**Maxwell**: So, if nearly anything is broadcast throughout the entire world in this thing, maybe I shouldn't tell everyone that I'm a fan of Shoujo manga, like _Yumeiro Patisserie_… -His eyes went all wide all of a sudden- Oops. You may wanna edit that part out.

* * *

The campers were now in front of three, rather large cabins.

"These are your living arrangements!" Chris said out loud. "They will be your new homes during the contest. They also come complete with bunk beds, so you have to fight it out on who gets the top bunk. And with so many campers this season, you may wanna fight it out on who even gets a bunk."

"Battle for a bed... I like it!" Danny replied with a grin.

"How about those who have to sleep on the floor?" Ross asked. "Like, I like a good campout and all, but I rather sleep on something soft."

"That's where these come in!" Chris continued, rolling out a sleeping bag. The word 'Barbie' was stamped on the front.

"On second thought, the floor is more nicer." Ross chuckled.

"Hey, boss! I'm done with the 'You Know What' you asked me to do~!" Dana rang out, approaching the host again.

"Wait, what 'You Know What'?" Selena asked out loud.

"Oh, I would say so, but Chris can explain more." Dana answered back, as she set up an easel and a rather large sketchpad, and smiled at the host. "Whenever you're ready, host."

"Anyways, Dana was just finishing hiding the many idols scattered around this isle. They can be found practically anywhere, and it's up to you to use them or not." Chris announced, as he turned the page on the large sketchpad.

On the page, appeared to be a drawing of the host itself. It also appeared to be wooden colored as well.

"This handsome mug right here is known as the Chris Idol! Modeled after yours truly, if you find one and use it at the Campfire, any votes cast on you shall be negated!" Chris announced. "Seriously, it can save your hide on this isle."

"Heh, that looks rather wicked." Danny gave off a devious smirk.

"But be warned; there are some fakes scattered about here. You'll know cause they're not as handsome as moi." Chris continued. "And carving them to be as handsome as yours truly won't work as well, cause I will know if it was originally a fake. Looking at you all, artistic contestants."

Both Isaac and Yuki looked at each other and shrugged. Chris turned the page on the sketchpad, where it showed off what appeared to be a Plus Sign on the front.

"This right here, is the Math Idol. If you want to double your votes, then find this and play this." Chris said. "And before anyone asks, no, you can't use two at a time to triple your votes. You can only use one at a time."

Chris turned the page, and on the front, appeared to be a drawing of an idol, with what appeared to be a Brontosaurus' neck.

"This, right here, is known as the Thesaurus Idol! This can be played after the Campfire to see who voted for you, and… Oh, boy, this can cause some drama."

"So, I can see who I voted for moi?" Gabriella asked, as the host nodded. "Good."

"Why a Brontosaurus, though?" Ulysses asked. "Would a Vercloraptor be a more intense choice of dinosaurs?"

"Because everyone always uses the meat eaters. That, and those snowflake mothers would complain that the T-Rex is far too violent." Chris answered back. "Moving on..."

Chris flipped the page again, this time showing off a drawing of some person holding up what appeared to be the planet Earth.

"This fine baby is known as the Atlus Idol. Are you suspecting someone saying anything behind your back? Then EXPOSE THEM right back! Be warned, it is a double edged sword; who knows if your intended target even talked about you?" Chris said.

"Basically, high risk, high award?" asked Maxwell.

"You think that idol would make any upcoming challenge quite the tough one for any opposing team to slog through." said Tina, giving off a chuckle.

Chris turned the page, as there was a question mark, covering the page.

"This last idol? It's a complete mystery as to what it does. But it may be something big? Or something worthless? Does it even exist? Who knows." Chris said out loud, closing the sketchbook. "Now… Who's hungry?"

"I'm interested! I need some for… Well, experimental projects." Alec answered back.

"I'm also hungry to eat some meat eating potatoes!" Omelette spoke up, sporting a grin.

"Actually… Chef Hatchet has since retired from this show and moved on to host _Confectionery Nightmares_." Chris announced.

"Then, how will we even eat?" Gabriella asked.

"You're all teenagers; you can cook for yourselves." Chris answered back. "That, and what if one of you is an expert at cooking? You would want to keep them on as long as poss-"

"Yo!" Dana yelled from afar in what appeared to be a Mess Hall. "Food's ready!"

In almost an instant, the cast of contestants started to run towards the Mess Hall, nearly trampling the host.

Chris sighed. "Spoilsport."

* * *

**Confessional: Yum-Yum!**

**Quinn**: Hehe… At least we won't starve and end up as malnourished skeletons by the end of the show...

**Vikki**: Ohhh, just wait until everyone tastes my pies. -She looks at the camera- What, just cause I'm a clown doesn't mean I only hurl pies. I even offer them up at parties on special occasions.

**Ross**: Ah, well. At least I won't have to second-check my grub and see if I'm eating anything alien?

* * *

In the Mess Hall, the scents of all sorts of foods wafted throughout the air. Some music, seemingly from various sources played through the speakers.

Dana was cooking up some omelets, and once she was done, slid one into Bob's plate.

"Here you go, kiddo; bacon and ham omelets! Enjoy!" Dana said, winking at the kid.

Bob gave off a smile. "Thanks, Dana!"

He soon went to grab a beverage, as Omelette was about to order some food, but Gabriella cut in front of her.

"You do know there's a line..." Omelette muttered, as Gabriella ignored the sunglasses wearing teenager.

"I want a strawberry milk made with the freshest strawberries, some filet mingon, some mashed potatoes made with the richest of potatoes, and I want it now!" Gabriella ordered Dana, as she then glanced over at Omelette. "You should know who _I_ am already, blindy."

"Err… Someone who may end up on some MTV reality TV show?" Omelette asked back, as she fiddled with her shades. "Can't promise ya it won't be any of those shows involving pregger people."

She looked closer at Gabriella.

"Ah, and before you bring some unfortunate male into your grasp… You may wanna clean up that booger outta your nose. Just a protip, that's all." Omelette jokingly suggested.

Dana blinked over at Gabriella. "I… think filet mingon is way beyond our budget."

"Then, what is within your dollar store budget?" Gabriella asked rather rudely.

"...Lobster nuggets?" Dana answered back. "An omelet?"

"And another thing; can you change the music to something more appropriate?" Gabriella continued.

"What, are you kidding me?" Omelette asked. "What's more better than _Last Surprise_?"

"The soundtrack to… I dunno. Twilight?" Gabriella answered back.

Omelette blinked. "...You listen to that stuff in the late 2010s? Listen… Twilight's BEEN dead for a long-butt while. It's deader than dead. Even a gender-swapped reboot won't bring it back from its well deserved demise."

Gabriella stared at Omelette in shock. "It'll… It'll come back! And if not… My daddy will force Stephanie Meyer to write 15 more Twilight novels!" Gabriella pouted back.

Omelette smirked to herself. "Suuuuuurrrrreeee she will..."

* * *

**Confessional: INB4 Twilight 5 is published…**

**Omelette**: Yeeeeaahhh, I kinda snoozed through those kinda book reports in school. Besides, I think they just watched the movie, as an excuse to not read the book. My book report, however? It contained excitement! Action! Pirates! Treasure! ...Annnnnnnddd about 5 people stayed awake for it.

**Gabriella**: I let you know, that I come from a family that's richer than Donald Trump, Bill Gates, and Scrooge McDuck combined!

* * *

At one of the tables, Kayley and Ethan were sitting, and talking amongst themselves. Kayley was simply eating a sandwich, and Ethan was sipping down on some soup.

"So, what is it that a Wiccan actually does?" asked Ethan.

Kayley smiled warmly at Ethan. "Well, we preform magick spells and such. Magic with a K at the end, remember that. Wanna score some good grades on your test? I can do exactly that. Wanna help get some sleep? Consider it done, goofball."

"So, I can preform a spell to change a substitute teacher into a spoon? Or a bully into a spork?" asked Ethan.

Kayley giggled. "You're quite the goofball, aren't you? Again, we aim to help our friends and family with our spells. Can't change anyone into eating utensils, sorry."

Ethan pouted back. "Well, that's a no dealer if I ever heard of one."

"Is anyone bullying you?" Kayley asked. "Or demeaning you in any way?"

Ethan shook his head. "Nah, I didn't make any enemies."

Kayley let out a smile. "That's good."

"WE made enemies. Remember Jonah from the boat? Tall, muscular, wearing a hat which I think Ross deserves more than him?" Ethan continued.

Kayley frowned. "Ooohhh, him. Thanks to him, we couldn't import any bay leaves from America for a few weeks. What kinda disastrous thing did he even DO in order for our country to not be on speaking terms with our neighbors down south? In fact, WHO did he even royally piss off to close our nation's borders?"

"Danged if I knew." Ethan replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Danged if you don't.**

**Kayley**: That little goofball's quite the sweet bean. #protectethan! ...You know, I may follow up on that hashtag, too. -She smiles- I've always wanted a little bro.

**Ethan**: Whatever it was, it couldn't had been as bad as the time Jonah mooned the President. Even if politics are what my grandma calls the Spawns of Satan, even he doesn't deserve to view some teenage wannabee's butt. Well, except for that childish Dorito. But I rather not open up a can of worms, so I'm ending it here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonah was looking through his webcam, and sporting a grin.

"Maaaaaannnn, these bitches are fine!" Jonah announced out loud. "I'm gonna find me one hot-lookin' honey to call my own!"

He looks around, and spots Omelette, digging into an omelet. He approaches her with a sly grin on his face.

"Say, hon… How about we ditch these soon to be losers, and you hang with a real winner, huh?" Jonah offered. "You know, me, the famous L-Cash… I can make you internet famous!"

Omelette looked up from her meal as Jonah got closer to Omelette's face.

"And just think about it; you may become so famous, you'll start up your own channel! A spinoff of sorts! Course, you'll have me on your channel, won't you?" Jonah continued. "I can see it now: O-Cent! The GF of L-Cash! Whatta think, huh?"

"You DOOOOOOO know I can ruin your _entire_ career, pal." Omelette spoke back, frowning. "Yep, just one negative post on Twitter, and your totally done. And while it is being used for evil… Maybe I can do this universe a favor and-"

Jonah backed away. "Geez, so-rry! Yeesh, who knew you were truly vicious?"

He went to sit at another table, as Vikki looked at her.

"Omelette, you wouldn't..." Vikki began to say as Omelette shook her head.

"Naaahh, I wouldn't had gone through with it. At least not unless he did something truly irredeemable. I just wanted him to go away." Omelette answered back.

"Yeah, he does seem to be the type that deserves to be shot out of a cannon." Vikki agreed.

"You got one on you?" Omelette asked.

Vikki giggled. "Yeah, but it would be all kinds of a tight fit."

* * *

At another table, Frankie was sitting next to Gabriella. While she had a grand meal of what appeared to be a steamed lobster, all Frankie was stuck with was a bowl of lima beans. He was gagging his way through it, as he held up his puppet.

"Hang in there, Frankie!" The puppet encouraged. "Think of those beans as the enemy! And you're devouring them with your jaws..."

Frankie nodded, as he uneasily ate another bean, as Gabriella glared over at Frankie.

"Did I give you permission to talk, Servant?" Gabriella questioned rather rudely.

Frankie looked over at Gabriella in fear.

"You're still under debt until my dress is paid in full. By YOU." Gabriella continued. "So don't go begging that Selena girl or anyone that looks rich for any cash or anything."

Frankie looked down at his bowl of lima beans, which bubbled a bit, and looked over at Gabriella.

"...Can I be excused?" Frankie asked polietly.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, fine. But be back here, post-haste."

Frankie nodded, as he got up to throw the beans away, as he was about to do so…

"Um, Frankie… Is it?" Bob asked.

Frankie turned to look at Bob, as he held up his sock.

"_Um, if you want to speak to Frankie, you gotta forward it to me. Cause... Yeah..._" The sock spoke back.

"Well, what I wanna ask is… I noticed everything going on with you and Gabriella, and… Why are you letting her push you around?" Bob asked. "I saw everything she was forcing you to do; carry her luggage after you two got off the boat, she didn't let you speak… She even ordered lima beans for you. And what kinda human being on this planet actually enjoys that stuff?" asked Bob, continuing to look at Frankie. "Well, aside of vegetarians. And probably vegans."

The sock looked over at Bob. "_Don't you know who she even is? She's Gabriella Varuca Thyme. She-_"

"Servant?!" Gabriella yelled out loud, as Frankie started to run back to his table. Bob could only stare at the two in sadness and shock.

"I gotta find out who this Gabriella Thyme truly is." Bob mused to himself, as Danny snuck over to Bob, and wedgied him secretly before running off. "Well, between wedgies, or course. Dang it, Danny."

* * *

At yet another table, Tina was playing a game of Mario Kart 8 on her Switch, and she was sporting a grin.

"Hell ya! First place!" Tina grinned, as she continued to play, all while Peter watched from behind her back.

"Heh, doesn't take a genius to play such a wimp game for squeakers, Kidtendo." Peter said, letting off a smirk.

Tina didn't even turn her head back. "You should know; your preferred genre is completely full of them."

Peter stammered a bit. "I—Ye- Ugh, got me there; they're so annoying!"

"And if you think this is a wimp game… You haven't even touched 200cc mode. That stuff is the essence of nightmares to the unexpected. Both exciting and dangerous at the same time..." Tina continued, as she crossed the finish line. "Hell ya!"

"Like what? Some red demon comes out and hijacks your car? Some fat, annoying kid taunts you while running around in some giant hamster ball?" Peter listed off.

"Dude, that be one wild crossover." Tina said. "Still, it is one WIIIILLLDDD ride. Even took me by surprise a few times."

Peter soon pointed at Tina, sporting a grin.

"Then… How about it? Tonight, we see who's good at our prefer game consoles. If I win… You gotta wash my socks for a week." Peter challenged. "If you win, I gotta… Um..."

He soon frowned at the gamer girl.

"Dammit, why aren't you wearing socks?" Peter complained.

"Cause, they're kinda uncomfortable and hard to really wear." Tina answered back.

"Then… I'll think of something!" Peter said, as he left in a huff.

Tina could only shrug, as she went back to her game.

* * *

**Confessional: Game ON!**

**Peter**: Kidtendo is kinda weird. What kinda normal person DOESN'T wear socks?! At least Frankie wears one.

**Tina**: Okay, then. I gotta strategize for tonight. I know it's gonna be a war game, so FPS games are on the table. -She thinks a bit- Think I can translate my Splatoon skills into CoD?

* * *

Soon enough, the host entered the Mess Hall.

"Campers! Are you ready for your first challenge?" Chris announced.

"Hell to the yeah!" Jonah replied back, sporting a grin. "Your main boy L-Cash is always ready!"

He did a pose, as a whisper of Jonah's name blew through the air...

...Jonah...

"That's what I like to hear!" Chris continued. "This challenge is like, super important. Even though you won't be going home today, it is still important."

"How many times will you even say important?" Zero butted in, annoyed.

"Trust me, it is important. So why don't you follow me outside, and I'll discuss more." Chris said, as he walked outside. Everyone else followed suit, as a contestant entered the mess hall, their hair tied into a damp ponytail.

"Ummm, did I miss something?" Whitney asked.

* * *

Now outside, everyone was looking at the host, as he sported a grin.

"Campers! Before I continue on, what would be the worst way that Christmas can be ruined?" Chris asked.

"Why you asking that sorta question, and in the middle of summer?" Luka questioned back.

"Hehehe… Santa's sleigh blowing up, thanks to him flying over a No Fly zone and being shot down?" Quinn answered back. "Hehe… Christmas is already ruined, as thus all of the other holidays, thanks to all sorts of calamity happening on a particular holiday. Except for probably flag day, nobody touched that for some reason… Yet."

"You… are a bright ray of sunshine, Quinn." Omelette said to him.

"You do bring up a very good point, my dude. Speaking of which..." Chris continued, as a grin grew on the host's face. "You all may wanna look up."

The campers done so, as what appeared to be a make-shift sleigh was launched in the air.

"Oooooh, Santa Claus!" Ethan gleamed with delight, as he realized something. "Waaaiiittt… It's Summer. Why is he-"

Ethan didn't finish that sentence as the sleigh soon exploded, as some debris came flying down, all over the park. Someone even jumped out of the sleigh, and was descending via a parachute.

"Whhhhoooaaa, talk about a start to your season by blowing up the Jolly Elf himself, am I right dudes?" Chris asked.

"You do know you probably made a lot of little kids cry, right?" Ethan asked Chris.

"Ummm..." Vikki spoke up. "I think vaporizing Santa Claus' sleigh in a fiery explosion is a sure-fire way to get on the naughty list. Pun not intended."

Chris grinned towards the campers some more. "Oh, don't worry; Santa lived to tell the tale! He was just on a test flight for when the 24th of December does come. Or, it was probably Mrs. Claus taking a test flight? I dunno. However… Those that stuff that fell from that sleigh? They were your Christmas prezzies, dudes. Your task? Team up in teams of five, and find your presents! However, try not to get ahead of yourself and open them by yourselves; wait until we're back here. Oh, and for one of you… You're flying solo, my dude."

"Fine by me; I rather work alone anyway." Zero muttered, as he walked off on his own.

With everyone having understood, they started to choose what teams they wanted to be a part of.

Before Frankie could even choose, Gabriella dragged him with her.

"Oh, no way am I letting you out of my sight, Servant!" Gabriella sneered. "You will find me my present. Or I'm telling my Daddy!"

Frankie nodded in fear, as Whitney took notice at the commotion going on.

"Servant? Daddy? ...Are you two even related?" Whitney asked.

Gabriella went wide with shock, as she shook her head. "That's none of your business, you dirty, stinky hobo!"

Whitney looked back at Gabriella. "First off, I took a shower while you guys were eating lunch. At this moment, I smell like lavender. Second, I should let you know that I'm a Middle Class citizen. Third, I only dress this way cause, well, shorts are comfy and easy to wear, and I hear the tattered look is in. That, and you should never underestimate anyone."

"She's right, Gabriella." Maxwell said, approaching the group and giving a smile towards Whitney's way. "Why, I bet she's even fought a monster from a rando Precure series, and managed to win. And she's not even a Cure! As far as I know."

"Why would I ever be one? Sure, they're cool and all, but I rather fight naturally!" Whitney agreed, sporting a grin. "That, and… They're kinda too girly."

Isaac soon appeared, standing next to Frankie. The raggedy boy looked at Isaac, with fear, while Isaac gave off a gentle smile.

"Kinda nervous, huh?" Isaac asked, as Frankie nodded back. "Well, it is our first time on a Total Drama, so it is warranted to be so."

"Yeah, Isaac here wouldn't even go, until-" Nerdi spoke up, as Isaac quickly held his hand over her mouth.

"Ssssh, quiet; it's a secret." Isaac whispered to Nerdi.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Gabriella yelled out loud. "Did I give you permission to talk? We have my present to find! And if we find yours, then we can pick them up on the way back. Now, let's get going."

The campers nodded, as they started to follow Gabriella.

"Welcome to r/EntitledTotalDramaContestants..." Whitney muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

**Confessional: Should we enact some ProRevenge on her?**

**Isaac**: -Nerdi is standing nearby- I didn't tell anyone the truth, but… Alec thought up the idea of us two scoping out other teams. See what makes them tick and all. He also gave me… This. -He holds up a potion, labeled 'Shrinky Dink', and a post-it note plastered on the front.- _Drink if necessary, but effect will last for a minute. So be quick about it._ Hmm… Should I drink something that's green as grass? Why did I even accept this from Alec?

**Nerdi**: Hey, you'll never know; with an experimental drink labeled Shrinky Dink… You may make members of the G/t community proud!

**Isaac**: Wha… G/t community? -He raises an eyebrow- The heck kinda stuff you been doing online late at night?

**Nerdi**: Well, there was that… And the time I busted an elected official on the Deep Web… And I even picked up an awesome muffin recipe, too! Just like she used to make, meow…

* * *

Meanwhile, another group was meeting up. Jonah was holding his camera close to his face.

"What is UP, my bitches?! Jonah here, ready to drop the first challenge of Dictionary upon all of you!" Jonah announced out loud, as he aimed his camera at two of the females nearby. "How about it, huh? Which one of you fine ladies wants to team up with the L-Cash today, hm?"

Both ladies looked over at Jonah.

"Ummm, if I wanted to team up with some YouTuber, I would team up with… I dunno… anyone BUT you?" Nancy replied back.

"I gotta agree with that." Candace nodded back.

"I can take that as a no." Jonah said, as he pointed his camera at Danny, who was giving off a smirk to Alec.

"So, nerd… What makes you think you can take me on, hm?" Danny asked, starring down at Alec.

"Well, for starters, I am an ace at Chemistry and SCIENCE!" Alec answered back. "And it seems you are in some serious need of some tutoring."

Danny scoffed. "Whatever, man. If I needed tutoring, I can just copy the test answers off of some other bozo."

"Anyways, you shall be lucky you've got me along." Alec continued, as he held a potion. "My potent potions can solve any situation we may find ourselves into-"

Danny snatched the potion out of Alec's hands and started to chug it.

"Hey! You shouldn't drink someone else's potions down like that!" scolded Alec. "You don't even know how they work!"

Danny glanced at Alec and shrugged. "Eh, I seen movies; I'll probably gain like some alternate, bloodthirsty personality or something." He replied back as he finished his drink. Pretty soon, he felt his entire body start to change, clothes included, until he was looking like a female. He was even wearing a feminine version of his usual clothing.

"Tried to warn ya." Alec looked down at Danny.

"Dammit all, nerd!" Danny shouted at the scientist. "Even though I like the ladies, I don't actually wanna BE ONE."

Both Nancy and Candace looked at the two boys, blinking.

"Umm, what kinda deity did we piss off to be stuck with those three?" Nancy asked.

"Beats me..." Candace answered back, unsure herself. "Perhaps all of them..."

"Even War and Famine? Ouch!" Nancy said, shivering.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, this team'll be fun!**

**Alec**: For starters, my 'Super Crownious' potion is still in its testing stages. It's suppose to grant its consumer temporary Super Crown powers, regardless of gender. -He stares at the camera- Yes, I made liquidized Super Crown potions. Make of that what you will. It was all in the name of SCIENCE!

**Nancy**: -She gives off a grin- You know, Danny looks kinda cute as a girl. -She blushes-

* * *

With another group, they were also meeting up.

"Hey, Nature Boy." Luka called out to Xane. "You wanna team up with me?"

Xane gave off a smile as he ran over to her. "Certainly."

Luka looked at Xane, who was still holding his tulip. She gave off a smile.

"You seem to adore that tulip of yours, huh?" Luka asked.

"Hoo, it's my pride and joy, Luka." Xane replied back with a gentle smile, patting the tulip on the top. "I just couldn't part home without it, hoo."

"You must really adore nature, huh?" Luka questioned, smiling to Xane.

Xane smiled. "Yeah. Without nature, what use is there in even living? Hoo… Mrs. Tortenni was the same way."

"I hear you." Luka agreed. "Wait, who's Mrs. Tortenni?"

"Oh, just a friend." Xane answered back, as Tina approached the two.

"Hey, you don't mind a cotton candy haired party member in your group?" Tina offered up.

Luka and Xane looked at Tina and smiled. "Ah, yeah; sure!" Luka answered.

"Three's quite a party, hoo!" Xane agreed.

Soon, Quinn approached them, and stared at them.

"Hehe… Nature will take over once we're all doomed and decomposing..." Quinn chuckled out loud. "Unless… Hehe… We die of heat death first. Which may or may not happen earlier than expected, thanks to climate change. Hehe..."

Luka looked over at Quinn and raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you feeling alright, bud? That was quite an out of nowhere statement."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Xane asked in concern.

"I gotta agree with the two." Tina agreed, as she put a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder. "What's going on with the really grim stuff?"

"Hehe, there's nothing but doom and gloom all around. Best for us to accept..." Quinn answered back.

Tina looked at Quinn, and gave off a gentle smile. "Why not hang with us for a while? We'll try to help you change your way about this future grimdark future."

"You sure about that, Tina? What if Quinn accidentally talks about grimmy politics?" Luka advised. "Cause that kinda talk can… Well, spark fights and all. And this is pretty much episode 1. We wanna at least save the CPN stuff for episode 2."

"You can count on me." Tina replied back, giving off a thumbs up.

"Hehe… Might as well… Even if we are doomed." Quinn nodded back.

"Hey… Can I also join in as well?" Ulysses asked, walking to the group.

"Hooo… Or course you can!" Xane answered back, smiling.

"There we go. Now… Let's grab ourselves some prezzies!" Luka announced, as the team started to make their way around the park, with Ulysses following the four.

"_Excellent…__ All I have to do is view their strengths and weaknesses, and… That prize money shall be mine._" Ulysses thought, sporting a devious grin. "_Then… Everyone shall bow down at my feet._"

* * *

**Confessional: Bow to me!**

**Tina**: We got a lotta work to do involving Quinn... How'd he end up that way? Too much watching the local news or something?

**Quinn**: Hehe… You can try, but we're doomed either way, Tina…

* * *

Meanwhile, another team was gathering up, as Ross was busy grasping his scanner.

"Alrighty, I am for sure someone on this team's an alien." Ross said to himself, noticing one of the campers. In almost an instant, he held his scanner in front of said camper. "No wonder people are afraid of your bunch; your people's trying to take over our planet. Mind discussing about that?"

The camper simply blinked at Ross.

"Um, you feeling alright, bud?" Vikki asked. "Last time I checked, I… Didn't come from space. Though that would make for a kinda fun backstory."

Ross lowered his scanner. "Then… You're actually a human? Not an alien?"

Vikki chuckled. "Whatta think, silly? If I was actually an alien, I would had conquered this _puny_ planet by now... With joy and laughter. I wouldn't be all about enslaving the human race. I would just be ensuring that everyone has a good time."

Omelette grinned, slapping Vikki on the back. "Heck yeah; that's the ticket! The world needs more people like you."

Ross pocketed his scanner. "Then… You guys have any clues on who may actually be an alien? One who may have plans on world domination?"

"Oh, I know of a few people, but it would cause all sorts of riots online if I admitted it." Omelette answered, giving off a shrug. "So I'm keeping my trap shut."

"Whatever, ya doof; the only good alien is a dead one, blasted with a 7mm." Peter stated.

Omelette looked towards Selena. "Hey, Selena! You wanna join our group? We could use someone as strong and cute as you!"

Selena blushed a bit. "Wait, really? Well… You could use some more cute. Vikki ain't enough cute, no offense."

"Well, at least it's a better response that someone would say to some normal clown, to be honest." Vikki admitted.

* * *

**Confessional: Cuteness Overload?**

**Selena**: I'm only joining in with these clowns until this game truly gets rolling. Then… -She makes a cutting motion with her thumb against her throat.- They're dead, all while I walk easily to the Million bucks.

**Ross**: Why do I think this team-up will only lead to disaster? All we are are a clown, someone that's deep into FPS games, one of the popular girls in school, and… Um… What should I classify Omelette under?

* * *

With the remaining five contestants, they were meeting up with each other.

"Alrighty, we're kinda and literally the kids of this season. So, why not join up and prove to everyone that we're just as tough as these teens are!" Yuki cheered out loud.

"Sounds like a good idea; you got the smarts..." Bob agreed, as he looked at Yuki. "We got the brawn..."

"Wait, what brawn?" Yuki asked, looking at Hannah.

Hannah chuckled a bit. "Yeeeeaaahhh, that Danny dude kinda threatened Bob. So I had to step in."

"And I've..." Bob said, as he patted his stomach. "...Got the ability to pack in the snacks?"

"Hey, guys!" Ethan shouted out loud, running up to them, with Kayley following not far behind him.

"Hey." Kayley said, waving at the kids.

"You don't mind if Kayley here joins up with us?" Ethan offered. "Since we're kinda the smallest, and youngest."

He looked over at Kayley.

"I assume you're around 13? Cause I don't know too many 13 year olds who have their lips pierced." Ethan stated.

"Actually… I'm 16." Kayley admitted. "Yeah, I was kinda a late bloomer. But even they can blossom into a beautiful flower, if you give it time."

Bob looked at Kayley. "You remind me of one of my sister's friends…" He said, before smiling back. "Alright; you're in with us."

"Cool!" Yuki cheered out loud. "Heck, we wouldn't had denied you anyway; look at your hair! You know how to make mocha skin and bright blue hair work!"

"Hey, you've got an awesome do, as well." Kayley complimented back.

"That, and those piercings of yours? Soooooo awesome!" Hannah squeed back. "Like, your nose… Eyebrow… Lips..."

Kayley stuck out her tongue, revealing a tongue piercing.

"...Tongue… Man, you're all sorts of cool!" Hannah continued, grinning. "And my folks said once I turn 13 this October… Well, my snot factory shall have some metal attached to it as well."

"That ain't all of 'em. My ears? Pierced from the bottom up." Kayley replied back.

"And just you wait; by the time I'm around your age? Hehe..." Hannah continued still, smiling. "Man, I was born in the right family."

"Gee, I hate to actually feel how much it hurt to get all that done..." Bob shivered.

"Not a fan of pain?" asked Ethan.

Bob shook his head. "Nope, not at all. Makes me wonder how a friend I know can handle such pain, considering their future career."

"Anyways, let's hold hands in a circle." Kayley offered, as the four kids looked at each other, before joining together.

"Um, what's this about?" Yuki asked.

"Now… Close your eyes, and repeat after me." Kayley instructed.

Yuki was unsure, but she done so.

Kayley soon closed her eyes, as she breathed in deep.

"_Oh, kindred spirits far and wide… Please protect our new friend's hides..._" Kayley chanted out loud.

"_Oh, kindred spirits far and wide… Please protect our new friend's hides..._" The kids repeated back.

"_They are all happy with glee… Please keep them cheerful and care-free._" Kayley continued.

"_They are all happy with glee… Please keep them cheerful and care-free._" The kids also repeated back.

Kayley soon opened her eyes, and smiled at the four, as they also opened their eyes as well.

"Umm..." Yuki asked, looking unsure. "What was all that about?"

Ethan gave a smile to Yuki. "Eh, nothing. She was just granting us..."

"A protection spell." Kayley said, looking at Ethan warmly. "Basically to protect all of us. Cause, well, we're on Total Drama and all."

"So, you're a witch?" Yuki asked.

Kayley chuckled. "Wiccan, actually. Already explained it to Ethan earlier. Yeah, I get the witch act a lot. Best I don't travel back to the 1690's using a DeLorean. Cause… I probably don't taste good with a bread roll on the side."

"In either case, let's get going!" Bob chirped out loud. "Race ya all!"

The four kids started to dash into the forest, as Kayley started to tail right behind.

* * *

**Confessional: Race for your life, Kayley Willow!**

**Kayley**: Oh, I've only started with the spells. I've several kinds I can cast on everyone, including pet blessing spells, protection spells like you seen…

**Yuki**: I never done some kinda ritual before… You don't think we accidentally summoned a demon somewhere in the world? Like somewhere in Alaska? ...Is Alaska too cold for demons?

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, as he gives off a grin.

"And there you have it! Our campers are out there, in search for Santa's lost treasure! But what may they find? Find out… After the break!" Chris announced, as his cell phone rang out. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Umm… I'm kinda sorta stuck here." Dana said through the phone. "Maybe jumping out of an exploding sleigh wasn't the best idea for introducing a challenge..."

* * *

Yep, the first challenge has started, and boy… How else can you start off by destroying Santa's sleigh? This'll put Chris on the Naughty list for sure this year…

**NEXT TIME:** The hunt for the presents is under way! And we get to know the campers a bit more.


	2. Alphabet Soup -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Dictionary idea isn't mine. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of my characters belong to me. Please support the official release of the series. Thank you.

This episode, we get to know the campers some more! And also spot some presents as well...

* * *

Chris is sitting in a chair in front of a row of monitors, sipping on what appears to be a latte.

"Welcome back, viewers! If you've just joined us, you missed one wicked intro!" Chris said, giving off his signature grin. "We're about to join our contestants, who's on the hunt for some gift boxes, kinda bought to them by the jolly elf himself!"

He viewed one of the monitors, as his grin developed into a smirk.

"How about we listen in, huh?" Chris offered to the audience watching…

* * *

**Team 1 – Luka, Quinn, Ulysses, Tina, Xane**

* * *

Currently, the five teenagers were walking around the island, as they were trying to make conversation. Luka was currently leading, as Xane was walking nearby.

"You've got a unique air about you..." Xane said out loud to Luka, giving off a sweet smile. "Despite your wild and punkish looks, you're great with people."

"Thanks, Xane! And you're not that bad, yourself." Luka replied back, as she eyed the tulip Xane was carrying around. "So, what kinda tulip is that?"

Xane gave off a smile towards Luka. "Thought you be the first to ask. It's of the Darwin Hybrid variety. I usually carry it around with me for good luck, hoo..."

"I see..." Luka nodded back.

"How 'bout you, hoo? Anything that brings you luck?" Xane asked Luka.

Luka looked at Xane. "...I dunno. My bandanna, perhaps? These wristbands?"

"I guess that would count." Xane chuckled back. "Either way, what warms your fuzzies?"

"It has to be animals, buddy." Luka answered back, as she looked up at what appeared to be a rather tall tree. Atop one of its limbs appeared to be a squirrel, as it gave a look at Luka. "They're all so majestic, and they don't have a care about all the problems befalling the world. Who needs political turmoil when you've got a bird by your side?"

At that point, what appeared to be a tiny swallow landed on top of Luka's head, as Xane looked at the punk girl.

"Quick question, hoo… You aren't a Disney Princess bought into the real world, are you?" Xane asked.

Luka chuckled as she shook her head. "Nah, or course not. Besides… What kinda princess would dress like I do? Well, aside of those who I don't know about?"

With Tina, Quinn, and Ulysses, the three were also talking amongst themselves.

"And that's how I won a local tournament using Kirby!" Tina said to the two. "I even got the ribbon to prove it as well! Well, back at home..."

"Really? Interesting." Ulysses responded back.

"You betchya! I even teach others how to play games as well!" Tina continued. "Although with how hand-holdy games are these days… Yeesh, I'm losing my job, dang it!"

"Hehehe… I know about this one game character who was too hand-holdy… He was fried to ashes." Quinn pointed out loud.

Tina looked at Quinn. "Umm… You're talking about your dad from Dragon Quest 5, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Hehe… And then his son was enslaved for several years before he escaped… Then after he got married, both he and his wife was cast into stone… Almost as dark as Final Fantasy 2, hehe..."

"Wow, what happened in there?" Ulysses asked Tina.

"...All sorts of crap. The game more or less ended with 97% of the world's population dead in the ground." Tina answered back. "And the world is pretty much in ruin. Sure, it could be rebuilt, but the damage was already done."

"Yeesh, what kinda games did you two even play?!" Ulysses asked.

"Role playing games?" Tina answered back, shrugging.

"Hehe… Aeris was doomed the moment we saw her." Quinn spoke up. "Cute and kind girl in a game such as that? They are fated to meet their grisly end at some point in-game..."

"Um, it was a clean stab." Ulysses said out loud. "I don't think it was that gruesome..."

"Yeah, game's already rated T. You want it to be bumped up to an M?" Tina asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Not really. But Aeris does have a pretty sweet A.**

**Tina**: Yeah, if one is trying to avoid spoilers for a 20 year old game, then good f'in luck, pal.

**Quinn**: Just as well. Besides, blood would taint the waters of that crystal palace dungeon. And aren't those places kinda sacred?

**Xane**: I kinda didn't mention this to Luka, but… You think she attracts magnets? Or magnets are attracted to her, hoo?

* * *

Pretty soon, the five reached what appeared to be a present dangling off the side of a branch. Next to it appeared to be a beehive, which looked empty. Tina instantly paled.

"Crap, bee hive..." Tina said, shivering in fear.

"Hehe… Not a fan of bees, huh?" Quinn responded back. "I feel the same way. Especially with Japanese giant hornets. Their sting is potent enough to destroy flesh and it can cause renal failure, and even death..."

Tina paled even more. "Yeesh, you needn't remind me of what bugs my biological race has..."

Xane looked at the beehive, and smiled.

"Haaaa… It appears that nest is potentially abandoned." Xane spoke up. "Perhaps I can grab it?"

"Without disturbing the hive?" Ulysses asked. "Has any of us ever been stung by several sharp instruments several times before?"

Luka and Tina both raised their hands.

"Piercings and tattoos don't count~!" Ulysses sung out.

Both Luka and Tina lowered their hand, as Luka looked at Tina.

"Tina, you've got a tattoo?" Luka asked.

"I'll explain later." Tina answered back.

"Then, guess it's all you, Herb C." Ulysses said, as he looked at Xane.

Xane smiled. "Hoo… This'll be quite the cinch."

He gave off the tulip to Tina, as he started to climb the tree, over to where the branch with the hive was at. Carefully, he inched his body close to the dangling present, and all without disturbing the hive, he touched the present, as it fell softly onto the ground. Upon seeing his job was done, he let go of the branch, as he landed safely back onto solid ground.

"And that's how it's done..." Xane said, looking at his crew.

Luka soon went over to the present, picked it up, and handed it over to Xane.

"Well, this prezzie's yours." Luka said out loud. "You braved a lotta bee venom to get this thing… Whatever it is. It's yours, fair and square."

Xane smiled, as he accepted it. "Thanks, Luka. Here's hoping the rest of the presents aren't in any potential dangerous areas, hoo..."

"What could be more dangerous than bees?" Tina asked, as she looked at the hive again, shivering in fear.

"I dunno… Walking on coals?" Luka answered back.

But as the five walked away, Ulysses sported a smirk to himself.

"_Guess the herb smoker's more athletic than once thought..._" Ulysses thought to himself. "_Maybe he of use for me… Up until I backstab him… Yes… This plan shall not fail._"

* * *

**Team 2 – Omelette, Peter, Ross, Selena, Vikki**

* * *

Currently, the team consisting of Omelette, Peter, Ross, Selena, and Vikki were at another portion of the island. They were currently hiding behind a wall, as Ross observed the area via his alien scanner.

"What says it, alien boy? Any paranormal activity out there to feast on our bones?" Peter asked, smirking.

Ross nodded back. "Nope. It's perfectly safe."

"Aww… I wanted a challenge..." Peter grumbled, as the two started to leave the wall.

"Don't you already have a challenge coming up later on? With Tina?" Ross asked.

"Well, true. But it'll be too easy; she's a casual!" Peter complained back. "Your peepers are fine tuned at looking at a pro."

Pretty soon, the three girls started to follow the two boys as well.

"This is quite crazy; how would this island have any paranormal activity?" Selena asked.

"You wouldn't know; all sorts of crazy stuff happened within the first four seasons alone." Omelette answered back. "Going all feral, genetic mutations, clones, that business with Dawn..."

"Besides, what could we do if we were suddenly faced off against an alien? And not the kind who would want to observe our species and offer us their tech and wisdom?" Vikki asked.

"...You're talking about the kind who would shove some goo down our throat, and use our bodies as an incubator." Selena pointed out.

"Simple; if we face off against THAT..." Omelette said, as she tapped on her hat. "I betchya this baby'll take it out, Oddjob style."

"What are the chances we would run into an alien such as that?" asked Vikki.

"Oh, about 8,351 to 1." answered Omelette, as she shrugged back. "We've… kinda done some stuff these past few years which we aren't proud of. So they probably sent some of their elite soldiers down here, disguising themselves as humans, and awaiting the day which we royally screw up in which… They strike back, eradicating our butts and the rest of our bodies to the great beyond. But hey, it's only if we royally screw up something fierce which we can't recover from."

Both Selena and Vikki looked at Omelette.

"Um… Question. Are you and Ross related?" Selena asked.

Omelette shook her head. "Naaaahhh… I only channeled my little bro for a moment there."

"Let's not forget that they can potentially fit their entire pointy bodies perfectly well into that of a human's." Vikki spoke up. "It's almost like a mascot outfit to them."

Selena looked at Vikki. "How do you even know about aliens? Isn't that Ross' job?"

"My dad's kinda a sci-fi nerd. He adores stuff, like Star Trek, Star Wars, Babylon 5..." Vikki answered back. "Hey, us clowns do have hobbies outside joy and balloons, silly."

* * *

**Confessional: Happy Happy Joy Joy!**

**Vikki**: Yeah, the sword-swallower even gave me this. -She takes out what appears to be a lightsaber and turns it on, the blade emitting a calming purple- He was gonna use it for his sword swallowing technique one time, but the day before his first show, Disney bought out Star Wars. Entire program had to be changed. And I probably shouldn't be showing this thing on camera anymore, lest this show gets sued. -She deactivates the lightsaber.-

**Omelette**: Umm, we didn't get talent-swapped before the show, did we? Is Ross actually Vikki in disguise? Is Vikki actually Ross?! ...DO I STILL LIKE BUTTS?! -She closes her eyes, and smiles- Oh, I do. Thankfully.

**Selena**: I just had to choose the crazy team…

* * *

Pretty soon, the five arrived at what appeared to be a large pile of snow. There appeared to be a note, taped on a rock nearby.

Ross picked up the note, and started to read it.

_Sorry to inform you, but after Santa's sleigh blew up, a pile of snow also buried where a couple of presents landed. So start digging, dudes!_

"What, that's it?" Peter asked. "No shovel or nothing?"

"Nope, 'fraid not." a female's voice spoke out, approaching the campers.

It appeared to be Dana, dressed in what appeared to be an elf outfit.

"Yeah, the shovels that were supposed to be here were wiped out by that sleigh explosion." Dana admitted. "So, guess you're digging with your hands."

"Fine by me!" Peter said, as he started to dig through the snow with his hands.

"But wouldn't too much exposure to raw, cold temperatures result in frostbite, and the possible amputation of your hands?" Vikki pointed out.

Peter stopped digging. "Dammit, you're probably right… I need these things to wipe the smile off of Kidtendo's face later on."

Vikki soon silently went far from the group, and pulled out a few balloons. Blowing into them, she started to tie them into various shapes until they looked like a shovel. She soon approached the snow pile and started to dig through it with her makeshift shovel.

Dana blinked at Vikki's feat. "Orrrr you can do that. Carry on, then!"

She started to walk away, as Peter looked at the clown girl, raising an eyebrow.

"What kinda..." Peter started to ask.

"Eh, was totally skilled at slight of hand stuff when I was around 5." Vikki responded back between shovelings.

"Man, you're one insane clown to make tools outta balloons." Peter said, as he backed off.

"Shovels are child's play. Give me time, and I can fashion a telly outta this stuff. All with the fixings at that!" Vikki grinned back at Peter.

"Oh, really? How about a balloon energy sword from the Halo series?" Peter asked.

Vikki handed over the shovel to Omelette, as she started to dig herself. Vikki soon took out a few balloons, blew into them, and modeled them into the sword from the games.

Peter pouted. "Lucky shot..."

Meanwhile, Ross raised his scanner again, and aimed it at Vikki again.

"Are we sure she ain't an alien?" Ross asked himself.

"I highly doubt it now..." Selena responded to Ross, who she was standing next to.

"WE HIT PAYDIRT!" Omelette shouted out loud, as she pulled out what appeared to be two presents.

The five contestants looked at the presents in question.

"Soooooo… Who gets a prezzie each?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Um… Maybe Vikki? She did make it easier to dig, all without rubbing our hands completely raw." Selena pointed out.

"Alrighty!" Omelette agreed, as she handed a present over to Vikki. "Now… Who should take this one?"

"How about you?" Ross asked Omelette. "You basically finished up what Vikki started. Go on, treat yourself!"

"Alrighty!" Omelette nodded, as she took the present. "For now, let's wonder what else is in store for us..."

"Knowing this season… All sorts of craziness." Selena said out loud.

* * *

**Team 3 – Bob, Ethan, Hannah, Kayley, Yuki**

* * *

On yet another part of the island, the five were walking close by, with Kayley leading the way, and Hannah walking aside her.

"Man, it's so awesome teaming up with a fellow goth like you!" Hannah said, grinning. "We're both dressed in black, we're sporting colored hair, we have piercings..."

"What piercing?" Kayley asked.

Hannah said nothing, as she pulled up her shirt a bit, exposing her pierced bellybutton.

"Got this baby done on my 12th birthday last year." Hannah answered back, still sporting a grin as she pulled her shirt back down.

Kayley gave off a grin as she pulled up her shirt, exposing her bellybutton piercing.

"Got it done on my 11th birthday." Kayley responded back. "After having another ear piercing in my ears, or course."

"Lucky… Anyways, you sure this protection spell of yours could work?" Hannah asked.

"Hey, it never stirred me wrong before." Kayley answered back. "I even know of a few remedies, in the off chance we end up with some pretty intense allergies."

"Well, it is that time of year." Hannah agreed. "We may need something like that at some point."

"Hey, any of you come down with the sniffles, I'm busting out the kit; don't you worry." Kayley said, giving off a sweet smile.

Not too far from the group, Ethan, Bob, and Yuki were walking together, with Bob holding a bag of peanuts. He offered one to Yuki, as she was staring intently at it.

"Peanuts are really weird… How they got in their cozy little homes, even I'm not sure." Yuki mused, as she looked at it. "Hey! You got any Wi-Fi in there?!"

Ethan giggled a bit at Yuki's comment.

"What if it's true? Peanuts can be used for anything, hon! Just ask George Washington Carver! Roast them, broil them, pound them into a paste..." Yuki pointed out loud. "And the texture and design of it makes for a great pattern for a drawing."

She soon looked over at Bob.

"Anyways, I guess by looking at you, you adore that stuff, huh?" Yuki asked, poking gently at Bob's chubby body.

"Don't I ever." Bob responded back, as he cracked open a peanut and ate the contents inside.

"You know, your belly is almost like a rather large watermelon. Offer's still on the table for me to practice my body art skills on your rotund stomach, hon. Whatta ya say?" Yuki offered. "You know, some light green zigzag stripes along with some dark green zigzag stripes going towards your bellybutton?"

Bob blushed at that statement. "Err… Um, why don't you go for someone more offering to have paint sketched on their bodies, like Ethan over here? He makes for a better model, actually."

Ethan instantly blushed. "I… Er, why not you?"

"There's some stuff that's best hidden, pal." Bob answered back.

* * *

**Confessional: Much like a treasure inside a temple?**

**Bob**: Geez, that was close. If my… secret came out this soon, I would have all sorts of questions being tossed out at me. And I'm not that ready to play 20 questions with these guys.

**Yuki**: Ah, well. Perhaps I can find some giant rock later on and practice my sculpting skills on it.

* * *

The five soon stopped at what appeared to be an empty cave. A note was taped near the entrance, as Kayley tore it off the side, and read it out loud.

"_Umm, quick question. How many of you like bears? If so, are you willing to grab a few of your presents from some who grabbed them up for their very own? There may or may not be a bear inside… It's up to you to go inside and check for yourselves._" Kayley read, as she looked inside. "We… gotta tangle with Yogi?"

"Yogi's more on the gentle side; I be more afraid of Monokuma." Ethan said, as the two looked inside the cave.

"I'm not sure who that is, so you may wanna explain that later." Kayley responded to Ethan, as she looked inside the cave.

With a single nod, she soon took off her hoodie, and tied it against her waist. She was donning a black t-shirt with the Star of Wicca on the front. She even had a couple of tattoos embedded on her arms. Her hair fell down, colored a vibrant blue, and even her ears were indeed heavily pierced, top to bottom.

"Cool..." Hannah said in pure awe, looking at Kayley.

"She went all sorts of action hero..." Bob added.

"Alrighty, then. I'll scout ahead inside. If I come outside running like hell, then you follow me, okay?" Kayley instructed the four kids.

"What if you don't?" Ethan asked. "What if the bear suddenly snaps your bones in two, before they attempt to move in for the kill?"

"No worries; I bought some magick dust with me; if I have to, I can temporary blind a bear, before I come out, running like hell." Kayley answered back, smiling at Ethan. "Be back soon, goofballs!"

Kayley soon ran inside, as everyone watched from outside.

"She is so brave..." Ethan said out loud.

"And cool." Hannah agreed. "Seriously, I can't wait until I'm older; I want tattoos like that!"

"I do know someone. Maybe she can do you up solid?" Bob offered. "Well, when you're older and all."

"Annnnnddd... Offer's still on the table for a paint model." Yuki said out loud, brandishing some paint brushes. "It may not be permanent, but it'll give you a taste of what's in store, bud."

"Guys? The host totally lied to us; no bears in here." Kayley shouted from beyond the cave. "It's safe to enter!"

The four looked at each other, as they soon entered the cave, and looked around.

The interior of the cave seemed to be very roomy, with enough room to walk around in. Even though the cave was empty, save for three presents found by Kayley, everyone was in awe.

"Dude, imagine all the hookups we can do with a place such as this..." Hannah said out loud. "If we find some couch, we can set it near one of the walls… We can find some stereo and have some prime tunes…"

"Yeah; grab a sweet flat-screen and play some games within here..." Bob added.

"There's even enough room in here for me to practice my sculpting..." Yuki agreed, as she noticed what appeared to be some water dripping into a makeshift bucket. "And add in the watercolors… I can paint someone like one of their French girls without running to the sink, hon! It's perfect!"

The four stepped back, and looked all around the cave some more.

"Whatta think? Perfect for a secret hideaway for us kids?" Hannah asked, as she looked at Kayley. "Considering you wanna be in, too?"

"Dude, I'm 16. You wanna have some secret club, go ahead." Kayley answered back, smiling.

"Alrighty, then; it's settled! After this challenge is over, we shall decorate it!" Hannah said out loud.

"But first, we should think of a name!" Ethan spoke up. "How about… The Cool Kid's Club? With Ks replacing the C's? Would that do?"

Kayley giggled a bit, as Ethan looked at her.

"You may wanna go for something more… appropriate, goofball." Kayley suggested, continuing to giggle.

* * *

**Team 4 – Frankie, Gabriella, Isaac, Maxwell, Whitney**

* * *

On yet another side of the island, the five were walking on the beach, as Gabriella was leading the way.

"Get with it, people! The quicker we get my present, the quicker you'll get yours!" Gabriella demanded to the four, as she looked at Frankie. "Servant! Are you keeping a close eye out for _my_ present?"

Frankie nodded back.

"Good! Now, keep looking!" Gabriella ordered.

With Isaac, Maxwell, Nerdi, and Whitney, the three were watching the two, wondering what to even do.

"Man, Gabriella is way worse than Princess Martina from _Slayers_..." Maxwell stated.

"I would compare her to Chloe from Miraclous Ladybug, meow..." Nerdi agreed. "Only that Chloe actually got her paws dirty at times."

"Well, whatta think? Gabriella's net worth is way, way, way, way, way more than all of us combined. That also probably includes past Total Drama contestants, and contestants from Ridonclous Race." Whitney said. "Simply put… We're dealing with a teenage Princess Morbucks."

Maxwell facepalmed. "Oh, lord..."

"What? That brat from Powerpuff Girls?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly." Whitney answered back.

"Augh, I hated her watching reruns of PPG growing up..." Isaac groaned. "And now we've gotta deal with an IRL version of her?"

"Same here, buddy..." Maxwell nodded towards Isaac.

"Dudes, if there's a difference between Gabriella and Princess Morbucks, it's..." Whitney began to say. "Um, it's… Err..."

The two males and the cat animatronic looked at Whitney.

"Alright, there ain't no differences between the two of them..." Whitney admitted.

"Man, how disappointing, meow..." Nerdi groaned.

"Anyways, enough about dealing with snobbish rich girls we can't do a thing about at the moment; what are you guys into?" Whitney asked, as she looked at Maxwell. "I already know you're into anime. Anything else, in particular?"

"Well, I'm also into gaming." Maxwell admitted. "I once took on a Smash tourney with Kirby, and won second to a Banjo main."

"Hehe, my older bro's fiance was thrilled to see the bear and bird in Smash." Whitney said, sporting a grin as she looked at Isaac. "How about you, snuggie boy? Anything you're into? Like cartoons… video games… cheesy cartoons based off of video games?"

Isaac looked at Whitney, and chuckled a bit.

"Umm… I don't usually play games… Much." Isaac answered back.

Nerdi looked over at Isaac, and scoffed.

"Balderdash, meow. How about when you scored that copy of Harvest Moon 64?" Nerdi asked.

"Wasn't it you who was so excited about that game, that you-" Isaac reminded his friend.

Nerdi's eyes went wide in response.

"GAH! Ssshh… Ssshhh..." Nerdi hushed back.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, that has to be a secret to keep to one's self.**

**Nerdi**: Nobody needs to know my secret love of farming simulators, meow. And my elite modding skills… Especially in Stardew Valley.

**Isaac**: Really? ...No wonder Abigail looked like a cat in my game.

* * *

The five soon reached what appeared to be a pile of rocks. There was a signpost nearby, as Maxwell approached the post itself.

"Good news, my dudes! A few presents are nearby, underwater, and ripe for the taking!" Maxwell read out loud, as he continued. "Bad news? It's surrounded by flesh-eating, salt water piranhas."

The ocean nearby bubbled like mad, as a few piranha lept out of the water, looking really fierce and hungry.

"Well, I ain't sticking my entire arm down there just for them to strip it to the bone." Gabriella said, as she started to push Frankie forward. "My servant Frankie here volunteers to do so!"

Frankie paled in fear, as he held up his sock.

"_Frankie… Stick me in the drink._" His sock whispered towards Frankie.

"Wha?" Asked Frankie.

"_While I distract the piranha, you grab up the prezzies and jump right back out. That should shut her up for now._" The sock suggested.

"But… Wouldn't there be stragglers to pick off anyone who tried to hide from them?" Frankie asked back.

"A-HEM!" Gabriella cleared her throat, as she gave a cold, hard stare at Frankie.

"Gabriella… Maybe I should do it?" Maxwell asked. "And besides… It may feel rather sweet, having a metallic arm. Like Elric from Full Metal Alchemist."

"Um, you may wanna put those awesome arm enhancements on hold, cause..." Isaac pointed out, as Whitney was standing at the rock's edge, ready to jump right in.

The piranhas were swimming in circles around the area, irritated and hungry.

"Whitney Morgan, diving for the Canadian team. Can she bring home the gold?" Whitney asked herself, imitating an Olympics commentator.

She jumped into the ocean, as the piranha started to go after her… Then seemingly swam away in fear.

Whitney managed to grab up the presents, and tossed them out of the ocean. With a grin, she started to make her way for the surface, as a large shadow started to loom over her…

* * *

**Team 5 – Alec, Candace, Danny, Jonah, Nancy**

* * *

With that particular team, they were in the forest, as Jonah was leading the way. He kept his camera aimed towards himself.

"I am right inside this forest walking alongside two FIIIIIINNNEE ladies!" Jonah said towards his camera, as he glanced over at both Candace and Nancy. He soon looked back at his camera. "Okay, one of them is fine. The other looks like a dork. Anyways, yours truly found himself a present early on!"

He soon held up one of the presents close to his camera.

"This show is VERY lucky to have me on here. I betchya, I'll bring in ALL the ratings!" Jonah grinned towards the camera.

Following Jonah was Candace and Nancy, the two girls were talking to each other in the process.

"So, toon girl. Are there any female skaters out there in cartoon land?" Nancy asked.

Candace was in thought. "Well, there is that Sissy girl from Johnny Test. She's tough, and considering you have a love for… Well, piercings on the ear and a tough-as-nails attitude, you may enjoy her."

"Perfect! Sign me up!" Nancy replied back, giving off a grin.

"Umm… You may wanna think twice, pal. Johnny Test? Well, it ain't the bestest toon. Like, how can you root for the hero when they act more like a selfish villain?" Candace questioned. "That, and all those whip cracks can wrack your brain after a while."

"Dammit… Anyone else?" Nancy asked again.

"Err… Reggie Rocket from Rocket Power? But her brother can be quite a handful." Candace answered back.

"Dang it!" Nancy groaned. "Are there any boarders in any cartoons who are complete loons?"

Soon, Jonah's camera was pointed at the two girls, with Jonah behind it, sporting a grin.

"Say, which of you ladies will be lucky with me tonight, hm?" Jonah asked.

Nancy looked at the camera, and blinked a bit.

"Ummm… Isn't it a bit too soon to be shacking up with a girl?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah; at least wait until… I dunno, episode 49 before sleeping with a girl?" Candace suggested.

Jonah gave off a sly smirk. "You two are too moral; you should know that any true girl would just LOVE to hang with a hunk like moi."

"If I wanted to hang with a hunk, I would hang with Chalky Studebaker." Candace said towards Jonah.

"And I'm not too keen on hunks anyway." Nancy replied back.

"Ahahahaha! Muscles are completely over-rated, anyway!" Alec shouted out into the air.

"What do you want, you nerd?" Danny asked.

"When has muscled people ever did anything in media?" Alec questioned out loud. "Aside of hard-R rated action movies, and on Baywatch?"

"Hey, lifeguards are just pure awesome." Candace shrugged. "It's true; my parents used to watch Baywatch when they were our age."

"Dude! That's, like, one really awesome show!" Nancy replied back, beaming at that. "I like the parts when they slow down the footage… Especially when a girl is on-screen. That's when it gets REALLY good."

"Sooooooo… Are you a lesbian?" Danny asked Nancy.

"Well, maybe? Maybe not?" Nancy answered back, giving off a shrug. "I'm probably sure that my bio shall spoil my actual sexuality."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, when it is up and running.**

**Nancy**: Hey, what can I say? If I keep my orientation safely hidden away, then I'll quite possibly have plot armor, enough for me to squeeze through to the merge. Now comes the tricky part… Keeping it hidden for over 20 episodes.

**Danny**: Yep, I'm pretty sure Nancy's a lesbo. -He shrugs with a smirk- Eh, ain't no skin off my nose; if she wants to kiss a girl and like it, then by all means, do it.

* * *

The five soon approached what appeared to be a giant dance floor, with flashing tiles changing every 3 seconds. At the end of the dance floor laid four presents. There were high walls surrounding the dance floor, so nobody could just sneak around back. Alec looked at a sign which was nearby.

"_Fancy your foot work, Campers? Then if you do, try to cross this Dance Floor of Death! Best be careful not to step onto a red tile. Else, a 500 volt shock will coarse through your body. Yowza! But if you want those presents, then by any means..._" Alec read out loud. "500 volts, huh? It ain't lethal enough to kill. Though we may be feeling a bit tingly for quite a while."

"Then how about you get it, nerd?" Danny suggested, punching Alec on the arm.

"While I would..." Alec retorted, as he fiddled with his glasses. "I haven't perfected the Groundment Potion yet. To which it grounds us-"

"Nerd, I already BEEN grounded. Especially after bum-rushing this one dude who called foul on wrestling being fake." Danny interrupted.

"No-no. Not that sort of grounding; I meant being impervious to electric shocks." Alec corrected back. "You see, when-"

"No time for a science lesson, dork." Danny said, as he shoved Alec down onto his butt, with him making contact onto a red tile.

BZZZZZTT!

Alec shot straight back up, yelping in pain and holding onto his butt.

"Owww..." Alec groaned out loud.

"At least it's only 500 volts?" Nancy spoke up. "One of my friends, Roxi? She managed to live through being struck by lightning. Twice! And that's way more than 500 volts! Though it probably wasn't a bright idea in the first place for her to shout out at the heavens during a thunderstorm all while showing off her tongue stud."

"Geez..." Candace could only mutter.

Jonah walked towards the floor, with a smirk on his face.

"Ladies, if you'll allow me..." Jonah said out loud, as he stepped on a tile which was currently red, and suddenly got shocked. "Alright, I can still do this! I pranked my friend back at home with electricity just the same! Although, it did cause quite a nasty blackout..."

He stepped onto a red tile again, and he was shocked again.

"All of that property damage shown online worth it now, dude?" Nancy asked.

Candace soon shrugged, as she went onto the dance floor, hopping on it along the way. When a tile was close to turning red, she jumped towards the next one in front of her. It continued on for quite a while before she reached the presents. She soon grabbed the four presents, and pressed a switch as the dance floor soon shut itself off.

"And that's how it's done." Candace said, as she sported a smirk to her teammates. She delivered a present to Alec, Danny, and Nancy each, as the team looked at each other.

"Well, guess that's a wrap with this challenge." Nancy said, grinning. "How about we head back to camp, now?"

"Yeah, good idea." Candace agreed. "Although… It's quite a long jog back..."

"Excellent… That gives me enough time to talk more about the wonders of SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out loud. "Or perhaps why our feet smell. That's possibly a SCIENCE, too."

Candace grinned, Nancy shrugged, and both Danny and Jonah sighed…

* * *

**Team 1 – Luka, Quinn, Ulysses, Tina, Xane**

* * *

Offscreen, the five collected their other four presents from various other obstacles, and were walking back to the camp.

"Yeah, perhaps wondering into the firing squad of a dodgeball squad was kinda a bad idea, hoo..." Xane said to Luka, as he was rubbing a few spots of his body. "Man, they hurt!"

"Well, at least you scored us two more presents. That's a given, right?" Luka replied back, while holding Xane's plant.

"Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten..." Quinn said out loud, bowing his head in respect.

"Um, I'm still alive." Xane responded towards Quinn. "I'm not wilted yet~."

"And we also gotta give props to Tina, who managed to score that other present from a claw machine." Luka continued. "Seriously, those things are rigged to all hell! Even I couldn't grab anything from them."

"It ain't, but it does help if you know what you're doing." Tina said, giving off a smile. "Scored me a fair bit of prizes from 'em."

Luka looked at Tina. "Teach me your secrets!"

"Count me in too, hoo; I've a few cousins who I would like to win some plushies for, hoo..." Xane added, giving off a smile towards Tina.

"Hehe, might as well learn from you, even though I think they're rigged." Quinn said towards Tina. "Still, the day we all die a horrifically fiery death, it be nice to cuddle something nice and cute before we're all incinerated by a huge fireball."

Tina blinked a bit. "Dark, but alright. First off, you..."

Not too far from the group was Ulysses, who had a device in front of his eyes.

"Analyzation complete. Both Xane and Luka can take a lot of punishment and pain, whereas Tina has the brains… Although not my brainy power." Ulysses whispered to himself. "They'll be difficult to take on. But at the end, I shall stand tall."

* * *

**Confessional: I highly doubt you'll stand proud as well?**

**Ulysses**: That'll teach those idiotic quacks at the university to deny my robotics research once I wave that money in their faces.

* * *

"Then, once you have the claw positioned in place, you press down, grab your prize, and BINGO!" Tina instructed, slamming her fist upon her palm. "You have yourself a new addition to your plushie pile! It's how I won a lotta Yoshis. One for myself, my friends, and the rest? I gave to randos."

"So, I been doing it wrong this entire time?" Luka asked. "Whoa, way to enlighten us, Tina."

"Hehe… I still think they're rigged." Quinn interjected.

The five soon noticed Zero leaning against a tree, present in hand. They gave off a cold look at the campers.

"Wasting away your hard-earned cash on something trivial as plushies..." Zero said out loud. "How… childish."

"Hey, it ain't childish!" Tina defended back, stepping in front of the campers. "It takes skill and strategy to win one!"

Xane stepped aside Tina and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Relax, Tina… No reason to get up in arms, hoooo..."

"So, I take it you got your present already, Zero?" asked Luka.

Zero held up his present.

"What do you expect from some jolly old fat elf, who doesn't exist?" Zero questioned back.

"Annnnnndddd you probably made a lot of young kids cry." Luka replied back.

"Oh, they would cry at all the darkness in this world. Then they would figure out that us humans? We're the root of all this darkness going on. War. Plague. Famine. Strife." Zero continued. "What good have we've done as a species? Nothing. What bad have we done? Everything. It even went so bad, that the world neeeded to be purged away via a flash flood."

"Hehe… Never took you for the religious type." Quinn chuckled.

"If you're concerned about who this season's villain is, then look at a mirror. You'll all get your answer." Zero finished, as he walked away.

The five stood around in silence, until…

"Geez, what an edgelord." Luka said out loud.

* * *

**Team 2 – Omelette, Peter, Ross, Selena, Vikki**

* * *

Currently, they were looking at what appeared to be an anthill, which had a present atop of it. Said present was swarmed by some angry-looking ants, in an attempt to prevent the five campers from swiping it away.

"Well… This blows." Selena said, frowning. "And we just got four of our five prezzies as well."

"Yeah, tell me about it. These species of ants are capable of leaving you with bite marks which could leave you itching for a few days." Ross added, as he scanned the ants. "And I don't think these species aren't supposed to be here up north."

"Then how about we torch them?" Peter suggested with a grin. "Besides, they're only fire ants. What good did they do? Aside of making short work of one of Indy's foes back in _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_?"

Omelette looked over at Peter. "Dude… You actually watched that?"

"I was young, okay?" Peter defended back, as he looked at the ant hill. "But that dude was a minion to the villain; he was free real estate. I, however, am one of the heroes! We just gotta get rid of them first."

He looked over at Omelette, eyeing her shades.

"Hey, you think that sunbeam trick could-" Peter began to say, as Omelette held up her hand.

"Um, I have to ask you to not touch my shades. They may make me look like the coolest of cool, but they're actually prescription." Omelette replied back.

"Prescription?" Peter questioned, as Omelette nodded back. "Dude, I know you aren't blind; otherwise…"

He looked over at Vikki, who was busy constructing something with a few balloons.

"...Why would you be taking a few peeks at Vikki?" Peter finished.

Omelette looked over at Peter for a few seconds, before…

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

The two contestants looked over at the ant hill, where the present was tossed near both Omelette and Peter, still swarming with a few ants.

"The hell?" Peter asked out loud, backing away from the swarmed present. "I haven't heard someone scream like that after some brat on Xbox Live bit into his older brother's taco wrap, slathered in hot sauce."

Omelette pointed over towards Ross, whose arm had a few wilts upon it, having been bitten from a few fire ants.

"I thought I could negotiate with them! Who knew they were capable of betraying us?!" Ross whined out, approaching the two.

"One of the many questions which keeps me up at night." Peter snarked back.

* * *

**Confessional: What would be the other questions?**

**Peter**: Hey, if it's any consolation, at least he's a true Total Drama contestant now? He got injured by a bug. Or at least 22?

**Omelette**: And you guys just bare witness to the TRUE villain of any reality TV show; dangerous insects! And you wonder why there was only one season of Survivor set in Australia.

**Selena**: Geez, how idiotic could one guy be? He deserved to be bit!

* * *

A few minutes later, Ross was having his bitten-up arm treated by Vikki. She was currently rubbing some medicine upon his wilts. Peter, Omelette, and Selena were watching everything unfold.

"Hnnngg, it itches so much..." Ross complained, wincing at Vikki applying the medicine upon his arm.

"I know it does, but you gotta resist. Else, it could spread the rash all around." Vikki instructed, as she placed a rather colorful bandage on Ross' arm. "And that wouldn't be very fun now, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, um..." Peter spoke up. "How would you even know? You're a clown-"

"And so is my mom, who've I've learned all of her medical stuff from." Vikki answered back, as she gave off a sweet smile towards Peter. "She works as a children's pedritition at the ER, and knows her stuff as well."

"I feel sorry for the kids who are assigned to her..." Selena muttered.

"Ahh, the kids that come in very much adore her." Vikki replied back, applying another bandage on Ross' arm. "Trust me, if someone can help you get better if you got really yucky and vomit feeling, then it's her."

"And your old man… Question mark?" Peter asked.

"Also a clown as well." Vikki answered back. "He works as a teacher at Squeaky Clown U, an afterschool program for those who want to unleash their inner clown."

She treated the last wilt on Ross' arm, applied the last bandage on him, and looked at Ross.

"There we go; your arm should be back to normal in a couple days. Just make sure not to go all scratchy on it." Vikki suggested towards Ross.

"Alright." Ross nodded back, as he looked at his arm. "Still… Why break out the bright bandages?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Vikki shrugged back. "It's no fun to get hurt, that's for sure. But the kids adore bright colors, soooooooo..."

"There's only four squeakers on this isle anyway." Peter replied back.

"Hey, brightly colored bandages always brighten up some injured kid's day." Vikki said, as she looked at the present. Most of the ants have taken off, leaving the package out there in the open. "Soooooooo… What do we do with this package?"

"You kidding me? We take it with us!" Peter answered back. "Most of those ants which were on this present already went home. So, it's ripe for the pickings!"

"Um, you may wanna be careful, Peter. A few ants may have hidden in a crevice made by the wrapping paper." Omelette warned back.

"But it's only a few ants. Not like a near entire swarm which nearly took Ross' arm clean off." Peter replied back to Omelette.

"Hey; it was only around 17 bites." Ross said, pouting.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Peter responded back, looking very confident.

Peter picked up the present, and at that moment, a solo ant hopped upon Peter's thumb, and bit onto it.

"OW!" Peter yelped in pain, dropping the present as he flicked the ant off of his thumb and threw it far, it landing onto a spiderweb.

Vikki sighed, as she took out her medical kit again.

"Welp… Here we go again." Vikki said, as she started to approach Peter.

* * *

**Team 3 – Bob, Ethan, Hannah, Kayley, Yuki**

* * *

Currently, the five were walking alongside the beach, with Kayley carrying their five packages in a knapsack upon her back.

"Who knew the rest of those packages were nearby some faked plane crash, along with some fake skeletonized body?" Bob asked.

"Beats me, but it would make for a great Halloween prop." Hannah replied back, as she looked at Yuki, who was busy sketching something in her sketchpad. "Anyways, what you up to?"

Yuki looked up from her sketchpad. "Oh? Well, I'm drawing up some floor plans for our cave. How do you feel about a couch? Considering we manage to find one?"

"Maybe we should find some old animal skulls; give it the old gothic touch." Hannah suggested. "Also, perhaps you can make some makeshift cobwebs to hang from the ceiling as well?"

"Ahh, the old cobweb trick… Nice touch." Yuki said, giving off a grin. "Man, this cave is gonna ROCK!"

"But what if we make it too badass?" Hannah asked. "Like, what if the more edgier contestants decide to set up camp in our Kid's Cave?"

Hannah was silent for a moment, as she grinned.

"That sounds like a good name for our cave?" Hannah offered.

"Weeellll, I did have the name Subterranean Lair For Kids, but your name for it works better, hon." Yuki answered back.

With Ethan, he was walking alongside Kayley, as the two were holding up a conversation.

"And that's when my older sisters dyed my hair the brightest of blue you can ever imagine." Kayley said to Ethan. "Anyways, how about you, goofball? You've got any siblings rooting for you at home?"

Ethan shook his head. "I'm actually an only child. My dad has a narrow urethra, and that actually caused him a lot of problems trying to procreate. I was a lucky one to even grow in my mommy."

"Those are some big boy words, goofball..." Kayley said, blinking a bit. "Where did you even learn all of that, anyway? And when?"

"From my babysitter when I was nine; she taught me all about the birds and the bees when I read from her Sex Ed book while she was making out with her boyfriend." Ethan answered back. "I learned all sorts of things from there, like-"

"Ooooookkkaaayyy, maybe you outta zip it, lest we end up getting yanked off the air." Kayley suggested, trying her hardest not to laugh.

* * *

**Confessional: So, Zip it! Zip it! Zip it before we're canceled!**

**Ethan**: Yeah, after that night, she got fired. Probably cause of unintentionally teaching me about the Hunka and making out with her boyfriend in our house. Besides, Fern's tons better!

**Kayley**: Eh, I learned all that stuff when I was eight. Mainly from my cousin and her spouse. And I turned out okay.

* * *

The five were continuing to walk along the beach, as…

"GET TO IT, SERVANT!"

The five stopped in their tracks, as they looked at each other, as they instantly realized who that commanding voice belonged to.

"Gabriella?" Hannah asked.

Bob sighed. "I'm afraid so..."

Ethan looked over at Kayley. "Kayley, you sure you can't hex Gabriella? I'm sure your fellow witches would understand you casting a spell on a brat like her."

Kayley shook her head. "Like I explained earlier, us Wiccans use our spells to help. And considering who Gabriella is related to..."

"Ah, right..." Ethan realized. "He could have you burned at the stake."

"No, not exactly. Though our fam would be completely screwed." said Kayley, sighing. "Maaaannn, I hope someone puts her in her place someday."

"MY DADDY GETS ME ANYTHING I WANT! AND IF HE WANTS YOU TO PUNCH THAT SHARK, THEN YOU SHALL DO SO!"

"Shark punching? Wha?" Yuki asked, as she started to dash ahead.

The other four started to tail Yuki as a result...

* * *

**Team 4 – Frankie, Gabriella, Isaac, Maxwell, Whitney**

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella was arguing with Frankie, or at least his sock puppet. Maxwell, Isaac, and Nerdi were nearby, trying to reason with Gabriella, while Whitney… Seemed to be missing.

"Come on, let one of us punch the shark instead, meow?" Nerdi asked. "I can pull off quite the mean right hook."

"NO! It has to be Frankie who does it!" Gabriella answered back. "He's my servant, that's final."

"_My owner doesn't have to; and besides, you saw what it did to Whitney!_" Frankie's sock yelled towards Gabriella.

"I don't care about that smelly trash-heap of a human!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Umm, I can still hear you inside Jaws, you know..." Whitney shouted from inside the shark.

"How is it inside?" Isaac asked.

"Well, aside of finding our presents… I also found some pretty neat-o stuff!" Whitney answered back cheerfully. "No, wait… It's undigested copies of _Daikatana_."

"That overhyped game which turned out to be trash?" Maxwell asked.

"Hey, Whitney!" Nerdi yelled towards the shark. "Isn't there another way you can escape from deep within, meow? Like from the back door?"

"Well… Perhaps? Though it would be kinda tricky… Especially coming from someone who doesn't know squat about shark antimony." Whitney shouted back from within the shark.

Pretty soon, Yuki ran up towards the group.

"Grrrreeeaattt, one of the brats is here." Gabriella grumbled.

"You should know..." Frankie muttered to himself.

"Anyways, what's going on?" Yuki asked the group.

"Whitney took a dive and got swallowed whole." Maxwell answered back.

"And then I fought it from inside!" Whitney added. "That's how it ended up being beached."

Yuki looked at the shark, which seemed absolutely miserable lying on the beach.

"Umm… I wouldn't know how to deal with something like that." Yuki admitted, as she looked to the side and saw her teammates coming. "But I do know someone who does."

Bob, Hannah, Ethan, and Kayley both arrived to the scene, as they too skid to a halt.

"Alright, that ain't something you see everyday." Bob said, as he observed the shark. He soon looked at Hannah. "Hannah, you think you can shake Whitney outta there?"

Hannah gave off a grin. "Oh, just you watch..."

Gabriella looked over at Hannah, as she casually approached the shark. She soon gave off a scoff.

"Like someone like her could lift that shark, free that trash human, and send it back out to the ocean." Gabriella said, smirking.

Hannah soon lifted the shark over her head, shook it a bit, as it opened it's mouth and freed Whitney from deep within, along with the presents inside as well. She soon approached the shark, and tossed it back into the ocean waters.

"Bye-bye! Make sure to keep us humans off your diet now, alrighty?" Hannah shouted towards the ocean.

Gabriella looked all sorts of surprised at Hannah's feat.

"Like… How?" Gabriella asked.

"Had this strength since I was born." Hannah answered back. "Not sure why I was born with such strength, but I ain't complaining. Helps that any bullies that approached anyone… One lifting of the Principal's car afterwards, and they changed their ways."

Whitney, covered in shark saliva, picked herself back up.

"Well, that's two times today I got swallowed by a shark." Whitney said, giving off a grin. "I rather not wanna go through that again. At least not today."

She looked around at the campers staring at her.

"Right, soooooo… Who should I thank for helping me outta that womb level?" asked Whitney, looking at the campers.

"She did all the work." Bob answered, pointing at Hannah.

Whitney gave off a grin. "Thanks a ton, kiddo. Now..."

She looked inland towards where camp could be.

"Maybe we should head back towards camp. Besides, I need yet another shower." Whitney said, as she picked up the saliva coated presents, and started to lead the way…

Everyone started to follow suit, as Gabriella could only think to herself.

"_That… brat ain't kidding around. __If she's that strong to lift up a shark..._" Gabriella thought. "_I didn't beg my way onto the show for nothing. Everyone is going DOWN. Including her._"

* * *

Back at camp, everyone was gathering around, as they laid a pile of presents in front of themselves. The host was in front of them, sporting his signature grin, as Dana was laying down a few mats behind him.

"Man, what a wild introduction to you guys for this first challenge! We've had piles of snow! Wasp nests! Shark attacks!" Chris announced.

"Well, either way, I'm smelling like lavender again." Whitney added.

"But now, you may be wondering… What's inside?" Chris asked. "Well… It's now time to open up one of those presents… On with it, campers!"

They started to do so, as Ethan held up what appeared to be a blue disc, with what appeared to be the shape of a flounder stamped on the front.

"Hey, I got a fish symbol!" Ethan said out loud.

"I did, too!" Bob added.

"Then you two are on the team known as the Funky Flounders! Anyone who's got a Flounder symbol, please report to the blue mat behind me." Chris instructed.

Ethan, Bob, Kayley, Nancy, Gabriella, Frankie, Jonah, and Candace done so.

With the other campers, Hannah unwrapped her present and pulled out a red disc, with a squid stamped onto the front.

"Awesome, I got a squid!" Hannah announced.

Luka also unwrapped her present, also receiving a squid. "I did, too."

"Then you guys are a part of the Screaming Squids! Anyone who has a squid symbol, please approach the red mat.

Both Hannah and Luka did so, as thus Whitney, Tina, Ross, Peter, and Zero.

With Quinn, he pulled out a green disc, with a turtle symbol stamped onto the front.

"Hehe… I got a turtle." Quinn said out loud. "Not help that shell wouldn't do in the final days of this earth, hehe..."

"Well, the world's not doomed, but your game is." Omelette teased towards Quinn, holding up a green disc as well.

"Quinn! Omelette! Since you two got green discs, you guys are a part of the Tough Turtles! Anyone who has a turtle symbol, please report to the green mat.

The two done so, as Alec, Isaac, Ulysses, Maxwell, Yuki, Vikki, and Selena followed as well.

* * *

**Funky Flounders**

* * *

With his newly formed team, Jonah was again holding his camera close to his face.

"Your main boi Jonah lucked out!" Jonah announced, aiming his camera towards Nancy, Candace, Gabriella, and Kayley. "He's got three of the hottest ladies on his team… And one who looks way too young for your boi Jonah."

"Hey! I'm 16! Starting to find my way!" Kayley yelled towards Jonah, feeling insulted.

"Wait, really?" Jonah asked, as he looked over at Kayley.

"How else would I have these boobs?" Kayley answered back, smirking.

"Either case, you all lucked out, cause you have a true superstar on your team." Jonah said, as he did a pose, with the wind blowing his way, whispering his name… Jonah.

"How does he do that?" Ethan asked, as he looked at Kayley. "How about you; you've got any ideas?"

Kayley shook her head. "Nope, I've got no idea where that wind's coming from. Nor is it in any of my spellbooks."

With Nancy and Candace, the two girls were chatting it up with each other.

"So, toon girl… Guess we're both Flounders, huh?" Nancy said, slapping Candace's back. "Man, this is gonna be wild!"

"I'm not sure how wild, but..." Candace responded back, as she fiddled with her glasses. "Just think of all the crazy we can do..."

"Yep! Perhaps I could teach you how to truly shred on a board!" Nancy said, as she sported a grin. "Trust me, once I'm done with you… You'll be more than just some dorky toon watcher."

Candace smiled back. "And after I'm done nursing my injuries I'll get on the board… I'll treat you to some of my most favorite toons! Trust me, once I'm done with you… You'll be one avid toon watcher!"

"I look forward to-" Nancy started to say, as...

"A-HEM!"

The two girls looked to their side to see Gabriella, having folded her arms, and tapping her foot as she gave off a glare at the two girls.

"You DO know that I'm Team Captain. So I'm in charge." Gabriella declared back.

"What? Since when are you in charge of us?!" Nancy objected back.

"Yeah! All I wanna do is share the joy of cartoons to everyone, Nancy included! Why should you ruin our fun?" Candace joined in.

"Because…" Gabriella continued, as she waved a few hundred dollar bills and waved them towards Chris' direction. She threw the bills up in the air, as he caught them. "I can get anything I want. And if I don't… Then my father shall get it for me. And NOBODY says no to my dear daddy."

"Augh, this shill again..." Nancy grumbled, sighing in anger.

"Now… While I'm in charge, the TV belongs to me." Gabriella said. "That's final. Now… Where's my servant?"

Candace looked behind her to see Bob chatting with Frankie, or at least his sock puppet. Gabriella took notice and shoved Nancy and Candace down before starting to stomp towards the two boys.

"Wow, rude!" Nancy yelled at Gabriella, before she looked at Candace. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Candace reassured back. "But someone's truly gotta take that Trixie Tang wannabee down a lotta pegs."

"Want me to take the honors?" Nancy offered. "I did pack together a few pranks we can use together. Like a hair dye prank… Some stink bombs which has you smell like one of the most non-smelly smells..."

"Nah, that would give you an N ranking on your Edgic." Candace warned back. "I'm sure she'll get her just desserts sooner. Hopefully not later."

Meanwhile, Bob was still chatting it up with Frankie, or at least his puppet, up until Gabriella arrived.

"You. Fatso." Gabriella glared at Bob. "Stay away from my servant."

Bob looked at Gabriella. "Why? I wasn't chatting with Frankie; I was chatting with his SOCK. There's a difference."

"Explain how?" Gabriella asked in a commanding tone, before she shook her head."No, wait. I don't care. He's MY servant, and he's gonna BE my servant. Up until he pays upfront for that gown he ruined!"

"Ugh… It's only a dress. You can buy another one!" Bob complained back.

"Also..." Gabriella continued, as she yanked the sock out of Frankie's hand, and tossed it directly at Bob's face, much to Frankie's horror. "You can keep his sock. Now, servant? Come."

Gabriella was soon dragging Frankie behind her, as Frankie could only mouth out the words 'sorry' towards Bob.

Bob peeled off the sock from his face, and looked at it with interest.

"Hmm..." Bob said to himself, inspecting the sock, as some ideas crept up in his head. "Maybe add in a few arms on the side… Give him some googly eyes..."

He sported a smirk.

"This'll be a fun project to do."

* * *

**Screaming Squids**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross was busy scanning his fellow contestants with his scanner.

"So far, there seems to be no outerworldy peeps right in front of our faces..." Ross said to himself. "But, what would I know? Anyone of us could be someone who was born out of this world..."

"Dude…"

Ross looked away from his scanner to see Luka, staring at him.

"How'd you get your arm bandaged up like that?" Luka asked, pointing towards his bandaged arm.

"Ahh, I got in a bit of a tussle with a few fire ants. About 17 of them." Ross answered back. "And boy, does it itch like a bitch!"

"Well, there are creams out there which eases up the itching." Luka said, smiling. "I used them while any of my tattoos were healing."

"Really?" Ross asked.

"Yep!" Luka answered back. "It helps a lot during the period of healing and all that stuff. If you need any, I can always rub a little lotion on your skin."

Ross giggled a bit. "That sounds a bit adult..."

"Hey, we're all adults here." Luka shrugged back, as she looked behind to see Hannah chatting with Xane. "...Well, most of us are, anyway."

"Um, aren't most of us teenagers anyway?" Ross questioned back.

With Hannah and Xane, the two were talking amongst each other.

"Hooooo, you've got quite an interesting way of dressing for someone so young..." Xane said towards Hannah.

"You have my parents and cousins to thank for that; most of the family is totally goth." Hannah replied back. "You know, wearing all black, with some kinda death motif, or something with skulls, and piercings and tattoos galore. The wild colored hair is a bonus."

Xane chuckled. "I can totally see; I highly doubt I can pull off green hair… Anyways, what convinced you to sign up for his show, hoo? Other than to bring the gothic community back in a good light after the trainwreck that was Gwen?"

"Weeeeeellll… Ya know, just to test my mettle. Take on 25 peeps older than I am. Course, that was the plan. Now? Considering Bob, Ethan, and Yuki, its now taking on 22 peeps older than I am." Hannah answered back. "How 'bout you?"

Xane looked towards the cabins near camp, as he noticed a tree nearby, which appeared to be aged. While it had leaves on it, there were a fair few on it.

"I'm here for Mrs. Tortenni. She owns a florist where I work, and suddenly fell sickly ill. There is a treatment out there, but it's expensive as heck." Xane replied back. "If I win the mil… Then it'll help her get well by a ton. In fact, I hope so, hooooo..."

Hannah looked at Xane, and gave off a gentle smile. "I'm sure she'll be alright. I betchya, with a name like Torteeni, she is a toughie true and true."

"Yeah, she is. She once survived the Black Friday of 1998. Hoooo, that one was a doozy." Xander said, as he looked at the tree, which a single leaf flew off of it.

With Tina, she was busy playing on her Switch, as Peter approached her.

"Alright, then! You and me! 1-v-1!" Peter demanded, as he pointed at Tina. "I don't care if my thumb still stings a bit, I shall show you how a true gamer plays a game!"

Tina peeked from her game, and saw his thumb had a bandage applied on it.

"Dude, no. You're not at 100% at the moment." Tina denied back. "And besides, it wouldn't be that much of a challenge if I took on someone whose thumb is in pain."

"Aww, you're just wimping out cause of the ass whooping I would give you." Peter said, as he crossed his arms and glared at Tina.

"No, I ain't wimping out; I'll still kick your butt in-game. But only when your thumb heals. Alright?" Tina reassured.

"Besides, it was just one fire ant that bit my thumb, which is probably some spider's lunch right about now." Peter shrugged.

Tina pocketed her game, as she put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter, I know you wanna challenge me, and that's fine and all. But if I took you on right now with your thumb in pain… I would completely cream you. And I don't think you would want that. Just give it around a day or two, and then I'll challenge you, alright?" Tina said gently.

Peter sighed in defeat. "Fiiiiinnnneee, I'll wait."

He soon made a pouting face.

"Mannnnn, you're like our Team Mom, and it's only the first day." Peter grumbled. "Team's barely even whole yet..."

"Well, I do have experience with younger kids..." Tina trailed off, giggling a bit.

With Whitney, she was rocking back and forth, as Danny sported a grin towards her.

"Sooooo, heard you roughed up a shark." Danny said towards her. "How did that even happen?"

Whitney shrugged. "Beats me, but I probably have a primal fear of gorn after being swallowed whole in the span of 24 hours. By the same shark."

"That's what actually happened?" Danny asked, as Whitney nodded back. "Man, you're more badass than I once thought!"

"It would had been more poetic and proper to dive into its stomach acid."

The two looked to see Zero, standing there, looking at the two.

"Aw, great. We got an edgelord on the team who thinks he's all that..." Danny groaned.

"What'cha talking about? This is great!" Whitney spoke up, grinning. "He may have some mysterious dark past which can shed some light into his dark past. This is gonna be awesome!"

"You are wasting your time." Zero darkly spoke towards Whitney. "There is no past about me for you to unlock. And besides… You may be tough, but how tough are you when it comes to the end of the world?"

"Weeeeeellll…" Whitney trailed off as she held up her left arm and pointed at a scar. "I got this scar back in 2016, back when people thought the world really was coming to an end. If I could survive THAT… Then I can survive the Apocalypse. And possibly rebuild and repopulate the Earth at that."

"Wow, hardcore." Danny said, looking at Whitney.

"But even someone like you won't be prepared for the enetible, like the heat death of the world." Zero continued. "Even someone like you won't survive temperatures up to 1,400 degrees."

"Then, guess I'm applying two million sunblock on that day, I guess." Whitney shrugged back.

"You'll run out eventually. Even you won't be able to escape death's grasp once this world is doomed." Zero finished, as he walked away.

"In that case, guess I'm meeting up with my great grandma, then." Whitney said out loud, grinning. "She was vital to our victory in the war, and afterwards, continued to adventure. It took old age to take her down."

"Okay, then. Guess I shouldn't take on someone whose great-grandma was in some kinda war." Danny responded back, backing off.

"Smart decision. Besides, she gave some German soldier a well deserved kick in the balls." Whitney replied back.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

"MWAHAHAHA!" Alec laughed out loud, as he looked at Isaac and Nerdi. "Test Subject! We're on the same team!"

"I guess… Hehe." Isaac chuckled back.

"Now, then… Since we're working together, let's wow everyone around us with the wonders of SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out in glee. "So, scored any dirt on who you hung out with?"

"Well, I learned that Whitney is great for attracting sharks, and Frankie is being bullied by Gabriella." Isaac answered back.

Alec nodded towards Isaac. "Well, it works for starters. We can work off that. But first… We should find a proper lair. Hmmm..."

"Hm?" Isaac hummed back.

"Mew?" Nerdi also meowed back.

"I've got it! Test Subject, how familiar are you with season one?" Alec asked.

"Well, I did watch up until the cooking episode. That was last night." Isaac answered back.

Alec looked at Isaac, before shaking his head. "Nevermind; I've got the perfect place for us to conduct our SCIENTIFIC experiments!"

"Well, as long as it doesn't result in a gender bender, then I'm perfectly game." Isaac said.

Alec looked at Isaac, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… It's a long story, meow. It involved a cousin of Isaac's, some ray gun, and a copy of Twilight." Nerdi said, as she shuffled her glasses.

Meanwhile, Omelette was sporting a grin, as she looked at her fellow campers.

"Heh, I lucked out." Omelette said to herself, as…

-HONK HONK-

Vikki was standing near Omelette, holding a horn and sporting a playful smile.

"Hey-hey, funny buddy!" Vikki said towards Omelette. "I guess we really lucked out getting in a team together!"

"Ain't that the truth; everyone's gonna underestimate us two goofy girls in due time!" Omelette grinned towards the clown girl.

"We shooting for Final Two?" Vikki asked.

"You betchya. And it's gonna be one wild and laugh-filled finale!" Omelette answered back, sporting a grin.

"That is, if you two do make it that far." A voice spoke up.

The two turned to see Selena, standing there.

"Hey, fellow Turtle. What's up?" Omelette asked. "Well, other than the slowly setting sun… And possibly some kinda satellite up in space."

"You do know at some point, you will have to vote off a friend or two if you want your wild and laugh-filled finale, you know?" Selena stated back. "Perhaps even your love interest..."

"Ahh… Then… That would be a real doozy." Vikki said, as she twiddled her fingers.

"You may have to make a sacrifice to get what you want, girls." Selena warned the two, as she walked off.

Vikki looked at Omelette with uncertainty in her face.

"What if it does get to that point?" Vikki asked.

Omelette could only grin, as she patted Vikki on her back.

"Don't ya worry; if you score a boy… Then, I'll make sure you two are the Finalists." Omelette reassured. "Don't ya worry; it won't be how All-Stars ended. No sir-ee!"

As with Selena, she sported a smirk unbeknownst to the girls.

"Their spirits must be broken now… That million is as good as mine." Selena muttered to herself.

With Quinn, he looked at his entire team and chuckled.

"Hehe… One of us is doomed to be medivaked outta the show." Quinn chuckled. "I just have a feeling, hehe..."

"Dude… That's kinda dark." Maxwell spoke up, approaching Quinn. "You should think of more lighter things! Like… Well, anime for starters."

"Hehe, the anime I saw? The heroes were completely doomed as the bad guys sucked out the last of their souls..." Quinn responded back.

Maxwell blinked a bit. "Err, did you see the dub? Or the sub? Usually the sub continues on in a different series after the so-called downer ending. Or the heroes fight back."

"Then you must see life in a different light than I do, heh." Quinn responded back. "How you ignore all the doom and gloom around you, I've no clue."

"Eh, I just shrug it off, to be honest." Maxwell said, shrugging. "You should kick back and relax, buddy!"

"Hehe, how should I relax?" Quinn asked. "What with murderers running all about?"

"What, in Canada? The worst we've got is some serial killer with a chainsaw and a hook. As well as Izzy, even if she did raid Area 51 and managed to take on some alien named Giygas and won. Otherwise, she's harmless. You've got nothing to worry about." Maxwell reassured. "Be lucky you aren't living in Battle Royale."

"Hehe, what's that about?" Quinn asked.

"Weeeeeellll… It makes the Hunger Games feel like a tea party." Maxwell trailed off. "I don't think… No, you aren't ready for Battle Royale. Not even I'm ready for it, and I watched Dragon Ball Z uncut! And boooooooyy, it can get brutal."

Quinn shivered. "Hehe… Guess I'm skipping that, then."

"Perhaps we should start you off with the basics." Maxwell said, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a DVD case. On the front appeared to be what appeared to be a blue cat missing its ears. "How about we begin with Doraemon?"

"Hehe… Is that a Pokemon?" Quinn asked.

"Dude, it's way before Pokemon..." Maxwell blinked back.

With Yuki, she was busy drawing one of the contestants, as Ulysses approached her.

"Hey, fellow Tough Turtle." Ulysses greeted himself in a friendly tone towards her as he noticed her drawing. "What'cha drawing?"

"Eh? I'm just drawing up a few contestants, hon." Yuki answered back, as she continued to draw. "Geez, how many scars do you even have?"

He looked at Yuki's sketch, which appeared to be of Whitney.

"Whitney's on the Squids. How are you able to draw her without even looking at her?" Ulysses asked Yuki.

Yuki gave off a smile. "Photographic memory, sweetie. I can memorize pretty much anything, or something about someone, and it stays within my mind. Like that shark who ate Whitney. Or that Wicca symbol on Kayley's hoodie."

"I see you're very perceptive..." Ulysses said.

"I guess you can call it that." Yuki responded back, as she continued to draw.

"Alright, then." Ulysses nodded, as he walked off.

"Crud. She's more smarter than I once thought. She has to go…" He said to himself. "...For my plans and ideas to come to fruition."

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, as he grinned towards the camera with the sun starting to set in the west.

"And there you've have it! Day one complete for our 26 campers! But what will tomorrow bring for them all? Find out next time, right here! On…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

And there we've got it! Episode 1 clear! What shall next episode bring? Well, as Chris said, stay tuned and find out!

As a refresher for the current teams…

**Funky Flounders - **Bob, Ethan, Jonah, Frankie, Gabriella, Kayley, Candace, Nancy

**Screaming Squids - **Ross, Zero, Xane, Peter, Danny, Tina, Luka, Whitney, Hannah

**Tough Turtles - **Alec, Isaac, Ulysses, Quinn, Maxwell , Yuki, Vikki, Omelette, Selena

* * *

NEXT TIME

We're going on some kind of treasure hunt! Madness shall be had...


	3. A MacGuffin Muffin -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Dictionary idea isn't mine. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of my characters belong to me. Please support the official release of the series. Thank you.

Yeah, sorry that this kinda came a tad late. Stuff came up, which more or less delayed this chapter a bit. Here's hoping I can finally get to the swing of things soon! Anyways, hope you enjoy this part of the episode.

The hunt… Is on.

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock Of Shame, sporting his signature grin. The sun has since set, as the moon was shining above him.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary..."

"22 teens and 4 tweens, each representing a letter of the alphabet and coming from all walks of life, arrived here on Isle Duplicare! It may resemble Camp Wawanakwa, but it is by far more original and superior to the previous camp we all know and love. While some campers hit it off straight away, some other campers were outright sour. The first challenge was to find Christmas presents, which were supposed to be delivered by the jolly elf himself, but… Anyways, the campers were able to find most of them, even in some unexpected places, and at the end, it was revealed they were their team's markers. Now that the teams are truly formed, the game can truly begin."

"What awaits these 26 campers, now that they're in their respective team? Well, stay tuned and find out, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

Cue __I Wanna Be Famous__

* * *

The skies were as dark as it could get, with the stars shining above. The moon was the only source of light illuminating the island far from camp, as three figures were walking along the island. They had their belongings in their bags, strapped on their back.

"Sooooo… Where are we even going?" Isaac, one of the figures asked.

"Ahh, thought you would never ask, Test Subject!" Alec, the second of the figures answered back. "We're gonna find ourselves a proper laboratory! You see… With three additional males on our team, the chances of them using our SCIENCE against us rises by an astonishing 500%!"

Nerdi, the third figure, blinked a bit. "You doooooooo know that other than you guys, the last three are some weeb, some freaked out guy, and someone who I quite can't put my finger on, meow. They're completely harmless, meow."

"Well, last time I trusted someone with my experiments..." Alec responded back, before shuddering. "...Let's just say my last lab partner was a real piece of work. He done some stuff beyond the realm of SCIENCE that I find truly disturbing. I ain't making that mistake ever again."

Isaac looked at Alec. "...Why me?"

"Why not you? You're a fresh and trusting face, and someone who wouldn't use SCIENCE for evil purposes." Alec answered back proudly. "Maxwell's too much of a goofball, Quinn would freak out, and I don't know about you, but I don't entirely trust Ulysses. And the girls, while cute and all… Would you trust Omelette with a potion which could make your butt look bigger? You're basically the most normal of our team."

"Umm, you do know that we first met in that ship's hold. And we both were on boat A-M." Isaac reminded back. "You declared me your Test Subject right off the bat right then and there."

"Ahh, you're right." Alec nodded. "Now… Where's the perfect laboratory..."

* * *

****Confessional: The right lab? It's where the heart is~! Cheesy, I know…****

****Alec****: We would had tried one of the caves, but it was marked off by some police tape drawn on by marker. What kinda stuff happened there?

****Isaac****: -Nerdi is standing next to him- The reason I'm hanging with Alec? Well… I don't do well with a group of people, and while I would rather remain alone… It's best to be with someone. Strength in numbers, after all.

****Nerdi****: -She glares playfully at Isaac- Heeeeeeyyy, who am I, chopped lug-nuts, meow?

* * *

****Tough Turtles, Boy's Side****

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn and Maxwell were sitting back on a sofa in their side of the cabin, all while Ulysses was busy tinkering with something.

"Hehe… So, this Honey kid is actually the oldest Host Club member?" Quinn asked to Maxwell.

"Yep; his birthday is on February 29th, which would also technically make him the youngest member at the same time." Maxwell answered back. "Not to mention that he can really rip you a new one if you mess with him. Or his plush bunny."

"Whoa, that kid?" Quinn asked, as Maxwell nodded back. "Wow, hehe… Remind me to never piss him off."

"You, piss him off? I highly doubt it." Maxwell smiled back. "Now, if you accidentally break an oriental vase of theirs..."

"And tinkering complete!" Ulysses said out loud.

Both Maxwell and Quinn turned to face Ulysses.

"Hehe, what tinkering?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, what were you even doing while we were watching a Yaoi Fangirl's shipping fantasy come true?" Maxwell also asked.

Ulysses gave off a grin as he held up what he was working on: It resembled a gauntlet of sorts. He placed the gauntlet on himself.

"This baby right here shall enhance my strength. In short, it shall grant me the power of a buffed out gorilla." Ulysses answered back. "You've got anything you were munching on near you to test this puppy out on?"

Maxwell looked around him, and held up an empty jar of peanut butter.

"Will this suffice?" offered Maxwell, as Ulysses grabbed it from him.

"Now… Observe!" Ulysses said towards the two.

He soon, without breaking a sweat, crumbled up the jar of peanut butter until it was just a ball of crumbled up plastic. He soon tossed the ball behind him.

Both Maxwell and Ulysses paled at what Ulysses just pulled off.

"Alright, I don't think Honey can do that, hehe..." Quinn said to Maxwell.

"No, he can't." Maxwell agreed back. "But why enhance your strength, anyway?"

"...Growing up, I was always seen as weak. Powerless. I was picked on and beat up a lot." Ulysses answered back. "Not no more."

He soon got up, and gave a hard glare at… nothing in particular.

"The football team. My tormentors. My dad. The whole entire town. They won't be laughing once I show off this baby towards them on here..." Ulysses said rather coldly.

Maxwell stared at Ulysses, as thus Quinn as well.

"Umm, dude? I wasn't the strongest person in my town too. And I even barely knew my dad before he..." Maxwell stated. "But I highly doubt he would be mad at me for not being all that manly. Besides, Is there anything to even prove?"

"Yeah, hehe…" Ulysses agreed. "Just imagine what that thing could do to a bully..."

Ulysses gave off a sadistic grin to himself, before he shook it off, and looked at his two roommates.

"Sooooo… What you watching?" Ulysses asked.

"Well…" Maxwell began to say, as he was about to explain about his anime he was watching to Ulysses.

* * *

****Confessional: Man, he seems really sneaky…****

****Ulysses****: It'll be too easy to mow down Maxwell and Quinn. Those two are mere obstacles, standing in the way of scientific achievement. This'll be too easy.

****Maxwell****: Rule number 1 about Ouran High School Host Club? You don't mess with Honey's bunny. Rule 2? You do NOT mess with Honey's bunny.

****Quinn****: Hehe… I fear Ulysses' glove will bring about the end of mankind. Just imagine if he grabs several powerful gems and uses them with the glove as well…

* * *

****Tough Turtles – Girl's Side****

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Turtles' Cabin, Yuki was laying on her bed, doing some drawing. She was looking down at the character in question with some thought.

"Hmmm… Should I go for boots for her? Or just plain sneakers?" Yuki said to herself.

"I prefer the boots, myself." Selena suggested, as she leaned against the bunk. She soon looked down at the sketch Yuki was doing. "By the way, great drawing."

"Thanks!" Yuki replied back. "And yeah, I figured she would be a boots person..."

"How about you? What's your stance on proper footwear?" Selena asked.

Yuki looked towards her feet, before she continued to draw.

"Weeeelll… I prefer sandals myself, hon." Yuki answered back, giving off a sweet smile. "You know, give my toes a little wiggle room. How much wiggle room can one do with shoes blocking their toes, anyway?"

Selena took a look at Yuki's feet, and gave off a smile towards the kid.

"You know, a little color would look great on your toenails..." Selena offered. "What you say? I'll let you pick the color..."

Yuki shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I rather keep my toenails barren."

"Awww, I was gonna offer all the colors I had on me, too." Selena responded back. "So much for you having rainbow toes..."

"Um, would some of those colors make for some great paint?" Yuki asked.

Selena blinked. "I… wouldn't know. I mean… Who ever thought of painting something using cosmetics?"

"Two year olds?" Yuki asked. "That's what my mom said when I used her lipstick to scribble on the walls once."

Elsewhere in the room, Omelette and Vikki were watching TV, as a few snacks surrounded them. They were watching an old performance of Vikki, when she was a small child. Currently, Vikki's face was barren from her clown make-up, save for a few faded pink heart markings on her cheeks.

"So, give it to me straight… You were actually a circus star?" Omelette asked.

"You betchya, my fun-lovin' pal!" Vikki answered back. "It's where I knew all the ins and outs of clowning and of being a clown at that. Even when the circus closed its doors a couple years ago, I still kept to my roots at that."

"Always a clown beyond the end, huh?" Omelette said, giving off a smile as she cracked open a soda. "So, since you said the circus closed… What do you do now?"

Vikki smiled, as she soon reached into her hat and pulled something out...

HONKA HONKA

The sound of a clown horn Vikki pulled out from her hat squeaked throughout the room, with confetti and a business card coming out of it. It also scared Selena as well.

"Hey! Don't you mind?! Me and Yuki are trying to have a conversation, here!" Selena scolded the clown girl.

Vikki scratched her head, blushing in embarrassment. "Heh. Sorry, Selena."

The business card soon landed upon Omelette's lap. It appeared to look really colorful. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"FunnyTime Entertainment?" Omelette asked.

"It was once Give Ya A Fun Time Entertainment, but..." Vikki answered back, giggling as she scratched the back of her head. "My dad had to explain that kinda business name… May not be appropriate with my younger target demographic."

"So, you do parties and such?" Omelette questioned. "Like for kids and such?"

Vikki nodded back. "You betchya; I always had a soft spot for kids, and I knew I could cheer them up, or at least, make them laugh."

"Which is always good." Omelette smiled back, as another thought hit her. "Came across any Entitled Parents?"

"Eh, only a few." Vikki answered back, shrugging. "But I did learn how to defend myself from those pieces of sauerkraut. Even if I do have to slam a bit of whipped cream in their faces."

"Quite a fitting punishment if I say so, myself..." Omelette said, sporting a grin.

Vikki smiled back, as she inched closer to Omelette.

"Spoiler warning: The whipped cream's not gluten free."

Omelette's eyes went wide as saucers behind her shades, as she continued to grin.

"Oooohh, you're quite the demon, aren't ya?" Omelette asked.

"Hey, if I get to destroy their 30 dollar hair-do after they pushed my buttons, then so be it." Vikki replied back, giving off a smile.

* * *

****Confessional: Destroy them all! Destroy them all! ...I'll take the chicken!****

****Vikki****: Yeah, I rarely use my clowning to get revenge on someone. The worst offender? Some religious nut, who tried to get me excommunicated! Thankfully, her ex apologized for her behavior. And got custody of the kids… I say that's a win?

****Omelette****: Eh, what's the deal with gluten anyways? I see no prob with that stuff. Those nutritious nutballs should just sit back and rellllllaaaaxxxx…

****Yuki****: You know… I love a good challenge. Maybe I outta paint something with nail polish one day? Though… The stench from the polish… Ack!

****Selena****: If I wanna survive on here, I should get myself an ally. And why not start with Yuki? Just become more of an older sis to her… Then when it's time… Backstab her! -She gives off a devious grin- This'll work out well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio of Alec, Isaac, and Nerdi were standing outside the front door to the boathouse. Or at least Alec and Isaac were, while Nerdi was busy trying to pick the lock keeping the boathouse sealed shut.

"Ahhhhh, here it is, Test Subject. Our laboratory for which we shall conduct SCIENCE!" Alec announced out loud. "Or it will be shortly, once your cat friend unlocks the door."

"Why choose this place, exactly?" Isaac asked.

"Well, who else would wanna sleep in there, anyway?" Alec answered back. "It's filled with all sorts of horrors. Many of which may be unsuitable for your peepers. Viewer description advised."

"Again, I only got up to the episode where that girl with the glasses left… Beth, was it?" Isaac asked. "Yeah, after Heather squeezed through again, I turned it off. Besides, it was bedtime, and I wanted to be well-rested. Although for someone…"

He gave off a sly smirk to Nerdi, as she was still trying to pick the lock.

"She decided to watch a few episodes of Ouran before bed." Isaac admitted. "No wonder I had dreams of an exclusive and expensive Host Club offering me cake."

Alec looked at both Isaac and at Nerdi. "Wow, sorry to hear your dreams were some yaoi fancat's fantasy…"

"Hey! I heard that, meow!" Nerdi shouted back. "I haven't written any yaoi in a week… Ish!"

Alec raised an eyebrow, as Isaac looked towards Alec. "It's true, ya know… She appointed me as her proof-reader."

Soon, a lock was hurled towards the two male's feet, as Nerdi grinned, opening the door.

"Chez Boathouse is open, meow…" Nerdi said, as she entered the boathouse, and turned the lights on.

The interior of the boathouse really fit the mood. There were all sorts of sharp instruments lining the walls, from spears to sickles. Some canoes also lined the walls, as thus a few oars as well. There also appeared to be a couple of cots inside, in addition to a few large tables as well.

"Gee… Talk about your fixer-uppers…" Isaac noted.

"Yeah, welcome to Tetanus City, meow." Nerdi agreed. "Speaking of which, are you up with your vaccinations, Alec?"

Alec, however, started to laugh maniacally.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! This is PERFECT for our SCIENTIFIC ENDEAVORS, Test Subject!" Alec cheered, as he looked down at Nerdi. "Good work undoing the lock, kitty."

"Another minute, and I would had to break out… I dunno, some kinda acid or something." Nerdi responded back, before glaring at Alec. "And don't call me kitty, meow!"

The three soon got their cots set up, as Isaac slid a crate close to his, and took out a framed photo and set it at the side of his bed. He looked at the pic with a forelorn expression on his face.

"Betty…" Isaac sighed. "Why did you have to… If I haven't went to that prom…"

"Sooooo… Who's the girl?" Alec asked, noticing the picture.

Isaac was alarmed as he looked at Alec. "Oh, just an old friend. Anyways, what kinda experiments are we gonna do? Invisibility? Frost breath? Bringing imaginary friends to life?"

Alec grinned. "Ooooohhh… More than that, Test Subject..."

* * *

****Screaming Squids, Boy's Side****

* * *

In the cabin, Xane was busy reading a catalog, with his plant on the table next to his bed.

"Wooooo, look at this." Xane said to his plant, as he showed it a pic. "You think I look good with that piece?"

Meanwhile, the other four boys were discussing on something.

"So, there's only four beds… Meaning, one of us has to share a bed." Danny stated. "And it ain't gonna be me; whatta think I am, some pansy?"

"Well, one of us can always share one with Xane. I mean, he wouldn't mind. Probably." Ross interjected. "Look at him; he's reading a bedtime story to his plant."

Xane looked at Ross. "Um, it's a catalog on gardening equipment. I was only showing her a watering can."

Ross blinked. "...Plants have genders?"

"Anyways, one of us is sleeping with him, no questions asked." Danny finished.

Xane, hearing that, scooted over to the wall.

"See, he's already agreeing with the idea." Danny said out loud. "That plant lovin' bum's probably enjoying this sausage fest of this cabin."

"Guys… We have a couch." Peter deadpanned towards the group, pointing to the couch in the room. "Maybe one of us can crash on it, instead?"

Zero grumbled, as he stepped towards the door.

"As always, there's strife. We're closer and closer to our certain extinction." Zero stated towards everyone, as they looked at him. "Enjoy sending yourselves to your early graves."

He soon left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Danny asked.

"Nevermind that; he's an edgelord, anyway." Peter shrugged back. "Either case, I'm taking the couch. Ya know… Bite the bullet and such. I do that all the time in CoD."

He looked at his bandaged thumb, and grumbled.

"Once my thumb heals… I'm wiping the floor with you, Tina." Peter said, sporting a slight grin.

With Ross, he walked over to Xane, and leaned against his bunk.

"Umm… Xane, right?" Ross asked, as Xane looked up. "You aren't kidding that plants have genders, right?"

Xane nodded back. "Hoooo, if you want to know anything about plants, I'm your man… Did you know that cannabis can only be male?"

"Dude. That's drugs, right?" Ross asked, blinking a bit. "Do you smoke that stuff? With your personality, you probably do. So, do you?"

Xane shook his head. "Naaaaahhh… I may have the attitude of some stoner, but I don't do drugs, hooooo..."

"I thought you probably would had." Ross responded to Xane.

"I rather plant to help our planet, hooooo..." Xane said out loud. "It's the only one we've got. That, and we were born too early for far out space travel."

"Which royally sucks..." Ross pouted back. "I would had scored you an alien boyfriend."

"Ummmmm… I've got a girlfriend back at home." Xane giggled back.

"Wait, really?" Ross asked. "Cause, I could had swore you were… You know."

"Hoooooo… Even though I may be into flowers and gardening, I am indeed into girls." Xane responded back, smiling.

"Ahh, alright." Ross said, before he smiled. "You do know I have a Gaydar installed on this thing, don't ya?"

Xane blushed brightly. "Ummm… Errr… Yeah, let's go for that."

* * *

****Confessional: That won't stop the Yaoi shippers, though~!****

****Xane****: Hooo, if any of the boys wants a girl, I do have a lot in my horticulture class… You think anyone would be interested in Zero? Are bad boys still in, hoo-hoo?

****Ross****: Hey, what girl wouldn't resist Xane's charms? He's tall, handsome, sweet… He's like the romantic interest in many a mother's romance novel! (He blinks a bit) Umm… Not like I read that stuff when I'm not trying to find aliens! Nope!

****Peter****: I should really plan on how to beat that Nintendo lovin' nut tomorrow...

****Danny****: (He is holding a book) Swiped this from Ross' bag. (He reads the title) What the hell is this 'Passions of a Well Done Cauliflower'?

* * *

Far from camp, Zero walked through the forest, as he noticed a family of bunnies just hanging out. The bunnies soon looked over at Zero.

Zero's seemingly permanent scowl soon disappeared, as a soft smile grew on his face. He soon dug into his pockets and pulled out some veggies.

"You guys hungry?" Zero asked, offering the veggies to the bunnies. They approached Zero with some caution before noticing he wasn't harboring any threat.

"At least you guys aren't as evil as the human race." Zero continued. "All they care about is war and money. Doesn't matter, though. We'll wipe ourselves out soon enough anyway. Then this planet is yours to roam around as you wish."

One of the rabbits looked up at Zero in concern.

"Don't worry about me; as long as the animals are safe, that's all that matters." Zero said towards the rabbit, as he pet it. "And even if I win, I'll still find a way to keep you guys safe, after the end does come and the human species is deservely erased from history."

He continued to feed the rabbits some more veggies, as he sighed.

"If only you met me six years ago, while I was more cheerful… Back when I trusted humans…" Zero lamented.

He soon looked up at the sky.

"Damn you, dad… Damn you and your Dugar following ways..."

* * *

****Screaming Squids, Girl's Side****

* * *

The four girls were currently busy readying themselves for bed. Tina was busy playing on her Switch, Hannah was busy scribbling on some paper, Luka was watching something on her laptop, and Whitney was busy reading a magazine while eating some chips. Soon, she dropped a chip and climbed down the bunk just to grab the chip and eat it.

"Um, that chip fell on the floor…" Tina said, not looking up from her game.

"5 second rule~!" Whitney sung out, as she was about to reclimb her bunk, when she glanced over at Luka, who was in a sleeveless shirt. Part of her upper back was exposed, showing off what appeared to be a tattoo of a sea turtle etched upon it. She soon climbed back down. "Saaaaayyy… That's some pretty wicked skinart of a sea turtle you got there, Luka!"

Luka looked over at Whitney, and smiled. "Ah, thanks. Scored me that when I got my snakebite piercings… As well as a couple more ear piercings. And I've got a ton more awesome inkworks done."

"Ah, cool!" Hannah beamed, looking from her sketchbook. "Can we see?"

Luka nodded, as she turned around and lifted up her jammy shirt, revealing a tattoo of a dolphin on her lower back. She soon lifted both of her pajama pants legs up, revealing an iguana hugging a lollipop on her left leg, and a peace sign resembling a paw print on her right ankle.

"Ah, cool!" Hannah grinned. "Man, I can't wait until I'm old enough to get inked! Most of my fam is already inked up, and I wanna follow in their footsteps!"

Luka smiled at the kid. "You'll get there one day, kiddo. And I bet, you'll be sporting the most awesomest of ink of them all."

Hannah beamed at that, as Whitney cleared her throat, sporting a wide grin.

"I also got a tattoo, too! It's embedded directly on my right butt cheek! Wanna see?" Whitney offered, as she started to lower her jammie shorts.

"No-no-no! No!" Luka, Tina, and Hannah both protested back, as she pulled her shorts back up.

"While we're on the subject… Tina? You did mention you had a tattoo, too?" Luka asked.

Tina smiled, as she lifted her shirt to reveal a Jigglypuff, wearing a flower in her hair and singing a song, inked on the right side of her upper back.

"I got it done to hide a scar I received protecting someone." Tina explained, as she grinned. "And… To be honest, I kinda want more."

"Yeah, getting tattooed would do that to you." Luka replied back. "You go in for one, and before you know it, your entire arm's covered in ink years later."

"Although, strange thing… It didn't hurt too much to get it done." Tina continued. "I thought it would be torture, and would sting a lot but it actually didn't."

"Try explaining that to my dad; when he got his first, he was whimpering in pain near the end." Hannah said, smirking. "Course, that's what mom said to me; I was just a glint in his eye at the time."

"Us gals are made of some more tougher stuff than the dudes! Are we right, or are we right?" Whitney asked out loud.

"You betchya!" Hannah grinned back towards Whitney.

* * *

****Confessional: Can we imagine how Whitney would fare against Eva?****

****Whitney****: For the record, it was a blue rose inked on my posterior.

****Luka****: I wouldn't know about that, Whitney~! My old man? He once got close to a lion. A female lion. And they're usually the hunters out there on the prairie.

****Tina****: Isn't it ironic that we're called the Squids, and all of us have some ink on us? With Hannah wanting to get inked up in the future?

****Hannah****: As for what I'm drawing? Well, it's future tattoo plans! -She holds up a pic, which looked to be rather amateurish.- ...Yeah, I may wanna ask Yuki for art lessons, or have her draw up my future inkwork. Those things are gonna be on my bod forever eventually, and I rather not wanna have my crappy art on my body then. Forever's a very long time, my dudes!

* * *

****Funky Flounders, Boy's Side****

* * *

Jonah was standing outside his side of the cabin, with his camera close to his face.

"Yooooooo, bitches! It's ya main boi Jonah here, wrapping up his first day on Total Drama Dictionary!" Jonah announced out loud. "And it looks like yours truly lucked out, cause this boi right here's got the finest of ladies on his team! However, as for the men…"

He opened his cabin door to see Bob working on Frankie's sock puppet, and both Ethan and Frankie on the couch, watching TV. He soon turned his camera back to his mug and walked back in.

"Well… At least ya main boi has elimination fodder? Yours truly shall top them soon enough." Jonah grinned to his 'audience'. "Like, comment, and subscribe if you agree, bitches!"

He pointed the camera at Bob, as Jonah gave off a smirk.

"So, what would be your favorite moment of mine? You have permission to say all of them." Jonah said towards Bob.

He looked up at Jonah. "Did you get banned for a year from the Netherlands after that 2am prank involving a Formula One race car?"

Jonah shrugged. "Hey, a President was staying over there for some vacay. Sooooo, I decided to wake up his stuffed up life."

Bob blinked. "You woke the President up?"

"Not the president, a President." Jonah answered back. "It could be any President. Anyways, got arrested, and banned for a year. Whatever, I'm from America, where bullying is encouraged and legal. Yeah, eat it, Canada! Our country rules, so you can just go SUCK IT!"

"...Yeah, keep on digging that grave of yours, buddy." Bob responded, as he went back to touching up Frankie's sock puppet.

As for Frankie, he was sitting alongside Ethan, who was watching some cartoons on TV.

"So, what cartoons do you usually watch?" Ethan asked Frankie.

Frankie looked at Ethan silently. "...I don't?"

Ethan's eyes went wide. "You… don't?"

Frankie shook his head. "...Can't. TV is always occupied..."

"Really? Dang." Ethan said. "Then… You wanna watch something that is a cartoon?"

"...Is that what we're doing right now?" Frankie asked.

"Okay! Then, how about-" Ethan began to offer, as…

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM, YOU PHEASANTS! OR I'M TELLING MY DADDY!" A voice shouted out loud, alarming the boys.

Everyone was soon looking at each other.

"Was that Gabriella?" Bob asked. "Geez, what kinda beef does she have with the girls next door?"

"You think she even likes beef?" Ethan asked.

"Whatta think? Someone as attractive as her can afford all the beef she wants." Jonah smirked back.

Bob noticed a half-full glass full of a beverage from nearby, and snatched it up.

"I'm gonna listen in, see what's up." Bob said, as he downed the entire beverage down whole, and soon started coughing. "Oof, went down the COUGH wrong pipe…"

Once Bob recovered, he held the glass up to the adjacent wall, as his roommates got closer to him.

"So, what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Sssshh..." Bob shushed Ethan back.

The four boys stayed silent, until Bob took his ear away from the glass.

"Guys..." Bob said, as he looked at his fellow teammates. "She's kicking out Candace, Kayley, and Nancy from their room. Says that they deserve to sleep in the dirt."

"Dang, really?" Ethan asked. "Cause last time I heard, laying down on dirt feels really uncomfortable. Tons of small rocks and minerals."

"Kid, when did that happen?" Jonah asked the young kid.

Soon, the door was kicked open, revealing Gabriella as she pointed at Frankie.

Frankie gulped in pure fear.

"Servant! Come at once!" Gabriella ordered. "Or… I'm telling you know who!"

Frankie uneasily got up, as he walked over to Gabriella, as the brat soon glared at Bob.

"And you… You better stop spying on my private conversations, or I will make sure you're sleeping in the streets for the rest of your natural life. I can see you undressing myself with your eyes… Perverted freak." Gabriella sneered, as she forcefully pulled Frankie out of the room and slammed the door behind her, with a random picture frame falling in the process.

"You wish; that honor belongs to Daisy from the Mario series!" Bob responded back.

"Isn't that TMI, Bob?" Ethan asked, giggling a bit.

Bob blushed a bit. "Anyways..."

He looked at the sock on his bed.

"Mayhaps I should make this sock extra special to the best of my abilities..." Bob said, giving off a smile. "This'll be one awesome challenge..."

* * *

****Confessional: At least that challenge won't get you booted?****

****Bob****: (He holds up his hands, with his fingertips bandaged up.) Yeah, while sewing up stuff is a strong suit... Not trying to get picked by a needle kinda... Isn't.

****Ethan****: Yeah, I'm just glad we aren't sleeping in a tent. Cause last time my family went camping? ...Not a pleasant experience.

****Jonah****: Daisy? Boy, you're wrong with who's the hottest game character. That honor belongs to Airheart from Fortnite! Yeah, you know; the hottest and bestest game EVAR! All other games can't hold a candle to Fortnite! Call Of Duty? That game's for BABIES. HELL YEAH! (He flexes his muscles, as he gave off a grin to the camera.)

* * *

****Funky Flounders – Kayley, Candace, Nancy****

* * *

Candace, Kayley, and Nancy were standing outside their cabin, having been tossed out by Gabriella, along with their belongings.

"Jeepers, what crawled up her butt?" Candace asked the girls.

"I dunno, but don't hold it against me if I suddenly decide to throw tomorrow's challenge for the chance for us to vote her off." Nancy said out loud, feeling annoyed.

"Nah, you shouldn't go that far." Kayley replied back, trying to calm Nancy down. "The Goddesses shall smile upon us eventually. And then we can smite her from the show…"

"And if that fails…" Nancy continued. "You wanna raise the dead, and scare her? You're the resident witch girl around here..."

Kayley was about to say something, when suddenly, a Gator vehicle stopped near the girls, as its occupant Dana stepped out and approached them. She sighed disappointedly.

"I just knew this would happen." Dana said sincerely. "Sorry you guys got tossed out; Gabriella can be a bit of a handful to work with."

"Boy, I'll say. She's forcing Frankie to massage her feet as we speak… And God knows what OTHER tortures awaits the poor guy." Nancy agreed.

"Then, why just reject her before the show?" Candace asked. "Just let some other person rep the letter G?"

"Blame her dad; he's basically a Xazillionaire… Is that even an actual number? The dude's like, too powerful, so to not risk it, we decided to accept her." Dana questioned to herself, as she reached to the back of her Gator and pulled out a rolled up yellow bag. "Anyways, I don't want anyone sleeping out in the cold without any shelter, so I'm giving you gals a tent. It should be large enough for you three."

"Well, it totally beats sleeping in the trees; who knows what kinda nature awaits up there." Candace said, accepting the tent.

"Eh, just owls and bats and stuff." Kayley predicted.

"Think it would give us our invites to Hogwarts?" Candace asked.

"I highly doubt it, Candace… And besides, I quit reading Harry Potter after I heard some stuff about its author which… Kinda rubbed me the wrong way." Dana answered back.

"And that's why I stick to _The Hunger Games_. Sure, your fave tribute will die a really bloody death, but at least its author isn't a bag of bones." Nancy said out loud.

"Anyways, I should also give you all sleeping bags. I've got three of them, right here!" Dana continued, as she looked in the back. "What the…"

She lept onto the back of the Gator, as she started to shoo away a wild animal whom stowed away. It ran off into the night. She soon kneeled down, and found pieces of what remained of a sleeping bag. She cursed under her breath.

"Umm… Judging by that MA rated language, I take it one of our bags got trashed by Bert Racoon?" Candace asked out loud.

"Well… Good news and bad news. Good news? Got 'cha sleeping bags!" Dana said, tossing the two remaining sleeping bags off the Gator.

"What's the bad news, then?" Kayley asked.

"Candace is right; one of the bags got torn to shreds. Meaning… Two of you's gonna have to share a bag." Dana answered back. "I'm sure you gals can figure something out."

She soon hopped back into her Gator, and started the engine.

"Anyways, I'm outtie. Night, gals!" Dana said, as she drove off into the night, with the three girls watching.

"Right, so… Anyone knows how to pitch a tent?" Candace asked out loud.

"I do? I haven't been camping since I was eight." Kayley answered back. "I mean, we have much of the night to learn, or in my case, re-learn. Besides, what kinda dangers outside evil spirits, vampire bats, and ravenous owls not giving us invites to Wizard School awaits us in the dead of night?"

Soon, the pale light of the campfire and the moon were all but shadowed in an instant…

The three girls looked up to see what appeared to be a 50 foot tall Isaac, looking down at the ground, alarmed.

"Ummm, Alec?" Isaac asked down in a booming voice. "The heck did you put in that lemon-tasting potion?"

Nancy looked at Kayley dead in the eyes. "I hope you remember how to pitch a tent, my dude..."

* * *

****Confessional: Pitch Pitch Fall In Love!****

****Kayley****: Besides, with us away from that killjoy… I bought the Midnight Hour Funkit we can do before we snooze! (She pulls out something from her bag.) I got Tarot cards, dream catchers… (She pulls out an Ouija board and quickly puts it back in.) I… think we'll be skipping that one.

****Nancy****: Dude… That was a 50 foot tall Isaac. Like, how? ...Maybe I need more sleep. Not like I would get any, with Vikki on the isle. (Her expression turns into a nervous one.) She's scary as crap...

****Candace****: Geez, Gabriella is probably one of those jerk girls in cartoons who just love belittling the main characters. Now that I think of it… If they were THAT rich, you think they would had bought the protag's house and kicked them clear across five districts?

* * *

****The Next Day…****

* * *

The sun has since risen over the horizon, as both Bob and Ethan were walking towards the Mess Hall. Bob let out a huge yawn, to which Ethan took notice of.

"What's wrong? Didn't sleep too well?" Ethan asked.

"Nah, it ain't that… Stayed up well into the night stitching up Frankie's sock puppet." Bob answered back. "Hoping to give it to him during the challenge. Ironically enough, it's the only free time we actually have, all while Gabriella is breathing down his neck."

He soon showed off the sock puppet, which looked more like an actual puppet.

"Man, Frankie is so gonna love this..." Ethan said, giving off a warm smile. "Yeah, after last night when Gabriella took him hostage..."

"Yeah, I don't get all of this Veruca Salt crap, myself. Heck, I never even encountered an entitled narcissist like herself before." Bob responded back, as they were at the doors.

"She's a bitch." Ethan stated. "Only with 99% less fur. Do we really wanna know what a furry Gabriella would even look like?"

Bob stared darkly at Ethan. "Pure horror..."

The two entered the Mess Hall to see a table all dressed up with a tablecloth. At the center of the table appeared to be a plate, complete with a cursive letter G dead center. There were also candlesticks by the left and right of the plate as well.

"You know, I actually agree with you; Gabriella is a bitch." Bob looked towards Ethan to which he nodded back.

"Whoa, that's some naughty language, Bob!" Dana playfully scolded towards Bob from the kitchen.

The two boys approached the bar which Dana was standing behind from.

"Morning, Dana; what's with the special table? We having a very important guest?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, I wish; it's Gabriella's special table set-up made specifically for her..." Dana responded back, before frowning. "I just hope I have it properly set up right; otherwise… I dread to think what Gabriella could even do."

She soon gave off a smile towards the two boys.

"Anyways, whatcha want for breakfast?" Dana asked. "I've got Eggs Machiavellian, bacon & eggs, eggs on toast..."

"You must enjoy eggs quite a lot." Ethan giggled.

"Hey, it gives you the jump-start protein you need to begin your day!" Dana responded back. "That, and my dear ol' mom, who is NOT that old yet, taught me everything she knows."

"Really?" Bob asked.

Dana smiled sweetly at Bob. "Certainly."

Bob nodded back. "In that case, I'll take a bacon & eggs."

"Same as me!" Ethan chimed back.

Dana gave off a grin and a thumb's up. "You got it!"

She soon entered the kitchen, as she started to make prep work for the boy's breakfast.

"Hope you don't mind that I had to use the cheapest eggs possible; with Gabriella around, we're kinda coaxed to give her specific foods, otherwise, she will SCCCRREEAAMMM..." Dana said towards the two.

"Gah, I hate that sound..." Ethan moaned, wincing a bit. "She is way too loud for my tastes."

Dana soon looked around, and got closer to the boys.

"Don't tell her I snuck into her specialty food for a couple of your eggs." Dana whispered towards the two.

"You have our word." Bob promised. "Seriously, why even bother auditioning Gabriella at all, and not someone named like… Um… Grace, or Gladys?"

Dana shook her head. "My dude, you've got no clue on who her dad is, right?"

"No, not really. I don't go around looking at the dirty laundry of the rich and famous." Bob said, shaking his head. "And if he is as bad as his daughter..."

"Is he a bitch as well?" Ethan asked.

Dana giggled. "You two's been watching way too much South Park to be belching that much bad language… Anyways, her dad's probably even richer than all of us put together. Even more richer than the eventful winner of this show. And he's also probably very powerful, cause, well, he's a rich dude. That's all that I can say, I shouldn't dig any deeper into the contestant's lives."

Bob nodded, as he noticed a bit of smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, cause I think you're about to dig yourself into a bit of trouble." Bob said, pointing towards the kitchen.

Dana looked at the kitchen, as her eyes went wide. "Crap!"

She ran into the kitchen, and sprayed some fluid from a fire extinguisher. After a few mere moments, she sighed.

"Well, this stove's screwed. And those eggs are, as well." Dana said out loud, as she tossed the overcooked and foam covered eggs into the trash. "Sorry that breakfast's a bust, boys. I'll try to make it up to you guys."

"Eh, it's fine." Ethan shrugged, as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, instead.

"Can't you fix the stove?" Bob asked.

"Well, the thing about it is… It's been kinda tampered with by one of our fellow Interns to the point it looks like it came from the year 3020." Dana answered back. "Only she would know how to make it function properly."

"Want us to get her?" Bob offered. "We've been meaning to find some decorations for a cave Ethan and I, along with Yuki and Hannah found yesterday during the challenge."

"If you don't mind." Dana nodded back, as she approached Bob, grabbed Bob's hand gently, and wrote a few digits down with an ink pen. "It's her passkey to her underground lair. It shouldn't be too hard to find, there's usually one tree that's a bit different than the others."

Bob nodded. "But what's to come for everyone else's breakfast?"

Dana grinned. "Don't worry about your gal pal Dana; Ethan gave me an idea, already!"

* * *

****Confessional: Well, it is the most important meal of the day. What can possibly go wrong?****

****Bob****: Secret underground lair? Futuristic stoves? Something tells me that this season's gonna be rather crazy.

****Ethan****: (He is nomming on some cereal.) There's a secret lab under our feet? Only thing at the bottom of my feet is skin. And possibly dead skin cells, if they're still attacked to them. Is that even healthy?

****Dana****: You think it was a good idea to send Bob and Ethan to fetch her? She can get pretty… Well, out there. Heck, she's already out there with that time machine microwave.

* * *

A few minutes elapsed, and soon, the two tween boys were in a sea of trees surrounding them. They found themselves in front of a large tree. It looked all bent, and dead, with three holes in the front of it. The first two were side-by-side and slanted, giving off the impression of eyes, while the third hole was large, gaping enough to seem like it could swallow a camper whole.

Bob looked at the tree, and nodded. "Yep, if I know video games, this has to be the right tree."

"You think it's safe? Like, that Whitney girl got ate by a shark yesterday. Just imagine what being eaten by a tree would feel like." Ethan responded back, still holding to his bowl of cereal. "It's too early in the morn to be eaten by wood."

The two soon entered the tree, and noticed a door, which was sealed shut. A passkey was on the wall near the door. Bob entered the passcode, and not too soon, the doors soon opened up, and the two boys entered, with the doors sealing shut behind them.

It was revealed to be an elevator, along with a Bossa Nova version of the TD theme playing as background noise. The ride down took less than 10 seconds, as the doors soon opened up again, and the two boys departed from the elevator, and looked all around the new room they arrived in.

It appeared to be an underground laboratory, with some shelves lined with various gizmos and gadgets. Each and every invention was stamped with a letter M, with half moon marks underneath the letter.

"Man, this is some truly space-age stuff..." Bob said out loud.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ethan responded back, as he eyed one of the inventions. It looked to be a remote control of sorts. "Ooh, cool!"

He placed down his cereal and picked the remote up to examine it, as Bob looked at Ethan with a concerned look on his face.

"Um, I don't think we should be tinkering with those." Bob warned. "Considering all the buttons and gizmos all of this stuff has installed on it..."

He was suddenly zapped by the remote, as he split into four individuals, each of them looking like Bob, only with different colored sleeves on their shirt.

A red-sleeved Bob grinned deviously. "Hehehe… Time to blow everything the crap up!"

He soon produced some rather large cherry bombs straight outta nowhere, surprising the other Bobs in the room.

"Um… That's not very nice to just blow stuff up..." A blue sleeved Bob shuddered towards the red-sleeved Bob. "And… Where did you get those, anyway?"

"The Internet holds a lotta promise!" The red-sleeved Bob grinned back.

"Who knows what explosion we may have? All we know is that it'll be FABULOUS!" A pink sleeved Bob sung out.

The normal, green-sleeved Bob blinked. "Ethan? Please merge us back."

Ethan nodded, as the three other Bobs were merged back into Bob's body.

"Thanks; nobody should know my love of musical theater." Bob said towards Ethan.

Ethan nodded, as he placed the remote control back down.

The two continued to tour the laboratory, as they noticed a few pictures on the walls.

The first one depicted a blonde girl wearing thick glasses on her face around the age of six, holding what appeared to be some gizmo with a blue prize ribbon tied to it. She was sporting a smile and wearing a white lab coat which was too large for her. Next to her appeared to be a blonde male also around her age, as well as an elderly woman, each of the two showing approval. A male and a female were also in the pic, as well, each of them smiling.

"Considering that young girl's holding something which won her first place at some contest… I guess this is her lab? I do dig that mom's Pikachu hoodie, though." Bob asked out loud.

"I think I saw that gizmo somewhere around here?" Ethan pointed out, as the two looked at the second pic.

The second one showed the same blonde girl, now older and around Bob's age, grinning as she was holding a trophy up high, with some robotic apparatus next to her. She was still wearing a lab coat, only this time, it fit her snugly. The same blonde male was seen in the pic, as well as the older male and female, with the older female holding a pic of the elderly woman, which was in black and white. A ribbon was atop the pic of the elderly woman.

"I guess that old woman was this girl's grandma, and she died between these pics… Still, that apparatus next to her. Wouldn't wanna run into that in a dark hallway at night." Bob said out loud.

"It's holding a chainsaw and a shield… I didn't think those two could even match." Ethan also said out loud.

The two examined the last pic as Bob picked it from the wall. It appeared to be the same blonde girl still, but now a teenager. The same goofy grin she had from before was still there, along with the lab coat. She had a couple of girls next to her, with their arms wrapped around her body. The two girls both had wildly dyed hair, and wearing punk/goth clothing, and even sporting a few piercings in addition to a few tattoos on their arms as well.

"I guess these are her buddies?" Bob asked out loud. "They seem a bit too wild for someone like her. Then again, who are we to talk?"

"Yeah, like… The two other girls around our age have some real funky hair." Ethan pointed out, smirking. "Not as funky as someone I know back at home."

"Hey… Some guys find pink highlights rather attractive." Bob responded back, blushing lightly.

Not a second later, what appeared to be a camera, with a tiny speaker attached to it, lowered from the ceiling behind the two.

"Who ****DARES**** enter the secret lair of Maggie Reality?!" A feminine voice spoke out loudly, spooking Bob and Ethan.

"EEP!" Bob yelped in fear, as the two turned around.

"I swear, I didn't know that button would split Bob in four!" Ethan excused back. "I just wanted to see what it would do!"

"You must be a brave one to travel into a ****POWERFUL LAIR****! You know what I do to trespassers, don't 'cha?"" The voice continued.

What appeared to be a cannon, resembling a MegaBuster from Megaman lowered. It started to glow, almost like it was charging up. Both Bob and Ethan paled in fear.

"Umm, it's one of the contestants! Dana asked us to fetch you!" Bob answered back.

"Funny… You don't look like a contestant to me… Especially one for Total Drama... Ah, well. I needed to fire this baby off anyway." The voice finished. "Say yer prayers! MWAHAHAHA!"

Both Bob and Ethan winced. They knew they couldn't run away. The two braced themselves for the worst as they grasped their hands together...

…

…

…

…

...PWeeeeewwww.

The two opened up their eyes, to see confetti and streamers rain down from the fired off cannon. The cannon soon retracted back up, as well as the camera. A door in front of the two soon opened up, revealing a female.

"Bwahaha! Gotcha!" A female voice playfully laughed out loud. "You should had seen yer faces!"

Both Bob and Ethan looked forward, and viewed the female approaching them from the well lit room behind her.

She appeared to have pale skin, and have a mane of bright, dyed purple hair that was spread out atop her head, along with a pair of thick eyeglasses over her eyes. She was also sporting a black t-shirt with the same M logo on the inventions stamped on her shirt, jean shorts, a hot pink lab coat tied around her waist, a pair of black boots, and she was also sporting a few piercings in her ears, along with some snakebite piercings, a nose ring, and an eyebrow piercing as well. She was also sporting a few tattoos on her arms, and one on her thigh. She was holding what appeared to be a wrench, as she was slapping it on her other palm.

"So… You're this intern girl that Dana mentioned?" Bob asked.

"Ya betchya!" Maggie answered back, as she pointed at herself. "Ya probably know this by now, but… The name's Maggie, and… If I scared the crap outta ya two, sorry about that."

"Eh, it's cool. Used the bathroom before I arrived here" Bob said, shrugging, as he looked at the photo he was holding and compared the two. "I guess this is a before pic?"

"What can I say? My old me looked really boring. A white lab coat? Hard pass. A skirt? Total nope. The glasses? Eh, they can stay; the boys love girls with glasses. 'Sides, need them to see worth a crap." Maggie replied back, shrugging. "As for the rest of me... Purple hair, piercings, and some wild ink is where it's at! Along with a dyed pink lab coat. My life is more fun, now!"

"Boy, Hannah will be jealous…" Bob giggled a bit.

Ethan looked around the lair some more. "So, did you actually tinker with this stuff?"

"Ya bet!" Maggie replied back, grinning. "Gizmos and gadgets a plenty, buddy! It's made with the brightest of brains, the latest in technology, and… Well, that last bit, I'll save for later."

"Anyways… We came to fetch you cause Dana broke the stove." Bob said honestly.

Maggie scoffed. "Again? I did give her directions on how to repair it. She can be such a handful. Like the time she tried to repair a PS4 before the show."

She walked over to a TV, with a PS4 hooked up to it, and turned it on. Only for the start-up screen to display a green, electric blob forming the Xbox symbol.

Bob blinked in amusement. "...How?!"

"Beats me. But we should get to repairing that stove of hers, alright?" Maggie said, giving off a smile.

* * *

****Confessional: Well, that was a bit off the beaten path, huh?****

****Bob****: Yeah, while I would had liked to try out one of Maggie's inventions, she could be rather cross if I done so and I broke it.

****Maggie****: -She is holding her wrench- I would had never fired off an actual laser at anyone anyway. That ain't cool in my book. Ah, well, let's get to breaking out Luan on that bad boy! This ain't your ordinary wrench; this fine lass can change into any tool which fits the situation! -She blinks- ...I'm totally being shipped with my wrench now cause of the name, am I?

****Ethan****: She made an Xbox out of a PS4… How insane is that?

* * *

Back in the Mess Hall, the campers were eating up what appeared to be…

"Cereal?" Jonah asked out loud, looking at the selection of foods today. "That ain't ya boi's bag."

He brushed his hair aside, as the winds whispered his name.

_...Jonah..._

Candace, the next in line, blinked. "How do you even do that?"

She soon let out a smile.

"Anyways, you shouldn't let that bog you down; cereal's basically any jump-start meal for any cartoon nut out there!" Candace said, smiling. "It gives you the get-up and go for your day! Annnnddd… You have all sorts of choices as well!"

Jonah smiled towards Candace. "Well, if you put it that way…"

He started to reach for what appeared to be a box of Kix, as Candace quickly shook her head.

"Except for the Kix. That's one cereal you don't wanna try." Candace warned. "It's got no colors, no junkie stuff, no flavor, no taste, no substance, no fun... It's basically cardboard! And yet, it's bought by the droves anyway. Where do they produce this crap? Mars?!"

"That would be my first guess; it's probably produced by some alien overlord, who's hellbent on conquering this planet via the way of Entitled Mothers and their demon spawn who's from another galaxy." Ross said, walking up to them. "And knowing our crap luck, it's probably their food source too, cause… What kinda human being born on Earth would actually ENJOY that stuff?"

Selena, overhearing Ross, frowned as she looked at her bowl of Kix.

Vikki grinned. "Nice! If Kix is off the table for alien invasions, then Circus Fun cereal is A-OK!"

She poured some of it into a bowl, added some milk, and bit into it. Omelette soon approached her.

"Er, all for nothing, but… Is that Circus Fun Cereal even safe to even consume?" Omelette asked, as she read the expiration date on the box. "It came out in 1986."

Vikki gulped. "Great, now you tell me..."

She ran out of the mess hall, as audible vomiting was heard, as Tina walked into the Mess Hall.

"Umm… Why is Vikki chucking her cookies on the zinnias outside?" Tina asked.

"She bit into some ancient cereal from the mid 80's." Luka answered back. "Maybe we should get our early substance from nature?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tina agreed, as she sat down in front of the two. "Besides… Who knows what eating a cherry flavored Bowser could do to your insides."

"Hey, take that up with Kirby." Whitney said, grinning. "He's the name you should know~!"

"Hoooo, guess our cereal is in some other Mess Hall, then." Xane also said, as he bit into some cereal. "This Pac Man cereal ain't half bad."

Hannah read the expiration date on the box. "Xane? I think your stomach's about to catch a Pac Man fever..."

Xane's body started to turn into a green hue. "...Excuse me, hoo..."

He ran out of the Mess Hall, as some more audible vomiting was heard.

* * *

****Confessional****: Jeepers, episode two and all the contestants are already vomiting.

****Vikki****: On the bright side… We've all went through the Total Drama experience? By the way, sorry your zinnias got ruined, Dana.

****Xane****: At least I didn't do it in the zinnias… Hoo…

****Dana****: Perhaps I shouldn't had dug into that cereal vault that came with this island?

* * *

"I said I wanted my ostrich egg omelet… NOW!" Gabriella whined out loud.

"Gee, someone's feeling salty..." Omelette remarked back towards Gabriella.

"And I wanted sleep, Gabriella!" Nancy yelled from her table, as she rubbed her back. "Man, I didn't feel that much back pain, even when I was getting my back tattoos done..."

"You were sleeping wrong." Kayley pointed out. "The perfect sleeping position when camping? Well, I can teach you if we're still sleeping outside tonight. You too, Candace. Don't think I see you rubbing your side."

"Kayley, dude… Maybe put some leaves underneath the tent for a foundation tonight?" Nancy suggested.

"It'll take a lotta leaves." Kayley answered back. "But consider it done."

Pretty soon, both Bob and Ethan entered the Mess Hall, triumph in their quest.

"Everyone! Breakfast shall soon be served!" Bob announced. "How late are we?"

"Late enough for two people to be sent outside chucking their cookies, hon." Yuki teased back.

Bob facepalmed. "Maggie? Might wanna work your magic before we re-enact The Brunch of Disgustiness..."

Maggie soon entered the Mess Hall, as everyone stared at her. She soon sported a wide grin.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Maggie laughed out loud. "You're facing the inventing glory that is MAGGIE REALITY!"

Gabriella groaned. "Great, another freak of nature. Maybe you can make yourself useful and invent me my ostrich egg omelet? Before I tell my daddy on you?"

Nancy grinned as she looked at Maggie. "Dude, you look metal as F!"

"I'll say; she has more ink on her body than I do..." Kayley pointed out loud, as she smirked. "For now."

"How many tattoos do you have?" Nancy asked Kayley.

"Oh, around eight." Kayley answered back truthfully.

"Lucky… I only got around four." Nancy said, looking at her cereal in shame.

Maggie grinned. "Don't you all worry; I'll have that stove tricked out again in no time, everyone'll be tasting one of the most awesomest meals they ever had!"

"FINALLY!" Gabriella shouted out loud.

She soon walked into the kitchen, as both Bob and Ethan shared a high five before they sat with their teammates.

"So, anything I missed?" Bob asked.

"Oh, just Candace explaining the wonders of other cereals." Jonah answered back. "She's quite a treasure..."

He brushed his hair back, as the winds whispered his name…

_...Jonah..._

"...Okay, maybe I should ask Maggie later on with how you're doing that thing." Bob pointed out. "That is not natural."

"Oh, that? You have to reach the same level of hotness as me to pull that off." Jonah responded back, deviously grinning.

With Ethan, he noticed Yuki was nearby his table, so he was chatting with her.

"So, diggin' the paint on your face." Ethan said out loud.

Yuki smiled. "Hey, you can't go wrong with a smiley on the left side of your face, sweetie. Then follow it up with a daisy on the other side."

"Speaking of which, why do you do that every morn? Like, do you got scars you wanna hide?" Ethan asked.

"Naaaaahhh, I just enjoy decorating my face every day." Yuki answered back. "Regular make-up's boring. I wanna be unique as possible. You know, be a household name, and someone that everyone'll want to root for."

"That plan will be kinda a toughie; some of them root for the bad guys. And considering Duncan, Alejandro, Lightning, Mal, and Sugar won their seasons..." Ethan pointed out.

"Umm… Didn't Sugar get booted before the finale?" Yuki asked.

"Eh, that game was mostly rigged in her favor." Ethan answered back, shrugging. "I'm surprised that her mom wasn't pulling some strings behind the scenes."

* * *

****Confessional: Did he say too much? Should we take him out?****

****Ethan****: Yeah, last decade had way too many bad guys win. Like-

****Chris****: We had to truncate Ethan's Confessional cause he said a lotta spoilery stuff from shows not Total Drama which could ruin anyone's binge-watching experience.

****Zero****: As usual. Humanity is always pulling for evil to win. We're royally f-ked as a species.

* * *

An hour later, most of the campers were eating a hearty breakfast, as Chris appeared on a TV screen inside the Mess Hall.

"Campers! It's soon to be time for your first Challenge as teams!" Chris announced, getting the camper's attention. "Yep, this time, everything is at stake, as if your team loses this challenge, one of you is getting the boot."

"Jeepers, way to scare tactic us, dude." Maxwell stated.

"Anyways, once you're done with your breakfast, meet me near the campfire. McLean… Out!" Chris said, ending the transmission.

"Whatta think this upcoming challenge will be?" Vikki asked. "Maybe we'll have to stay up into the wee hours of the morning..."

"Nah, I highly doubt Chris would pull off a similar challenge." Omelette answered back. "Besides… We be kinda beat. Look at some who we've have to out-awake."

Vikki glanced over at a couple of the contestants.

"Yeah, you're right. How can we even beat a binge gamer and a witch in staying up several hours?" Vikki asked.

* * *

****Confessional: Simple! Very, very carefully.****

****Ross****: If it was an awake challenge… We may have this in the bag! Yours truly stays up late nights, checking out signs for alien life! Or for paranormal activity. Whatever arrives first.

****Isaac****: (Nerdi is by his side) It shouldn't be too horrid if this is a Stay Awake challenge. We stayed up into the wee hours of the morn working on various projects. Or rather… Nerdi is one to stay up late.

****Nerdi****: Heeeeeyyy, you think it's my fault my favorite anime has buff dudes beating people up, meow...

* * *

Soon, all of the campers were standing outside near the campfire, as Chris approached the campers.

"Campers! Welcome to your first challenge as official teams!" Chris announced out loud. "And for your challenge… You shall be going on a scavenger hunt!"

Omelette suddenly chuckled. "I… stand corrected."

"Wait, seriously?" Nancy shouted out loud. "We had one yesterday!"

"Humanity is always tampering with the past..." Zero muttered darkly. "Always making changes to works that doesn't need any changes…"

Ross nodded towards Zero. "No wonder everyone went on a witch hunt in Hollywood when they were announcing they were remaking A New Hope." He agreed back.

"...Don't talk to me, worthless human." Zero sneered back, as he walked far from his presence.

Ross looked towards Zero. "Hey, it's still too early in the morn to be an edgelord, you know!"

"Anyways… You all shall be looking for a specific pair of artifacts which match your team! The first team to find their objects are today's winners!" Chris continued, as Maggie walked over to the team, holding a tray that had three devices on it, with their monitors resembling a radar screen.

"Um… What is this nerdy stuff?" Danny asked out loud, holding the device.

Maggie grinned. "Thought someone would ask. Those things? They're your radar for this challenge. It'll make things loads easier for you and your team."

"Whatever..." Danny muttered as he tossed it over to Tina. "Take it, you nerd."

Tina barely caught it, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good call, cause NOBODY wants to be at a disadvantage during the challenge. MWAHAHAHA..." Maggie laughed out loud.

"So, what are we even looking for?" Maxwell asked, as he tapped on the screen.

"Simple!" Dana interrupted, as she pressed a button, and a giant monitor rose from the ground, and turned on.

A logo for the Tough Turtles was displayed, as what appeared to be a gem stone, carved in the shape of a star, was shown onscreen.

"The Turtles shall be searching for the Crystal Shards from the Paper Mario series. There are seven in all, and each hidden in certain locations." Dana instructed.

"Which should be easy-peasy! We've got someone here with a hammer!" A grin sporting Omelette said, as she looked at Vikki while she fiddled with her shades. "You __do__ have a hammer, right?"

Vikki smiled back as she reached into her sleeves and pulled out a squeaky hammer. "I do, if you don't mind it being a squeaky hammer."

"I… am probably sure you don't need a hammer for this challenge, girls." Dana giggled, as she pressed the button.

This time, the Screaming Squids' logo was displayed, with the image of a Chaos Emerald on the front.

"For the Squids, they shall be hunting down the Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic series." Dana instructed. "And before anyone asks, nope; these are just replicas. You can't go into some super form, or sell them for a quick buck. Trust me, I tried."

"Going into super form?" Hannah asked.

"Trying to sell them for a quick buck." Dana answered back, giggling a bit. "You know, for reasons..."

Peter smirked. "Ahh, Genesis does what Nintendon't." He said, looking at Tina.

"Dude, they're buddy-buddy with everyone now. It's been like that since they stopped with game consoles." Tina responded back, as she looked at her radar.

"Ohh, just wait until tonight. My thumbs are nearly healed, sooooo… Get ready to get owned, girl." Peter dared back.

"And as for the Funky Flounders..." Dana said, as she pressed the same button.

On screen, appeared to be the Funky Flounders logo, with a spherical ball stamped with a couple of tiny, red stars on it.

"You're gonna be looking for the seven Dragon Balls!" Dana announced. "Again, like the Chaos Emeralds, those are just replicas, so don't think one of you can wish yourself the victor of this game. Trust me, I tried."

"Whatcha wish for?" Bob asked.

Dana looked softly at Bob. "It's kinda personal. Sorry."

"Anyways, you all got radars? Good! Then off you go! The challenge begins now!" Chris announced.

The campers ran off together, as Chris looked at the camera.

"And there you have it! This challenge is on! However, who shall crack at trying to find their Macguffins? Find out… After the break." Chris announced, as he looked at Dana. "Anyways, what were you trying to wish for, anyway?"

"Like I said, it's kinda personal." Dana answered back. "It's the kinda personal thing which had you suddenly incite a riot."

"Whoa, you've got a criminal record?" Maggie asked, smirking back. "I thought our boss here was the only one to had one. Quite a hefty one, too!"

"Heeeeyyy!" Chris whined back in embarrassment.

Dana chuckled. "Well, he's still the only one with a criminal record~."

"A record I should be proud of having." Chris declared, grinning back.

Maggie looked at the host. "Um, I think being arrested while preforming a seance using a My Buddy toy as a sacrifice isn't something to be proud of. Especially in the Netherlands."

* * *

And thus, the hunt is on for… Well, various nerdy objects! Will they succeed? Who knows!

**NEXT TIME:** The search… Continues. Annnnnddd someone is given the boot.


	4. A MacGuffin Muffin -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Dictionary idea isn't mine. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of my characters belong to me. Please support the official release of the series. Thank you.

Hoo boy, been a while, huh? Yeah, the holidays were kinda a hassle, and soon the new year started with some false panic. A week later, I got really, really ill. But all of that has passed, so let's get this chapter rolling!

* * *

Chris is grinning at the camera.

"Welcome back to Dictionary! In case you've just joined us, we sent our campers on a little scavenger hunt for specific artifacts from video games and certain weeb material!" Chris announced. "But, how are they doing at the moment? Let's take a peek and find out..."

He then looked over at Maggie.

"Mags! You got the 'You Know What' ready?" Chris asked.

Maggie grinned, as she spun a chair around from a console she was sitting at. "Yep… This is gonna be really brutal to the campers. MWAHAHAHAHA! And don't call me Mags."

"Awwww, I think Mags sounds more cuter..." Dana teased, as she poked on Maggie's cheek, much to Maggie's annoyance.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

The nine team members were walking together, as they were crossing an open field. Currently holding the radar was Alec, as he was leading the way.

"Fear not, everybody! For with the powers of my brains, and with SCIENCE on our side… We shall find these Crystal Stars!" Alec announced, as he looked at Isaac. "Test subject! What do you know about these... Crystal Stars?"

Isaac shrugged. "I don't play many video games that's outta my genre too much..."

"Which is..." Alec asked.

Isaac then looked at Nerdi, who was also walking by his side.

"How about you, Nerdi? You're the nerdiest of us all here, and you often play emulated games..." Isaac stated.

Nerdi, in an instant, jumped onto Isaac's shoulders and held his mouth shut.

"Psst. Ex-nay on the Emulation Games-nay." Nerdi whispered to Isaac, before she hopped back onto the ground and sported a grin. "Anyways… These Crystal Stars were collectibles in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. They were used to seal away the Shadow Queen from ruling the world, and possibly beyond, with an iron fist. However, the seal would only last a thousand years and when that time was up, she would break free from her spell. While she did awaken, Mario put a stop to that, ending her permanently, meow. And that was just the short version..."

"Right… Should I know the long version?" Alec asked.

With the rest of the team, they were following behind the trio in front of them.

"With a name like the Crystal Stars… You think they would make for some great accessories?" Selena asked out loud. "Like, I think they would make for a great necklace. Most of your necks are kind of… barren."

She looked at Yuki.

"How about you, Yuki? Surely you must want something flashy to show off to everyone?" Selena offered.

Yuki shook her head. "Nah, I needn't something like that, bud. Besides, I'm not that big on accessories anyway."

"Then what about those sweatbands on your wrists?" Selena asked, pointing at Yuki's sweatbands.

"Oh, these things? Well, I just think they would fit well for me." Yuki answered back. "Besides, what do you take me for; someone who was inspired by someone from some Sims spinoff game? Hahaha!"

With Maxwell, Quinn, Vikki, and Omelette, they were also walking nearby.

"Hehehe… Be glad some of those things aren't real. If they were… We be doomed. Hehe..." Quinn chuckled out loud.

"Dude, I highly doubt someone on the Squids would suddenly turn Super Sayan and Spirit Bomb us. Or someone on the Flounders would grant a wish using the seven Dragon Balls." Maxwell said towards Quinn. "Well… Gabriella might. But I think even Shenron would deny her wish."

"So, considering those things were real and we were trying to find them… What would you dudes wish for?" Omelette asked.

"Hehe… For total peace. The way things are going… We'll all be dead within this century. Perhaps even this decade. Hehe..." Quinn answered back.

"Okay… Dark, but okay. You should lighten up a lot, man." Omelette suggested.

"As for my wish? Well… My older sis is wanting to open up a cosplay cafe. Maybe I can wish for her dreams to come true? Yeah, that be awesome." Maxwell said out loud, smiling. "She helped me out since I was super young, I should do something back for her."

"Awww, that's super sweet of you!" Vikki cooed. "But don't you want anything personal? Like, someone's love? Wanting to bring a loved one back from the dead?"

Maxwell, upon hearing that, looked down at the ground in silence. Vikki realized that, as she frowned in response.

"Ohh… Sorry, I didn't know." Vikki uttered.

Maxwell looked at the clown with a kind smile on his face.. "It's alright, not your fault. You didn't even know."

"As for my wish?" Omelette said out loud. "...Nope! Not telling!"

"Let me guess… Would it involve butts in a way?" Vikki guessed, giggling.

Omelette's eyes went wide behind her shades. "Wait a tick. How'd you know?!"

The two girls shared a laugh, as Ulysses trailed behind them.

"Such fools. One by one, I shall take all of you down." Ulysses said to himself.

A soft beeping sound was heard from his pockets, as he took out a device, resembling a smartphone.

"Master… Shall I ruin their day?" A voice spoke from the device asked.

"No… At least, not yet." Ulysses assured back. "We just need to find the perfect vessel..."

* * *

**Confessional: You'll take them downtown?**

**Ulysses**: Yes… All that prize money shall be going into my robotics plan. To do that, I gotta take down all of these annoying weaklings. And my… Special Program... Shall help me with that.

**Omelette**: How? Is it cause I snuck a peek at Selena's posterior?

* * *

Soon enough, a loud, deafening roar was heard, alarming the entire team.

"The heck was that?" Selena asked out loud.

"Um, guys?" Yuki spoke up, as she pointed in the distance.

Everyone turned around to see something resembling a dragon was flying in the sky, and was headed straight for the campers.

"...Crap." Selena cursed out loud, as she looked around the field. Noticing a large rock, she quickly grabbed up Yuki, as the both of them dove behind a rock.

The rest of the campers followed suit, as the rather large dragon flew overhead.

"Quick question. Has any of us ever slayed a dragon before?" Ulysses asked out loud.

Maxwell rose his hand. "Just this one time, when my big sis was playing Dark Souls and she had to take a leak."

"That's… Probably TMI, hon." Yuki stated.

"Hehe, a dragon that huge? It'll engulf us until we eventually fall into its stomach acid, where our flesh will dissolve to the bone." Quinn chuckled nervously. "Or we're also liable to be burned into an ashy pile of nothing but ash. It's true, happened to a guy I once knew who had a clown girl and a punk girl for imaginary friends. Hehe, whatever the case, we're doomed."

"Yeah, that's really reassuring." Selena muttered.

Ulysses, meanwhile, gave off a grin, unknown to the other campers. "...Perfect."

The dragon roared again, as Alec's radar was going off like crazy. The mad scientist looked at the radar, and gave off a little chuckle.

A small, white dot was moving around on the radar.

"You know, perhaps we should save that Crystal Star for last. Think up a plan of attack..." Alec said out loud.

"Yeah, probably wise." Maxwell agreement. "Like, I only faced off against a virtual dragon one time. I don't think we're up against the real deal."

Isaac tapped on Alec's shoulder. "Um, about last night… Maybe I can-"

Alec held up his hand. "Outta the question. That potion is still in the testing phases, and… Well, SCIENCE is really unpredictable. What if it does the opposite effect and shrinks you, instead?"

Isaac sighed. "Yeah, you're right… That, and what if the other team saw some 50 foot tall, Snuggie wearing teenager walking about?"

"Then, guess we're hunting for the other six Crystal Stars first-off." Ulysses said out loud. "Alec? Have any clue on where one of them is?"

Alec looked at his radar again. "Well… There is a blip going off west of here. Though with Puff the Magic Dragon flying above our noggins… We may need a distraction while another one of us grabs that star."

"I'll do it!" Yuki volunteered, as she started to run out.

But Selena pulled Yuki back in, as she shook her head. "No can do, Yuki. This is, like, a dragon. A huge winged dinosaur beast..."

"Awwwww, and I spent the last five minutes before the challenge painting the word 'PREY' on my stomach with blue body paint!" Yuki complained, as she lifted up her shirt, revealing her stomach. It indeed had the word PREY drawn upon it.

Omelette giggled a bit, as Vikki looked at the paint job in question. "I have to admit, that is pretty good penmanship." Vikki praised back towards Yuki.

Omelette looked up at the sky, as she fiddled with her hat.

"Ya know? My aunt Sabrina would be disappointed if I didn't take chances and got a bit messy out here on some reality show. I shall play the bait role!" Omelette said, volunteering.

"And I can grab the star, right?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, sure!" Omelette answered back.

"But… What about?" Selena asked, pointing up. "You know, our uninvited guest?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, hon!" Yuki reassured back. "I can guarantee it!"

"Alrighty, then! Yuki? I'll run out first, distract that bad butt up there, while you run over to where that star could be. Okay?" Omelette said towards the young artist.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Yuki answered back, grinning.

Omelette stepped out from behind the rock, as she whistled, trying to get the dragon's attention.

"Hey! Up there! Whoever you are!" Omelette shouted out loud, as the giant airborne creature turned around and started to make a beeline towards Omelette.

Omelette, in turn, turned around and poked at her butt.

"Fresh and tender! Just the way you like it!" Omelette announced. "Although, you gotta catch me first! WOOOOOO!"

The dragon soon landed, as Omelette got a closer look at it. It resembled your standard dragon from stories taking place in Medieval times.

"Let's see here… Hmm… Oh, I got it!" The dragon spoke out loud. "Who dares step out into the open on my land? Why, my next meal! That's who!"

Omelette looked all over herself. "Um, I highly doubt I would taste that good. At least, without mayo. Who doesn't like melted egg spread?"

The dragon continued to look at Omelette. "You, my good gal, got some good taste. Shame I gotta eat ya. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Omelette blinked a bit. "...Is that you, Maggie?"

The dragon took a glare at Omelette. "I… How'd you know about my disguise for this challenge?"

"Well, who else would laugh maniacally?" Omelette answered back, giving off a shrug.

"But… We met an hour ago!" The dragon yelled back.

"Hey, Omelette!" Yuki shouted from afar, all while holding an emerald colored star. "I already grabbed up the star! We can be back for that oversized Salamence later!"

"Right!" Omelette yelled back, before turning back towards the dragon. "Look, I've got an appointment elsewhere… So you'll have to wait for this fast food. See ya!"

Omelette was about to run back towards her group, as a surge of electricity surged through the dragon's body. It soon gave off a glare at Omelette with glowing, piercing red eyes.

"Hey! Did I say you could run?!" The dragon yelled out loud, obviously not in Maggie's voice.

"Um… Maggie? You feelin' alright?" Omelette asked.

"Maggie? Who is this Maggie? Just someone who is a rival to my master!" The dragon sneered back. "Now, hold still and let me chomp you to bits! Don't budge… This won't hurt for too long."

The dragon started to approach Omelette, exposing its razor sharp teeth, as Omelette sprinted off. The dragon soon roared, as it lifted itself off the ground, beginning to give chase.

The other contestants could only watch the chaos ensue.

"Dudes, we gotta help her, meow!" Nerdi spoke up. "You know, bring the catti-tude towards that overgrown lizard!"

"Yeah, before she gets fried or decapitated!" Maxwell agreed.

Soon, a ringing noise came from within Vikki. She pulled out a phone and pressed down upon it.

"Yo, it's Omelette! Look, don't worry about me; just keep on trying to find those stars." Omelette ordered. "Don't sweat it; I'll be fine. It's just some dragon, I mean… How harsh can they get?"

A woosh sound was heard from the phone.

"Yipes! Gotta go; this dragon is being more of a dragon than usual! Catch ya later, if I'm not barbecued!" Omelette said, as she ended the call.

"Well, you heard her; let's grab the other stars first-off. Then we can find her, and take her down." Selena said, sporting a smile. "Let's get going!"

The other teammates nodded, as they started to follow Selena. But Vikki was in some thought.

* * *

**Confessional: Guess they'll rock the dragon some other day…**

**Selena**: And if Omelette does get medivaked? Ah, well. She would had been an obstacle towards me winning the game anyway. I'm here to put an end to nerdom and geekdom. And she? Major geek.

**Vikki**: I could had done something; like, that dragon just wouldn't turn against us without reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the control panel, Maggie was pressing several buttons. A mocking buzzer sound was heard.

"What, denied?!" Maggie shouted out loud in anger. "No form of tech is strong enough for this girl to crack open! How'd you think I took down Thanatos the Thrasher? Simply by just chopping it to bits? Nope!"

"What's going on, Mags?" Dana asked the robotics expert.

"Control for my awesome and badass dragon got taken away from me by some sorta kawaii virus." Maggie explained back, as the two looked at a nearby monitor. "See? It's sticking its tongue out at me."

Dana looked at the monitor, and indeed, an anime-ish girl was indeed mocking the two.

"Geez, cuteness must be more powerful than I once thought..." Dana said out loud. "No wonder I barely lost against a Jigglypuff main at that Smash Tourney one time."

"You never saw the fights I partaken in, did ya?" Maggie asked back. "Still… If my dragon could get easily hacked… I dread to think what could happen if it suddenly took ahold of Project Zavi."

"Project Wha-ta?" Dana asked, as she scratched her head.

Maggie stared at Dana. "Girl… You don't know what may be my most AWESOME invention yet?!"

"No, not really." Dana answered back. "What is it, anyway?"

Maggie grinned. "Oh, it's something I been wanting to make ever since I was a young girl… And when it's finished, oh boy… It's gonna be WICKED!"

Her grin dropped. "But what isn't wicked is if this virus manages to hack into Project Zavi before it's even done!"

"So, what should we even do?" Dana asked.

"Well… First off, my dragon? It has to be shut down, so I can reboot it. Second off, we have to grab a sample of said virus so I can analyze it." Maggie explained. "Think you're up to that?"

Dana saluted. "You got it, Mags! Besides, it's been weeks since I slayed a dragon! Be back soon!"

She ran off, and started up her Gator, as Maggie glared back.

"And don't call me Mags!"

* * *

**Screaming Squids**

* * *

Meanwhile, the members on the Squids were walking in the forest. Ross was leading the way, holding the radar and looking down upon it.

"Okay, if I was a Chaos Emerald out there in the wild… Where would I hide..." Ross said to himself, as Luka approached him.

"Maybe we should perhaps try a bonus round?" Luka suggested. "It's where they were in the actual games."

"Perhaps, but where would we find some out of place portal that transports us to a bonus round?" Ross asked back. "And I didn't think you knew about Sonic; I'm starting to think someone body-swapped both you and Tina and we didn't' know about it until now."

Luka chuckled. "My friend back at home, Pat? Yeah, her younger sister's a bit of a gamer herself. But even then, the Sonic series isn't exactly her thing."

"Then, what is?" Ross asked back.

"Animal Crossing. Yeah, she just adores her furry buddies. And perhaps someday, we may make her into a Paw herself." Luka answered back, smiling.

"A Paw?" Ross questioned.

"Ah, right. We recently met just yesterday, heh. Anyways, us Paws, also known as the Peaceful Paws, kinda protect God's additional gift to us all; cute and furry animals." Luka explained. "No, we are not like PETA at all, F those doofuses. We usually dogsit or catsit neighbor's pets, save pets from abusive owners, help relocate animals to other homes if theirs is about to be demolished… We even helped stop an illegal cock fighting ring."

"That's like, chickens fighting. Isn't it?" Ross asked.

Luka frowned as she nodded. "While we did stop them, some of the birds were too aggressive to be put back into normal society. Or to be used as guard roosters for various farming communities… Still..."

Luka smiled again.

"At least we did make a difference. One of the roosters is basically our mascot at my high school." Luka continued. "And we do more than protect animals; we also prevent bullying as much as we can. Never underestimate us punk girls; we can be tough if it comes to it."

"Yeah, totally." Ross agreed back, smiling before he looked back at his radar.

Meanwhile, both Peter and Tina were walking together, the two of them talking to each other.

"So, what would be your fave series?" Peter asked, smirking. "I already know it's gonna be something from Nintendo, so just lay it out on me."

"Well, when you put it that way… It's Pokemon." Tina answered back. "Like, how can someone NOT love those cute creatures? Well, aside of ones who pretend the Mons above 152 and above don't exist, religious freaks who think the series is Satanic, and some other peeps… Though I am disappointed at some of the fandom for the outrage that happened at a particular E3… Why do you think I wore this Mario shirt to the island, instead?"

"Wow, hardcore. What happened?" Peter asked.

"It… be best to not say anything. Don't wanna open up a new can of worms." Tina silently answered back. "I still adore the series, but the fandom? Now… I only share my thoughts to those who I can truly trust."

"Damn..." Peter said, blinking.

"Anyways, how about you?" Tina asked. "Surely, you must have some FPS series out there that you adore so much. Why else would you have a crosshair on your shirt?"

"Well… It has to be Counter-Strike. They always find some way to spice things up every game." Peter answered back. "Call Of Duty? Well, it's usually the same game, only with different guns and terrorists wanting to start World War 3… Every. Single. Game. Like… Dudes, get a different hobby."

"Yeah." Tina agreed.

"Anyways, with these babies completely healed up..." Peter said, as he held up his thumbs. "You can bet that I'm gonna cream yer ass tonight."

"Not if I cream yours, first!" Tina responded back.

With Xane, he was also following his team, all while he was clutching his tulip tight.

"Hoooooo, look at the beautiful scenery, dearie!" Xane said to his tulip. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, it's as wonderful as a train wreck." Danny snarked out loud. "It can't hear you, genius!"

"Hooo, it can, too~!" Xane sung out loud. "And she? She just called you… Well, I ain't repeating it, cause it's really naughty. That, and we've got a kid present."

He looked over at Hannah, who was walking nearby, all while juggling some rather heavy rocks rather easily.

"Hey, ain't nothing I ever heard before." Hannah chuckled back.

"Anyways, why flowers? Why choose something that's more exciting, like wrestling, or boxing?" Danny asked. "Can you even fight? I bet you can't even fight, what with how much of a pussy you are."

Xane said nothing, as he noticed what was an ancient outhouse. Saying nothing, he gave his tulip over to Hannah, went over to the outhouse, and let out a punch, as the entire outhouse collapsed upon itself.

Danny's mouth was agape as he noticed what was left of said outhouse.

"Dude..." Danny muttered.

"Any other questions?" Xane asked back, as…

"Awwwwww! And I was in the middle of one wicked Confession!" Whitney's voice said from the rubble, as she was digging herself out.

Xane blinked. "Hoooo, that was a Confessional? Dang."

"Now what should we do if we want to share our deepest and darkest secrets?" Whitney asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, geez… Way to wreck my half-brother, Xane.**

**Xane**: (The camera is pointing at his feet) I gotta apologize for Whitney. I didn't even think she was actually doing a Confessional… You got this, Danny?

**Danny**: (From offscreen) Hey, why don't you try holding a camera that's attached to a door someday, mister I'm Gonna Wreck It?!

* * *

Pretty soon, the team soon came across a clearing, where what appeared to be a blue emerald laid.

"Bingo!" Whitney yelled out, gleefully. "That's one emerald down! This challenge shall be over in no time!"

She began to run towards it, rather happily, as someone realized something.

"Umm, Whitney? I don't think that smells quite right." Tina warned.

"Dudes, it's only some silly gem. It probably smells like… Well, rocks. Just your standard rocks you could find underneath the dirt." Whitney replied back.

"It's not that, and… Why would you be sniffing rocks, anyway?" Tina asked.

"Hey, it helps to know what a rock would smell like. There are many a fake out there, made by some guys who want to make a quick buck." Whitney answered back, as she stepped closer to the emerald.

All of a sudden, she was jetted upward, as she found herself trapped in a net.

"Tried to warn you." Tina said out loud.

Whitney noticed the emerald was inside the net with her, and sniffed the emerald.

"Dude… Really?" Tina asked, as the rest of the team approached the two.

"Yep, this one's a fake." Whitney said back. "It doesn't smell all that blue-ish."

"And how do you know what blue smells like?" Danny asked. "Have you been sniffing that hot punk chick's hair while she slept?"

"Danny!" Luka scolded, as she slapped Danny on the back of his head.

"Hey, that only happened one time, smartie!" Whitney yelled back, before she twiddled her thumbs. "...My cousin wanted me to sniff on a plushie from the Strawberry Shortcake series.

"Hooo, we still gotta get her down." Xane pointed out. "She is still a part of our team, even if she does dress… Well, out there."

Zero, saying nothing, took out a knife, and aimed it at the rope entrapping Whitney. Throwing the knife, it cut through the rope, releasing the injury prone girl and sending her hurdling towards the ground, with her clutching the Emerald in the process.

"Whooo… Talk about a drop." A dazed Whitney said out loud, as both Tina and Luka helped her up.

"I hope that was a learning experience for you, Whitney." Tina said, patting Whitney on her shoulder.

"Totally learned; never fall for second rate scout traps. From now on, it's third rate traps or nothing." Whitney responded back, as she shook her head quickly. "But hey, we've got ourselves an Emerald. Woo, we're halfway there!"

"We only got one Emerald, genius!" Danny shouted out.

"Anyways, who pulled off that Robin Hood trick?" Whitney asked. "Cause, man… That drop came, like, fast!"

Everyone looked at Zero, who just simply looked back.

"What? She was trapped in a net. You guys would the same. Or not, like I would care." Zero sneered back.

"Awwww, our edgelord has a heart, after all." teased Ross.

"Hey. Shut up." Zero responded back, silencing Ross.

"Anyways, we've got six more Emeralds to hunt… Hopefully they're not trapped." Luka said out loud.

"Or maybe they are? We already have a way to disarm them." Danny added, sporting a smirk at Whitney.

Whitney groaned. "Geez, get caught in one newbie trap which you learn in Girl Scouts, and suddenly you're branded for life."

* * *

**Confessional: Wait, when was Whitney a scout?**

**Whitney**: Yeeeaahh, I was once a Girl Scout, but I was kinda kicked out for my own safety. (She points at a random scar on her leg.) Wonder how I got this gash on my leg? Well… Bear cubs can be as tough as their parents, that I can attest to. (She chuckles.)

* * *

**Funky Flounders**

* * *

As for the third team, they were somewhere in the forest, as Candace was leading the way, holding the radar and looking down at it periodically. Nancy was walking alongside her, as she was chatting along as well.

"So, any bleeps or blips on our radar?" Nancy asked.

"Nada." Candace answered back, as she shook her head. "This isn't like the 'Cartoon Submarine' back in the 90's."

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "Umm, we weren't even born then; how did you-"

"Babysitter showed me some of the toons she grew up with, from a block titled the 'Cartoon Submarine'. With the host of it being this goofy Navy commander guy." Candace explained. "Man, so many awesome toons were shown on there..."

"Heh, you're one dedicated gal to stick to toons after all these years." Nancy said, sporting a smirk. "As for me? I stopped watching cartoons when they all became about friendship and twerking. And when those pansy Karens said 'NO OUTLANDISH CHARACTERS, YOU'LL SCAR MY PRECIOUS KIDS!'. No wonder we don't see someone awesome looking like Sissy from _Johnny Test_ anymore."

"You… Actually watched that?" Candace asked.

"Hey, she was a skater girl, she was awesome." Nancy answered back.

"Is that how'd you get into skating and stuff?" Candace continued to question.

"Heh, you're getting a bit into 21 questions, huh? Anyways..." Nancy answered back, as she gave off a smirk. "I was walking with my 'rents one day, and I saw some kids out there, skating. I asked if I could watch, and we did for a few minutes. I would pass by them every day, and they would still be out there, skating. Eventually, they invited me into their fold, taught me the tricks of the trade, and here I am today."

"Cool." Candace said, giving off a smile. "I don't think I can be that good of a skater, or even that cool; I'm just some skinny rail who watches cartoons with their psuedo little sis every day."

"Hey, you have some coolness within you; it's just waiting to be unleashed." Nancy responded back.

"Yoooooo, bitches! Yer main boi Jonah is here, on his second challenge!" Jonah spoke out loud, interrupting the two females.

"Speaking of uncool..." Nancy grumbled, as she turned towards Jonah. "Do you mind?! Or are you wanting our neighbors to the south to be blacklisted from entering Antarctica, or whatever country you didn't piss off yet?"

"Hey, even penguins can't resist the glory that is… Jonah!" Jonah answered back, as he did a pose, as the winds whispered his name.

...Jonah…

"Candace? That wind thing normal?" Nancy whispered towards Candace.

"Probably? I dunno." Candace answered back.

With Ethan and Kayley, they were walking together, and chatting as well.

"So, is it true that when you got your nose pierced, they placed a small dot on your nose, then they jammed a needle into it with something resembling a pair of pliers?" Ethan asked Kayley.

Kayley chuckled. "Correctamundo, Goofball. And on my twelfth birthday as well."

"Whoa, so young. Fern got hers done around thirteen." Ethan responded back. "Heck, she even shaved some of her hair off around the age of fourteen and dyed what was left of it a bright green."

"You two must be really tight, huh?" Kayley asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yep! She basically took care of me when my mom and dad were both at work. She's just the coolest, and I hope to some day, be as cool as her! If not even cooler..."

"Well… My cousin's spouse did do my piercings and my tattoos. Maybe when you're older, I can ask-" Kayley began to offer as Ethan shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I rather not have my body punctured for punk purposes. I would rather be cool just by being myself." Ethan denied back, smiling.

"Still just as good." Kayley smiled back, as she ruffled Ethan's hair. "I just know you're gonna be one cool dude."

"Guys!" Candace shouted out loud, as she directed the team towards what appeared to be the entrance of a cave. She held up her radar, which was beeping rather erratically. "Something may be in that cave!"

"Yeah, like rocks and other rocks. And bats. And bears." Jonah spoke up. "And those rocky formations which are all pointy and wet."

"You mean stalagmites?" Ethan asked back.

"Whatever; who do you think I am, some geeky geologist? I'm an Internet star, baby!" Jonah answered back, as he posed, with a sudden gust of wind moving his hair and whispering his name…

...Only for the whispers of his name to be interrupted by the sounds of some growling coming somewhere from nearby.

"Jonah… PLEASE tell us that was just one of your pranks." Nancy begged out loud.

"Pfft, I wish." Jonah responded back. "Though that would make for some really great views when I get back to video making..."

"Which could probably get you banned from the state of Delaware." Ethan pointed out.

Candace took one look at the cave, and shrugged.

"Okay, maybe I should check inside the cave, and see what the deal is. Wish I had a pic-a-nic basket on hand for me to offer to it." Candace joked, as she entered the cave.

The entire team stood there, awaiting for Candace's return…

"Soooo… This is rather boring. Anyone up for a game of Charades?" Kayley asked out loud, all of a sudden. "I can start! This is a movie title, two words."

"SHIT!"

Candace soon came running out of the cave, looking all panicked.

"Guys? There IS a bear in there! And NOT the Yogi kind!" Candace shouted out loud in panic. alarming most of the other contestants, except one.

"Bitchin'!" Jonah grinned with glee. "I've always wanted a bear skin rug! Perhaps I can punch it to death."

Jonah began to enter the cave, as Ethan cleared his throat, stopping Jonah.

"Um, that would be a bear-y bad thing to do." Ethan warned. "I once knew this guy named Michael, he once tried to troll a bear one time… Never saw him again. Then again, he wasn't right in the head anyway."

Gabriella, looking at the entrance of the cave, had different plans in store.

"Servant! I want a bear skin rug! NOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Gabriella whined to Frankie. "Go get it for me!"

Frankie's eyes went wide. "...What?"

"WHAT?!" Kayley shouted out loud, as she gave off a glare at Gabriella. "NO! Have you flipped your lid?! Have you even heard what Ethan said to Jonah?!"

"Yeah, and don't you already have tons of them back at your fancy-ass mansion, which your dad probably shot?!" Nancy shouted at Gabriella.

Gabriella gave off a glare towards Nancy. "Whatever, you poor white-trash girl. My servant is getting me a bear skin rug, or… I… WILL… SCR-"

Candace quickly put her hand over Gabriella's mouth, as she gave the spoiled brat a death glare.

"Yes, and we WILL scream all right. Scream in fear and possibly pain, if you wake up that bear..." Candace warned Gabriella, as she released her grip.

Gabriella still gave off a silent glare towards Frankie, as she motioned for him to enter the cave.

Frankie, upon seeing he had no chance to protest against such a dangerous act, started to enter the cave.

Bob looked at the cave, and nodded to himself.

"You know what? He could use some help. If to help some spoiled BRAT shut up." Bob said out loud, with emphasis on the word 'brat' as he glared at Gabriella.

He started to enter the cave, as Kayley pulled him back a bit.

"Bob? Before you enter… Here, take this." Kayley said, as she placed a light black bag upon Bob's hand.

Bob squished the bag a little. "A bag of sand?"

"It's actually a special dust I use for my magick spells." Kayley explained. "I… didn't want any harm to come to the bear, but Frankie would get torn to shreds. And since you two are so tight..."

Bob looked at Kayley, and gave off a smile. "I won't let you down. I'll bring him back. Besides..."

He took out Frankie's modded-up sock puppet.

"I have something to give him, and now is the perfect time."

Bob soon entered the cave, nervously but ready to help out his friend.

* * *

**Confessional: Going up against bears? That is late pre-merge stuff…**

**Bob**: Am I scared? What do you think? This is an actual, factual BEAR. This ain't like Monokuma, who can execute you. Or like Teddie, who can use the power of tarot cards to rip a new hole in you. Or like Banjo, whose birdie gun can fire in spirts and if it shoots you, it's gonna hurt… Gee, bears are strong and scary, even in video games.

**Jonah**: Wait, that shrimp is going to take on a bear? (He grins) Hell yeah! Now that's some quality entertainment!

* * *

Meanwhile, Frankie was in the dimly lit cave, as he held out a flashlight to provide a little more light.

"Okay… Just grab this Dragon Ball or whatever it is, and then get lost..." Frankie said to himself. "After all, that bear can't be that bad… Can it?"

He was about to take a few more steps forward, as he saw a bright light shine from behind him.

Frankie jumped a bit, before turning around to see Bob behind him, with Bob using the flashlight option on his phone.

"Hey, Frankie..." Bob said out loud. "Thought you could use the company, being who else could take on a bear solo."

Frankie nervously looked at Bob, as Bob looked back at him with a smile.

"You can trust me; I'm not gonna shove you in front of that bear or anything." Bob reassured.

Frankie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

"Also, before I forget…" Bob continued, as he dug into his pockets and gave him back his sock puppet.

"Here. Kinda tinkered with it a bit."

Frankie looked at the puppet, and quickly hugged Bob.

"Thank you..." Frankie thanked back, as he placed the puppet over his hand.

"_Wwwwwhhheeewww! Finally! I'm getting lines for this episode!_"

Bob smiled at Frankie and his puppetwork, as the two continued to go through the cave.

"So, why are you even bowing down to Gabriella's will, anyway?" Bob asked. "Like, she's a bitch, for starters… "

"...It's cause I vomited all over her designer gown. And I'm stuck with her until I pay it off. Which'll be forever..." Frankie grumbled. "Stupid perfume..."

"Then, perhaps it's actually her fault her gown got ruined?" Bob theorized. "I mean, who even wears something very expensive to a reality TV show? Let alone one that's on an island."

He soon noticed something ahead, shining against the light in the cave.

"_What about that one show t__hat featured__ that one rich prick as the host?" _The puppet said out loud.

"I'm… probably sure he ain't that important." Bob answered back before looking at Frankie. "Still, you don't have to listen to each and every one of Gabriella's demands. I mean, look at you; you're a wreck. And even your clothes are a complete wreck as well."

Frankie looked at Bob. "The clothes on my back? ...Only clothes I could pack in my bag."

Bob's eyes went wide. "You… don't have any other clothes? Like, at all?"

Frankie shook his head, as he held up his puppet.

"_Nope, he doesn't. What you see is what you get." _His puppet responded back in a serious tone.

"Ohh… Oh, my. Well, I gotta do something about that." Bob said, as the two entered what appeared to be a large portion of the cave.

Bob held his hand up, as the two stopped and looked forward.

In front of them appeared to be a bear, that would be large enough to tower over the two boys… If it weren't slumped over asleep.

"Okay, good; that bear is asleep." Bob said, breathing a sigh of relief. "But if it somehow wakes up..."

Frankie held up his puppet.

"_Um, Bobby Boy_?" The puppet spoke up, as Frankie pointed towards the other end of the cave.

A trio of bear cubs appeared to be in possession of an orange orb, with a couple of stars stamped on it. They were playing with it, throwing it into the air.

Bob sighed. "Dang it… Bear's a mommy. And they're really, REALLY territorial when it comes to their offspring."

"_So, I guess stealing that thing is straight outta the question?_" The puppet asked.

Bob nodded back. "Yep; otherwise, momma bear could awaken, and… Well, I already have one scar on me; I don't need a freaking gash against my body as well. Unless..."

Almost like magic, one of the bears threw the orange ball clear above the rest, as it soon started to descend onto the momma bear.

Frankie froze in fear, as Bob quickly dashed over to where the ball started to land, and managed to catch it before it could strike her. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew… Disaster avert-aver-av..." Bob started to say, as he suddenly sneezed rather loudly.

The loud sneeze soon stirred the momma bear awake, as it looked at the two intruders that were suddenly in her cave.

"Huh… Guess I've got an allergy to bear dander… Who knew?" Bob joked out loud.

RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!

The momma bear roared loudly in Bob's face, as he quickly dashed away and back next to Frankie.

"Sweet mother of..." Frankie muttered, as he started to slowly back away, with the bear closely approaching them.

Bob, backing away, noticed something on the ground. He picked it up, and offered it to the bear.

"Heeeeeyyy, buddy! How about this… Crunch bar?" Bob offered.

"_Where you even get that?_" The puppet asked, seemingly confused.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!" The bear roared back at Bob's face.

"Huh… It worked for Lucario." Bob noted, as the bear was getting closer.

"_Bear getting closer… Bear getting closer..._" The puppet chanted. "_Do something, Bobby; I already have an UTR2 on this episode's Edgic… And I don't wanna get an OTTP for being shred to bits..._"

Bob was doing some quick thinking, as he looked over at Frankie.

"Here, hold this and run!" Bob requested, handing over the ball to Frankie, as he took out the black sack that Kayley gave him earlier.

Frankie, taking no chances, took Bob's advice and sprinted for the exit.

The bear was close to Bob now, as she was ready to strike. Bob, thinking quickly, dug into the bag, and pulled out some dusty-looking stuff.

"What the heck is this?" Bob asked himself, as he looked at the bear. All of a sudden, he hurled the dust directly at the bear's face.

Suddenly, the bear sniffed, as it slumped onto the ground, and was fast asleep within a moment.

Bob looked at the sleeping bear, and not wanting to be around in case the bear woke up, suddenly bolted from the cave, relieved to be done with that oversized mammal.

* * *

**Confessional: That was bear-y smart… Hey, we had to have a bear pun!**

**Bob**: Jeepers, what was that stuff that Kayley gave me which sent that bear off to saw a few logs, anyway?

**Kayley**: It's a known grounded up dust with an aroma which helps induce sleep. Technically, you're supposed to burn it in a specific jar and let the aromas help you drift off to dreamland, but… I guess tossing it works, too.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

An hour passed since the challenge began, and the Turtles currently found four of the seven Crystal Stars. They already knew where the seventh was, and was saving that one for last due to… Obvious reasons. Currently, they were following Alec, who was leading them to their next star.

"Wow, who knew that Vikki could fit into such a tiny car?" Maxwell asked out loud.

"Whatta expect from a clown, hun?" Yuki responded back, lightly punching Maxwell on the side.

"Thanks." Vikki said, smiling at Yuki before her smile dropped. "You think Omelette's alright? That dragon didn't look quite right."

"Hehe… It was talking insane like Maggie was..." Quinn chuckled out loud.

"No, after that." Vikki continued. "It suddenly appeared to had a change of personality. And that's not natural."

"How about that Mike guy?" Ulysses asked. "He had, like, several different personalities."

"We… Don't talk about him." Maxwell answered out loud. "He caused a lot of controversies which… Well, practically everyone on the Total Drama forums went in an outright outrage at the finale..."

"You mean that whole button deal?" Yuki asked.

"Exactly, Yuki." Maxwell answered back. "It's just… Whhhhhyyyy? You can't just fix your problems with just a single press of a button, oh no-no-no-no… Especially mental problems like OCD or DID or MPD. And the way they presented it was just…"

He growled in anger.

"Agh! You DO NOT PRESENT MENTAL ISSUES LIKE THAT!" Maxwell ranted out loud. "Like, after that episode, my sis, who has mental disabilities herself, quit watching this series in protest. She's only watching this season cause I'm in it. And… I'm hoping that with some fresh, kind faces on the show… We can… No. WILL make Total Drama great again."

"Hear-hear!" Yuki cheered out loud.

"Hehe… How about Gabriella from the Flounders?" Quinn chuckled out loud. "She's all mean and spoiled, hehe… And she could buy us out and force us on the streets, hehe..."

Yuki looked at Quinn, and chuckled back. "Well… 25 outta 26 ain't all that bad."

"Yeah, Gabriella is an exception." Maxwell agreed. "And I rather not be living out on the streets again..."

Everyone looked over at Maxwell in concern, as…

RRRROOOOOAAAARRR!

The team looked up in the sky, as the dragon was flying around, looking down at the ground.

"Where's my snacky-poo?" The dragon shouted out loud.

The team was looking at each other as the dragon said that.

"Snacky-poo? What?" Selena asked out loud, when all of a sudden...

"Make way for Omelette!" Omelette's voice shouted, as she ran up to the team, and stopped in front of them, panting.

"Omelette!" Vikki said, giving off a smile and hugging her friend. "How are you even doing?"

"Well… I was running from a dragon for a few minutes, ran into a cave which I instantly vacated from when I saw it had some bears in it..." Omelette answered back. "I think I lost a candy bar in there..."

"Where'd you even find a chocolate bar to begin with?" Selena asked out loud, seemingly confused.

"Weeeeeelllll..." Omelette said, as she grinned. "I hit up the Tuck Shop while trying to dodge our mythical legendary wanting to feast on our brains. And the rest of our gooey insides as well. I was meaning to split up that bar for me and Vikki to chow down on as a post-victory treat if we survived."

"Wait… The Tuck Shop?" Alec asked, looking confused.

"Ahhhh, right. It's barely used in Total Drama, and in its following fan-submitted stories, even by the most famous of TD authors. You probably know a lotta them." Omelette continued. "And the reason I said post-victory treat? Wellllll..."

She reached into his pockets and pulled out two of the Crystal Stars, as everyone looked at her.

"What the..." Selena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Again, scored them while I was fleeing from our uninvited guest from above." Omelette responded back.

She handed them over to the team, as Selena gave off a smile to Omelette.

"Great job, Omelette. And you are right about your post-victory treat. Why? Cause… With the two you obtained, with the four we scored, that makes six." Selena said towards the blonde contestant.

"Score." Omelette replied back, giving off a grin. "So, guess our last one is still in the belly of the beast up there."

"Hehe… Unless you got an idea on how to make a dragon upchuck their guts… Then we're doomed, hehe..." Quinn chuckled back nervously.

"Wow, lotsa vomiting today, huh?" Yuki asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Either that, or this is Total Drama, where you are bound to vomit at some point during your run…**

**Yuki**: I have a track record on who vomited so far, hons! (She takes out a chart with all of the contestants' faces drawn on them, as well as Chris, Dana, and Maggie's face drawn on the chart as well. Frankie, Vikki, and Xane's faces were already crossed out in a bright pink X.) From what I heard, Frankie hurled before he even stepped off the boat, both Vikki and Xane chucked cookies into Dana's zinnias earlier this morning after eating old breakfast cereals… Wow. Three so far. Who do you think may be next? I'm betting it's Zero, if to disprove the theory that edgelords don't vomit. Quite some deep stuff, my guys.

**Selena**: Um… (She raises an eyebrow) Why is Yuki so interested in our vomit all of a sudden?

* * *

"Well… Remember when I bought that candy bar from the Tuck Shop? That ain't all I bought from there!" Omelette said out loud, as she took out what appeared to be a thin box of sorts and opened it up.

Inside appeared to be chocolate crickets, lying there and bathed in the sweet stuff.

"It's just your usual cooked up, bathed in melted cocoa and bite their head off in one bite chocolate cricket. A local delicacy from a far off country if I say so myself." Omelette finished, giving off her signature grin.

Ulysses, upon realizing what Omelette had, paled instantly. "Oh boy..."

"I was gonna share these with you all, but soon, I thought up another idea to fit with the situation we're in. Maybe… That dragon up there really, really hates crickets cause he got some pretty bad food poisoning one time after eating one?" Omelette asked out loud, as she pointed up. "Though to test that theory… One of us has to lure him down here."

"Though those crickets are rather small..." Yuki doubted, as she picked one of the crickets and looked at it closely. "That's not even enough for our scaley guest to even get a stomach cramp, let alone an outright 24 hour bug."

"The kid's right. We need to make it… Bigger." Alec prodded in. "And how shall we do that? Why… With the power of SCIENCE, or course!"

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a beaker, containing a light yellow liquid. Isaac looked at the liquid, and remembered what it was almost instantaneously.

"Alec… Isn't that the Growth Potion I was asked into testing last night?" Isaac asked.

"You betchya, Test Subject!" Alec answered back with a wide grin. "While you already experienced it first hand, I may wanna deliver my pitch to the other audience members. You see, if you take a sip of this stuff, then your entire body starts to grow, clothes included, until you're at least 50 feet tall. Got a problematic bully? Settle the score by just looking down upon him. He won't bug you ever again after that. Got a Kaiju problem? Then take the fight to it! This baby is one of my first… And proudest experiments that I've ever accomplished. Won me the first place ribbon at the fourth grade science fair… And scored the gym a new skylight at the same time."

"And what would happen if you dunked one of those chocolate crickets in it?" Maxwell questioned. "Well, you did say that it would grow 50 feet tall. And I think it would be too much of a dead giveaway to our plan."

"Well… One can always use an eyedropper and just drop a dab of my potion onto it?" Alec asked, as he shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Right. Now, one last thing. We need some bait." Selena said out loud.

Yuki raised her hand.

"...Other than Yuki." Selena added, as Yuki lowered her hand.

Vikki slowly rose her hand.

"Umm, I've got a unicycle and some balls. Maybe my circus act can distract that dragon enough?" Vikki proposed. "At least it would be better than dressing as hot dogs and doing the hula."

Quinn chuckled. "Hehe… I can picture one of us doing that, honestly..."

* * *

**Screaming Squids**

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Squids…

During the hour, they only found five of the Chaos Emeralds. They were on the track for the remaining two, as they decided to talk amongst one another.

"Soooo… Favorite animal?" Ross asked Luka.

"That's easy; it's the dolphin." Luka answered back. "Second would be the sea turtle, and third? Iguana."

"Heh, would had known. Okay… How about your first tattoo?" Ross wondered.

"My Peaceful Paws symbol on my ankle." Luka answered back, smiling. "Man, the day I became a Paw was so wicked cool..."

"Okay, that's rather awesome." Ross nodded back. "Ooh, how about this! What's the craziest thing you ever done?"

Luka gave off a grin. "Well… If you want crazy, I was around 12. I was out there on the African plains, and I spotted a group of zebras just grazing around. I decided to get up close and personal and… I took a selfie with one of them. Needless to say, the sound spooked one of them, and before I knew it, I was on the back of one, riding it like a rancher!"

She gave off a giggle, as Ross couldn't help but smile back at Luka.

"You must really adore animals, huh?" Ross asked back. "I do, too. I ain't just this alien-obsessed dude who wants to find a way to summon beings from another planet… I also care for our furry buddies as well. You know, the dogs… Cats… Hamsters… Fam runs a pet shop. Maybe after the show, I can show you around it sometime?"

Luka smiled at Ross. "That would be awesome."

The two looked at each other as…

"Oooooohhh, someone has a crush~!" Hannah sang out.

Both Ross and Luka turned to view Hannah, as Luka stuck her tongue out, teasing the goth girl.

"Awww, get bent." Ross joked back.

Hannah smirked at Ross. "Dude, don't hide it; you have a total hard-on for our resident punk girl."

With Tina, she was currently talking to Whitney about stuff.

"Man, how did I even fall for such a newbie trap?" Whitney asked. "Like, I'm supposed to be an inspiration for young girls looking up to me, and seeing me as an inspiration. I'm supposed to be this goofy dream girl for boys to experience the true wonders of puberty for the first time! And possibly for any girls and for anyone in between. Like… How can I be all of those things if I fall for such traps which even a grade schooler could sense was coming a mile away?"

Tina could only smile gently at Whitney.

"It's alright; just a rookie mistake. It's kinda justifiable for us to be like that with the stakes are as high as they are." Tina comforted back.

"How about you?" Whitney asked.

"Well… I got dropped down to the Losers Bracket at a Smash tournament I took part of. My main was Villager, while my opponent played a pretty mean Terry. Like, the guy was still fresh outta its packaging, so I thought this would be an easy win How wrong I was. Anyways, I learned from my mistakes and I managed to crawl out of that bracket, and later pull off the W at the finals." Tina answered back. "They were quite amazed that I managed to use Villager all the way through."

"Really? Dang!" Whitney exclaimed back. "Usually at small Smash tournaments, all you see is some sword weilding Lord from Fire Emblem. Which is BORING and it makes the Smash fandom RAGE like CRAZY. Also, seriously… If someone comes after those doofuses with an axe, they are TOAST. The Lords in Three Houses may stand a better chance at fighting some axe dude than the 47 FE slot fillers that's already on the roster sporting nice, shiny swords!"

"You know about Fire Emblem?" Tina asked.

"A bit? Kinda-Sorta? Learned it from my older bro's fiancee." Whitney answered back. "She's probably a huger gaming dork than you. Maybe you two outta duke it out in a game of Smash sometime?"

She peeked over towards Peter, who was walking from the group, smirking at Tina.

"Well… After you cream our Call Of Duty fanboy into the dust?" Whitney asked.

"I may have to take her up on that offer one day..." Tina answered back, sporting a smirk. "I just love a good challenge."

With Xane, he was holding onto his plant, as he patted it on its top.

"Hoooo, who's a good plant?" Xane cooed to it like it was an infant. "Ooooohh, you are! Yes, you are!"

"You are wasting your time with your plants..."

Xane turned to the side to see Zero, walking alongside the botanist.

"What makes you say that, hoo?" Xane asked out loud.

"You can do as much as you can, but not even you can save this damned, doomed planet." Zero answered back. "Even if you plant a million trees, they shall die from tons of air and ground pollution. You all fucked up your own home, and you all have to live with it."

Xane looked at Zero with concern. "Are… You feeling alright, Zero?"

"Why, or course he is!" Danny said, butting in. "Whatta think from an edgelord like himself?"

"Hoo, how about you, Danny?" Xane asked out loud. "Would you be considered an edgelord, too?"

"I'm already dark and edgy; whatta think?" Danny answered back. "I aim to be the bad boy that all the teenage girls love! And if I'm lucky… Maybe they'll be exactly like me?"

Both Xane and Zero looked over at Danny.

"Hoooo… So, who would be your type?" Xane asked.

"You know; the type who doesn't take any crap from anyone! The type who expresses their art via the walls! Bonus points if they're into piercings as well." Danny answered back, giving off a grin, as he put his hands on the back of his head. "That would be my ideal woman for me."

"Same here..." Zero muttered, in a rare positive tone.

Xane looked at both of the boys, and smiled.

"Hooooo… Well, I do know these two girls in my Horticulture class who meet with at least two of the qualifications. Want me to hook you two up with them after the show?" Xane offered.

But Danny simply scoffed. "What, you? What do you know about love?"

"Apparently more than you, hooooooo~!" Xane sung out loud, as he looked at the camera with a smile and a wave. "Love you, Angel!"

* * *

**Confessional: Wow… Did Xane channel Peridot for a second?**

**Xane**: (He is holding onto his flower) I was actually serious about hooking both Danny and Zero up with those girls I know. Zero… He could use a lot of cheering up, and as for Danny? Well, that one girl I have in mind with him? She can tame him, no worries. (He smiles.) Hoo? Hoo!

* * *

Pretty soon, Ross' radar soon beeped wildly, as he started to lead his team deep into the forest and stopped in front of the wreckage of a plane. The foliage looked to had been quickly wrapped around the exterior of the plane, with many of the windows either smashed in, or quickly dirtied up thanks to the host. An obviously fake skeleton was hanging outside the side of the plane.

"Yep, if this radar's right, then our next Emerald's in there." Ross said out loud, pointing at the wreckage.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Luka added. "Now, which of us should go in there and grab it? Nature's overtaken the plane by now, and there's bound to be some kinda poisonous insects lurking in there."

Peter quickly shook his head. "Count me out, lady; I already dealt with insects yesterday, and look where that landed me."

"Yeah, and if Hannah tried lifting that plane, that would totes disturb the bugs inside. That, and it could hurt the nearby plant life." Tina added, as she looked over at Xane, who was fixated at the skeleton. "How about you, Xane? You're good with plants, so maybe you're able to walk inside and-"

Xane quickly shook his head. "Hoooooo, no. I… don't do well with skeletons."

"Isn't that what's actually in our bodies right now, lover boy?" Danny questioned back.

Hannah took one look at the plane, and grinned.

"Don't sweat it, guys; I been here yesterday while my team was gathering up gift boxes." Hannah said out loud. "This outta be a piece of cake!"

"Wait, really?" Whitney asked, as Hannah nodded back. "Soooo… You should know the inside already, do you?"

"Well, I only went around the exterior. We didn't exactly go inside the wreckage." Hannah chuckled back. "Still, this should be easy; no sweat!"

She walked over to the crashed wreckage, as she noticed the door to the plane was sealed shut. Shrugging, she pulled the handle of it, and with a bit of effort, managed to pull the door right off the plane. Everyone was alarmed at her strength, as she simply tossed the door aside, looked at her team, and gave off a shrug.

"Was that a bit too much?" Hannah asked out loud, before entering the plane itself.

The other campers stood outside the wreckage, as some sounds were being heard from within the plane. Sounds of banging, and stuff being tossed aside. There was even a squeak heard as well.

"Crap!" Hannah yelled from inside the plane.

"Be careful of any broken glass in there!" Xane yelled from outside.

The rummaging continued, before Hannah stepped back outside the plane, one Chaos Emerald richer.

"Taa-Daa!" Hannah sung out loud, holding up the Emerald. "Good news and bad news. Good news? Found the Emerald!"

Most of the team cheered out loud at Hannah's feat.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Whitney shouted happily.

"You know something? You're all right." Peter added, giving off a smile.

"What's the bad news?" Ross asked.

"Well... I kinda did do an oopsie..." Hannah continued, as she also pulled out a greyish squirrel, which had a bump on its noggin.

"Oh, dear..." Luka gulped, as she rushed over to where the squirrel was.

"I swear, I didn't know he was nearby while I was tossing books from behind. It was an accident!" Hannah continued, as he looked at it. "Yeah, it's a he."

"Let me see him." Luka requested, as Hannah handed over the squirrel. She observed it, and looked at the goth girl. "Well, good news? It's only a conk on the noggin, so it should be make a speedy recovery. But next time, be careful tossing stuff behind yourself, alright?"

Hannah nodded back.

"I'll also want to observe it overnight, just to be totally sure it'll be truly okay before we release it back into the wild." Luka continued as she put her hand upon Hannah's shoulder. "Don't worry; we're not mad at you. It was just an accident."

Hannah smiled back at Luka. "Thank you."

"Now… We should find the rest of these Emeralds. See if we can try to win this challenge, alright?" Luka said out loud.

"Yeah, let's do this." Hannah nodded back.

But in Luka's arms, the squirrel only blinked a bit, before it looked at the camera.

* * *

**Confessional: This has been one Bad Fur Day…**

**Hannah**: Man, that was a close one… Seriously, it was a genuine accident! Still… I do hope that squirrel be okay.

**Squirrel**: (_I was only wondering around this plane searching for old airplane peanuts, when some cook book landed on my head! Now… I feel the strangest sensation to cook up a five star meal._)

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Flounders, they were walking along a path. In the past hour, they managed to grab 6 of their 7 Dragon Balls, and have entrusted them with Candace. They were currently seeking out the seventh ball, as they were talking amongst one another.

"So, if these were the genuine Dragon Balls… This huge dragon could grant you a wish?" Ethan asked out loud.

"You betchya, kiddo." Nancy answered back, sporting a grin. "It could be anything; riches, your dead loved ones coming back from the grave, a piece of underwear… Not me, though. My wish would have to either go towards a sick board, or a really sick skatepark for my community to enjoy. Most likely the skatepark; the orphans in my deserve such wickedness while waiting to get adopted."

Gabriella scoffed. "What a lame use of a wish. My wish? It would be even more famous! One day, everyone shall be seeing my name everywhere; on movie posters, on cereal boxes, on soda cans… My name shall even in lights and buildings!"

Frankie held up his puppet.

"_Yeah, cause everyone all around would want to visit a giant tower which reads Thyme._" The puppet said out loud.

Gabriella gave off a hateful glare towards Frankie.

Ethan looked over at Kayley. "How about you, Kayley? What would be your wish? A lotus flower? A new tattoo? A tattoo of a lotus flower?"

Kayley only chuckled back. "That would be too easy, goofball. That, and I already have a lotus flower etched. Score one for family discounts! As for my actual wish? Just help more people out there with my magick spells. There's some who aren't exactly… fans of my family's religion. I want to let them know that we mean no harm; we're aiming to help. We're nature lovers, in actuality."

Ethan smiled back at Kayley. "Why would people hate you? You're one of the coolest girls I know! ...Other than Fern, or course. And Nancy, Candace, and Yuki."

"Hey! What about me-" Gabriella whined out loud.

"Anyways, as for my wish?" Ethan continued, interrupting Gabriella. "Well, maybe to grant some time for my parents to relax? They're always so busy saving lives, they're always so tired when they get off after their shift."

"I would wish to bring some smiles and laughter with some really awesome cartoons." Candace said out loud, giving off a smile. "Like, I got some ideas storming in my noggin, and with how everyone is seemingly on edge these days… They could use a lot of relax time. You know, just kick back and watch some animated goof-offs have some fun!"

"Yeah, I agree. Like… That remake for Powerpuff Girls? That was trash!" Ethan added.

"I know, right?" Candace agreed back.

Frankie looked at his fellow teammates. "...I would wish for someone I could bring a smile to. Including myself."

"What, you?" Gabriella scoffed back. "Don't make me laugh; who would love someone like you?"

Frankie looked down upon the ground, frowning.

"My wish?" Jonah said out loud. "I would love to have one hot babe! And not someone lame like Frankie's ideal girl! She would have long, blonde hair, big green eyes, world class boobs, an ass that doesn't quit, and some really tight legs! That's the ideal babe for your main boi!"

He sported a grin, as the winds blew in his direction…

..._Jonah_…

Bob blinked. "I wish I could know how you do that wind thing."

"Hey, ask our resident witch; even I don't know." Jonah shrugged back.

* * *

**Confessional: I wish for a new body! Yep, one that's beyond awesome!**

**Kayley: **Dudes, even I'm puzzled at how Jonah's doing that wind thing of his. It ain't in any of my spell books that I own. And I read them frontwards and back.

**Bob**: As for my actual wish? Well, I would like to help out some buddies of mine back at home. Especially Mrs. Brightwing. She's been to Woodstock at my age, you know!

**Frankie**: ...My ideal girl? She would have one cute smile, really cute eyes, a world class personality, she doesn't quit when things are going down, and… Would purple hair be considered a bonus?

* * *

Pretty soon, their radar started to go off again, as Candace pulled it out. Looking at it, she nodded and started to lead her team to where it was laying.

They soon stopped in what appeared to be an open field. Laying right at the center was their seventh Dragon Ball.

Ethan smiled. "Cool! I've got a good feeling about this!"

Bob frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Meanwhile, Nancy sported a grin. "Nice! It's out in the open! Now all we've gotta do is grab that up and this challenge is ours!"

She started to walk over to the ball, as Candace pulled her back.

"Not so fast… Bob may be right. This... Doesn't seem right." Candace responded back.

"Whatta mean?" Nancy asked.

"Hmm..." Candace hummed, as she picked up a small rock, and tossed it into the field…

BOOM!

A putrid green cloud of fog started to erupt where the rock landed. It appeared to look sickly, cause even the odor started to reach both Nancy and Candace.

"Urk… It smells like if a rotten egg done it with a corpse flower and had a baby..." Candace gagged, as she sprinted off. Audible vomiting sounds were heard from afar.

Nancy also backed away from the odor. "...Yeah, even I'm not crazy to deal with what could possibly be a stink bomb mine field."

The winds even took the odor towards the other campers, as they reacted to the grossness of it.

"That is just grossaroo." Ethan said out loud, as he also gagged a bit but managed to keep it in.

Jonah held his nose. "Whew! Smells like the asscrack of a neckbeard!"

Bob looked over at Jonah. "And why are you smelling other people, anyway?"

Gabriella gave a glare towards Frankie. "Servant! Go fetch me that ball!"

She pointed towards where the ball laid, as the odor started to fade away. Frankie gulped at the thought of having to step into the minefield.

"Gabriella, have you gone daft?" Bob asked, giving an angry look at Gabriella. "Have you seen what erupted from the ground?"

"Yeah; it's making Candace taste her breakfast again!" Ethan added.

"Um... TMI, Ethan?" Bob said towards Ethan.

"Whatever..." Gabriella said towards Bob, before giving off a scary glare towards Frankie. "Servant! Get that ball… Now."

Frankie nodded nervously, as he pulled out his puppet, gave it a pat on the head, and tossed it Bob's way, to which he caught it.

He soon nervously stepped through the minefield, trying not to set any explosives off. Step by step, he felt more and more nervous, until he reached the ball. He quickly snatched it up, and repeated the same procedure in reverse. He was close to the rest of the group, as…

BZZZZZZ…

What appeared to be a yellow and striped bug started to fly around Frankie. Frankie soon froze in fear, as Gabriella could only stare.

"What are you doing, servant?! Get back here, now!" Gabriella demanded.

Frankie could only look at Gabriella. "B...But… The wasp..."

Gabriella picked up a rock. "Who cares about some freaky bee?"

"...What if I'm allergic?" Frankie excused back.

"Fine… I'll get rid of that bee… Crybaby!" Gabriella shouted, as she tossed the rock right at the minefield, forgetting about the danger at hand… "...Oops."

It felt like slow-motion, as the campers tried to run towards the rock, but it was too late, as it landed right in front of Frankie…

…

…

BOOM!

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

Back with the Turtles, Selena was looking at her team.

"Are we sure this is such a good idea?" Selena asked, uncertain as she looked over at Vikki, who was currently on her unicycle, juggling a few plastic balls she bought with her. "What if that dragon doesn't even fall for our bait?"

Vikki wheeled herself backwards towards Selena. "It'll work, trust us. Besides, jesters are any dragon's first target all the time in medieval stories, and I'm kinda a modern day one."

Vikki soon wheeled herself back into position, as she continued to juggle, as the dragon soon spotted her. She soon landed right in front of her with a small tremor, nearly knocking her off her unicycle.

"Hmm, soooooo… You're just some silly clown..." The dragon spoke out loud.

Vikki stopped juggling and simply shrugged. "Or course I am! I was born this way! Well… Not exactly, long story on that one."

"You must be foolish enough to stand your ground against me and this awesome body..." The dragon continued to speak. "You appear to be on the small side of things. But… You would make for an excellent snack before dinner time. Yes… What I outta do is chow down on you… HEADFIRST!"

The dragon soon started to approach Vikki, showing off its sharp teeth, as Vikki hopped off of her unicycle, reached behind her back, and pulled out a giant squeaky hammer.

"Well… I like to see you try." Vikki dared back, as she booped the dragon on the nose.

The dragon's mouth went wide in surprise.

"Now, Omelette!" Vikki yelled out, as Omelette came running out, with a really large chocolate cricket bundled in her arms. She soon tossed the cricket inside the mouth of the dragon, as it ate it up.

"Nailed it!" Omelette exclaimed in victory.

The dragon instantly felt ill after ingesting the cricket.

"UUUURRRKKK!" The dragon croaked out loud. "Was that a… cricket? My systems can't handle chocolate and crickets, let along both of them mashed together… AACCKK!"

It soon started to swing its tail at the two, as both Omelette and Vikki dodged the strike.

"Come on, let me grab a taste of one of you! If to get this rancid feeling from me..." The dragon choked.

The dragon swung its tail at the two girls again, this time, striking Vikki. She was flung towards an open clearing, as the dragon soon started to approach the clown girl.

"You tricked me into eating a cricket… Well… No more tricks. I am eating someone, and it's gonna have to be you." The dragon declared.

Vikki kept a tight grip on her hammer, as Dana suddenly pulled up next to her via her Gator.

"Vikki! You gotta shut it down!" Dana shouted from the speaker.

"No kidding, Dana." Vikki replied back. "But… How?"

"Well, Maggie did upload me the schematics of this here beast, and there's an off-switch… Well, inside. Think you're up to it?" Dana asked.

Vikki gave off a smile. "Yeah, I am."

The dragon soon opened its mouth, as Vikki suddenly jumped inside the mouth of the dragon, and slid down its throat.

"Ahhhh… Now was that so hard?" The dragon said out loud. "Though I still feel rather ill..."

The rest of the campers could only watch in pure fear at Vikki's efforts.

"Meow… Vikki got ate!" Nerdi cringed out loud.

"Hehe… We'll be seeing her again in about a while." Quinn spoke up. "Though she may not be exactly the same, hehe..."

"Gee, you're a bundle of sunshine, aren't you?" Maxwell said towards Quinn.

The dragon soon started to approach the rest of the campers, ready to chow down upon them as well.

The campers were ready to stand their ground, when suddenly… The dragon started to slow down.

"Ack! Can't… continue… on… Catching a… case… of… dead..." The dragon slurred, as it flopped down upon its belly, its bright eyes starting to dim. "Rosebud… Was… Citi...zen… Kane's..."

…

…

…

…

"...S...l...e...d..."

"Dammit!" Selena cursed out loud. "I was planning on watching Citizen Kane later on!"

The dragon's dim eyes soon turned black, as it opened its mouth, and seemingly barfing out Vikki, holding the Crystal Star.

"Whew!" Vikki breathed out loud. "That's one thing I rather not try again..."

"Vikki! You're one insane clown!" Omelette said out loud, giving a playful slap on Vikki's back.

"Nice job, Vikki!" Maxwell cheered out loud.

"But before we celebrate… We should get these things back." Vikki reminded everyone. "We're still in a challenge."

"Ah, yeah! You're right!" Yuki said, as the team started to sprint off.

But one team member was running slower than the others.

"Blast… How could my grand-master plan be thwarted by some… clown girl?!" Ulysses asked himself softly. "You may not have known it, but you made yourself one powerful enemy, Vikki..."

* * *

**Confessional: Vikki Heartz – Dragon Slayer!**

**Ulysses: **Sure, laugh now. But one day… You are going down, clown.

**Vikki**: I have the highest respect for meatballs, now…

* * *

Back at camp, Chris was standing at the finish line, in front of a pair of tables.

"Okay, our teams should be coming back at any moment, now." Chris said out loud.

"Guys! There's Chris!"

"Really? Yeesh, we must dash, hon! Unless..."

"There's another team?! Get moving, you idiot!"

"Wait, just give them to me! Only one of us has to get this to the finish line."

"But who?"

Chris peered towards the distance, and sported a grin.

"And here's two of our teams, now!" Chris announced. "Oh, this is gonna be good..."

It was a footrace to the finish line now, as Ethan and Yuki started to sprint towards their destination, each of them holding a rather large bag.

"Great challenge, am I right, hon?" Yuki asked Ethan, as she caught a small whiff of him, gagging a bit. "Yeesh… What happened to you, you smell like the xylem of some corpse flower or something."

"Gabriella threw a rock in a stink bomb mine field and… Well… We were caught in the blast." Ethan answered back.

"Whew, ouch." Yuki said sincerely. "Well, perhaps I can ask Selena if she has any special soaps and shampoos which can scrub out that stench later on?"

Ethan smiled back. "Yeah, that would be preferred. But first..."

He started to sprint in front of Yuki.

"Can you catch me first?" Ethan asked out loud. "Follow your nose!"

Yuki gave off a grin, as she started to sprint ahead of Ethan.

"Oh, no problems there~!" Yuki sung out loud, as she sprinted past the finish line, and lined up her Crystal Stars out onto the table.

A whistle was blown, as a wide grin grew on Chris.

"And there you have it! The winners of this first exciting challenge are… The Tough Turtles!" Chris announced.

Yuki gave off a grin, holding up a thumbs up, as Ethan crossed the finish line afterwards. He lined up his Dragon Balls.

"And Ethan crosses second, meaning the Funky Flounders are safe from elimination!" Chris continued.

Ethan panted, looking tired as Yuki gave off a smile towards Ethan.

"Great race, buddy." Yuki said out loud. "I shake your hand cause of good sportsmanship, but… Yeah, a shower is totally needed."

"Yeah, gotta agree with you there." Ethan replied back, as the rest of the teams caught up with them. They stood a fair bit of distance from the Flounders cause of most of them smelling after that stink bomb incident.

"Way to go, Yuki!" Maxwell cheered out loud.

"Your idea worked!" Selena also cheered as well.

"Hey, can't take all the credit; Alec helped as well, and Omelette supplied us with the crickets." Yuki reminded her team, as she gave off a sweet smile towards her two fellow contestants.

"Another challenge complete! With the power of SCIENCE!" Alec declared.

"Thanks, Yuki." Omelette answered back. "Who knew the secret to victory were crickets?"

Nancy, meanwhile, shrugged. "Ah, well. Sucks we're still stuck with the stinkwad, but… Us Flounders shall fight for another day!"

She soon looked over at Gabriella, and her eyes went wide.

"Wait… How did you avoid getting stenched?!" Nancy exclaimed in surprise.

"Well… Family secret. Which I'm not telling you." Gabriella responded back.

Vikki looked over at the Flounders, and noticed something.

"Hey… Where's Frankie?" Vikki asked.

"Well… One of our own was in the middle of the minefield when that rock landed..." Ethan answered back. "And..."

Not too far from the team was Frankie, who had intense stink clouds coming off him. They all kept a fair distance from him.

"...Help… Me..." Frankie croaked out loud, trying not to gag at the intense smell wafting him at the moment.

"Aw, geez..." Vikki muttered, looking at Frankie and wanting to help, but not being able to.

"Miss Selena?" Yuki asked. "Think your soaps and shampoos can deal with that?"

"Heck, it be a miracle if he would ever smell normal again." Selena answered back.

Yuki was silent, as Whitney on the Squids came running up to the finish line, and she started to scatter her Chaos Emeralds on her team's table.

"Whitney… You and your team's the last to arrive." Chris announced.

"I know; just let me finish this challenge!" Whitney responded back, as she laid down the last Emerald. "There, challenge finished. Now give us the old song and dance, pops."

"Hey… I'm not that old!" Chris whined back. "And we should wait until all of your team mates are around."

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the team members were standing on their team's mats, with Frankie standing a far distance from his.

"First off, congrats to the Tough Turtles for winning this challenge!" Chris announced. "And as a reward for winning, they each receive a 1,000 dollar shopping card, which they can be used at their favorite store!"

The teammates cheered out loud.

"Eh, not that I need it, but spending cash on someone else's dime? It'll do." Selena shrugged.

"Just imagine the tons of manga I can buy with this amount of cash..." Maxwell said, sporting a grin.

The team started to disperse, as Chris looked over at the Funky Flounders next.

"As for the Flounders? I got no reward for you, but be grateful you're not heading to elimination tonight." Chris continued. "Now, go! Get yourselves a shower, you stink!"

"Gladly!" Gabriella shouted back.

The team dispersed, as the host looked at the Screaming Squids. Some of them looked in defeat, while Luka cradled the squirrel, which now had a bandage wrapped around its head.

"Squids… You blew it. Hard. And with that… You're gonna be voting one of your own off this island tonight." Chris said out loud. "You have a few hours to decide who it's gonna be..."

The Squids could only look at each other, with only one thing on their mind…

Who to vote off…

* * *

**Confessional: This is always the toughest part of any TD…**

**Xane**: This is gonna be a bit of a toughie… Hoooo...

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

About an hour later, both Omelette and Vikki were sitting back in lawn chairs, as they shared some of the chocolate crickets that Omelette bought earlier.

"Up to decap another cricket, Vikki?" Omelette asked, offering a cricket.

"Ahh, yeah!" Vikki answered back, accepting a cricket and downing it. "Man, this really hits the stuff..."

"Bet they never sold that stuff at the circus, huh?" Omelette smirked towards her friend.

"Nope." Vikki replied back. "It was mostly snack foods like popcorn, cotton candy, and funnel cake."

"Yum-yum." Omelette said, licking her lips. "Also, I would like to offer up something to you as well."

"More chocolate-covered bugs?" Vikki asked. "What could be tastier than crickets?"

"Well… How about an alliance? Would that be tastier?" Omelette offered up.

Vikki's eyes went wide. "Wow, that some dirty language you're spouting…"

"Oh, I can talk even more dirtier. Backstabbing! Medical Evacuation! Idol!" Omelette said out loud, giggling.

"Gee, someone's being naughty..." Vikki replied back, giggling. "Well, alright; I'll join ya."

"Nice!" Omelette said, sporting a grin. "Oh, trust me, with you by my side, we'll get to the finale together! And show everyone out there watching one of the coolest final challenges… ever!"

The two gave off a high five, as the door to their cabin opened, and both Selena and Yuki exited, carrying what appeared to be all sorts of shampoo.

"What's going on, Selena? You gonna give Yuki a spa treatment?" Omelette asked, as the two girls looked at her.

"Oh, I wish; her face could be more silky smooth." Selena replied back. "Oh, no. We're offering up some of my shampoos to the Flounders. Have you've smelt them?"

"Yeah, we did… It was a struggle to not vomit again." Vikki answered back.

"Also, have you two entered our cabin in the past hour?" Yuki asked out loud.

Omelette shook her head. "No, not really. Why you ask?"

"Well, a can of blue hair dye I bought with me onto the island suddenly up and vanished." Yuki answered back. "Like one minute, it was there, and suddenly… It's gone."

"Huh… Strange. Have you spoke to Kayley?" Vikki suggested. "She's the only one we know who has blue hair."

"It's of a different hue; hers is of a neon blue, all while I packed a dark blue in my bag." Yuki explained.

"I just wanna ask why you wanted to up and carry hair dye with you." Selena said out loud.

"Hey, what if someone wanted to change up their hair-do? Or if some bad boy hooked some girl in his claws and she wanted to change up her look, hon?" Yuki responded back. "Best be prepped for anything, sweetie!"

"Right. Anyways, let's get this stuff over to the Flounders, alright?" Selena asked.

The two girls left, as both Omelette and Vikki looked at each other.

"Whoa, we got some thievery going on..." Vikki said out loud.

"Yeah… Maybe we should keep a closer eye on our belongings." Omelette suggested.

"I gotta agree with that." Vikki said, nodding in response. "But for now..."

She took out what appeared to be a pink looking bag.

"Cotton candy?" Vikki asked, offering up some to her friend.

* * *

**Confessional: Cotton candy; the best distraction for thieves!**

**Omelette**: Yeah, cause if someone got their mitts on one of these babies… (She holds up a Chris Idol) They could control this game! Like, outright control it! And I ain't about to become some puppet, nope!

* * *

Meanwhile, both Maxwell and Quinn were sitting back on their sofa, watching anime.

"Hehe… So what kinda doom are we experiencing today?" Quinn asked.

"Well… Unless you count magical girls as doom… Then that?" Maxwell answered back.

"Magical girls?" Quinn asked again.

"You know, the kind of girls who have magical trinkets, pimped out outfits, and they take on some demon of the week all while spreading the love of friendship?" Maxwell answered back. "Would that ring a bell?"

"Hehe… I know that kind of show anywhere. Only it involved more ponies." Quinn said, chuckling. "Yeah, I have to admit, I was a Brony… Hehe, those days are kinda over. For now, at least, hehe..."

"I'm sure they'll be back in full form." Maxwell said out loud, as the two sat back and watched some of Maxwell's anime.

"Hehe… Transforming into a magical hero would give the bad guys enough time to just take them out right in the middle..." Quinn chuckled. "But they're always distracted, hehe..."

"Well, about that? It's kinda a written rule in magical girl shows to not interfere with their transformation sequence. Perhaps it takes a large amount of energy in which if the bad guy of the week tried interrupting in the middle of it, it would damage him greatly, if not outright kill him?" Maxwell theorized.

Soon, the door opened and Ulysses stormed inside, holding a device.

"Lousy piece of chocolate allergic junk..." Ulysses grumbled.

"What's going on?" Maxwell asked out loud.

"Whatta think, Maxwell?" Ulysses responded back. "How could you even take down a robotic dragon with a giant chocolate cricket?"

"Hehe… I can think of a few ways…" Quinn chuckled out loud.

"If I needed your input, I would had asked you." Ulysses grumbled back.

Maxwell lept out from the sofa.

"Now, now… Let's all remain calm, here." Maxwell said out loud. "We're all friends here."

Ulysses sighed. "I'm going out for another walk. Please don't tail me; I prefer to be alone."

He soon exited the cabin, as both Maxwell and Quinn looked at each other.

"Hehe, he seemed upset about that dragon..." Quinn spoke up. "Maybe we should talk to him about this?"

Maxwell shook his head. "Naaahh, best we give him some space. For now, though..."

He held up a DVD case.

"...You up for some PreCure? I've got a lotta seasons to choose from!" Maxwell offered up.

* * *

**Confessional: That would be a tough choice…**

**Quinn**: Well, I could watch some shows which aren't all fear-mongering, hehe…

**Maxwell: **Yeah, while most people think of magical girl, they go instantly to Sailor Moon**.** I, however, go to the PreCure series. That, and you can just jump into a season without having previous knowledge of the last one. Win-Win!

* * *

**Alec & Isaac's Lab**

* * *

Inside the boat house, Isaac was busy doing the finishing touches on a puppet of Omelette, as Nerdi watched.

"Meow, what convinced you to make a puppet of Omelette?" Nerdi asked out loud.

"Beats me..." Isaac answered back. "You never know when plush puppets of your teammates could come in handy. Best be prepped..."

He then looked towards Alec, who was busy observing his potions.

"Great job with the growth potion today, Alec." Isaac complimented out loud.

"Ahhhhh, that was just a TASTE of my power, Test Subject!" Alec roared happily. "Like I said, I've plenty of concoctions planned for all sorts of situations. Together, we shall TAKE THIS GAME BY STORM! MWAHAHAHA!"

Isaac looked at Alec. "Am I in what they call an… Alliance, now?"

"Pss-shaw." Alec scoffed. "Alliance is such a dirty word to be shouting out loud in public. I call it… a partnership."

"Isn't that the same thing, meow?" Nerdi asked out loud.

"Anyways, how would you feel about testing out another potion of mine?" Alec offered, as he held out a lime colored potion. "I promise you, this won't cause you to grow an extra head or make you lose a limb. That's the Alec promise."

Isaac took a look at the potion, before shrugging and giving it a good swig. He soon swallowed the contents within.

"Hmm… Tastes like lime..." Isaac said out loud. "Why does your potions taste like fruit, anyway?"

"Well… That's a wonderful story, Test Subject! It all stems from my folks, who-" Alec began to say, as…

"Um, Alec? Hold that thought, but… How are you getting bigger? And so is the table? And Nerdi? ...And the shed?" Isaac asked.

It only took a few seconds, but soon, Isaac surveyed his surroundings. He only took the rational response.

"...CRAP! I'm like, small!" Isaac yelled out loud in a panic. "Like, I'm a shrimp!"

Nerdi, upon seeing her owner, scooped him up and took him into a hug.

"Awwwww, cutie!" Nerdi cooed, pulling him deeper into a hug.

"ACK!" Isaac choked out loud. "Too tight..."

Nerdi loosened her grip. "Sorry, meow. But it is true..."

"Anyways… What happened, Alec?!" Isaac asked in a panic.

"Well… My shrinking potion worked. That's what happened." Alec answered back. "Don't sweat it; the aftereffects shall fade in a few minutes to a few hours, depending on how much of it you drunk."

Alec looked at the half-empty potion, and back at Isaac.

"Wow… You must really love lime products." Alec noted. "Guess you're stuck as a tiny for a few hours."

"Wait, what? But… How about my projects? How about stuff that aren't that dangerous to us at a normal size suddenly being really deadly?" Isaac asked in a panic. "How about if my feet suddenly get tickled by Nerdi?"

Nerdi, looking down at her now down-sized friend, gave off a grin.

"Oooooh, you know what that means, meow?" Nerdi sung out loud.

"Oh, no..." Isaac gulped.

"It's time to meet..."

"Not them..."

"Mrs. Ticklefingers, meow!" Nerdi sung out loud.

Nerdi soon started to tickle Isaac, as the sewer couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! Nerdi!"

Alec also couldn't help but smile at his Test Subject's cat creature giving his Test Subject a heck of a storm of tickles…

* * *

**Confessional: Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!**

**Isaac**: (He is being held in Nerdi's hands) Seriously… I haven't seen Mrs. Ticklefingers in a good long while. Still… While Nerdi is good… She was better.

**Nerdi**: Um, I'm standing right here, meow.

* * *

**Funky Flounders**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Boy's side of the cabin, Ethan entered, as she smelt himself.

"Cool, I smell like citrus fruits and cucumbers..." Ethan said out loud. "Way better than smelling like rotten corpses."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth." Bob agreed. "We gotta thank Selena later on for her lending us her specialty shampoos."

"Yeah, totally. Also, I gotta ask." Ethan continued, as he looked over at Frankie's bunk.

Laid in the middle appeared to be a black t-shirt with a pic of Chris McLean stamped on the front, and a pair of blue sweatpants.

"Oh, the clothes? Bought them for Frankie." Bob answered back. "That stink bomb made his usual clothes completely unwearable. So, I had to swing by the Tuck Shop and buy him some threads."

Ethan smiled back. "I'm quite surprised you know his pants size..."

Soon, Johah entered the room, giggling to himself. Both young boys took notice.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Bob asked.

"Oooh, you'll see…" Jonah answered back. "I can't believe that work. And that he's unaware of it as well!"

"Wait, who?" Bob asked. "Who's unaware of it?"

Ethan took a closer look at Jonah, and noticed something…

Both of Jonah's hands had slightly faded blue stains on them.

"Hey, Bob? Did you notice Jonah's hands?" Ethan asked.

Bob shook his head. "No, not really..."

"I've got a feeling that Jonah just pranked someone on here, and the fanbase is gonna freak..." Ethan said out loud.

Frankie soon entered, having rubbed his skin near-raw trying to get the odor of that stink bomb off of himself.

"...Hey." Frankie greeted out loud, as Bob, Ethan, and Jonah stared at him. "...What? What's going on?"

Bob leaned towards Ethan. "Let's try not to pay attention to the you-know-what." He whispered into Ethan's ear.

Ethan nodded back, as he looked over at Frankie.

"Your hair..." Ethan said, as he sported a smile. "It's awesome!"

Bob instantly face-palmed.

Jonah burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! I can't believe that actually worked!"

Bob gave off a glare Jonah's way, as he started to approach Frankie.

"Um, Frankie? Please don't freak out too much, but..." Bob asked, as he took out his phone and turned on the camera and snapped a pic of him. He soon handed over the phone.

Frankie looked down at the phone, and was in complete shock.

His hair was dyed a dark blue.

"Wha…? How?" Frankie asked out loud. "...How did this happen?"

Bob looked over at Jonah, who was still laughing uproariously.

"Take a wild guess..." Bob said, as he handed over his puppet, and Frankie put it back on.

"_Whoa, Frankie… You're going for the blue look, are you? I heard chicks dig boys with out there hair colors..._"

Frankie looked at his puppet with an uncertain look.

"...I look like a freak..." Frankie muttered.

"What? No, you don't!" Bob replied back. "In fact, I know someone with pink hair, and another someone with a green ponytail! And look at some of the other campers with outlandish hair, like Quinn, or Vikki!"

Frankie blushed lightly at the mention of Vikki's name.

"Wait, hold up!" Ethan said out loud, as he observed Frankie's hair closely. "You know… This is a particular color of blue. Like, it's not bright and loud like Kayley's blue, or the blue highlights on Yuki, but it's more of a darker shade of blue."

"Yeah, and even then… She only had blue highlights; she didn't completely dye her hair a dark blue..." Bob noted.

"Exactly. Meaning… Someone wanted to PRANK Frankie!" Ethan theorized out loud. "And I just know the culprit!"

He pointed over at Jonah, who was looking at his camera.

"The true culprit… Is YOU!" Ethan shouted towards Jonah. "Jonah Logan, the Ultimate YouTuber Blogger! Like… Who else would be laughing at Frankie if they wanted to prank him a big one?"

Frankie looked over at Ethan, as he held up his puppet.

"_Is this the part where that grey figure morphs into a sadistic looking Jonah?_"

Jonah looked over at Ethan, and scoffed. "Why accuse me of pulling off such an awesome prank?"

"Dude, you do this kinda stuff all the time to your friends and random strangers." Bob answered back. "I'm surprised you aren't on any Do Not Fly lists to other random countries at this point."

"SERVANT!" Gabriella yelled from the other side of the cabin. Frankie sighed.

"Well… Back into the Lioness' Den. See you guys later..." Frankie said out loud, as he held up his puppet one final time.

"_See ya in the next episode!_"

Frankie soon removed his puppet and handed it over to Bob, as he exited the cabin, much to his chargin.

Ethan looked over at Bob. "Maybe I can ask Luka about this? She is the only other one with blue hair as dark as hers..."

"Well, considering she isn't voted off tonight." Bob replied back.

"If she is… Then what?" Ethan asked.

* * *

**Confessional: I dunno… We eat a salad in her honor?**

**Jonah**: Hey, thought I would bring back an old classic from one of my earlier videos. Thanks for the blue hair dye, Yuki! Anyways, Like-Comment-Subscr-

**Ethan**: Having blue hair can't be that bad. Fern's got a green mohawk, and she's awesome!

* * *

**Candace, Kayley, and Nancy's Tent**

* * *

Meanwhile, the three girls were relaxing in their tent, as they were huddled in front of a board game. Candace rolled a dice, and moved her piece until she hit her destination. She instantly shuddered.

"Ahhhh, welcome to Hotel Willow, where you are bound to have pleasant dreams. Please don't be too alarmed if there's a coven outside around midnight..." Kayley said towards Candace.

"And with that, there goes the last of my money..." Candace grumbled, as she forked over a few bucks over to Kayley. "Man, Monopoly is brutal..."

"You're telling me; I got tossed in the slammer, like, four times." Nancy added. "Guess you win, Kayley."

"Warned ya; that top hat game piece is practically my lucky charm when it comes to Monopoly." Kayley said out loud.

"Right, so… What next? Not like we can do much of anything while we're cramped in this tent, thanks a lot, Gabriella..." Nancy said with a bit of distain at that last word.

"Ooh, how about this one?" Candace asked, holding up a board game labeled 'Ouija'.

Kayley shook her head. "Nah, moon's not in position yet."

"Dude… Is that the game which involves demons and s***?" Nancy asked.

Kayley shook her head. "That's just a stereotype bought up by God fearing mothers from the 80's during the Satanic Panic. Like, even my people had to defend themselves from those freaks back then."

"Still, if it could actually talk to the dead… You think those federal suits would be all over it? Like, tons of cold cases could be solved." Nancy continued. "And I could speak to my folks again. Though they wouldn't be too thrilled at my… Well, dragonfly."

"Wait… Your folks?" Candace asked, concerned. "What happened?"

Nancy suddenly went silent, as the two girls looked at her sincerely. After a few seconds…

"...They were murdered in cold blood when I was five." Nancy spoke softly.

Both Candace and Kayley's eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Nancy." Candace said with a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, same here." Kayley added. "I couldn't even think of both my parents suddenly dying."

Nancy soon looked at the two girls, and smiled at them. "Thanks. But it's alright now; got adopted into a nice fam after a couple months, and they accept me for… Well, who I am, currently."

"Same here." Kayley added. "Even I'm a part of the adopted squad, only my dad was a druggie and my mom only cared about fine wines. House was a mess, so CPS had to step in and remove me. That's when I got taken in by my current fam. Yep, I'm adopted as well and damn proud of it."

Nancy soon held out her fist. "Adoption buds?"

Kayley did the same thing, as the two shared a fist bump. "Adoption buds."

"Hey, gals? Not to interrupt a heartwarming connection or anything, but..." Candace said out loud, getting the two girl's attention. "I think I found our next game! How about this one?"

She soon looked at the box for it.

"Jumanji: A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind..." Candace read out loud.

Both Kayley and Nancy looked at each other in fear…

"Got anymore of that sleepytime dust you gave Bob?" Nancy asked out loud. "We may need it in case we run into some alligator or something."

* * *

**Confessional: In the Confessional you must wait, until the dice reads 5 or 8.**

**Nancy**: Okay, we may have not ran into an alligator during our game. Worst that happened to us was it ate some plushie which Candace called Doug. And she also got sucked into a board game. Still, we were total high rollers! We won that game in 15 minutes, tops!

**Kayley**: I wonder if Candace'll be alright. Like, she was only in the jungle for five minutes… And she came out looking really… different.

**Candace**: (She is decked out in jungle garb and has facial markings on herself. She is sporting a wide grin, almost looking crazy.) I AM THE CARTOON QUEEN!

* * *

**Screaming Squids**

* * *

Currently in the Mess Hall, most of the teammates were discussing the looming vote-off all while eating their meal.

"Alright, so we should get rid of the riff-raff." Danny said out loud. "Meaning we should get rid of someone who'll be a liability."

"Hoooo… I'm not even sure who to vote for..." Xane admitted. "They may get upset, and… I rather not do that, hooo..."

"Then why did you join a reality TV show, genius?" Danny replied back. "Anyways, we should take out Whitney."

"What?!" Whitney spoke up, nearly choking on her food. "Why?!"

"Well… For starters, you're clumsy, you got yourself trapped in something which even a grade schooler could figure out..." Danny listed off. "Heck, even Hannah is more useful. What have you done to wow us?"

"...I survived being ate by a shark, twice?" Whitney shrugged back.

"Hey, come on, guys..." Tina spoke up. "Sure, Whitney may be a bit… loopy, but I just know she has something hidden within, just waiting to be unleashed."

Peter scoffed at Tina's statement. "You been playing way too much Pokemon, Kidtendo. Even I know she's useless."

Tina sighed. "Do whatever… But just note that I'm not going to vote for Whitney."

Hannah also spoke up. "Me too; I'm not voting for you, Whitney."

Whitney smiled at both Tina and Hannah. "Thank you..."

"No prob." Tina replied back. "And don't worry; I already know who to vote for."

"It better not be me!" Peter ordered, pointing at her. "You're not chickening out on our challenge tonight!"

"No, not you too, Peter." Tina continued.

"Then who do we vote for?" Whitney asked her friend.

"Well..." Tina started to say, as she looked around the table. "Where's Ross, Luka, and Zero?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Zero was near some bunnies, as he shared some food with them. He sported a gentle smile on his face.

"Sorry I was gone all day; challenges can be such a bother." Zero said out loud, as the youngest rabbit hopped over to Zero.

The 'Edgelord' soon petted the rabbit on the head.

"At least you guys don't have to worry about trying to apease some jerkass of a father, who is always talking about Doomsday." Zero continued, as he petted the rabbit some more.

SNAP!

Zero looked up from the bunny, as most of the family ran off.

"Who's there?!" Zero shouted out loud, as he held the baby bunny tightly. "Are you here to skin these bunnies? If so, then you can gently and calmly… Slag off!"

"What the?" A male voice spoke up. "You must be kidding; why would we skin a rando bunny?"

"Yeah, that's like, all sorts of wrong!" A female voice added. "Whatta take us for?"

"Wait..." Zero soon realized who those voices belonged to. "...Ross? Luka?"

Both Ross and Luka walked towards Zero, with Luka cuddling the squirrel in her arms. It had a bandage wrapped around its head.

"Dude, is that a bunny in your arms, or are you actually happy to see us?" Ross asked. "In fact… Why do you even have a bunny in your arms?"

"Yeah, even I gotta ask why." Luka added.

"Wouldn't you two like to know?" Zero answered back, as both Ross and Luka nodded. "...Fine."

He gave off a sigh.

"I am more than just this 'Edgelord' you see in front of you." Zero began, as he petted the bunny. "I… Have a soft spot for animals, especially bunnies. All I would rather do is care for them and be practically be buried in them. But there's one problem: My folks. They're really, really strict. Like, beyond strict. Ever heard of the Duugars?"

"I heard of Doogars from Pat, but..." Luka said out loud, as she realized something. "Waaaaiiittt… Aren't they that ultra-religious family with this really huge family?"

"I am highly convinced the patriarch isn't from this world." Ross added. "Like, he is coo-koo for power."

"Guess you two are acquainted with them." Zero continued. "So, my name isn't actually Zero… It's actually Zebediah. Zebediah Smith. Yeah, you can guess why they chose that name for me, it sounds all sorts of religious. Anyways, I'm the oldest of currently 12 kids living in that family. Nearly all of them unwillingly brainwashed with my old man's beliefs. And even if they tried to resist, he has ways of forcing their beliefs upon them. Even if it comes to electric torture… I am just glad my cousin Quant managed to escape with her mind mostly intact."

"Damn..." Ross said, shocked and concerned. "That is like, stupid illegal. Like, can't someone inspect your family? Like CPS or something?"

"One of mom's friends is a CPS worker..." Zero answered back. "They wouldn't be of any help.

"And how'd you even get on this show, anyway?" Luka asked.

"...My folks don't even know I actually signed up for this show." Zero answered back. "For all they know, I'm a Camp Counselor at some shitty illegal Conversion Therapy Camp. But I signed up for this show, and to make sure I am not just found out, and to spit on what they think a proper man should dress like… I changed up my wardrobe into something which would guarantee me a one way passage to the gates of Hell itself."

"And what does that have to do with animals?" Ross asked.

"My old man thinks animals are useless and a waste of time." Zero answered back. "Like, who else can you speak to in the prairie?"

"Probably Ezekiel, but his mind went bonkers after he hid in Chris' plane." Luka said out loud, as she looked over at Ross. "...Too soon?"

"Well… Now you know my true self." Zero finished, as he continued to pet the bunny. "Even if you could, you can't take on my folks; they're much too powerful. Both spiritually and politically. You would be more than doomed if you attempted to do that..."

Zero soon walked away from the duo, as they only stood there.

"Man, this is heavy. Like… We should rescue him from that fam of his." Ross said out loud. "I was even going to vote for him just for being a sub-standard edgelord, but now… I would feel really guilty if I did so."

Luka shook her head. "...No. That ain't no family. That so-called Smith family that Zero's a part of? They're all pricks."

"What about that Quant girl? She was smart enough to run off when she had the chance." Ross pointed out.

"Family is those who love you, no matter what. And… Dammit, I just want to help him, but I'm not sure how." Luka groaned, as the squirrel rubbed against Luka's chest. "Thanks."

"Maybe we should focus on winning first. Then afterwards… We take the fight over to the Smiths and save Zero?" Ross asked.

Luka nodded back. "Yeah, that seems like a good plan. Anything to help out a fellow animal fan."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow… Quite different, huh?**

**Ross**: Okay, change of plans; voting for Zero is out of the question now. Now the plan is winning this game. Then sending those so-called parents back to whatever planet they came from, cause they are NOT of this world.

**Luka**: (She is still cuddling the squirrel.) Well, for starters… Zero probably can't return home. At least, not with those nodes in his ears. They would destroy him if he ever returned back there. Maybe I can ask if my friend Angel can take him in? She did take me into the Paws, sooooo… (The squirrel squeaks) You hungry?

* * *

**The Campfire**

* * *

The sun has set, as the island was bathed in moonlight. Currently, all 9 of the Squids were sitting around the Campfire, awaiting the host. A select few looked nervous to even be here.

"Hoooo… This is really nerve-wracking." Xane said out loud, cuddling his plant. "Like… What if I got a vote for having a social game? Or for being too powerful of a player?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm liable to be even more on the chopping block." Hannah replied back, trying to calm Xane down.

"What makes you say that, hooo?" Xane asked.

"Well… I've got Herculean strength, which I don't even know how I've got it." Hannah answered back. "I would be even more of a target cause of that."

Ross held up his hand as he stood up. "Umm… Maybe we outta save our vote for who really deserves it?"

He looked over at Zero, as the host soon arrived, standing behind an oil drum podium. Ross soon sat back down quickly.

"Squids… You really squid'd up today. And soon, one of you will flop outta this contest!" Chris announced out loud. "But first, I like to ask a few questions to you all."

He looked through the contestants, almost seemingly torturing them.

"First… Whitney! You got yourself trapped up in a net today. What are your thoughts on that?" Chris asked.

"Well… I still can't believe that I fell for a trap which an Elementary Schooler like Hannah could disarm. No way I'm having that happen again." Whitney answered back, as Hannah rose her hand.

"Um, I'm a Middle Schooler." Hannah said out loud.

"Second… Xane! What are your plans going into this game, since it's gonna heat up soon?"

Xane looked at the host. "I… hooooo… I'll try my best to make sure any vote offs on our team are ended rather calmly… After all, gotta win for her."

Soon, a gust of wind blew against them, as a leaf flew near Xane's feet. Xane looked behind him to see the tree close to his team's cabin was one leaf shorter.

"Uh-huh..." Chris nodded, as he looked at Tina and Peter. "And finally… Tina! Peter! You two are really eager to tear into each other's throats virtually. Have any words before this match, considering either of you aren't voted off?"

"Well… I do have a few choice words." Peter said, smirking at Tina. "You can suck an egg! I'm gonna cream you so bad..."

"Not unless I cream you first." Tina challenged back.

"Anyways, it's time for you all to vote. Make it a good one!" Chris ordered, as he made his leave temporary.

* * *

Once the last camper (Xane) was done, Chris came back with a plate, filled with several marshmallows.

"Campers… You already know what these are. Marshmallows are basically your staple of life here on this island. If I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper without a marshmallow must depart upon the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers. Where you may never return… EVER." Chris announced, with strong sympheisis on the final word.

He soon picked up the first marshmallow.

"First off… Peter, you're staying." Chris announced, as Peter claimed his marshmallow.

"Tina, your game's not over yet."

Tina claimed her marshmallow, as both Peter and Tina looked at each other.

"Xane? Your chances at the million hasn't wilted yet. Come claim your marshmallow!"

Xane took the marshmallow, though feeling slightly disturbed at the word 'wilted'.

"Luka? You're still on the isle. Claim yours!"

Luka did so, but decided to feed her marshmallow to the squirrel.

"Ross? You don't have to go. The island still needs you."

Ross also claimed his marshmallow with a gentle smile.

"Hannah… You're also safe."

Hannah got up and claimed her marshmallow as well, as Chris looked at the final three still at the campfire. Whitney looked nervous, Danny looked annoyed, and Zero just gave off a scowl.

"Zero… Danny… Whitney… Each of you got a vote each. And for one of you, your game ends here. But that one person isn't going to be..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Whitney. You managed to squeak by with just one vote."

Whitney grinned as she claimed her marshmallow.

The host looked at both Danny and Zero, as he held up the final remaining marshmallow.

"Danny… Zero… This is the final marshmallow of the night. And tonight… The lucky person receiving this marshmallow is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Danny."

Danny sported a grin, as he claimed his marshmallow.

"Hell yeah!" Danny shouted out loud in glee. "Who's the strongest? I am!"

Zero, meanwhile, just sighed.

"Wait, what?" Ross asked in surprise. "Like… How?"

Chris sported a grin towards Zero. "Sucks to be you, dude. I guess everyone doesn't like edgelords these days. Boat of Losers is that way, buddy!"

Zero got up, and started to make his way towards the boat.

* * *

At the far edge of the dock, both Ross and Luka caught up with him.

"Man, this stinks." Ross muttered. "Like, how?"

"...Why didn't you speak up when you had the chance?" Zero asked.

"I was, until Chris shown up. Like, if we could have saved you..." Ross answered back.

"Well… Thanks for trying. Just… You two?" Zero asked.

"Yeah?" Luka asked back.

"...Protect those bunnies. Make sure the host or anyone remotely dangerous doesn't get their mitts on them." Zero requested. "And if any of you come across my old man… Give him one of these."

He soon flipped off a nearby camera, as he boarded the Boat, as it soon sped off.

"I'm sure your old man's been given tons of them!" Ross yelled out at the distance, as the two teens returned to the campfire.

"As for everyone else? You're safe… For now." Chris said, as he made his leave.

"HA! Finally!" Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we can get the TRUE challenge started!"

"Wait, what challenge?" Xane asked.

"Why… Creaming Kidtendo's butt right here." Peter answered back, smirking towards Tina.

"Well… Not unless I cream you first~!" Tina sung out, as the two started to run towards the Mess Hall…

* * *

Meanwhile, both Maggie and Dana were standing around the mechanical dragon which was hacked during the challenge. Maggie had a laptop hooked to it, while Dana was cleaning up where the chocolate cricket was tossed.

"Like, how could one chocolate just up and destroy a robotic android?" Dana asked out loud from inside the dragon. "You think they be all futuristic and advanced. Instead, this thing went down without a hitch."

"Yeah, even I am surprised myself." Maggie replied back. "No matter; I can always repair my baby. Cause nothing shall keep MAGGIE REALITY'S KIDS down for too long!"

"Wait, what kids?" Dana asked, stepping out.

Maggie only grinned back at Dana rather excitely.

"Ooooooh, I outta introduce you to them sometime! There's Garlock the Slayer, Brain Z from Planet Genox, Senator Usagi..."

"That last one doesn't sound too bad." Dana pointed out loud.

"The Senator scored me a trophy at a Lightweight Championship one time." Maggie answered back, sporting a grin. "Never underestimate cuteness in the guise of a sandbox… MWHAHAHA."

Beep-Boop!

"Oooh, appears my lappy picked up something!" Maggie sported a wide grin, as she looked at it. "I just knew there was some leftover data from today's earlier hacking!"

Dana took a look at the laptop. On-screen, a more faded out pic of the anime schoolgirl, only it looked more faded out.

"Isn't that the same girl who tried to mock the glory that is Maggie Reality?!" Maggie said, sporting a grin. "Methinks you gotta try better than that, bud! I'm taking you to my lair."

She pressed a button, as the ground around both Dana and Maggie started to lower.

"Gotta admit, she does have a nice dress..." Dana pointed out.

"Yeah, true. But I don't do sleeves that much. How else could I show off all this rad artwork? You know, wow my younger fans, and have them inspire to be just as great as me, only better?" Maggie replied back, as she looked at the laptop. "That, and… I wanna see what makes this thing tick. And I have some far more powerful equipment in my lab."

"Well, alright. I'll continue to clean up your dragon's guts. Have it primed for a future challenge… Whatever it could be." Dana said, as she entered the mouth of the dragon.

Soon, the anime schoolgirl figure on-screen looked at Maggie, feeling rather frightened.

"...Master?"

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to close out the episode.

"And there you have it! Zero's chances have dropped down to match his namesake, and the Squids are down a team member! But… How will they fare? Can Frankie stand up to Gabriella, and get used to his sweet new do? Will Whitney bounce back? What exactly happened with the dragon? And… Who will be the next person eliminated from the island? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Diction-"

"The Cartoon Queen knows no bounds!" Candace, still in her jungle outfit, shouted out loud, wielding a spear, with the end of it shaped like a certain cartoon mouse. She soon lobbed the spear, as it landed close to the camera, spooking the host.

"Quick! Cut to credits! Before I'm sacrificed to some jungle god or something!" Chris pleaded out loud, while Candace is sporting a wide grin to the camera as it suddenly cut off.

* * *

**The Voting Confessionals**

* * *

**Danny**: I'm voting for Whitney. She think she's so tough with all those scars and bandages? I'm tougher than she is! So what if she got ate by some shark? Big deal. I can punch like ten of them!

**Hannah**: Gotta vote Zero. Why? Well, he's an angry edgelord. And while I may also be a bit edgy… I hope to also have a soft center. So… Sorry, Zero.

**Luka**: Voting for Danny, cause… Who else could I vote for? Everyone else is too kind. (The squirrel squeaks in agreement.) This may wreck my game in the long run… But screw it, we gotta get Zero outta here.

**Peter**: I'm voting for Zero. Cause Tina's gotta stay if I wanna whoop her butt later on tonight!

**Ross**: Voting for Danny, cause I want Zero to reach the end, and practically shove his dad's beliefs up his as- (Confessional is suddenly cut off.)

**Tina**: Voting for Zero, cause… Well, he's an edgelord! They haven't been popular since Sephiroth swish-kabobed some poor sap! That, and Peter challenged me to a game. Soooooo...

**Whitney**: I gotta vote for Zero. Cause the only thing I know about him, other than disarming that trap I was a part of is… Well, he's edgy. And that's it. I'm quite surprised he didn't drop more F-bombs, to be honest. Would that sound like an edgelord thing to do?

**Xane**: Hooooo… Gotta vote Zero. I don't know too much about him… This is gonna be a toughie, hooooo...

**Zero**: Voting for Danny… He seems really destructive.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Whitney**: Danny

**Danny**: Luka, Ross, Zero

**Zero**: Tina, Whitney, Peter, Xane, Hannah

* * *

**ELIMINATED**: Zero

* * *

Zero… What can I say about him? I wanted him to turn a few heads by him actually being someone who cares about animals. Heck, even the scariest looking person could be a cuddlebug towards some furry creature or their own pets. And Zero is no exception. In the past, he was far MORE sinister, only to be voted off first. Guess that followed to this incarnation of Zero as well. But his story is just starting… Even if he was booted. We'll just have to wait and see how this develops.

**NEXT TIME**: ...PokeBalls. Kinda-Sorta? Still... Balls! :D

BaconBaka… OUT!


	5. Total! Drama! GO! -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Dictionary idea isn't mine. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of my characters belong to me. Please support the official release of the series. Thank you.

Yikes, this chapter took a while to complete, huh? Yeah, this past month was… Hoo boy. Do I need to say it? Just turn on the news and see for yourself. Anyways, just wash your hands, keep yourself clean, stay at home, and we can get through this! We've survived tougher stuff before!

Anyways, with that said, time to get this episode started!

* * *

Chris is in front of the camera, as he sported off his signature grin.

"Last time, on Dictionary..."

"Our teams partaken in their first true challenge as a team! The task was to find seven of their team's MacGuffin, and boy… It was such a search! A dragon went berserk! And so did Gabriella when she forced Frankie into a bear's den, and later on, a live minefield! As for the Squids, they went on their boring journey getting trapped by boring traps, where they eventually lost rather boringly. And rather surprisingly enough, it was Zero who got the first boot. Quite fitting for his name..."

"Now, 25 contestants are left. Who shall be eliminated tonight? And who shall win tonight's rivalry between Peter and Tina? My bet's on Peter, but you'll never know what could happen, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_

* * *

**Maggie's Lab**

* * *

In a room underneath the island, several monitors turned on, as both Maggie and Dana entered a room, with Maggie holding her laptop with some of the virus which affected the dragon from earlier.

"Whoa… I feel like I just jumped right into the future..." Dana said out loud, with her arms behind her head. "If we actually did, you think my pre-order for that game is still applicable?"

Maggie only smirked back. "Check this s*** out..."

She soon pressed down on her pad, as a hologram suddenly beamed to light. It appeared to look female, and was sporting biker like clothing. She was even sporting what appeared to be a couple of tattoos on both her arms.

"_Good evening._" The hologram spoke out loud.

"Whoa!" Dana yelped in surprised, before she gave a closer look at the hologram. "Cool!"

She placed her hand through the hologram's body, causing the hologram to giggle.

"Man, this is so rad!" Dana said happily, as she continued to place her hand through the hologram.

"That badass girl in front of you is known as Katana 3, just the latest in holographic technology." Maggie said out loud. "And you bet that I had to make her rad as hell!"

"I can tell..." Dana noted back, as she pulled her hand back and held it in the air, seemingly holding nothing. "Flawless victory! FATALITY!"

The hologram giggled a bit, before looking over at Maggie.

"And the red-head that just pretended to rip your beating heart out, or trying to steal your wallet is Dana, my co-worker." Maggie said out loud. "She's a bit… cloudy, but she is reliable."

"_So, you need an update on life on the island?_" Katana 3 asked Maggie.

"No need, I already got the play-by-play from our boss. Zero got the boot, and Gabriella is still holding Frankie hostage." Maggie answered back. "Thought Zero would last longer..."

"Yeah, he was a shoe-in when Producer Gold accepted his application, what with his family life and all." Dana said out loud towards Maggie. "How'd he get voted off this fast?"

"Guess nobody likes edgelords anymore..." Maggie answered back, as she looked at Katana 3. "Anyways, you up for some analyzing a pretty… cute virus?"

"_Oh, you bet I'm always ready._" Katana 3 nodded back, as she faded away, and showed up on a nearby monitor, in full color.

Maggie hooked up her laptop to a PC tower, as the data was transferred over. Soon, the anime schoolgirl appeared on-screen near Katana 3.

"Make sure to study her. Keep her away from the Zavi." Maggie instructed. "Heck, give her a badass makeover if you have to."

"_Got it! Once I find out some more info, you can bet I'll send it your way._" Katana 3 replied back. "_See ya!_"

The monitor displaying both Katana 3 and the virus soon turned off, displaying the logo on Maggie's shirt.

"Sooooo, all we gotta do is wait?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. Thankfully, Katana 3 will make sure that anime chick won't try to hack herself into Project Zavi." Maggie answered back.

"Project Zavi? The heck's that?" Dana asked.

Maggie soon sported a grin. "Oh, if you thought a biker chick of a hologram was rad… Then, check the other stuff that is MAGGIE REALITY out… Hehehe..."

Maggie soon led Dana to what appeared to be a large empty room. Right dead in the center appeared to be the chassis of what appeared to be a giant mech.

"Whoa, this almost seems like something straight out of Gundam..." Dana said out loud. "Or Gigantor. Or any giant robot series. This is rad..."

Maggie could only grin. "You betchya it's rad; it's a giant robot! And this'll be one of my biggest, if not my BIGGEST project yet! After so many years, I shall make my grandma's dream come true!"

"Your grandma also liked robots?" Dana asked.

"You betchya she did. Hell, she was one of the smartest peeps I know… Next to my parents. And my twin brother." Maggie continued. "When I was around six, she illustrated a book basically for both me and my bro. When in truth, I knew it was plans for a giant robot. She must have knew that she wasn't going to be around for too much longer, being she died the following year, so she wanted me to reach great achievements and make our dreams not just a dream, but a reality. And soon… I shall get to test this bad boy out: Project Zavitron X."

Dana glanced at the nearly complete giant robot, top to bottom.

"Man, that is so wicked-cool..." Dana said out loud, looking amazed.

"Yeah, you bet it is. Course, I'm waiting until it's 100% before I test this grand-baby out. Lest it falls into the wrong hands." Maggie added. "That… Would probably be disastrous. And I don't think none of us would want that."

Soon, Dana's phone rang, as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, dudette! You're missing out on some wicked duel!" Chris' voice excitedly said from the phone. "Whoa! Who knew she was skilled at Pikachu?"

"Whoa, really? Who's she playing against?" Dana asked.

"Ganondorf. Whoa, that was a wild Final Smash!" Chris said in glee. "Look, I better go. You two are free to watch if you want!"

Chris soon hung up as Maggie looked at her co-worker.

"Huh… I thought he called us." Maggie noted. "So, you ready to watch some nerds beat each other up virtually?"

"Count me in!" Dana answered back, as the two girls left the room.

* * *

**The Mess Hall**

* * *

Meanwhile, both Peter and Tina were in the middle of their self-imposed challenge, while Omelette and Vikki were also sitting at one of the tables, both wearing bowties, holding microphones and giving off their own commentary.

"Ganondorf may have taken over Hyrule in one of the timelines, but even he stands no chance against the most familiar of any electric rodent!" Omelette cheered on.

"Yeah, but what could Peter do now, since he's down to his last two stock?" Vikki asked out loud. "Am I saying that right?"

"Hey, even I'm unfamiliar with a few of these Smashers. Like… Who's Bayonetta? All I know is that she has a cute butt..."

Some of the campers, and even the host was even watching the match unfold, and they were rooting for either one of the campers.

"Man, this is so wicked!" Chris grinned, watching the action unfold and eating popcorn as well.

"Go get 'em, Tina!" Maxwell cheered out loud.

"Yeah, whip his butt!" Bob also cheered out loud.

"Come on, Peter! You gonna lose to that dork of all people?" Danny said, seemingly taunting Tina.

"I'm trying, but Tina's just too good with Pikachu!" Peter yelled back, as he looked back at the game. He saw that his character was knocked into the air, where there was no chance of recovering. "Wha? How'd you do that, Tina?"

"Well… First off, I..." Tina began to go into an explanation of how she was able to pull off such a combo.

Luka, still cuddling the squirrel, looked at her teammate, and smiled to herself.

"Shouldn't I be surprised? She is our gamer girl, after all." Luka said to herself, as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, Luka?" Ethan asked, as he looked up at her. Bob was also by his side.

Luka turned to face Ethan and smiled at him. "Hey, Ethan. What's up?"

"Well… Other than the ceiling tiles and the light fixtures… I wanted to ask you something." Ethan answered back, giving off a smile.

"Ah, sure; go ahead!" Luka responded back. "Tina's got this game in the bag, anyway."

"Well… How did you get such colorful highlights in your hair?" Ethan asked out loud. "Bob's wanting to impress Hannah, so I suggested colorful hair that's outside the norm."

Bob's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Ethan!" Bob gasped, before glaring at Ethan. "That's a bit too much!"

Luka couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you two would make a cute couple, Bobby." She teased back, as she poked at Bob's cheek.

"Hmmph." Bob pouted back.

"Anyways… How did you do it?" Ethan asked. "How did you do your blue highlights?"

"Well, I didn't do them, but my friend Angel did. She applied some bleach first, then after it was settled, then she applied the dye itself." Luka explained, as she kneeled down to both the boy's eye level. "Want some more pointers?"

"Nah, I'm good." Ethan answered back. "Just asking cause somehow, Frankie's hair was dyed a dark blue."

"Ahh…" Luka said, as she looked all around the Mess Hall, and noticed the absence of Frankie. "Where is he, anyway?"

Bob sighed. "Being enslaved by Gabriella… Like, there's nothing we can even do about it."

"Yeah, if we try to interfere, we may be sued to heck and back by his rich dad." Ethan pointed out. "To the point that even our kid's _kids_ will be paying the price."

"I see…" Luka nodded back. "Should I give her a stern talking to? Cause I want a slice of her as well."

"Huh? Why you?" Bob asked.

Luka sighed. "...Her folks are planning on building factories around the Amazon, and that kinda crap can… No. Will kill off the rainforest. And if we lose the Amazon… Then it's curtains for all of us."

"Really?" Ethan asked. "Well, I could use some light blocking ones for my hub."

Bob turned towards Ethan.

"Dude, if that happens, we'll be dead. No worrying about the curtains, cause we'll be cooked! Fried! Burned alive!" Bob replied back.

Ethan was shocked at the realization. "Dang! I don't wanna be cooked alive! Besides, I agreed to be Fern's best man for her wedding in the far off future!"

"Exactly. And I want all of us to live a healthy future." Luka agreed.

"Squeak!" The squirrel in Luka's arms agreed back.

"Also, how's your furry buddy?" Bob asked, looking back at Luka.

Luka smiled as she looked down at the squirrel snuggled in her arms.

"He'll be alright, it was just a small konk on the noggin. But I'll let him sleep inside my cabin tonight, then in the morn, I'll release him back into the wild." Luka answered back.

"Hm, sounds awesome." Bob nodded back, as he looked at the squirrel. "See ya… Sometime. Try not to have any books fall on you again!"

"Squeak!" The squirrel squeaked back towards Bob.

"And Pikachu knocks out Ridley with the Star KO, and that spells curtains for Peter!" Omelette announced out loud.

"Huh… Looks like Tina just won." Luka said, as Luka, the squirrel, Bob, and Ethan watched the gaming match conclude.

With Peter, he was stunned at his loss.

"Like… How? I thought I would have totally nailed it with Ridley!" Peter grumbled. "He seemed so menacing, and he seemed to have a pretty high kill count from his looks alone, so I thought he would be super strong..."

"Yeah, but when it comes to those who are able to attack airborne enemies from the ground… He's terrible at countering against them." Tina said, looking over at Peter, as she extended her arm out towards him. "Still, good game."

"Yeah, whatever..." Peter pouted back, as he shaked her hand. "So, what is it that you want me to do? Wash your socks, despite that you don't wear any?"

"Naaaaaaahhhh… I got something far more suitable." Tina replied back, with a smile.

She soon reached into her nearby bag, and pulled out what appeared to be a Nintendo Switch, along with a copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons.

"Here's one of my backups, along with all the hook-ups, along with a game which would be perfect for you. Perhaps give my preferred console a try?" Tina suggested, handing over the Switch.

Peter took a look at the Switch, and soon received it, along with the game, from Tina, as he pocketed it. "Ugh, fine… Not like I may enjoy it..."

He walked away, as Maxwell approached her.

"Hey, Tina. Cool victory! Way to show that even after all those nerfs, Pichu is still awesome to play as!" Maxwell complimented back.

"Thanks, Maxwell!" Tina replied to Maxwell, sporting a smile.

"Still… How'd you score another Switch? Aren't those things expensive as heck?" Maxwell asked out loud.

Tina gently smiled back. "I worked part-time at a gaming store, and bought an additional Switch as a back-up, along with a back-up copy of New Horizons. Score one for employee discounts! But I could see that Peter may want to see gaming outside of blasting the head off of some zombie. Or some alien. Or some zombie-alien."

"But why Animal Crossing? Like, he'll probably get bored with it pretty quick." Maxwell stated.

Tina continued to smile. "Oh, it brings out the best of us..."

Soon, both Dana and Maggie ran into the Mess Hall.

"What we miss?" Dana asked.

"Oh, only one of the most epic duels EVER!" Nancy answered back, sporting a grin.

Dana frowned.

"Dang it." Dana muttered, as she kicked an empty can, while Maggie put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional: Heck, have you seen how they reacted to stairs in New Horizons?**

**Tina**: Sure, it may not be the action game that Peter adores so much, but hey… It was the only extra game I had on hand.

**Peter**: (He is playing on the Switch) Okay, I placed the tents down, and collected the fruits and some sticks for that raccoon. Now… Time to name this isle. (Grins) I know just what to name my isle! Bloodgore! (Tries to enter it.) What, denied?! Auugghh, pesky soccer moms and their pesky... Christian language!

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

It was early in the morning. So early, that the light of the sun was cracking over the east. Luka, having awakened, slowly got out of her bunk. She looked at the box at the foot of her bed and smiled.

"Morning, squrrel-bud. Ready to head back into the wild?" Luka asked, as she approached the box…

…

...Only to find it empty, and devoid of any squirrel. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"...Where's squirrel-bud?" Luka asked, as she noticed that the window was open a crack. "Strange… None of us opened any windows last night… Unless it was after we went to bed..."

She soon exited the cabin, to see Dana, in her pajamas, standing there.

"Um… Luka?" Dana asked.

"Morning, Dana." Luka greeted back. "Hey… Have you seen a grey squirrel? About this length, with a bandage on his head?"

Dana chuckled a bit. "I was on my way to ask you about that."

"Umm… What happened?" Luka asked.

"Follow me..." Dana nodded, as she motioned for Luka to follow her.

Dana led her to the Mess Hall, as she opened the doors, and the smell of eggs and steak wafted through the air.

"Umm, Dana? I'm a vegetarian..." Luka admitted. "Well, kinda? Hard to explain."

"That ain't it..." Dana replied back, giving off a smirk as the two viewed Maggie, with two empty plates nearby.

"More steak omelettes, squirrel buddy!" Maggie requested, as a grey squirrel lept onto the counter, and saluted.

"Wait… Huh?" Luka asked out loud, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's been cooking breakfast since I woke up." Dana answered back. "Don't know how'd he gained tons of culinary skills..."

Luka got closer to the counter.

"Squirrel-Bud?" Luka asked, as the squirrel looked at Luka, grinning.

"SQUEAK!" The squirrel squeaked in delight.

"How'd you learn how to cook?" Luka asked, as she looked all around the kitchen.

"Yeah, how'd you cook up these badass omelettes?" Maggie also asked out loud.

The squirrel started to chirp in its own tongue, as Luka nodded at his responses. Finally, she looked at the two interns.

"Turns out after that cook book landed on his head, he suddenly gained tons of skills on culinary right out of the blue." Luka explained. "And the only thing he wanted to do after I treated him back to health was to cook."

Both Dana and Maggie looked over at Luka.

"...And you got that from squirrel chirps?" Maggie asked, as Luka nodded. "Dude! I outta ask you to help out with my squirrel translator..."

"You're actually working on something like that?" Luka asked back, feeling quite puzzled.

"Hehehe… The mind and wonder of Maggie Reality has always wowed everyone ever since I was three years old." Maggie responded back, sporting a wide grin. "It was a wonder as to why they didn't kick me out of daycare back then with my wondrous and wild creations."

Dana blinked as she stared at her co-worker. "What did you even do?"

Maggie only shrugged back. "Well… When you mess with my twin bro, then you gotta deal with me. Nobody, under any circumstances, teases their sibling except for me."

"Wait… Twin bro?" Luka asked out loud. "I didn't think you even had a twin."

"You bet I do!" Maggie grinned back. "Alvin Reality, perhaps one of the smartest people I know. The two of us graduated from school recently, with me being one of the most wicked Valedicorians the school ever had. Like… Name one other Val who had purple locks. Come on, take a guess! Anyways, after graduation, we were both given scholarships to Uni, and while I denied the offer, he accepted right away. I shall join him eventually, to fill my noggin with more knowledge, wow the profs, and possibly be cited for knocking out the dorm room's electricity at 3am trying to power up something using a gold brick, but first off, I rather fight it out in the ring with my bots, and… Well, this arm ain't filled with enough ink yet; I need more. More, I say! MWAHAHA!"

"And your bro? Does he..." Luka began to ask.

"Appearance wise, he's still a dweeb. But hey, I wouldn't have it any other way." Maggie answered back.

"Is he single?" Dana asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

Maggie shook her head. "Naaaaahhh, he hooked up with some goth chick that's into aliens. And who may possibly be an alien as well."

Dana sighed. "Awww… Ah, well."

"Anyways, I should head back to my cabin. Campers will wake up at any moment, and… Yeah. Later, Squirrel-Boy!" Luka said, as she made her leave.

The squirrel chirped back, as Dana looked over at Maggie.

"Are you sure about that, dude?" Dana asked. "Like, should we ask Ross to scan her?"

"I only assumed she was an alien cause she has telekinetic powers." Maggie answered back. "And what normal human being would have powers like her, anyway?"

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

* * *

An hour passed by, as the sun has risen, obscured by the clouds covering much of the entire sky. Quinn was looking outside one of the cabin windows, as he observed the sky.

"Hehe… I feel it's gonna rain today..." Quinn chuckled. "We could catch pneumonia if a challenge is outside and we get soaked, hehe..."

"Um, I think that's an old wive's tale?" Maxwell pointed out, not turning away from the TV.

"That's what William Henry Harrison said before he done his inauguration speech back in the year 1841… He died not long after, hehe..." Quinn chuckled back.

"Quinn… He was old. Like, ancient. And even then, it was the pioneer times. Our head colds of today equaled to that of the flu." Ulysses said out loud. "Heck, even getting a paper cut spelt doom for you, thanks to infection."

"Hehe… That's real reassuring..." Quinn chuckled in fear. "Glad we are past those times, hehe..."

"Yeah, totally." Maxwell agreed, as he kicked back and went back to watching his TV show.

Quinn couldn't help but notice what was on TV. On-screen appeared to be a girl with dark blue hair, being given a pep-talk by a floating, talking cupcake. Once it was done, she stood up as she began to glow.

"Hehe, this one of your magical girl shows?" Quinn asked, as he sat next to Maxwell.

"You betchya! This is Cutie Confections Crew, and I'm watching episode 4, the one where Cutie Cupcake joins the squad." Maxwell answered back. "Yeah, it's kinda a not-so written rule which the main of a magical girl anime has to solo the first few foes, before she gets an additional member."

Quinn looked at the TV, all while the transformation was going on.

"Hehe… That has to be surprising, having your entire wardrobe change in an instant." Quinn said out loud.

"Yeah, totally. Cutie Cupcake, IE Misakiya is fan favorite, thanks to her sweet personality, and… Well..." Maxwell responded back, as the two looked back on screen.

Cutie Cupcake's transformation was finished, as she was now in a wardrobe that looked like it was lifted from a fairy tale, with her shoulder blades being a baby blue, and much of her chest being a baby pink. She was even donning a white skirt, pink socks, and blue dress shoes. She even had pink gloves, and light blue pearl earrings as well.

"I guess you can tell from her wardrobe alone why she's a fan fave, heh." Maxwell chuckled back.

"I see… Hehe..." Quinn chuckled back. "My older sis is kinda the same thing. Only without the magical powers, hehe..."

"I see." Maxwell nodded, before smiling back. "I give her my blessings, man."

"Hehe, I would let her know, but being that the cameras are on us..." Quinn said out loud. "You already did so, hehe."

Maxwell looked up at a corner of the cabin and noticed a camera, which seemed to be watching them.

"Ahh, reality TV show. Forgot." Maxwell said, blushing in embarrassment.

As Quinn and Maxwell were chatting, Ulysses was busy listening to the two talking to each other. Soon, a smirk grew on his face.

* * *

**Confessional: Whatta think this is, Maxwell? Your normal summer camp?**

**Ulysses**: And just like that, I got blackmail for Quinn… Is it a dirty strat? Perhaps. But I will do anything to win. Then the entire world shall learn that my creations are NOT idiotic.

**Maxwell**: I kinda hope nobody caught me sleep-singing overnight…

**Quinn**: Hehe… Maxwell sings a really great version of Don't Stop Me Now…

* * *

**Alec, Isaac, and Nerdi's Boathouse Lab**

* * *

Isaac was currently snoozing away on his cot, all while Alec was at his lab table. Nerdi was nearby as well, watching the scientist.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Alec laughed uproariously. "There is nothing that I love better in the early morning than CRACKIN' A FORMULA!"

"Ooh! Whatcha trying to crack, meow?" Nerdi asked out loud.

"Oh, this and that." Alec answered back. "Since our favorite Test Subject is sawin' logs at the moment, it gives me time to think up some new potions."

He soon looked at Nerdi.

"Anyways, I meant to ask you. How are you even operational? Like, even I never seen any plushies that gone to life."

Nerdi smiled, as she shuffled her glasses.

"Ahh, so you're interested in my origin story, meow? Well, for starters… Have you ever seen that animesque cartoon '_Plushie Fighters_' by any chance, meow?" Nerdi asked. "Anyways, yours truly was an OC made by my-"

"Umm… The heck's '_Plushie Fighters_'?" Alec questioned back.

Nerdi soon sported a grin. "Ooooooohhh, just one of the coolest and purrfect cartoons ever to be released, meow!" She exclaimed. "Like, there's this young boy named Tommy Wright, who desperately wants a Plushie Fighter to call his own. And prior to the series, he does manage to save enough funds to afford one! ...Of the E Tier series, being that the higher tiers? They cost as much as a new game console, meow. Anyways, in desperation, he ends up buying a Kokiki model, which are not meant for combat; they are more meant for support, and quite popular with young to college aged girls, and senior citizens due to their kind and comforting nature. However… That particular Kokiki, who he names Velvet, meow? She caught an incurable glitch and… Well, she's a bit of a smartass who just loves to get her hands dirty. Tommy, who's a huge fan of Plushie Fighters, is determined to show the world that any Plushie Fighter is capable of fighting and winning, even non-violent models like Kokikis, meow."

Alec could only blink. "Uhhhhh… Run that by me again?"

"TLDR; a boy buys a toy meant for a girl, and that girl's toy loves to fight, meow." Nerdi answered back. "It's just purrfect!"

Alec shook his head. "Forget I said anything..."

He soon looked over at Isaac, who was still snoozing away.

"Anyways, when's the Test Subject gonna wake?" Alec asked. "We've got a bundle of SCIENCE to test out!"

"Ah, him? He's not an early bird, meow." Nerdi answered back. "As far as I knew him, he would stay up late nights..."

"Wonder what he's dreaming about..." Alec pondered, as he stroked his chin.

"Eh, probably about girls, meow." Nerdi shrugged back.

The two looked was looking over at the sleeping Isaac, who was muttering something in his sleep…

* * *

**Isaac's Dream**

* * *

Currently, a 12 year old Isaac was in class, with his backpack laying nearby him. Inside appeared to be a plush doll sticking out, looking almost professionally made. And currently, Isaac was drawing up some art on a paper.

"Hmmm… Should I make it a bit chubby?" Isaac asked to himself. "It would make it more huggable..."

He stroked his chin in thought.

"She's gonna love it either way..."

"Class?" The teacher interrupted, snapping the entire class to attention, including Isaac. "Before we begin today's lesson, we have a new student joining us. Come in and introduce yourself, dear!"

Isaac paid attention, as the door opened, and a girl his age entered the classroom.

She had long, black flowing hair going down her back, and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a logo saying 'Plushie Fighters' along with a pink haired plushie whose hair is in pigtails on the front of the shirt, a jean skirt, long socks, and sneakers.

"Weeeeellll… I'm Betty Kluttelle, and I'm kinda new in town." Betty introduced herself, as she brushed her hair back. "My dad moved to this town to seek a new opportunity, and… Well, here I am, right here, talking to you all! I enjoy baseball… And Plushie Fighters… And that's it, really."

"That's nice, Betty." The teacher nodded back. "Now… Why not sit next to… Hmm…"

The teacher scanned the desks in her class, and noticed an empty seat near Isaac.

"...How about Isaac? He's the one in the bright green shirt with his homework sticking outside his bag." The teacher suggested.

Betty nodded back, as she went over to her assigned desk and sat in it, as Isaac was now back to sketching up his plan for a plushie. But Betty couldn't help but take a peek over at Isaac's sketch.

"Sooooo… Whatcha drawing?" Betty asked Isaac.

Isaac looked over at Betty, and smiled.

"Oh, just a concept I have in mind." Isaac answered back. "Basically, just a chubby plushie whom anyone can hug."

"Ahhhh, alright." Betty understood. "Wait, a plushie? Like, stuffed animals and dolls and all that stuff?"

"The very same." Isaac answered back, smiling towards Betty. "Why do you think I got my homework sticking outta my bag for Home Ec? The teacher only said I had to craft something out of cloth. I… decided to go beyond the call of duty."

Betty looked at the doll sticking out of Isaac's bag, and smiled.

"I am sure you're getting an A." Betty said gently.

"Oh, I hope so..." Isaac chuckled. "I stayed up 'till near 2am crafting that."

"Anyways..." Betty said, as she extended her arm. "You already know I'm Betty."

Isaac extended his arm. "And I'm Isaac."

The two new friends shared a handshake, but little did they know…

…

...Know…

* * *

Isaac soon slowly opened his eyes to see both Alec and Nerdi standing there, staring at Isaac.

"Umm… Morning, guys." Isaac said to both his two roommates. "Did I drool too much last night?"

"Well, not more than usual, meow." Nerdi shrugged back.

"Nerdi..." Isaac grumbled.

"Ahhhh, the Test Subject awakens from his dreams!" Alec shouted out loud, grinning. "So, what were you dreamin' about which had you drooling from the mouth?"

Isaac blushed. "Well… Girls. Doesn't any boy our age dream about girls?"

"Well… That's true..." Alec muttered back.

* * *

**Confessional: Ya, it is true…**

**Isaac**: I can only talk to Betty in my dreams now… (He sighs) Terminal illnesses can be such a bitch…

**Alec**: My ideal woman? She will have blonde hair! Glasses! Possibly boobs, but doesn't any girl? And a perky personality!

**Nerdi**: Dude, I know all about Plushie Fighters more than anybody, meow. Heck, had to do something while she was sleeping.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side – Omelette, Selena, Vikki, Yuki**

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were in their cabin, ready for the day. Selena looked outside the cabin window, and frowned at the sky.

"Man, it feels like rain..." Selena grumbled. "My poor do's gonna dry out..."

"Eh, I don't mind; I love the rain, hon!" Yuki said, as she was busy painting a second design on her other cheek.

"Wait, why? Why would you wanna enjoy clouds just squirting out droplets of water?" Selena asked, curiosity hitting her.

"Wellllll… It's comforting, it helps me sleep at night..." Yuki listed off. "And I done a piece using water colors and rainwater that I collected one time. It just felt even more natural, hon."

Selena looked at Yuki and couldn't help but sport a smirk.

"Annnnnnddd you do know that if it rains, your face paint's gonna be ruined..." Selena pointed out, looking at the design that Yuki was painting on her face.

Yuki only smiled back. "Oh, don't count on the rains possibly doing that~! You see, my kinda brand of face paint? It only comes off if you scrub on it with water real hard."

"I see..." Selena nodded. "And how about our resident clown girl?"

"Umm..." Yuki thought to herself, as she looked over at Vikki, who was already done applying her clown get-up for the day. "Hey, Vikki!"

Vikki strutted on over to where the two were. "Yeah?"

"You use the same brand of face paint as I do?" Yuki asked, as she held up a jar of her paint.

Vikki nodded back with a smile. "Ahhh, indeed I do. Gotta have the best paint for anything, really! Cause nobody likes a melted clown, even those who aren't scared of them..."

Selena could only blink in response. "Uhhh… Okay?"

"And done, hon!" Yuki announced, as everyone looked over at her.

She had an apple painted on the left side of her face, and a lightbulb painted on the right side of her face.

"Ahh, nice choices, Yuki!" Omelette complimented towards her.

"Thanks!" Yuki responded back. "Now… Time to think of a word to paint on my belly..."

"You do that." Omelette nodded, as she looked over at Vikki. "Anyways, you think we should hit up the Mess Hall? I took a bit of a sniff, and I could smell omelettes. Like, actual omelettes."

"Yeah, like someone would actually eat you up." Selena smirked, as Omelette chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Vikki agreed, as she took off for the Mess Hall, leaving the cabin.

Omelette couldn't help but wait for a few seconds, as she stared at Vikki's butt, before she snapped back to attention and left the Mess Hall as well.

It was just Selena and Yuki in the cabin now.

"Now with those two outta the cabin, perhaps I can offer up a deal with you." Selena said, as she looked at the kid. "How about we form an Alliance? Together, we can make it to the finals, and we can prove that us girls? We are made of some truly tough stuff!"

Yuki looked at Selena as she stood up from her bunk. "You think so? I mean, it seems a bit too early… Only one camper got booted off, and that was on the Squids, sweetie."

"But...it was a Squid that got the boot, not one of us." Selena responded back. "Listen… You stick by my side, and I can assure you that we shall reach the finale… Together."

Selena soon extended her hand, as Yuki looked at it, looking a bit uneasy.

"Well… Okay, then..." Yuki said, as she accepted Selena's offer.

"Excellent." Selena grinned. "Welcome to the Alliance, Yuki! Now… What should we call it? You're the creative one, you figure it out..."

* * *

**Confessional: I guess my name of Breadsticks is out, huh?**

**Yuki**: I had to; like, she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, hon. I just hope this won't turn too sour like a few alliances did. Like, look what happened to Heather's alliance back in Season 1. Real heavy stuff, sweetie. Now to think up some name for it. Something that says kindness, cause I know Selena isn't the type who would do harm.

**Selena**: (She is giving off a devious smirk.) And she bought it… Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

**Screaming Squids, Boy's Side – Danny, Peter, Ross, Xane**

* * *

Inside their cabin, Danny, Ross, and Xane were currently staring at Peter, who was playing on the Switch that Tina gave him last night.

"Umm… Is our shooter buddy alright?" Xane asked out loud.

"Yeah, I wanted to sleep and beat people up in my dreams! But nope!" Danny said, grumbling.

"Like… Are we sure some alien didn't just outright swap bodies with Peter?" Ross asked out loud. "And it's a reason why someone who is into FPS games is into a cute game all of a sudden."

"I should see what he's really up to..." Xane said, as he crept towards Peter, and looked at the screen.

Peter, noticing Xane, looked up at him. "...Yeah, my island's full of bug cages and fish tanks. So what? That raccoon wouldn't accept more of them, sooooo… I'm saving them for his friend. That'll teach 'em."

Xane looked back at the boys, and grinned. "Well, this is normal, hooooooo..."

"Ugh, what's the appeal of that cute kid's game, anyway?" Danny spoke out loud. "All you do is friendship stuff, and possibly kiss them at the end!"

"Ummm, about that?" Ross asked, as he picked up the game case, and pointed at the letter E at the corner of the case. "I don't think there's any hanky-spanky stuff in there."

"Plus, it's a really calming game, hoooo..." Xane pointed out loud. "Keeps your mind away from other pressing matters..."

As he said that, a leaf from the nearby tree soon lost another leaf, floating to the ground near the window.

"Let's not forget that dweeb Tina? She decorated her island so wonderfully, that I'm jealous! I shall make my island better than hers! I can't go down to the likes of some pink-haired Japanese-blooded girl who got buddy-buddy with me one time!" Peter declared. "Even if she did offer me some other fruits… And some long lasting tools… And a fountain..."

Ross lifted up his alien scanner, and pointed it at Peter. One ding later, he pocketed his scanner.

"Yep, he's normal." Ross concluded.

"So, what shall be our plan for today? We're out one Zero, so we've gotta work harder to beat all those other nerds out there." Danny pointed out.

"Hoooo, I say we wait and see what the challenge is, before we decide on that..." Xane answered back, as he was giving his tulip a little water.

"Yeah; we may be down a player, but we can still fight back!" Ross agreed. "This is just a minor setback, that's all!"

"Dammit! Another Black Bass!" Peter cursed out loud. "Where's the frickin' piranhas? The Golden Trouts? Anything that's not something lifted out of some outdoorsman's magazine?!"

The three other boys looked at each other.

"Breakfast?" Ross offered.

"You bet." Xane answered back.

* * *

**Confessional: Can I be part of that complete breakfast, too?**

**Ross**: I… don't think we'll ever understand Peter… Unless you were some gamer nut or something…

**Peter**: Alright, perhaps I maaaaaaaayyyy had caught more scorpions than they suggested. But hey, at least I'm making tons of bank, now.

* * *

**Screaming Squids, Girl's Side – Hannah, Luka, Tina, Whitney**

* * *

Over at the girl's side, Luka was talking to Tina and Hannah, while Whitney was looking out the window.

"Gals, you will never believe what I saw earlier: A squirrel cooking breakfast!" Luka exclaimed to her two teammates.

"I see them all the time." Tina responded back. "I think you would really enjoy Animal Crossing."

"Not from your game, Tina; I meant, IRL!" Luka stated.

"So, no wonder your squirrel went AWOL..." Hannah said out loud.

With Whitney, she grinned as she looked at her fellow campers.

"Whoa, cool! Today's bound to be really stormy, from what I feel!" Whitney exclaimed, grinning. "I can call it now; bolts of lightning crashing down upon this island's surface! A hailstorm which could paint the surface white! Strong winds which can bring down a few tree limbs and branches!"

Luka raised an eyebrow. "And that's a good thing?"

"Hey, what's life without a little chaos?" Whitney shrugged. "Too much chaos? Bad. Worldwide chaos? Really bad. And Universal chaos? Don't get me started on that front. Chaos should come in very small amounts. And shouldn't end with dead bodies on the floor."

"Yeah, and at least with that little bit of chaos, you can actually fight back!" Hannah agreed.

Tina couldn't help but chuckle. "That's true."

"And don't worry about me; I already got electrocuted one time! When I was around six. And when I stuck my finger in some electrical prongs while trying to plugging in a radio." Whitney shrugged. "Did you know I looked great in overalls?"

"You probably wouldn't see me in overalls." Hannah said. "Like, name one goth who actually wears overalls. Just guess!"

"Anyways, I'm just hoping that today's challenge isn't another scavenger hunt. Like, those tend to get boring after a while." Luka spoke up.

"I don't think Chris would be that predictable." Tina responded back. "I'm calling for a Minesweeper challenge."

Almost instantly, Tina was met with a ton of glares from her fellow roommates, with Luka tossing a plushie at Tina, which she dodged.

"Have you gone insane, Tina? Nobody wants that kinda chaos!" Whitney scolded back.

"Yeah! Like… It could take weeks, if not months for us to get done with that challenge!" Luka added.

Hannah looked at Luka. "Um, why did you throw my Mr. Skull-For-A-Head at Tina?"

Tina could only blink in response. "Wow… That bad, huh?"

"I may be calling for something involving animals. If that's the case… Victory!" Luka said out loud.

"That, I can agree with!" Hannah nodded back.

"I bet it'll involve something with bears, or penguins..." Luka continued, grinning. "And this is coming from someone who has a dolphin and a sea turtle on their backside… This'll be a blast!"

* * *

**Confessional: But not a Blast from the Past?**

**Hannah**: Now that I think about it… If Luka is all about saving land based animals, why does she sport that awesome dolphin and sea turtle on her back? ...And can I get a sea turtle on my backside when I'm older?

**Luka**: As for those two ink choices? I helped hatch some sea turtles when I was young and living in Africa with my fam one time, and another time, I was out in the ocean again with my fam, and I saw a dolphin jumping out at the sunset. I enjoyed those times so much, I wanted to keep them forever on my skin. As for the iguana on my leg? (She grins.) That's a tale for another time.

* * *

**Funky Flounders, Boy's Side – Bob, Ethan, Frankie, Jonah**

* * *

Jonah was currently holding his camera to his face, with a wide grin. In the background appeared to be Bob and Ethan, who were both looking over at the YouTube star.

"Yooooooo, what is up my BITCHES?! Your main boi Jonah here, ready to start Day 3 of his Total Drama journey!" Jonah announced, as he brushed his hair aside, as the winds whispered his name…

_...Jonah…_

"But first off, how about we get to know some of my fans, hm?" Jonah questioned, as he pointed the camera at both Bob and Ethan. "Whatta gotta say to your millions of viewers, hm?"

Ethan looked at the camera. "Umm… Gooby-Snookey?"

Bob blinked. "I think we're getting on YouTube on the wrong channel, for the absolute wrong reasons..."

Jonah blinked back. "I think I'll edit that last bit out."

Bob said nothing, as he pointed at one of the cameras in the cabin.

"Dammit!" Jonah cursed out loud.

Ethan looked over at Bob. "Hey, if you want to get on YouTube as a cameo, I can always ask my friend Fern. She runs a blog, and even I became a part of it at some point."

"What is it about?" Bob asked.

"And is she single?" Jonah also asked, grinning.

"Well… It's of various subjects. You know, puppy chaos… Body piercings… Dying her mohawk a funky new color… Old 90's boardgames..." Ethan listed off.

"But… Is she single?" Jonah reminded.

"She's already taken." Ethan answered back, grinning.

Jonah grumbled, as he walked away from the two boys.

"Dude, way to let him down." Bob said towards Ethan.

"Hey, like I'm gonna let some novice YouTuber get close to the coolest girl I know?" Ethan responded back. "Especially someone who got banned from Antarctica of all places."

Soon, the door swung open, revealing Gabriella at the other end. Frankie shot up from his bunk and stood there in fear.

"Servant! Front and center!" Gabriella demanded.

Frankie did as told, standing there in fear.

"Good. Now, I've got a list of stuff you need to do for me. And I expect everything done by tonight." Gabriella said, as she presented Frankie a long roll of paper, which extended beyond the front door…

Frankie held up his puppet while holding onto the list. "Are you insane?! Nobody on this earth can get all of these demands done in one day, especially if half of it was done doing a challenge on a reality TV show!"

Ethan also looked at the list. "Also… Isn't the Canadian Alligator considered a protective species? Won't you get in a lot of trouble for killing it and skinning its hide?"

Bob looked at the list, and the horrified expression on Frankie's face, as his eyes narrowed. Finally, he gave a glare at Gabriella.

"Have you gone insane, Gabriella?! Just cause you're rich doesn't give you an excuse to push people around!" Bob yelled, pointing at Gabriella.

"And you DO know that I can buy your family out..." Gabriella responded back, not flinching in the process.

"Well… Joke's on you! I've got no family!" Bob responded back. "At least… Not technically."

Gabriella started to step back, as she yanked at Frankie's arm, dragging him outside the cabin. Gabriella soon slammed the door to the cabin, causing a bit of dust to fall off the walls.

"Dang… I didn't know that..." Ethan said, looking over at Bob. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, same here..." Jonah said, silenced at the realization. "Like, harsh."

"Eh, it's cool." Bob responded back, giving off a shrug. "I know one of the most coolest peeps now, and that's all that matters."

"So, whatta we do now? Gabriella has Frankie, and you at least try to free him." Ethan said out loud. "Nice effort, though."

"Don't worry… I'll think of something." Bob nodded back.

* * *

**Confessional: What is his plan, anyway?**

**Bob**: Hmm… Should I? Nope, she already thought of that by now… Dang it!

* * *

**The Girl's Tent – Candace, Kayley, Nancy**

* * *

Currently, Kayley and Nancy were in their tent, sitting and chatting.

"Well… It's safe to say that we learned a lesson last night." Nancy said out loud.

"Yeah, never play a cursed Jumanji game board." Kayley agreed. "How is Candace doing after last night, by the way?"

"CUT THE CAKE! SPREAD THE FROSTING! EAT THE SPRINKLES!"

Both Kayley and Nancy looked at each other and nodded in agreement as they left their tent to see Candace, chanting and marching around a freshly made cake, topped with pink frosting, all while wielding a giant spear. Since it was light out, they could see more of her jungle garb.

It consisted of a giant red flower in her hair, a coconut bra tied together with jungle vines, and a leopard-spotted skirt. She had vine bracelets along her wrists and ankles, and war paint going from the feet up to her face. She was still wearing her glasses.

"I don't believe it..." Nancy said out loud, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kayley responded back.

"Where the hell did she get a giant spear at?" Nancy asked.

Kayley looked over at Nancy, alarmed and confused. "There's a giant cake out in the open, and you take notice of the spear, instead?"

"It wasn't a chocolate cake..." Nancy muttered back, as Candace approached the two girls.

"You two! Do you have an offering for the Cartoon Queen?!" Candace yelled at the two girls, pointing her spear at the two.

Nancy and Candace backed up a bit in fear.

"Umm..." Kayley said, reaching into a pants pocket, and pulling out a reddish gem. "Here, it's a Gem named Rhodonite! She got in some battle, and got poofed in the process. I'm sure she'll be unpoofed at some point."

"And I know this one artist who can draw one of the frogs from that show you talked about at dinner last night; Amphibia! Sure, it may hurt for a bit and it'll be stuck to your body forever, but it's the best we got at such short notice!" Nancy added.

Candace gave off a glare towards the two.

"Those do not appease the Cartoon Queen! Besides, I already got markings on myself anyway!" Candace responded back.

Kayley pocketed her stone. "Well, so much for promoting self-esteem with that."

"How do you do that with such a colorful rock, anyway?" Nancy asked.

"What else do you got?" Candace questioned back, pointing her spear at the two again.

"Umm… Cereal? Do you want some cereal?" Nancy offered, pointing towards the Mess Hall. "You know, the go-to breakfast treat for some kid who grew up in the 80's and 90's when watching Saturday morning cartoons?"

Candace lowered her spear softly. "You got a deal… The Cartoon Queen thanks you."

She soon took off for the Mess Hall, as both Kayley and Nancy looked at each other.

"Dude, the hell that jungle did to her?" Kayley asked.

"I dunno, to be honest..." Nancy answered back. "But at least we've got a beast of a contestant for today's challenge?"

"Eh, I prefer the beauty, myself." Kayley shrugged back. "Come on, let's go get some chow."

* * *

**Confessional: I would reference a song, but we be royally sued… Stupid copyrights~!**

**Kayley**: Well, that's a way to wake up in the morn; being spooked by one of our very own wearing jungle garb and attempting to sacrifice us to a volcano god… Wait, that last bit didn't happen.

**Nancy**: You know, I'm quite digging this new Candace. She's got a lot more edge… And she could be useful in today's challenge.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

Soon, the Mess Hall started to fill up with the campers, ready to grab a bite to eat.

Maxwell was eating some breakfast, as Nerdi approached him.

"Morning, Maxwell!" Nerdi greeted out loud. "Saaaaayyy… You're the anime nerd around here, meow."

Maxwell smirked at the cat. "Why, indeed I am! Why you ask?"

"Well, do you know a show called 'Plushie Fighters'?" Nerdi asked out loud.

Maxwell grinned. "Ah, dude! I love that show! Even if it was made in America."

Tina, who was walking by, also sported a smile before looking at the two. "Wait, you talking about 'Plushie Fighters'? Dude, see the episode where Velvet managed to take on some mob boss' gorilla of a Plushie Fighter in order to protect the gym teacher's daughter from being falsely accused of a crime she never even committed?"

"Ah, no way! That was one of my favorite episodes!" Maxwell grinned towards Tina. "Ooh, how about the one where both Tommy and Velvet, as thus Beth and Skippy tag teamed against a pair of bullies and their Plushie Fighters?"

"And how about episode one, when Velvet won her first battle when she body-slammed against Dollar Dragonight?" Both Maxwell and Tina cheered together.

"Dude, I didn't know you were a Plushie Fighters fan!" Maxwell said towards Tina.

"I got into it when I was… Well, babysitting some kids and they were also fans as well." Tina replied back, smiling. "My favorite Fighter is Skippy, the kid who is dressed in a squirrel onesie!"

Nerdi gave off a smile. "Guess you two are fans, huh?"

Tina smirked back at the cat. "You betchya."

* * *

With Frankie, he was busy dashing towards Gabriella's table, with a whole plate full of food. He laid it down, as Gabriella gave him a death glare.

"About time, you useless, slow servant." Gabriella sneered, as she started to eat her breakfast. "Whatta still standing around here for? Go away. Seriously, you're as useless as a squirrel..."

Frankie slowly walked back to his team's table, as he slumped onto a chair, staring down at the floor in shame…

His other teammates looked at Frankie in concern.

"Man, Gabriella really boils my soup…" Nancy grumbled, as she bit into her eggs in anger.

"Yeah, like… I encountered many an entitled woman at my place of work, but nobody to the level of Gabriella..." Kayley agreed.

"Shall the Cartoon Queen offer her up as a sacrifice?!" Candace grinned towards the girls, pointing a spoon at her teammates. "I do know a couple of lab rats that could suffice in such a situation such as this..."

Kayley breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Even in that jungle garb, Candace is still Candace..."

Bob looked at both Nancy and Kayley. "What the heck even happened last night?"

"Candace decided to play a game of Jumanji and got Thanos-Snapped into the game for 10 minutes." Nancy answered back. "And she kinda came out looking like that. Still don't know how she got that spear..."

"Still, the Cartoon Queen needs some subjects!" Candace demanded with a wide grin, looking at her teammates before she stopped at Ethan. "You! You remind me of a good friend at home! Why don't you be one of my tribe-mates? Together, we can dominate this world with animation!"

Ethan beamed at Candace's offer. "You mean I can carry around a spear? And have war paint on? And watch cartoons?"

"Yeah, all three of the above and so much more!" Candace answered back, with a grin on her face.

"Nice, I'm in!" Ethan responded back.

Soon, the two left the Mess Hall, as Kayley chuckled to herself.

"See ya later, goofball!" Kayley said out loud, as she looked over at Frankie, who was looking down in the dumps. "Anyways, why are you even listening to that redhead?"

"Yeah, like, she's not that powerful!" Bob agreed. "Like, even though she has a sum of about 900 Billion dollars to her name doesn't mean that she is capable of pushing you around."

Frankie held up his sock puppet.

"_What if she hires Danny to beat Frankie more black and blue?_" The sock asked out loud.

Nancy smirked. "Leave that to me; he harms a single blue hair on Frankie's body, then-"

"SERVANT! FRONT AND CENTER!" Gabriella yelled from her table towards Frankie.

Frankie tensely stood up, and walked over to Gabriella's table, where she was looking at him with an angry look.

"What the hell is this crap? This ostrich omelette is all runny!" Gabriella sneered towards Frankie. "Go have that stupid squirrel cook up another one. Now. Or I WILL SSSSCCRREEAAMM!"

Frankie hurriedly dashed over to the kitchen counter in fear, as not too far, Bob only gave off a glare at Gabriella.

* * *

**Confessional: Did she… Just…**

**Frankie**: ...Help… (He suddenly holds up his sock) _Whatta expect someone who's only been cooking for 8 hours? Someone to cook G__abri-bitch__ a Thanksgiving meal? _(He suddenly realizes something was a bit… off.)_ ...Wait. What squirrel?_

**Bob**: (He is giving the camera a displeased look.) Man, I never thought I be targeting someone this soon! But you can bet that once we lose… Gabriella is on the chopping block! (He blinks a bit as his expression softens.) ...Does that mean I'm a true reality TV show star now?

* * *

With Vikki, she was juggling various utensils, as her teammates watched.

"Hehe, I am glad those are butter knives..." Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah, it's so hypnotic to see..." Isaac said out loud.

Omelette was smiling as she was looking at Vikki.

"So, how long have you been juggling for?" Omelette asked out loud. "Ten years, tops?"

"I guess you can say that." Vikki smiled back, as she caught the utensils with her hands and laid them down on her empty plate. "I been a clown ever since… Well, ever since I was born."

"Hehe… You were born a clown?" Quinn asked. "That's… kinda a bit creepy, not gonna lie, hehe..."

"Weeeeeelllll… That was kinda a lie. I wasn't exactly born a clown..." Vikki admitted, chuckling. "Let's just say, that my folks? They are both clowns, and my mom couldn't bear any children thanks to… Well, it's kinda a long story. Which if I revealed now… Gotta keep some things a secret, ya'll. Keep everyone wanting more."

"Heh, understandable." Alec said, grinning. "Why you think I didn't break out my most powerful potions right off the bat?"

"Do I wanna know what those are?" Isaac asked back.

"In due time, Test Subject. You can't rush SCIENCE!" Alec answered, grinning.

Yuki was doing some thinking, as she came to a realization.

"Are you adopted, Vikki?" Yuki asked out loud.

Vikki stared at Yuki at the sudden question coming from the pre-teen.

"Hmmmm… Yeah. I am." Vikki admitted. "My birth mom didn't want me, so she dumped me off at the circus, ran off, and my adopted parents more or less took me in."

"Wow, dang..." Omelette said, blinking.

"Have you ever thought of seeking out your birth mom? Let her know how much of a woman you… Well, grew up to be?" Selena suggested.

Vikki simply shook her head.

"Naaaahh, I already declared my adopted parents my TRUE parents. Your true fam is those who truly care for you, who love you, and who adore you." Vikki answered back truthfully, with a sweet smile on her face.

"She could had a good reason for abandoning you..." Selena said out loud. "Like… Poverty, or she was an illegal, or-"

"She was one of those women who 'had a life' and didn't want to be in charge of raising a kid." Vikki shrugged back.

"Ah, well. Her loss. Your _actual_ parents lucked out big time, huh?" Omelette said, smirking towards Vikki. "They end up with one of the coolest gals ever, and that 'busy' bitch who ditched ya? Karma probably slapped her in the butt, hard..."

"Heh, here's hoping." Quinn agreed.

* * *

**Confessional: Karma's a bitch to someone who's an actual bitch, huh?**

**Selena**: Wow… Vikki's birth mom is a real bitch… And I thought I was a cold-hearted one.

**Vikki**: Besides, think my birth mom could do THIS? (She takes out some balloons, and suddenly wraps and ties them together until it's in the shape of an umbrella.) What? It could rain today; best be prepped!

* * *

Over at the Squid's table, Peter was busy sketching out something on a napkin.

"Hmm… Where can I put everyone once I unlock everything?" Peter asked himself, while he was sketching a map on said napkin. "Perhaps near the beach, make it into a proper boardwalk? Have the houses on the cliffsides?"

Xane looked at Peter's napkin, observed it, and smiled.

"If I may make a suggestion… How about some flowers in your yard, hooooo?" Xane asked.

"Xane, I ain't no pansy! I ain't gonna have any pansies in my yard!" Peter responded back, glaring at the gardener.

Xane only shook his head. "I see… Perhaps you're more of a lily type of guy, hooooo?"

Peter moaned, all while both Ross and Luka overheard the two's conversation, and giggled together.

Meanwhile, Whitney was on her third serving of scrambled eggs, while Hannah watched.

"Man, Luka was right; this squirrel really is a great cook!" Whitney said out loud. "Better than my cooking attempts."

"What cooking attempts?" Hannah asked.

"Weeelll..." Whitney responded back. "Let's just say that I kinda failed at making a salad for Selena back when we were on that boat on day one. Which resulted in me being launched halfway into orbit, and being some shark's lunch."

Hannah blinked. "How? How do you fail at making a salad?"

"Beats me..." Whitney answered back. "Whatta take from someone who is more pro at cooking up meat products? Like, sure, the hot dogs are slightly burnt on the outside, but the inside is delish!"

Hannah smirked back. "Slightly burnt?"

"Okay, it's 80% brown and black. Still, it makes for a great hot dog." Whitney replied back, giggling.

"Dude, you want great hot dogs, hit up my aunt Pixel Dust. Her hot dogs are really divine!" Hannah said, smiling.

Whitney nodded, as she looked over at Luka, then back over towards Hannah.

"Hey… You think we should even be talking about hot dogs in front of Luka? I mean, with her love of animals and such, she is probably vegetarian." Whitney pointed out.

"Ahhh… Right." Hannah nodded, as Chris soon walked into the room, sporting his signature grin.

"Contestants! Are you all ready for your next challenge?" Chris announced out loud.

"Oh, I was BORN ready!" Danny declared towards the host, pointing at him. "Bring it on, Chris!"

"Ahh, someone is already pumped..." Chris said, looking at Danny with a grin.

Danny also gave off a grin. "Hey, I plan to win, Chris. Don't forget it."

Chris soon looked around the room, and raised an eyebrow.'

"Hey… Where's Candace and Ethan?" Chris asked out loud.

As if like clockwork, Candace came back in, still in her jungle garb. She sported a wide grin.

"Hey, Chris! The Cartoon Queen has returned!" Candace announced out loud, as she stepped out of the way. "And she's bought along a special guest! Featuring… The Cartoon Lad!"

Ethan soon stepped in, wielding a spear, and wearing a green tanktop, and dark green shorts. He had war paint among his legs, arms, and face. He was also sporting a smile.

"I'm the Cartoon Lad! Lover of the bestest cartoons!" Ethan announced out loud, as he held his spear up in the air. "I shall defend my queen's love of animation!"

"Yeah, Chris! So if some company ever decides to do a remake of Sym-Bionic Titan, and make everyone be deformed, complete jerkbags, then we shall strike!" Candace declared, as she looked at the camera. "Come on, who do you think'll win? Some company who thinks twerking is the way to go for their cartoons? Or two cartoon obsessed people in the age demographic?"

"Hey! I only suggested that once!" Omelette protested back.

"Uhh, Candace?" Yuki spoke up. "Where did you find the paints for Ethan? You didn't steal from my art kit, did you, sweetie?"

Candace only grinned at Yuki. "The Cartoon Queen never steals from anyone! I just grabbed up some charcoal paints from the Tuck Shop!"

Yuki's eyes lit up in happiness. "Charcoal paints? Sign me up!"

Meanwhile, Chris only blinked. "...Okay… Anyways, after breakfast, please report over to the location I shall share to you on your phones. You all do have the McLean App installed, right?"

Everyone looked at the host in confusion.

"...You bring that up to us now?" Nancy asked. "Would that be a Day One thing?"

"And besides, how about Frankie? He doesn't have a phone..." Bob pointed out loud. "Well… As far as I know."

Chris groaned in frustration. "Okay, before the challenge starts, turn your phones on, and download the McLean app, alright? It's in a special section in the app store to which only you guys can access."

"So, nobody should be able to get on the app store and just up and download this app?" asked Alec.

"Nope!" Chris answered back, grinning.

* * *

**Confessional: We gotta stay phoned in with the times! Hahaha… Sorry.**

**Whitney**: (She looks down at her phone.) ...Heh, who would had known? (She shows her phone to display the app icon in question: Chris McLean's head. ) Leave it to Chris to have a Total Drama app icon be his head. Hehehe!

**Omelette**: (She shows off her phone, that has the same McLean icon… Next to some eyeball with a red and black aesthetic.) Umm… When did this strange eyeball icon get on my phone? I never even downloaded this. Wonder what it is… (She presses the button and the surroundings become wavy. Black and red waves fill the confessional and transforms the room, until she finds herself in a subway. The area is filled with washed out colors and heavy red accents.) ...Oooooooohhh, boy… Never saw this coming. Nope, nada. Where's the cat which is supposed to tell me to go to bed?

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone has downloaded their app, except…

"Okay, does everyone have the McLean app downloaded onto their phones?" Chris asked out loud.

"_Not Frankie!_" Frankie's sock said out loud. "_Because he doesn't have one thanks to his family being-"_

Frankie quickly put his sock away, as Ethan looked at him.

"Ah, man! No phone? Even the Cartoon Lad has a phone!" Ethan said out loud, as he showed off his phone.

Kayley put a gentle hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Goofball… Perhaps Frankie couldn't afford one?" Kayley suggested gently.

Frankie held up his sock again. "_Again, blame family. They are attempting to keep him screen-free __since birth__."_

Bob looked over at Frankie, as he overheard that statement from his sock.

Chris sighed as he looked over at Frankie. He soon decided to reach into one of his pockets, and tossed a phone towards Frankie, in which after he very nearly had it slip from his hands, caught it.

"You do know how to operate it, right?" Chris asked Frankie. "If so, it's yours."

Frankie nodded, as he pocketed his new phone, as Bob raised an eyebrow.

"_Wait…__ If his parents are keeping him screen-free since birth… How does he know how to operate a phone?_" Bob thought. "_Something is very fishy… And not the menu at Papa Craw's Seafood Hut..._"

"Alright, then, with that outta the way… Contestants! Within the app contains a map of Dulcare Island! And believe me, it shall come in handy for today's challenge." Chris instructed. "Oh, and before I forget, if you thought you could attempt to find Idols, bad news, my dudes; this app doesn't detect any locations for any idols."

Selena muttered a quiet 'dammit' to herself.

"Anyways, after you're finished eating, please head over to where the blinking icon on the map is." Chris said, as he left the Mess Hall, as the contestants looked at each other.

"So, guess we're using our phones, now." said Nancy, as she grinned. "Nice! We're pissing off the Boomers who think today's phones are destroying all of society!"

"What, do they explode?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, they do… And they came after one of the darkest times in human history." Omelette answered back. "Like, after the war, a lot of men were hungry for some other action, and..."

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

* * *

The teams were walking to the challenge, as they were talking to each other.

"Omelette, was all of that really necessary?" Selena asked her teammate.

"What, has anyone never had 'The Talk' before?" Omelette responded back, smiling confidently as she fiddled with her shades.

"The Cartoon Lad never had it in that much detail." Ethan pointed out, blinking. "...Fern just gave a truncated version of 'The Talk'..."

"But now, we all know about how our mothers got their little buns in their oven." Whitney said, smirking.

"Except for my mom, for… Well, obvious reasons." Vikki stated, as she twirled around her makeshift balloon-umbrella.

"Hehe, so, what kinda challenge you think we'll have?" Quinn asked. "I'm thinking it'll be deadly, hehe... Chris is known to do that."

"Hooooo, hopefully plants are involved." Xane said out loud, as he was holding the pot that contained his tulip. "Some of this isle could use a bit more color..."

"Did you bring some seeds with you?" Tina asked Xane.

"Sadly, no. And besides, who could had taken care of the plants if I got the boot?" Xane answered back. "Best to collect seeds from this isle, and plant them at home, hoooooo..."

BEEP-BEEP-CLUNK!

"What was that?" Hannah asked, as she pulled out her phone, and looked down at her phone. She noticed that the McLean app was glowing, so she tapped on it.

Soon, on her phone screen, appeared to be Heather, doing her victory dance from Total Drama World Tour. Hannah was instantly weirded out.

"...The heck's Heather's doing on my phone?" Hannah asked.

"Hm? Let me see..." Bob responded back, as he held up his phone. "I got an Ezekiel… Who's looking up at the sky."

"Campers! Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris announced, as he walked up to the groups. "It's what I would like to call… Total... Drama... GO!"

Danny looked at the host. "So, do we become all child-like and become, like, assholes or something?"

Candace slammed her spear onto the ground in anger, causing Danny to back up. "The Cartoon Queen shall NOT talk of that program! Sure, it has its quirks and its fans, but it should at least give other shows a chance to shine!"

Danny nodded quickly. "Yep… Still Candace, alright."

"Nope, that's another show. That isn't as superior as Total Drama! Anyways, how many of you ever played Pokemon GO?" Chris asked the campers.

Tina rose her hand. "Ooh, ooh! I did! Caught my shiny Jigglypuff and later teamed up with my friend in a raid to take on a Kyogre!"

She soon grinned happily.

"It was rainy, as you could expect from a Kyogre bringing down a torrential downpour. That's when I, along with my semi-inked up friend-" Tina began to reminisce.

"Okay, we get it, Tina. You're a geek." Chris said, interrupting Tina. "Anyways, today's challenge… You will be capturing the campers of Total Drama past! That's right; campers ranging from Ezekiel to Shawn are running among this isle virtually! And it's your task to capture them with Camper Balls." He soon giggled. "...Balls..."

"I am quite surprised you aren't being sued for this, meow." Nerdi spoke up, as she fiddled with her glasses.

"Anyways, if you catch a normal camper, then you earn a point for your team. If you catch a shiny camper, then it's two points! And shinies? They are alternately colored campers, like if you run across a blue haired Duncan or something. If you capture anyone who was a finalist, then you score three points! A shiny finalist nets you four. Annnnnnnddd… If you capture yours truly..." Chris instructed, as he pointed to himself. "You score five points! You are all given 50 balls. If you run out of balls, then you're outta the challenge, which can make or break your team. So use them sparingly. The team that scores the most points… Wins! While the team with the least points is sent to the Campfire, where you shall vote off one of your own."

"I gotta agree with you, Nerdi; I am also surprised he ain't being sued." Isaac said to Nerdi, who was now perched on his shoulder.

" Also, there may be some locations on this island which may be dangerous for you to go through. So don't risk it if you don't think you can handle it. Your life isn't worth ending just to catch a Shiny Sugar."

"Why are you delivering a PSA now? After what you made campers do in the past?" Ross asked out loud.

"Yeah, and who would wanna catch a Shiny Sugar, anyway? Let alone any kind of Sugar?" Danny also asked.

"Anyways, you know the rules, get going!" Chris announced, ignoring Ross and Danny as the teams started to head deep into the forest, before he looks at the camera. "And there you have it; the challenge is underway! But can they catch the Best of the Best? Or the Worst of the Worst? Find out… After the break!"

* * *

**Confessional: ...CamperBalls. Hey, I ain't technically stealing from this GoldEmblem guy!**

**Hannah**: Aw, dude! We could had caught that Heather back there! Still… Shiny campers. They gotta be pretty valuable; my cousin Alice spent six hours trying to capture some Ralts with blue hair.

**Quinn**: Hehe, I never even bothered with Pokemon GO. With that, you… Hehe… Have to travel… Outside. And avoid venomous insects and venomous viruses and venomous livestock and venomous-

**Maggie**: (She is swinging her wrench in the air.) Quinn… Dude. How are teddy bears considered venomous? Well, not like that one time with that black and white hued bear, that doesn't count!

**C****andace**: (She is looking down at her phone, sporting a wide grin.) The Cartoon Queen is gonna add some more to her cartoon watchin' island tribe! ...Well, virtually! Now, what kinda toons would everyone like...

* * *

And there you have it; the next challenge is underway, with the campers having to catch various campers of the past… Virtually! Who will come out on top?

**NEXT TIME: **...The balls fly, my man! :D


	6. Total! Drama! GO! -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Dictionary idea isn't mine. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all of my characters belong to me. Please support the official release of the series. Thank you.

Well, this part didn't take too long to make. Ran into a bit of Writers Block at some point, but hey, I got it done, huh? And as always, practice social distancing, wash your hands, you know the drill. We'll get through this; like the canon campers and fanon campers, we've survived tougher obstacles before.

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend PunkMetalNinja, whose birthday was yesterday. Happy Birthday, pal!

* * *

**Screamin' Squids**

* * *

Everyone was walking in the forest, as they were chatting.

"Alright, everyone in agreement of Tina being the one in charge this challenge?" Ross asked.

Everyone nodded in response, all while Peter simply shrugged.

"Hey, like we have any better option." Peter stated. "Like, she went out during a rainstorm to capture some silly Pokemon."

"Oh, Kyogre is anything but silly." Tina smirked back. "If he continued his reign of destruction… Well… Um… Anyone ever played _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_?"

Ross shook his head. "No, not really."

Danny also shook his head. "With those graphics? You gotta be kidding if you think I would play such a game!"

Peter shook his head as well. "Nay, and besides… I was into _Call Of Duty_ by the time I was around 13."

"Ooh, I played my brother's copy!" Whitney spoke up, grinning. "Heck, I even dressed as a female Toon Link for Halloween growing up!"

"Anyways, Tina? You're in charge for this challenge." Ross said out loud, as he looked over at Tina with a confident smile. "Now… What or how do we capture these campers?"

"Well, I'm sure you guys played Pokemon GO, right? Then just adapt that into this, and you're golden-" Tina answered back, as she looked down at her phone. "Ooh, awesome! A Beth! And she's a Finalist camper!"

Tina ran over to where the Beth was, and tapped on her phone's screen. On Tina's phone, Beth was twirling around a fire baton, as she held up her phone.

The rest of the campers walked closer to Tina.

"Umm… You gonna capture her, Kidtendo?" Peter asked out loud.

Ignoring Peter, Tina awaited until the Beth on-screen tossed her fire baton into the air. She soon swiped towards the Beth, tossing a ball towards her, in which it sucked her in. After a few shakes, the ball stood still, indicating that the Wannabee was caught. Tina pumped her fist in triumph.

"I was just awaiting for the perfect moment to strike. With how fast the actual Beth could spin her batons, it could had deflected back the ball, thus ruining a perfectly fine capture. Sooooo… I remembered the intro to the first Total Drama, and awaited my move..." Tina explained.

"Ahh, gotchya." Peter nodded back.

Hannah took a peek at her phone, and grinned. She ran a short distance, where she swiped at her phone and a dinging sound came from her phone.

"Boo-YA! Two points!" Hannah said, as she pumped her fist in triumph.

Whitney suddenly popped up behind her. "Whoa, cool! You caught a Katie wearing a pink and black striped crop-top!"

Hannah smiled back. "You bet! This Katie was a little different-looking than the others, so I went for the catch."

"Nice!" Whitney grinned towards the pre-teen. "She looks so… Close to gothic as one can get."

Hannah looked over at Whitney, as the two were walking back towards their team. "You think she would make a great goth?"

"Eh, probably." Whitney answered back. "If she's willing to dye her hair pink."

"And wear white foundation. And black lipstick." Hannah continued. "Can't go wrong with black lipstick!"

* * *

**Confessional: How about blue? Gwen was great with blue lipstick…**

**Hannah**: (She is smiling) Yeah, my cousins did say when I turned 13 in October… Well, let's just say they have plans for me.

**Whitney**: I probably wouldn't know; I never wear make-up, and I don't plan to start.

* * *

The two girls joined back with her team, as they looked at both Hannah and Whitney.

"You just missed it, girls!" Luka exclaimed. "Danny was trying and failing to catch a Sugar!"

"But I finally caught it after a minute!" Danny yelled back.

"Yeah, like after you wasted 13 balls." Luka responded, as she crossed her arms.

"Well, how could I catch something which deflected my balls from her body?" Danny asked rather angerly.

Whitney couldn't help but chuckle at what Danny just said.

"Hoooooo… Bad choice of words to put together." Xane responded, as he giggled a bit.

Soon, his phone pinged. He looked down at it and ran over to a spot. He looked down at his phone.

"Hoo-Hoo; it's a LeShawna!" Xane said with a smile, as he tossed a ball at the LeShawna. Even though it took a couple balls, he eventually caught the LeShawna and walked back to the rest of the team, with a smile on his face.

"Well, someone's happy." Tina said, as she proudly looked over at Xane. "Whatcha catch?"

"A LeShawna." Xane answered back. "She reminds me of my GF back at home, hooooo..."

Danny snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn. I could had figured you were gay..."

"Nope!" Xane said, smiling as he exited the app and pulled up a pic. It was of Xane and his girlfriend, sharing a milkshake. The girl had mocha-colored skin and a light blue t-shirt on. "Whatta think, hoooo? She's a keeper, that's for sure..."

Whitney gave off a smile. "Ah, cool! Almost like my older brother Dillon! He fell in love and engaged to Sandra. The two are still very much in love."

Peter, whose phone pinged, ran over to a specific spot, and caught another camper. He looked at who he caught while rejoining her team.

"Like… Damn, this Sierra I caught is hardcore." Peter said, as he showed off the recent camper who was caught to the other campers. She was holding a butcher's knife, and cuddling a Cody doll, all while giving off a crazed look.

Tina shuffled her glasses in response. "Well… I guess for some campers, well, they probably had to take some creative liberties..."

Luka whistled. "Wow… Even in an augmented reality, Sierra is still an Yandere..."

* * *

**Confessional: S****ierra**** Simulator! Kill every Cody ship as S****ierra**** just so Coderra is the only ship available! Available… Never!**

**Luka**: Man, if there's anything crazier than any protester from… That organization that shall _not_ be named… It's Sierra. She is way out there, yo!

**Whitney**: Is it a bad time to say that I write CodyXKatie fanfic for fun?

* * *

**Funky Flounders**

* * *

With the Flounders, they were also walking in the forest as well. And giving Gabriella a disapproving look.

"30 balls. It took you 30 balls just to catch an Amy." Nancy said towards Gabriella.

"It would had been lower if _somebody_ held _my_ phone up straight." Gabriella responded back, as she glared at Frankie, spooking him.

"Anyways, why Amy? Why don't you go for some of the campers which yields more points? Like Shinies? Or Finalists? Or Shiny Finalists?" Bob suggested.

"Because, you fat brat… Unlike you, Amy's popular in school. She is respected, much like how you should respect YOURS TRULY." Gabriella spat back. "All I have to do is ask my daddy, and he'll make sure your life is ruined just like that."

She snapped her fingers in response, as Bob grumbled.

"Urge to throw the challenge… Rising..." Bob muttered to himself.

Up ahead, Candace grinned as she held her phone in the air.

"HAHAHA! The Cartoon Queen has captured an Owen!" Candace shouted triumphantly. "And with only two balls to boot!"

"And I, the Cartoon Lad captured an Ella!" Ethan also shouted out loud. "Wannabee Disney Princesses for the win!"

"Still, that makes four points so far." Nancy said, as she looked down at her phone. "Hold up, make that five."

She ran over to a specific spot, and swiped her phone's screen.

"Caught a Dawn just now. She just suddenly appeared in thin air." Nancy continued. "We should do like what Bob said, and try going for more campers which could give us more of a bang for our buck."

Frankie held up his sock.

"_So, we should go for Owens, Gwens, Duncans, Beths, Heathers, Alejandros, Camerons, Lightnings, Mikes, Zoeys, Shawns, or Skys?_" His sock asked out loud.

"That, or their shiny brethren." Nancy nodded back. "Why am I suddenly agreeing with a sock?"

"Who wouldn't agree with a sock?" Kayley asked back, as she held up her phone. It was displaying a shiny Mike, who had a color hue similar to that of Shaggy. "Caught a shiny Mike while Gabriella was busy catching her Amy."

Nancy smiled at the Wiccan girl. "Wicked catch, Kayley! Would that make that nine points right now?"

"Yeah, probably." Bob answered back, as he typed something down on his phone, muttering to himself along the way. "I'll try to keep up with our points."

Gabriella scoffed. "What-EVER… Like, how is some Elementary school brat like you good at math, anyway?"

"Good enough to determine the stats of a Pokemon?" Bob responded back, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Was that a burn? If so… You better have Burn Heal!**

**Bob**: Alright, I may not be a competitive battler, I play for fun. But there are some possible teammates that if they had the wrong nature… Well… (He shrugs.) At least I can breed them, hope their kid fairs a lot better?

**Kayley**: Aren't shinies supposed to be super-rare? My older sis Beatriz stayed up late into the night a couple years ago, trying to score herself a shiny Rockruff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonah was aiming his camera at himself.

"Yooooooooo, what is up my followers? Ya main boi Jonah here, on his third challenge of Total Drama Dictionary, and we are playing a ripoff of Pokemon GO!" Jonah announced, as he pointed his camera at Ethan. "How about it, my loyal follower? Do you love Pokemon GO?"

Ethan, ignoring Jonah, gave off a grin as he grasped his spear.

"Ha, the Cartoon Lad spots something which is more important than Pokemon GO..." Ethan answered back.

"Right… And how about this lovely lady, who is sporting quite the jungle look this year?" Jonah continued, as he aimed his camera at Candace.

"Heh, the Cartoon Queen still thinks war paint is the way to go." Candace replied back, sporting a grin. "And this skirt is made outta imitation leopard skin. Oh, what your subjects can make for you if you just ask!"

Jonah stepped back, as he aimed his camera at himself.

"And there you have it, bitches; two followers of mine who just can't resist the glory that is… Jonah!" Jonah said, as he flipped his head, causing his hair to fly backwards, as the winds whispered his name…

…

…

RRROOOAAARRRR…

Jonah looked confused. "Where's the winds whispering my name? Where's the audience-squeeing winds whispering my name?"

"Right there, Mr. Like-Comment-Subscribe." Nancy answered back, pointing behind Jonah.

At that moment, what appeared to be a bear stepped out from the woods, looking ticked. Its fur looked to be a dark brown, and it gave a glare at the campers, it licking its lips.

Jonah turned around and aimed his camera at the bear. "Bitchin'! This'll give me- I mean, us, ALL the views!"

"Yeah, when that oversized Monokuma freaking MAULS us limb to limb!" Nancy yelled back at Jonah, while she backed away slowly. "And I ain't about to explain to my birth parents up there in the skies on how I got mauled by some forest creature; nope! Nancy ain't going out like that!"

"Um, guys?" Kayley spoke up. "Perhaps we should show to it that we're more threatening to it than it is to us? Then it'll run off?"

"Great idea, Kayley! It's what I, the Jungle Queen did to protect her subjects!" Candace agreed back, sporting a grin. "I suggest a song!"

"I was thinking more of making us seem bigger than it." Kayley continued. "It would be more easier if it weren't cloudy and we could use our shadow..."

"_I__n the Loud House! In the Loud House!_" Nancy sung out loud, as the bear glared at her, roaring in her face. "Huh… Everyone back in the jungle liked my tunes of cartoon intros..." She pouted back towards everyone.

Jonah, meanwhile, kept his camera on the bear.

"Ya main boi Jonah here? Will scare this big bad bear off!" Jonah said out loud.

"Yeah, just show him the video which got the southeast section of America banned from Canada for five months. That'll totally scare him off..." Nancy snarked back.

"Hey, that only happened once!" Jonah yelled back at Nancy.

Bob looked over at the bear, as a realization came to him.

"Wait a moment… Didn't I see that bear yesterday?" Bob asked out loud.

PLONK!

A rock hit the bear right on its noggin, as it gave a look over at both Gabriella and Frankie, as the bear gave off a glare towards the two.

"He did it!" Gabriella yelled out, as she pointed at Frankie. "He wanted to skin you so he could present me with my bearskin rug!"

In all but a second, the entire rest of the team face-palmed.

RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

The bear let out a deafening roar. Gabriella, looking at Frankie, soon got behind him, much to his surprise.

"He's all yours; I'm outta here! I'm too rich to die!" Gabriella said towards the bear, as she ran towards her team's way, shoving Candace to the ground as she ran off.

"Hey, come back here! You… dim-witted, dense, dumb, daft, dippy, DINGUS!" Nancy yelled at the direction where Gabriella ran off.

Meanwhile, the bear lifted his paw, getting ready to swipe at Frankie…

"Whoa, boy!" Bob yelped, as he grabbed Frankie's shirt and pulled him back, just barely dodging a swipe of the bear's razor-sharp claws.

The two boys started to back away from the approaching bear, who was now seeing the two contestants as a meal.

"ROAR! GROWL!"

A shadow was shining near the bear, as the bear looked at it, and was suddenly frightened.

"GROWL! PICNIC BASKET! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! ALL SORTS OF OTHER BEAR REFERENCES!" Kayley shouted out loud, as Nancy and Ethan used the bright light from their phones, shining them near Kayley, thus making her shadow seem a lot bigger than the bear.

Knowing that the bear stood no chance against something twice its size, it soon ran off, leaving the campers alone. Bob breathed a sigh of relief, as he looked over at Frankie.

"You alright, Frankie?" Bob asked.

Frankie nodded back, as he held up his sock.

"_Whoa, this left sock's gonna have nightmares for weeks!_"

Bob nodded back. "Yeah, you'll be fine as well."

He soon looked at his fellow campers.

"Well, with Gabriella having ran off, what should we do?" Bob asked. "Should we continue the challenge, or..."

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHH!"

The contestants looked over at where the scream came from. It was from Candace, who screamed in horror at her new get-up.

"What? How? When? Which? What did I do?" Candace shouted out in a panic, as she was looking at herself in her jungle garb. "Why do I look like something that came outta an episode of National Geographic?!"

Nancy shook her head. "Looks like the Jungle Queen's been dethroned..."

Ethan blinked. "So, does this mean I ain't the Cartoon Lad, anymore?

* * *

**Confessional: Soooooo, we won't be having a trial after all?**

**C****andace**: This ain't my kinda wardrobe; why would I be wearing coconuts and a leopard skinned skirt? I mean, the flower is a nice touch, but… (She takes a few breaths) Okay, calm down… This ain't the first time you ate some strange fruit offered to you by some tribe and you went bananas…

**Bob**: Keep in mind, this started off as a Pokemon GO themed challenge… How did bears get into the picture?

**Ethan**: Ah, well. Fun while it lasted. Also, that thing that was more important than Pokemon GO? Well… (He holds up a Math Idol.) This could possibly come in handy one day! ...Possibly.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

The team was walking alongside the beach, as both Omelette and Vikki were near the ocean waters.

"Gotchya!" Omelette shouted happily, as she swiped at her phone. "Add a Bridgette to the count!"

"I got a Cody!" Vikki added. "Just one of the most cutest nerds out there!"

"You're a cuter nerd..." Omelette teased back.

With the rest of the team, they were also awaiting a notification from their phones, in the hopes of snagging another virtual camper.

"Hehe, this is like that one episode of Canadian Chaos, where Slade appointed Mallow and Anthony as temporary officers of the law while he went on vacation to Hondoras." Quinn spoke up. "On the same day a prison riot had a gang of thieves break outta the slammer, hehe..." **[1]**

"That must had been one dramatic experience..." Yuki said, looking over at Quinn.

"Canadian Chaos is actually a sitcom, hehe..." Quinn replied to Yuki. "The way Mallow caught one of the prisoners in that episode… Hehe..."

"Ah, so you do watch shows other than the local news." Maxwell inquired, smiling at him.

"Hey, it's a good show, hehe..." Quinn chuckled back.

"Even I admit that I watch Canadian Chaos, hon." Yuki said, smiling to Quinn. "The second season is regarded as one of its best! Remember the episode where Mallow tried to set up Anthony?"

As Yuki was geeking out over a sitcom with Quinn and Maxwell, Alec, Isaac, and Nerdi were far away from the crew. The scientist was holding up a beaker filled with a liquid.

"Test Subject… BEHOLD!" Alec announced out loud. "With this experiment, our chances of catching several Campers shall intensify!"

"How so?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, how will we warp my buddy's body today, meow?" Nerdi also asked, while perched on his shoulder. "An extra set of arms? Going invisible? Gender-swapping?"

"Nerdi!" Isaac reprimanded back.

"What? Most people pay good money for a gender-swapped AU, meow." Nerdi responded back.

Alec only gave off a grin. "None of that today, Test Subject, cause this experiment… Shall make you see double. Or even triple."

He handed over a beaker with a purple looking liquid, as Isaac downed the contents inside. A few seconds passed by, as Isaac let the contents flow throughout his body.

"Huh… I feel sorta… Tingly all of a sudden." Isaac stated. "Is this what happens with grape flavored potions?"

"Good. That means it's working..." Alec replied back, sporting a grin.

"Still… What do you mean by seeing double, or even triple?" Isaac asked all of a sudden.

"Ahhhh, just look to your left, and to your right." Alec suggested.

Isaac turned his head towards the right, and suddenly stepped back in shock.

"Wha… How?" Isaac asked out loud, pointing at what was in front of him.

It was another Isaac, who simply waved back. "Hello!"

"This… Is getting all sorta crazy..." Isaac stated. "Almost like that episode of Plushie Fighters where Tommy and Velvet were fighting off multiplying ghosts..."

"Before you nerd out, behind you, meow." Nerdi said, as she tapped him on the head and pointed behind him.

Isaac turned around, and could only blink as another self only waved back.

"Yep… Exact episode." Isaac replied back.

Alec, meanwhile, sported a grin.

"EXCELLENT! This experiment was a huge success!" Alec cheered out loud. "Now, with triple the Test Subject, we shall score triple the Campers! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Like, I try capturing a Camper, as well as Isaacs 2 and 3?" Isaac asked, as Alec nodded back. "Huh… Interesting..."

"Yeah, good plan and all, but..." Nerdi said, as she lept off of her human perch. "What'll happen when this potion of yours wears off, and the other two Isaacs get Thanos-Dusted away, meow? Would that also nix the other Isaac's captured campers?"

Alec's grin soon dropped.

"That… I didn't think of." Alec answered back, frowning. "I'm not even sure if clones even come with cellphones."

"Gotta give an A for effort." Isaac said, sporting an approving smile. "Just imagine this potion for any sorta gathering. Gotta duck out while Aunt Milda is pinching your cheeks? Have your clone take the pinches instead. Wanna be in two places at the same time? Down the potion and have your other self be… Well, at a certain party while…"

"Hello!" Isaac 1 said out loud, while Isaac 2 only stood there, also waving.

Isaac looked over at his clones and back at Isaac. "May wanna improve on that potion more..."

* * *

**Confessional: Double the Isaac, double the fun.**

**Isaac**: If only I had that potion a couple years ago… (He looks down.) Then I feel I wouldn't had disappointed Betty…

**Isaac 1**: Bye-Bye! (He soon fades away into dust, Thanos-Snap style.)

**Dana**: (She is busy vaccuming up the dusted away Isaac 1 with a miniature dust buster) Thanos, if you're watching this for some reason or another… Please do not snap away our campers, real or cloned. (She empties the dust buster into a jar labeled Isaac 1) You know how hard it'll be to reconstruct dusted campers?

* * *

The contestants continued on their path, as a solo raindrop landed upon Quinn's nose. He looked up at the sky, which was tinted grey.

"Hehe, the rains are soon about to fall..." Quinn spoke up, looking up at the sky. "It's gonna soak our hairstyles and ruin our day, hehe..."

"What if you're wearing a hat?" Maxwell added, as he touched the brim of his hat. "Ain't no problems there, bud."

"It'll still soak it, considering it rains hard enough, hehe… Well enough to make you sick if it gets really chilly..." Quinn spoke back.

Selena soon walked in front of the campers, as she looked at them.

"Okay, okay, don't panic!" Selena said out loud. "If the rain dries out your hair, just seek me afterwards and I can fix it! In the meantime, just… try covering it with something."

Everyone nodded back as Omelette shifted her hat, as well as Maxwell and Ulysses. Quinn took out a rain poncho and put it on, Isaac hid his hair underneath his snuggie, with Nerdi following suit, and Vikki…

She took out a balloon umbrella, and hid under it, twirling it and cheekily smiling at Selena.

"Showoff..." Selena scoffed at her, muttering under her breath.

The rains started to fall harder, as Yuki spotted an outcropping on a cliffside. She ran towards it as she motioned for the rest of the campers to follow suit.

"Okay, everyone present and accounted for?" Selena asked out loud.

Everyone responded 'Yeah' in response.

"Alright, good." Selena nodded, as she looked over at Alec. "You, smartiepants. When do you think this rain's gonna end?"

"Well, being that we're underneath some dark clouds, the sunlight is being absorbed from above, meaning-" Alec began to explain.

"You do know that we're in a challenge." Ulysses stated. "Either let us know when it's gonna end or not, alright?"

Alec sheepishly pressed his fingers together. "5 minutes… 2 hours… It all depends on how big this system is."

"Meaning… We're stuck." Selena grumbled. "Anything we should do until this weather eases up?"

"Well… I have some songs downloaded on my phone. Perhaps we can sing along to them?" Maxwell offered.

"Maxwell, nobody doesn't want to hear your weeb music." Ulysses responded back.

"Oh, don't worry about this one; it has English lyrics!" Maxwell grinned, as he selected a song and turned up the volume. "_1! 2! 3! 4! We… Are Cells At Work!_"

Vikki grinned at Maxwell's song choice.

"_1! 2! 3! 4! We are working for you! Woooo!_" Vikki sung out loud.

Ulysses face palmed, when all of a sudden, Yuki's phone pinged. She looked down at it, and looked over at Selena, who nodded.

She soon ran out in the pouring rain, and swiped at her phone, and pumped her fist in triumph. She soon returned back to her fellow campers.

"Found a Gwen with red accents. It's probably a Shiny Gwen, hon." Yuki said out loud.

"Nice work, Yuki." Omelette smiled at her teammate. "Now… Whatta we do, aside of enjoying Maxwell and Vikki's duet?"

The two watched the two teens singing the J-Pop, as a smirk grew upon Yuki's face.

"Somebody's gonna ship those two, now..." Yuki said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Ship them to FedEx? Cause I think shipping two humans without their will is still illegal.**

**Omelette**: I am quite surprised that Vikki knows about that anime with the blood cells… (She fiddles with her shades.)

**Vikki**: Alright, I should confess something; my mom got me into _Cells At Work_. She once watched an episode with some kid who was recovering from surgery, and… Needless to say, she binged the entire series after her shift. (She smiles.) And that was the gateway to even more shows!

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

* * *

Both Dana and Maggie were riding along in Maggie's ride; a pimped out Gator which was also floating above the ground… Or would be, if Dana didn't ask to stop the vehicle.

"Got 'em!" Dana announced. "Add a Beth to the collection!"

She ran back to Maggie's Gator, as she looked over at her.

"Dudette, you're not even a contestant. Why are you even capturing retro campers?" Maggie asked.

"Hey, Chris made this game all too good." Dana answered back, as she noticed a book in the open dashboard. She reached inside, and pulled out the book, as she read the title. "Robots! Really!"

"Yep, that's the very same book my Gram illustrated. And which led me into being the robot nut I am today." Maggie stated, as she started up the Gator and began to drive off. "Well, to put it precise… This gal right here was always into inventing and tinkering with stuff."

Dana read the book, as she noticed the main character of the story looking awfully familiar.

"Maggie, dude… This blonde haired gal is based off of you." Dana stated.

"Yeah, Gram had to make a few creative liberties. Let's be glad she drew me and my bro in before I was asked to tutor Diana and Elizabeth." Maggie responded back, smirking. "Can you imagine her trying to draw me now?"

Dana grinned back. "Yeah, that be a total pain. What with how your body's a canvas and all."

"Damn straight." Maggie replied, still sporting a grin. "Diana and Elizabeth made me into the gal I am today. They'll be great partners when I, Maggie Reality… DOMINATE THE WORLD!"

Dana scooted back a bit. "Umm… You can let me off here, thanks."

"...Of Robot Championship Fighting. New league opening up soon." Maggie continued. "And I'm hoping to get the two into robot battling one day. They're already masters at Robo-Mini Battles."

"Hm?" Dana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A product of my own creation, which I'm hoping to display to the big-wigs one day. And they were my testing audience, as well as Alvin and his girlfriend. I'm hoping to perfect it, so they don't always end up as scrap after every battle." Maggie answered back. "And who knows… We may be seeing the next Maggie Reality get inspired to take up robot battling, and rise up to the BIG LEAGUES!"

Dana chuckled. "You think that Maggie Reality will be up to dying their hair purple and getting a bird inked forever on their arm?"

"Hey, it's not just a bird; it's a magpie." Maggie corrected back.

"Ahhh, magpie. Alright." Dana nodded back, as she kicked back in her chair and looked at her phone, hoping to score a few more captures.

* * *

**Screamin' Squids**

* * *

The rains were coming down, as the campers were huddled underneath some trees, taking a break.

Xane was sticking out his potted plant into the rainstorm, in the hopes it was getting some water.

"Hooo, you enjoying this delicious H20, bud?" Xane said to his plant, as he looked down at his phone. "I'm sure this Dawn in a purple sweater does as well, hooooo..."

Behind him, Peter only did a 'cookoo' gesture with his hand.

Danny grimaced, as he looked up at the sky.

"Man, did that lame Candace chick on the Flounders do some kinda rain dance or something?" Danny complained. "She seems the type to do some kinda rain dance."

Ross removed his colander hat, and rubbed his hand through his rain soaked hair.

"Man, why did I think it was a good idea to wear a colander outside a rainstorm?" Ross asked out loud, before he placed his colander back on. "Hey, Tina. How did you do it?"

"Do what? Going out during a rainstorm just for Pokemon GO?" Tina asked back. "Well-"

"HEEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLPPPP!"

Everyone was silent at the sudden scream of help.

"The hell? Is calling for the Elite Beat Agents even allowed for this challenge, hoo?" Xane asked.

"I… dnnno." Peter responded back.

"Who you think it was?" Luka asked.

"None of us, we're all present and accounted for." Whitney answered back.

"FRANKIE BETTER GET THESE WRETCHED CROCODILES AWAY FROM ME, OR… I'M TELLING MY **DADDY**!"

The eight almost instantly knew who that scream belonged to.

"Why?" Danny complained.

"Yeah, like… Who OK'ed the crocodiles, anyway?" Xane asked.

"No, not that… Why and how did Gabriella get trapped by crocodiles?" Danny responded back.

"I can think of a few..." Whitney said, as she looked over at Luka, who was shaking her head no. She soon looked back at Danny. "...Which I won't say, to spare Luka from all of the gory details."

Luka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

"THOSE CROCODILES WILL PAY FOR RIPPING APART MY FAVORITE SKIRT!"

Tina, wasting little to no time, tightened the knot of her sweater around her waist, as she looked at her fellow campers.

"Guys, I know Gabriella is selfish, is a greedy brat, and is intolerable, but… She seriously doesn't need to be chewed upon by a pack of crocodiles. We… should do the right thing rescue her." Tina suggested.

"Dude, are you CRAZY?" Peter asked out loud, his eyes widening. "Like, these are crocodiles! Like, they fight. And bite. And fight and bite and fight."

"Fight, fight, fight? Bite, bite, bite?" Xane added.

"Best leave this to the pros, Tina. My Uncle Doug was once a crocodile wrestler and retired after his first match." Whitney warned. "It's why my family gifts him a new hook for his stub every Christmas."

"See?" Peter continued. "Gee, when I'm agreeing with Whitney of all people… That's when I know I lost it."

"Don't sweat it; we'll be alright." Tina reassured. "Now… Squids are GO?"

* * *

**Confessional: Mission 3 – A Load of Croc! The Crazy Crocodile Rescue!**

**Whitney**: Thing is… I am kinda a pro already. I had to fight off against our rival school's mascot one time. Who knew they were so picky about rotisserie chicken?

**Hannah**: (She is sporting a grin.) Crocodiles?! Sweet! They're way more badass than alligators! This is gonna be fun!

* * *

The team soon reached where Gabriella was. She was held up in a tree, with three crocodiles surrounding the bottom, awaiting their next snack. She looked down at her soon-to-be saviors, and scowled in disgust.

"Oh my freaking God! The Squids?! Why are you even here?!" Gabriella gagged back. "WHY ISN'T MY SERVANT HERE TO SAVE ME?!"

"Because your servant… Is currently occupied with his team!" Hannah yelled back.

"How'd you end up there, anyway, hooo?" Xane asked out loud.

"Like I would tell some dirty Mexican like you!" Gabriella yelled back down.

"Yeah, after that remark, we can always leave your butt behind!" Peter added, as he began to walk away, before stopping. "But we're not that cruel."

"What-EVER; just get these… Wretched beasts away from me! Or I'm having my daddy come here, and make them into some new boots and a new purse for moi!" Gabriella ordered, as one of the crocodiles tried to lunge at her, but failed to reach her.

Luka gagged a bit in her mouth, before she looked at her team.

"Alright, I know a bit about crocodiles; they hunt in packs and can death-roll their prey." Luka instructed. "We have to find a way to separate them from each other."

"Think one of us should be bait them away from that tree?" Ross asked.

"Hello?! Are you gonna rescue me today?!" Gabriella demanded.

"Hold your horses!" Ross yelled back, as he looked back at his team. "Alright, Luka? Since you're great with animals, think you can be the bait?"

"I seen my dad tangle with the animals of the Savanna, and I picked up a few tricks from him. This outta be a cinch. No harm shall befall them." Luka smiled back.

"But how about all three?" Tina asked.

Luka frowned. "...Daddy never done that. In the case of multiple animals, my mom teamed up with him... Alrighty, then. Whitney? Hannah? Since you're the strongest on our team, think you gals can handle with a crocodile?"

"You can count on me!" Whitney answered back, saluting. "My uncle did teach me a few tricks before he retired!"

"Yeah, this'll be like back in grade school, when I was dared to boop a crocodile on the nose!" Hannah added, grinning.

"Any time, now!" Gabriella yelled down at the campers as a crocodile tried and failed again to lunge at her.

"SHUT UP!" All seven of the Squid campers yelled back at Gabriella.

"Okay, we should get this done before Gabriella tries to escalate the situation." Luka said to the others, as they all nodded in agreement. "Once me, Hannah, and Whitney get those crocs outta here, Tina, Xane, Peter, and Ross find some way to get her down. Alright?"

Tina, Peter, Xane, and Ross nodded in response.

"Okay, then… Let's do this!" Luka said, as she hopped out and whistled towards the crocodiles.

"This has to be a really crazy idea..." Xane whispered to Ross.

"HEY, CROCS! HERE I AM!" Luka shouted out loud, as she took out what appeared to be a bag of candy. "Look what I got! Gummi Dougs! And it's your favorite flavor; lime!"

The crocodiles turned their attention away from Gabriella, and towards Luka, in the hopes that they could lunch on a gummi Doug.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Whitney shouted out loud, as she tackled a crocodile, grinning before pinning it down. "Remember my uncle? Now it's time to face… His NIECE! And I don't care if you never met me before, I'm still tangling with you, anyway!"

The two proceeded to wrestle, as the third crocodile was suddenly lifted up by Hannah, looking seemingly confused.

"Okay, Mr. Croc! We're going for a ride!" Hannah said to the crocodile. "WEEEEEE!"

She ran off with the crocodile above her head, as the first crocodile followed Luka into the woods.

After they were gone, Tina and the rest lept out of the brush they were hiding behind, and approached the tree Gabriella was trapped on.

"About time! Like, you better get me down right this second, or I'm going to SCREAM!" Gabriella ordered.

"Soon enough, yeesh!" Tina replied back, getting tired of Gabriella bossing everyone around. "First off, we need some kinda cushion… Like those giant parachute things back in Elementary school..."

"Hooo…" Xane spoke up, pointing to a rather large leaf, as large as the campers themselves. "Will that do?"

Tina looked at the leaf. "Certainly."

Xane nodded, as he handed over his plant to Tina, as he climbed the tree where the leaf was attached to. Plucking it off with his hands, he soon carried it back with him.

Soon, Peter, Danny, Tina, and Xane was holding onto the leaf, as Tina looked up at Gabriella.

"Okay, listen; you gotta jump into this leaf! It's the only way!" Tina yelled from below.

"What if I don't?" Gabriella responded back.

"Then… Enjoy elimination, I guess." Peter answered back.

Gabriella sighed. She knew she was defeated. She soon hopped from her branch, and fell onto the leaf. Once she was back on solid ground, she glared at her four saviors.

"Took long enough! Any longer, and all of you would be hearing from my daddy! And his lawyer!" Gabriella yelled, as she took off, leaving the four silent.

"Yeesh! You could had said thank you!" Peter yelled back, crossing his arms and pouting. "Ungrateful bitch..."

Soon, a dust cloud consisting of a crocodile and Whitney returned, as it would soon clear away, revealing the two in a deadlock. The crocodile opened its mouth and got close to Whitney's head, as she noticed something deep in its throat…

"Oooh, somebody's been a hungry boy, hasn't he..." Whitney said, grinning as she held the crocodile's mouth open, and reached her arm inside its throat.

Xane, witnessing what he was seeing, was now green in the gills and ran off to vomit…

"So, after Whitney's done, wanna catch that Sadie I seen not too far from here?" Peter offered.

* * *

**Confessional: Whitney probably never learned to not smile at a crocodile…**

**Whitney: **(She is holding a saliva covered Chris Idol with her saliva covered arm. Some of the saliva even drips onto the floor. She even has a few more scraps and scratches upon her body as well as some mud stains on her clothes. She is sporting her signature grin.) Worth it.

**Xane**: Hoooo… That was intensely scary… Much more so than Scary Mary at my older sis' job. Who is anything but scary, personality wise, hooooooo. And to Yuki who was keeping track at which one of us puked, that one's for you.

**T****ina**: After we were done there, we caught a few more campers, including an Alejandro, a Shiny Jo, and a Shawn. I think we should be safe from elimination.

**Peter**: And add Sadie to our list.

* * *

At the same time the Squids were tangling with a trio of crocodiles, the Flounders were also trying to keep dry from the falling rain, all while rushing to find shelter. Kayley was leading the way.

"Okay, looking at the map of this isle, we're inching close to… Some kinda cabin in the woods?" Kayley asked out loud. "What?"

"Why would there be a random cabin in the woods, away from camp?" Nancy asked back, running besides Kayley. "And how come we didn't hear about this cabin back in Island, Revenge, or All-Stars?"

"Hell if I knew." Kayley answered back. "You think Chris-"

She soon grinned, as she swiped on her phone. Nancy looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Saw an Eva and caught her. Anyways, you think there was a reason as to why Chris never said a thing?" asked Kayley.

"Can't be Chris' cabin. His living arrangements is a trailer with all the bells and whistles." Nancy replied back. "And a satellite dish. Possibly with HBO. And an escape hatch, for some unknown reason..."

With Ethan, Bob, and Candace, they were following behind the two girls.

"I don't even know why I look like this..." Candace said out loud.

"Well, the war paint does make you look cute..." Ethan complimented back, as he blushed lightly.

"True, but… Why do I look like I came straight out of _The Jungle Book_?" Candace asked out loud. "And not the Disney version."

"Well… Can you think of what happened last night? Before you… Well, from what I heard from the other girls, got warped into that board game?" Bob suggested.

Candace nodded back. "Good idea. Alright… As soon as I landed into the jungle, I ran from some lions and tigers. Sadly, no bears."

"Oh, my." Bob replied back.

"Anyway, I tripped, and with those predators surrounding me, it felt like this was it… I was about to meet up with the greatest cartoon creators in the sky... Until suddenly, they were soon spooked off by what appeared to be some shadows in the distance. Turns out they were some kinda jungle tribe. They picked me back up, and escorted me to what was their chief. Or leader? They soon sat me in front of a campfire, and gave me some sweet smelling, sugary fruity liquid… I drunk it, and… Well, things became a bit fuzzy afterwards. I guess I was soon outfitted with…" Candace looked down at her body. "...This, had my body painted top to bottom… Learned how to use a spear…"

"And when you got warped back here?" Bob asked.

"Was surprised. Guess I baked a cake or something." Candace answered back.

Behind those three, was Jonah, who was filming on his camera.

"Ya main boi Jonah is here, under the rains!" Jonah announced, as he zoomed into Candace's backside. "And doesn't Candace look finnnnnnneee with that design on her back? Is it a sun?"

He soon turned his camera around, facing it.

"Oh, ya boi just lucked out! This'll turn out better than when I tried to hit on that gal from the Kapongi Tribe of the Amazon." Jonah grinned. "Ya just missin' out, girl!"

He soon brushed his hair with his hand, as the winds whispered his name…

_...Jonah…_

Frankie, who was trailing behind, caught up to him, and raised an eyebrow overhearing Jonah.

"...Why?" Frankie asked, feeling a bit confused at what he just heard.

"Don't ask why; who doesn't wanna hook up with a lovely tribe member?" Jonah responded back.

Frankie only looked at Jonah.

"Boy, we gotta get ya a girlfriend! I'm thinking blonde, with huge knockers the size of coconuts!" Jonah offered back. "Whatta say?"

Frankie continued to look at Jonah with an uneasy look.

* * *

**Confessional: How are the winds whispering his name, anyway?**

**Ethan**: Personally, I find any girl with some design on their face to be rather cute… (He blushes)

**Bob**: (He is surprised.) Dude, she baked a cake… And we weren't there for it?! Dang it, cake is awesome!

**Frankie**: ...That is a bit too much for a girl. (He holds up his puppet.) _Yeah, what you need is someone with colorful hair! And considering this cast… You aren't in short supply!_ (Frankie was taken back by his puppet's response, blushing in the process.)

* * *

The cabin was soon coming into view, as the team was approaching it.

"Guys, quick! Get in!" Kayley ordered, as she opened the door, and the team stormed in. She soon closed the door afterwards and looked at her teammates. "Alright, everyone present and accounted for?"

"Well, aside of my feet and Candace's looking dirt-brown at the bottom… We're alright." Ethan answered back.

Kayley giggled, as Candace only face-palmed in embarrassment.

The rest of the campers observed the cabin. There was some outdated furniture inside, which looked like it seen better days. It appeared to be dusty, with a fireplace, which seemed to be lit for some reason. And in front of the fireplace appeared to be a recliner…

"Dude… What is this place?" Nancy asked out loud.

"Guys, check this wall out!" Bob shouted from another end of the cabin, as he was aiming his phone's flashlight at it. "They seem to be newspaper clippings pinned all over the wall."

The campers approached it, as they looked at the clippings.

MASSACRE AT CAMP WAWANAKWA

ALL CAMPERS AND COUNSELORS DEAD

OVER 45 FATALITIES

KILLER FOUND DECEASED WITH BURN WOUNDS

The campers were all silence with shock...

"Dude… Hardcore..." Nancy said out loud, breaking the silence.

"Dang… No wonder this camp got abandoned many years ago..." Candace added.

"Whoa, it gets even weirder..." Bob said out loud, as he held up a photo, all while holding a photo album under another arm.

Candace shined her phone light upon the picture. It appeared to be a group of seven, wearing all sorts of 90's fashion, as they were huddled together in the middle of the photo.

The other campers huddled around the photo.

"I checked earlier, and that guy to the side kinda looks like… Me." Bob continued. "Only he's wearing a Power Rangers tee."

Kayley also looked close at the photo.

"And that girl nearby also looks like me." Kayley added. "Piercings and all..."

"Hey, there's you, Candace!" Ethan spoke out, pointing at what appeared to be a Candace look-a-like, only she was wearing a t-shirt reading 'Cartoon Queen'.

Candace turned away from her fellow campers. "This whole jungle thing is one episode only, alrighty?"

"Turn the photo around; see what was on the back." Jonah suggested.

Bob did so, and read a date on the back.

"_Team Flounder, the Winners of the yearly Scavenger Hunt… August 14__th__, 1994..._" Bob read out loud…

Frankie looked back at the wall, and his eyes went wide.

"...And this newspaper dates at… August 15th..." Frankie said to the group. "A day after..."

He held up his puppet.

"_...After everything went all Friday the 13__th__."_

"Indeed it does..." A new voice spoke out loud, spooking the campers.

Candace readied her spear. "Whoever you are, show yourself! I may not be hyped up on some sugarfruit anymore, but I can still… I dunno, poke you with this, or something."

The recliner spun around, revealing what appeared to be an elderly male, sitting back. He was wearing a sweater-vest, and a pair of red pants, with black slippers. His skin appeared to be disfigured, full of burn marks.

"Um… Who are you?" Candace asked, as she lowered her spear.

"_Relax. I bring you no harm." _The elderly male reassured back.

"Whoa… You're_, like… You'__re old._" Frankie's puppet responded to the elderly male. "_Like… Ages older than McLean!_"

Nancy blinked, as she observed the elderly male. "Pops… You went through literal hell. The hell even happened to you?"

"_May I share to you all a __story__? __A __spooky __tale of ages past? Perhaps that may answer your questions..._" The elderly male offered.

"Well, it beats either looking around for virtual campers in the rain and capturing them or looking around and dragging Gabriella back with us. We're in!" Bob answered back.

"Oooh, story time!" Kayley said, grinning as she reached into her pockets and pulled out a small bag of chips, opening it and offering a chip to Ethan, who sat next to her.

"What fun is a scary tale when it is told in the daylight?" Candace asked out loud.

Ethan only shrugged back, as the campers paid attention to the old man.

"_Many moons ago, this campground was once plentiful and lively. Every summer, it would open up, inviting many a child like those two lads to have the time of their lives._" The elderly male began, as he looked over at Bob and Ethan. "_And everyone loved it all. __There was even two counselors, who had eyes for each other.__ They cared deeply for one another. However, there was a third counselor, who was jealous… Her name? Yuina Fogg."_

Nancy scoffed. "Dang it, it's a romantic story. And with jealously involved, somebody is about to go all Yandere."

"Perhaps this may end more happily?" Bob asked out loud. "Though considering those newspaper articles…"

"_It became apparent that Yuina wasn't going to win the heart of her loved one. And close to the end of camp, the two hooked up, and Yuina was there. With tears in her eyes, she ran back into her cabin and shut her door, locking it in the process. She soon picked up a hatchet, and declared that 'If I can't have him… nobody can. I can make sure of that'… Or that's what I think she said._" The elderly male continued. "Soon, _it was the final night, before everyone had to go back to their friends and families. But in the middle of the night, there was a disturbance. Wielding a hatchet, Yuina__ silently walked over to the boy she loved, as well as his girlfriend, and hacked their heads clean open, and even cut them open. She would soon take down the rest of the counselors in the same gory fashion… Yuina has completely snapped."_

Candace gulped, as she bit her nails. "Please tell me there was some final girl who fights off against Yuina..."

The elderly man cleared his throat. "_Once Yuina was done with the counselors, the campers were the next to go. They stood no chance… Once she was done with them, she stood in front of the campfire, and was ready to turn the hatchet upon herself. But before it could be done, an arrow was shot between her eyes. Her shooter would later die from their injuries… But the damage was already done. Yuina preformed an ancient, demonic ritual __before this whole mess went down__, which entrapped her victims on this whole __entire__ island._ I_t remains the single worst slaughter in history… Some may say you can still hear the wails of the deceased campers and counselors to this day, __unable to find peace… __And the spirit of Yuina lingers on, as she is still after the boy she loves...__"_

The elderly man leaned back, as he looked up at the ceiling, having finished his story.

"Soooo… No final girl after all." Candace said, sighing.

"So, you're telling us that there was someone who snapped cause she didn't win the boy?" Jonah asked, as the elderly man nodded back. "Wow… That's gotta be hell for tourism."

"You do know that this isle is a replica of Camp Wawanakwa. Right, pops?" Nancy asked the elderly man.

"_Be wary of Yuina..._" The elderly man responded back.

"Waaaaaaaaaaayyyy ahead of ya, gramps. Like, I'm a Wiccan, and last time I checked, their track record of surviving a horror movie is zippo." Kayley responded back, as she got up and looked out a window. "Well, rain's letting up a bit. We should get going. See ya later, man."

"Yeah, we're still in a challenge, and we rather not lose." Ethan added. "Lest we end up at the campfire, ready to vote one of our own."

"You wanna come along too, pops?" Nancy offered to the elderly male. "You can offer us some wisdom, all while we share a tea or a soda or-"

She turned around to see that the elderly male has vanished.

Nancy could only blink, before she decided to depart the cabin with the others.

"Ah, well. Must be more of a coffee guy." Nancy said to her team, as she exited the cabin.

* * *

Now outside, the team was talking amongst each other.

"Have we ever heard any wails outside at night?" Candace asked out loud.

"Well, last night, I went to use the bathroom, and I heard Gabriella screaming at Frankie. Also, there was Peter saying some very colorful language when he caught some kinda Sea Bass." Ethan answered back. "I think he said fu-"

"CRAP!" Bob shouted out all of a sudden as he held up the photo album. "I still have that old man's photo album! I'll be back!"

He turned to return the album to the old man in the cabin, only to see that it has completely vanished! Right into thin air! There was nothing but an open clearing in the woods...

"Umm… Where did that cabin even go?" Bob asked, as he looked at his phone. The cabin was gone there, too. "Then… Where _were_ we?"

He soon notices something not too far from where the cabin once stood. He went over there, and picked up… Something.

"Hmm..." Bob mused at his latest find. "I should speak to Frankie about this."

* * *

**Confessional: The mystery deepens…**

**Bob**: Could it be… Naaaaaaahhh, that's silly to think. It's probably Maggie's doing. Yep, totally Maggie's doing! (He chuckles to himself) Not this, that's for sure. (He holds up a Chris Idol.) Who ever heard of a haunted idol, anyway? ...And that cursed figure from Boney Island doesn't count! Anyways… Time to think up a plan.

**Maggie**: I reviewed the footage, and I can safely say that I, MAGGIE REALITY... Never made a spooky cabin with spooky newspaper clippings for this island. In fact, I couldn't find that cabin anywhere on my readings as well, even before the challenge. You think this isle could possibly be… haunted? (She grins) MWAHAHAHAH! Gee, I hope so; just imagine tangling with a murderous ghost! This could be my Ecto Blaster's time to shine! Hell yeah!

**N****ancy**: Gee, this Yuina chick's kinda brutal. Next thing you know, we will be seeing the words 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND' on the wall, written entirely from ketchup packets. **[2]**

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

The rains have soon subsided, as the campers were back on the hunt for various virtual campers. A few captures happened off-screen, as we join the team in the process of a few more captures.

"Gotchya, DJ!" Yuki cheered, as she swiped at her phone, tossing a ball at the virtual gentle camper.

"Get in mai ball, Geoff!" Omelette pleaded, as she also swiped at her phone. "And got 'em!"

"You know, this is kinda a bit of a breather challenge for us, hon." Yuki said out loud.

"Yeah, like… Nothing has gone seriously wrong yet." Omelette replied back, tempting fate.

As luck would have it, what appeared to be a crocodile lobbed in the air landed right in front of the two, splashing mud all over them in the process. The crocodile only laid there, wondering what the hell was even going on.

"Uhhh…" Yuki could only mutter out in confusion before looking at Omelette. "You ever saw a flying crocodile at all in your life, Omelette?"

Omelette shook her head. "Nada. In fact, this has to be my very first flying crocodile..."

Yuki looked closer at the crocodile, and noticed a dark purple piece of fabric between its teeth.

"And why does it have a bit of Gabriella's skirt stuck between its teeth?" Yuki asked, leaning at the crocodile's mouth. "You don't think it chowed down on her, do you, hon?"

"Nah, knowing that croc, it would spit her back out." Omelette answered back, chuckling a bit.

The two returned back to their team, as the team looked at the two

"Hehe, I caught a Scarlet. She very nearly blew up an island once, hehe..." Quinn chuckled out loud, holding up his phone.

"Aw, cool!" Omelette replied back, as everyone looked at her. "I meant the capturing her part. Not the whole attempting to explode the island part."

"Yeah, she was a nutjob robotics inventor..." Ulysses stated.

"Speaking of which, who do you think would win in a fight, meow? Scarlet or Maggie?" Nerdi spoke up.

"Hmmm… That be a tough one to call." Vikki answered back. "I should say Maggie, cause while she is kinda crazy, she never tried to use us as targets. Yet. That, and I'm kinda biased to her choice of hair dyes."

"Yeah, going for Maggie too." Yuki agreed. "Cause she's a walking art museum."

"I gotta go for Scarlet myself." Ulysses said out loud. "Cause if it weren't for her suddenly snapping, she could had won last season."

"Uhh..." Selena began to say, as there was a special pinging coming from her phone. She looked at it, and nodded. "Nevermind that, follow me!"

She began to dash, very nearly slipping on the wet ground.

"Man, why did I think it was a good idea to wear heeled boots to a challenge?" Selena asked out loud, before regaining her composure.

Not too far from the team, Ulysses was doing some thinking. Soon, a smirk would grow on his face, as he eyed what appeared to be a wasp's nest.

* * *

**Confessional: Good question. Who even wears heels to a challenge, anyway?**

**Selena**: Why is there flying crocodiles a thing, now?

**U****lysses**: This challenge is not up to my standards, at all… Perhaps I should cause a bit of chaos? And I know how. (He takes out a potion he swiped from Alec, and gulps it down.)

**Alec**: Hey… Has anyone seen my invisibility potion? That potion? If it fell into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster for everyone, and the world of SCIENCE!

* * *

Having reached the location first, Selena held up her phone and tapped on the virtual Chris McLean grinning towards the camera, sending her into a battle.

"Whoa, whatta I do?" Selena asked out loud, as she tapped on her phone. "Uhh… Get 'em, Heather?"

"It's a raid, Selena." Omelette answered back, having caught up with Selena. "I guess we gotta send out our campers and subdue Chris before we can catch him?"

"If that's how we do it, then I'm game. Goooooo, Cody!" Vikki said, as she sent out her Cody.

"I'm also sending in my Shiny Gwen!" Yuki added.

"Add a Max to the pile!" Alec said, before grinning. "For SCIENCE!"

"Now… Let's bag ourselves a Chris!" Omelette said, as they started on the attack.

Not too far from the group, was Maxwell and Isaac, along with Nerdi, who was perched upon Isaac's shoulder.

"They'll be at it for a while." Maxwell said out loud.

"...Why don't you join in?" Isaac asked, looking at Isaac.

"Yeah! Like, you're a total nerd; you would fit right in at catching our virtual esteemed host, meow!" Nerdi agreed.

"Besides, I caught a Staci, a Samey, and a Cameron. I should be alright in the off-chance we do lose." Isaac nodded back.

"Well, if you say so..." Maxwell said, as he ran into the raid, leaving Isaac and Nerdi alone.

Isaac only watched the group, as Nerdi hopped off of Isaac's shoulder and looked up at him.

"You sure you don't wanna join them, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"I… Rather not. Don't wanna get too close to them." Isaac answered back.

"Ahh, cause of Betty, huh?" Nerdi responded. "I know… I miss her too..."

Isaac nodded sadly, as he soon looked up at the sky…

* * *

**Isaac's Thoughts**

* * *

Isaac came out of Home Ec, with a smile on his face, and his completed homework still in the pockets of his backpack.

"Man, I knew I would get an A, but dang." Isaac said to himself, looking down at a piece of paper. "Teach wants me to craft something for her daughter's upcoming birthday for extra credit. I could had done it for free, but she insisted."

"Well, lookie here..." A voice called out to Isaac.

Isaac sighed, annoyed. "Not again..."

He turned to face a rather muscular male, leaning against the locker. He was wearing a football jersey.

"Deacon, do you have something better to do than annoy young and weak people for their hobbies?" Isaac asked out loud.

"What do you mean, squirt? Coach said it builds character." Deacon shrugged back, smirking. "And you do know that you're speaking to the quarterback of our soon to be champs. It shall be me, who shall score the winning touchdown, and score all the babes."

Isaac looked at Deacon. "Umm… Isn't the quarterback the one who makes the plays? All you can do is toss the ball to a linebacker, or someone on offense."

Deacon, getting ticked off, got closer to Isaac. "What do you know about football, squirt?"

"I… learned a bit from my dad's football-watching buddies at this year's Big Game." Isaac admitted. "And they did say that the quarterback is the one who makes the calls; in fact, they barely even make any touchdowns at all. At least, not to my knowledge."

Isaac was soon lifted by his neck and slammed against a row of lockers.

"Whatta say, squirt?!" Deacon yelled out loud, pressing Isaac harder against the locker.

"Hey!"

Isaac glanced over at the side to see a rather ticked Betty, walking up to Deacon.

"Let go of him!" Betty demanded, pointing at Deacon.

"But he has to pay; he insulted football!" Deacon retorted back.

Betty soon smirked. "Buuuuuuttttt… Do you think any girls would love watching you pick on the weak and helpless? That would make for a great first impression..."

Deacon soon sighed as he let go of Isaac.

"You got lucky your girlfriend saved your butt, squirt..." Deacon muttered, as he walked away.

Isaac blushed a bit before shaking it off, as he looked over at Betty. "Thanks."

"Hey, someone had to save you. That, and… How could I take him on?" Betty replied back. "Kinda have a weak body, had it since birth. So going all Velvet would be useless."

"...Weak? You saved my butt from denting a locker." Isaac said, smiling sheepishly. "And what's this Velvet?"

Betty smiled, as she pointed at her shirt.

"It's this gal right here; she's a Plushie Fighter." Betty answered back, as Isaac looked at her with a confused look. "Wait, you never seen the show before?"

"Nope; my mom was kinda against violence in cartoons." Isaac replied back. "Even when my dad divorced her, she was still trying to order our family around."

"Then… Want to come over and watch a few episodes?" Betty offered.

Isaac smiled back. "Sure, I would love to."

* * *

**Back in reality…**

* * *

"Yo, Isaac!" Omelette spoke up, snapping Isaac out of his world. "We came, we saw, we caught his butt!"

She revealed a captured Chris McLean on camera, as Isaac smiled back at the team.

"Great job, guys." Isaac replied back, as…

"OW!" Alec yelped in pain, wincing. "Something… bit me on the back of my thigh!"

Omelette quickly ran over towards Alec. "What or who bit you on your thigh?"

"I dunno! I was just standing there, as BOOP! Sudden stinging on my left thigh!" Alec answered back, as Vikki approached the two.

"Hold still, dear; I'll heal this." Vikki said, as she observed it, and noticed what appeared to be a yellow and black striped wasp, stuck on Alec's thigh.

She dug out a pair of tweezers, and very carefully plucked the wasp off. It was buzzing very angerly at Vikki, as she quickly let it go. The wasp would soon fly right into a spiderweb, where a large spider soon approached…

"How you feel now, Alec?" Vikki asked.

"Well… Still stings, but at least it's not constantly stinging me..." Alec answered back, as Ulysses approached the team.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ulysses asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alec got stung by a wasp, and Vikki just helped him out." Maxwell answered back.

"Hehe… Where were you?" Quinn asked back.

"Eh, just catching some campers. Um, yeah." Ulysses lied back.

"Alright." Vikki said, as she looked at Alec. "You gonna be alright, Alec?"

Alec nodded back, with a grin. "Ahahahaha! Nothing can keep SCIENCE down!"

"Yeah, he's back to normal." Isaac agreed back.

* * *

**Confessional: What is normal these days?**

**Ulysses**: Yeah, I caught campers. You know, some peeps like Robbie… Omar… Gold… And those brain-dead yokels bought it, too. I now know that I can launch a wasp at anyone, and they'll hit their mark.

**Isaac**: Is it me, or did Ulysses have the scent of lemon-lime?

* * *

Pretty soon, the intercom cracked to life, with a loud airhorn blowing through it.

"Time's up, campers! Time for you to return to camp and show off your catches! Hope you didn't flub up… By the way, the AR has cut off, so you can't add any other campers to your list." Chris announced, as the intercom shut off.

* * *

**The Campgrounds**

* * *

At the moment, every team was busy waiting for the final count. In the meantime, they were talking amongst each other.

"I just hope catching that shiny Lightning was worth it." Tina said to Maxwell, as she looked down at her phone at the white-haired Lightning. "Caught him just as the challenge ended.

"I'm sure your team did well." Maxwell reassured back with a smile.

"This guy caught himself a Justin, a Trent, and a Heather." Ross said out loud. "Try beating that."

"Add a Heather, Jasmine, shiny Owen to the list." Luka added.

"I also got myself a shiny Leonard and a Harold!" Whitney also added. "Would had caught more, had I not been pre-occupied with that crocodile..."

"Oh, you be jelly at one of our captures, guys..." Omelette smirked to the Squids, as she looked down at her phone.

"Ooh, what 'cha catch?" Hannah asked. "I managed to snag a Justin after that whole crocodile incident involving Gabriella."

"What… crocodile incident involving Gabriella?" Selena questioned back.

With the Flounders, Gabriella was trying to keep the backside of her skirt closed, all while most of the other campers only glared back at her.

"So that's how you got a hole in your skirt..." Ethan said out loud.

"How'd you guys do?" Yuki asked Ethan.

Ethan frowned. "After a bear chased Gabriella off, we barely made any catches. Best we done before she rejoined us was catch an Eva, and a Scarlet. Then when she rejoined, she forced Frankie to catch a Heather, before he ran out of balls."

Frankie looked down in shame, as Gabriella scoffed at him.

"How about you?" Ethan asked Yuki.

"Well, hon… I caught myself a Shiny Gwen, a Blue mohawked Duncan, a DJ, a Noah, an Eva, a B, a Beardo, a Leonard, and even an Ella. Ulysses caught a Zoey, an Alejandro, a Lightning, and a Jo, with Isaac… Let's just say, we caught a lot."

"Ah, gotchya." Ethan nodded back, as Chris approached an oil drum podium, holding three stacks of papers.

"Yo, we've had quite the challenge! We had captures! A rain storm! And crocodiles!" Chris said, grinning. "But in the end, only one team caught more campers than the rest. And that team is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Tough Turtles, dominating at 43 points!" Chris announced, as he held up a piece of paper displaying the number.

The Turtles cheered out loud, as they gave off a victory dance.

"Right on!" Yuki cheered out loud, as she hugged Selena out of the blue, before quickly separating. "...Sorry."

"It's alright." Selena replied back.

"And for winning today's challenge, you each win yourself a personal pizza party, back at your cabin!" Chris continued, as the entire team lit up in gladness. "Pizza's waiting back at your cabin."

"Pizza? Sweet!" Omelette said with a wide grin, as she sprinted towards the cabin.

"Hehe, something that isn't threatening..." Quinn chuckled, as he followed Omelette.

Vikki smiled at her team. "You guys go on; I… wanna speak to someone."

The rest of the Turtles soon departed, as Chris continued to look at the campers.

"And for one team? I don't have any pizza, but I do have some good news; you guys aren't being sent to the campfire tonight. And that team is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Squids, at 27 points. You're safe for tonight." Chris concluded.

The mass majority of the Squids smiled happily, all while everyone on the Flounders frowned, either in disappointment, or in anger.

"Well, at least it's better than having to vote someone off..." Ross said out loud, as his team started to depart from the host.

"Meaning, with an abysmal 12 points, the Flounders are today's big losers!" Chris announced. "What can I say? You sucked big time today! Campfire ceremony for you all."

He soon made his leave, as the Flounders gave off a disapproving look at Gabriella.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

The Flounders were currently in the Mess Hall, as they were fixing up their meals. The meal looked to be a bit… burnt. And sloppy.

"Sorry, guys." Dana apologized out loud. "But the host wanted me to ruinate your meals on purpose in an attempt for you to try harder next time. So enjoy some subpar sloppy joes."

"How about Gabriella? She's in the middle of a fillet mignon." Bob responded back, as the two looked over at Gabriella, in the middle of her meal.

"She threatened to sue my family if I fixed anything different..." Dana answered back, frowning.

Bob got his sloppy joe, as he sat at his team's table, and looked at Frankie.

"Frankie? You don't mind if I speak to you… Alone?" Bob asked.

Frankie looked over at Gabriella's table, whose was too busy with her meal to even notice. He soon looked over at Bob.

"...Sure." Frankie answered back, as the two snuck out of the Mess Hall, leaving the others with themselves.

"Wonder what was with those two?" Nancy asked, as she looked over at her team. "Anyways, I know who's got my vote."

Candace, who was back in her normal attire, nodded back. "Same here, and I was in a sugar rush for half the day!"

"So, the Cartoon Queen shall sacrifice them to the Gods?" Ethan asked, also back in his normal attire.

Candace chuckled. "I guess you can say it like that."

"Anyways… Man, that story from that old man." Nancy said out loud. "Like, how did one lady manage to massacre an entire camp with a hatchet? And how'd that old man even disappear outta the blue?"

"Beats me… Perhaps that old man? Most likely a specter or a spirit." Kayley answered back. "They can be quite tricky to peg down."

"Yeah, agreed." Candace nodded in response. "Like, I seen Halloween specials and Halloween themed episodes of various cartoons. I should know."

"Also, you think we should keep an eye out on this Yuina chick?" Jonah asked. "That old Boomer did tell us to watch out for her."

"Dudes, she's dead. And besides, there's no such thing as ghosts." Nancy responded back. "Pops back there? Just a fluke. Or special effects… Probably."

"Speaking of which, whatta think Bob wants with Frankie?" Jonah asked.

* * *

With Bob and Frankie, the two were behind the Mess Hall, as he looked around his surroundings.

"Psst, Frankie?" Bob whispered, as Frankie approached him.

"Yeah?" Frankie asked back.

Bob was silent, as he placed something upon Frankie's hand. Frankie looked at it, as his eyes went wide.

"...A Chris Idol?" Frankie asked back.

"Yeah. It would be more useful for you at the moment. Everything you done today wasn't even your fault." Bob responded back with a smile.

Frankie looked at Bob. "I'm… scared."

"Trust me, we're all nervous, buddy." Bob reassured back. "You, even more-so, and with good reason. I know you'll vote for the right person."

"Correction, my servant shall be voting for who I'm voting for."

Frankie froze in fear, as he hid the Chris Idol in his pockets, as Gabriella approached him.

"Uh..." Frankie could only utter out, as she gave off a glare towards Bob's direction.

"What-EVER." Gabriella sneered, as she sneered at Bob. "And you, you fat, worthless boy. You better be packing your bags, cause tonight… You're history. You got it? You just made your biggest mistake of your life."

"Wait, what biggest mistake?" Bob asked, as he just realized. "Ooooohhh..."

"Yep, I convinced Candace to vote for me as well. Just the thought of my dad buying out Nickelodeon sent shivers down her spine." Gabriella responded back. "And Jonah is voting with me as well."

"I… You can't do that! You can't threaten my friends!" Bob retorted back, glaring angerly back at Gabriella.

"What-EVER, you child. It's not like someone like you could beat me anyway, even with that Idol, which I expect Frankie to use on me. Understand?" Gabriella said, as she looked over to Frankie, glaring. "Servant? I'm taking my shower soon, and I expect you to be nearby with my stuff. And if I dare see you missing..."

Frankie gulped, as he forelonely started to follow Gabriella, as Bob could only watch.

"Frankie… Don't worry. You got this." Bob said to himself, as not too far from their conversation, a pink and purple blur started to dash away…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Frankie was leaning outside the bathrooms, all while Gabriella was in the showers. He looked at the door to the bathroom which Gabriella entered. Gabriella was singing a song off-key, as Frankie soon looked at the Chris Idol in his hands given to him by Bob.

"...Should I even use this on her?" Frankie asked himself, as he started to pace in front of the boy's bathroom.

Suddenly, the door to the boy's bathroom opened, and a pink sleeve with blue spots suddenly grabbed Frankie, and pulled him inside.

"What the-" Frankie began to say, as a hand grasped over his mouth. "Mpppfff!"

"Ssssshhh… It's only me..." A gentle voice whispered towards Frankie, as they removed their hand over Frankie's mouth.

"...Vikki?" Frankie said, realizing it was the island's resident sweet-natured clown.

"Sorry about that, but it was the only way I could talk to you without alerting the masses..." Vikki replied back softly.

Frankie stared at Vikki. "...Why are you in the boy's room?"

"Why not? My mom's been going into the girl's room since she was five. Even before she..." Vikki answered back. "That, and if Gabriella ever saw me hanging with you..."

Frankie continued to stare at Vikki.

"Anyhoo… Sounds like somebody found themselves a Chris Idol-" Vikki said out loud.

It was Frankie's turn to shush Vikki, as he held her mouth shut as he held up his puppet with his other hand.

"Ex-Nay on the Idol-Nay. No talky about it. Alrighty? Besides, Bob-Nay gave it to me-ay."

Vikki nodded, as Frankie released his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry…" Vikki apologized back.

Frankie stared at Vikki. "She's planning on voting for Bob tonight..." He whispered to the clown.

"Dang, why?" Vikki asked back.

"I dunno… Just to be petty for saving my life, I guess..." Frankie whispered. "Though given that most everyone on my team can't stand her…"

"Don't worry… I've got an idea." Vikki replied back, as she whispered into Frankie's ear. Once she was done, Frankie looked at Vikki with uncertainty.

"...You sure about that?" Frankie asked.

Vikki smiled back at Frankie. "Just follow my instructions, and you'll be free from her. For good."

Frankie looked at Vikki, a slight smile growing on his face.

"You know, a smile suits you better than a frown..." Vikki added gently.

"I… better head back out. Gabriella will get cross if I'm not nearby." Frankie whispered, as he made his leave.

Vikki could only watch, as she closed her eyes, smiling.

"Don't worry; you got this in the bag..." Vikki said, as she bit into a slice of pizza.

* * *

**The Campfire**

* * *

Currently, the contestants in the Flounders team was awaiting McLean. They were trying to make conversation before the host arrived.

"You know, perhaps after this… I outta make us all a cake?" Candace offered. "I been thinking along the lines of something birthday related. You think the words 'Happy Birthday PunkMetalNinja' would work well?"

Kayley looked over at Candace. "No offense, but why does that name sound really familiar to me?"

"I dunno, to be honest." Candace answered back.

Frankie only looked at Bob, who only smiled back.

"Hey… Don't worry; none of us is going home tonight." Bob reassured.

Frankie only nodded, as Gabriella only tapped her foot.

"Where is that lousy host?! Some of us are WAITING..." Gabriella muttered out loud.

Soon enough, Chris soon approached the campers, as he stood behind the oil drum podium.

"Flounders… You flopped a relatively easy challenge today. And in a few moments, one of you will be swimming back home." Chris announced.

"Oh, I bet you were just waiting to say that, weren't you?" Nancy asked out loud.

"But before you cast your votes, I wanna ask a few questions. First… You think you could had done better if you all worked as a team?"

"Wait, whatta mean?" Jonah asked, as he was giving himself a selfie.

"At least you all caught at least one camper. Even Frankie here caught a Beth after you all chased away that bear." Chris answered back. "Next up… What could be done for next time?"

"Well, just eliminate the dead weight off of here." Nancy answered back, as she gave off a look towards Gabriella. "...Whoa. Is this what a contestant on Survivor feels when they go to Tribal?"

"All I feel is the message boards going all haywire when a fan favorite is voted out." Ethan stated, as he sheepishly chuckled. "Fern's kinda a fan of Survivor..."

"And finally..." Chris said. "...The heck even happened to you for a few minutes during that rainstorm? You all just… flat-out disappeared off of the radar, except for Gabriella."

Bob was stunned. "That's when we were in that cabin..."

"What cabin?" Chris asked.

"You know, the one deep in the woods. It had all of these newspaper clippings and a fireplace and everything." Bob explained.

"Dude… That cabin was burnt down when I bought the original Wawanakwa Island before Island… I even had its burnt-out shell demolished before episode one, being it was way out of the way from camp." Chris responded back.

"...Dang..." Kayley said out loud.

"Anyways… It's time for you all to make your votes-" Chris continued, as Gabriella shot up from her seat.

"Chris? I would like to play THIS." Gabriella said, as she revealed the Math Idol and handed it over to Chris.

The host inspected the Idol. "The rules of Total Drama Dictionary state that if someone plays the Math Idol, they get an additional vote to use on someone. This..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is a genuine article. Therefore, Gabriella can vote twice." Chris confirmed, as she gave off a haughty smirk. "Now, with that said… Get to voting!"

The campers soon started to make their way towards the voting box, in order to cast their vote...

* * *

Frankie was the last contestant to return from casting in his vote. He slumped down upon his seat, as he looked forlornly at Bob with a frown. The chubby tween gave off a gentle smile towards Frankie, as Gabriella gave off a haughty chuckle.

"You think you're gonna be safe tonight? You don't know who you're dealing with, boy." Gabriella said out loud, chuckling.

"Oh, I do." Bob retorted back, silently, as Frankie held up his puppet.

"_Buddy? I hope this works..." _Frankie's sock said out loud. "_If she's that powerful enough to own a single island in the Caribbean..."_

Bob continued to smile. "I just have a bet that your buddy? Could be growing a backbone."

The host soon returned from calculating the votes, holding a plate full with seven marshmallows.

He soon sported a grin as he looked at the eight contestants.

"Flounders… If I call out your name, come up and retrieve your marshmallow. The contestant whose name isn't called out, is outta the game, yadda-yadda-" Chris yammered on as…

"Um… Wait?" Frankie interrupted, as he reached into one of his pockets, and held up his sock. "_Frankie wishes to play this ace in the hole right here!"_

He soon reached into his other pocket, and pulled out the Chris Idol.

"_But it ain't being played on Frankie, nope! Take it, buddy!" _Frankie's sock said out loud, before lowering, as Frankie looked at Chris with a serious expression. "I… wish to play this… on… Bob."

Gabriella's face soon froze with anger, as Bob only smiled.

"Wicked, a power play." Nancy said, grinning. "Never thought he had it in him."

Gabriella, however, was aghast.

"WHAT?! That wasn't part of the plan!" Gabriella yelled out loud.

"So… Is it real?" Frankie asked.

Chris took the Idol from Frankie, and inspected it closely.

After a few seconds, he looked at the contestants.

"The rules of Total Drama Dictionary does state that if an Idol is played, and it is the real deal, then that contestant is safe. This right here..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is a genuine article; it IS a real Chris Idol. Therefore, any votes cast against Bob are completely nullified." Chris announced.

Frankie sighed a huge breath of relief, as he sat back down. He held up his puppet.

"Well, that was a huge weight off our shoulders..." The puppet said out loud. "And your pants, as well."

Gabriella gave off a smirk towards Frankie.

"You DO realize that your neurotic friend just pushed you even further into my tight grip, don't you?" Gabriella sneered at Frankie. "That'll teach you to vomit on my designer outfits."

"Seriously?! You're still yammering on about that gown after three days?" Nancy exclaimed, feeling annoyed.

"If anyone doesn't have any more Idols to play, I would like to announce who's staying." Chris spoke up. "And it's no surprise that Bob is staying."

Bob smiled, as he got up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Ethan? You're safe, too." Chris continued.

Ethan nodded, as he too got his marshmallow with a smile.

"Kayley..."

Kayley got her marshmallow, and stood next to Frankie, sporting a smile.

"Jonah..."

Jonah also retrieved his marshmallow, as he smirked towards the camera.

"You should know that no force on this side of the Earth can get rid of Jonah." Jonah exclaimed, as he did a pose, and his name whispered into the air…

..._Jonah_...

"How does he do that?" Chris asked while looking at Jonah, before he looked at the remaining three contestants still awaiting their fate.

"Candace… You're also safe." Chris said out loud.

Chris looked at the three remaining campers who hasn't gotten a marshmallow: Frankie, Gabriella, and Nancy.

"Nancy? You're safe tonight." Chris announced.

"Sick!" Nancy said, as she got up and retrieved her marshmallow with a wide grin before standing aside Candace. The two shared a smile to each other, as Chris looked at the final two contestants left without a marshmallow.

"You flipped on me. Cause of that, I am extending your debt." Gabriella said, scowling at Frankie.

Bob could only look at Frankie, with a smile as Chris cleared his throat, trying to get their attention.

"Frankie… Gabriella..." Chris said out loud. "This is the last marshmallow of the evening. And tonight, one of you is going home. But the one who isn't packing their bags and leaving on a one way trip to Loserville is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Frankie."

Gabriella froze in anger, as Frankie was stunned at first. He held up his puppet in response.

"_Whoa, you mean we stay?_" His puppet asked Chris.

"You betchya, my dude! Come get your marshmallow!" Chris reassured, as Frankie got up and claimed his marshmallow. He soon approached Bob, who only smiled at him.

Gabriella, however, was fuming with anger as she stood up.

"GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAA-WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?! HOW COULD THIS BE?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I _AM_, GRAMPS?!" Gabriella yelled out, furious.

"Hey… I'm only in my 40's… Ish." Chris sheepishly responded back, before he perked back up. "And I know who you are; the next contestant voted off of Total Drama!"

She got close to the host, and pointed at him.

"RECOUNT THE VOTES! THERE IS NO WAY SOME… POVERTY-RAVAGED STREET RAT COULD POSSIBLY SURVIVE AGAINST ME!" Gabriella demanded, fuming with anger.

Frankie gulped in fear, as he hid behind Bob.

"Hate to break it to you, but it was a landslide loss on your end. Bob did have three votes, two coming from you thanks to the Math Idol-" Chris began to say, as Gabriella held up a stack of dollar bills.

"Then… Take this! Quarter of a million dollars to have me stay!" Gabriella begged, as Chris was about to turn her away. "Or… I'M TELLING MY DADDY!"

Chris froze in fear, if only cause Gabriella's father was more powerful than everyone on this isle put together.

"Jeez, she doesn't seem to give up..." Nancy muttered.

Chris sighed. "Okay, you may stay."

Gabriella started to sport a smile. "Thank you-"

"Under one condition; someone on your team has to duel you for it." Chris continued, a grin growing on his face.

"So, what's going to be the duel?" Gabriella asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, a makeshift arena was set up, as Dana was holding two wooden fencing sabres.

Gabriella let out a haughty smirk.

"Hehehe..." Gabriella laughed confidentially.

* * *

**Confessional: She's just not giving up…**

**Gabriella**: This'll be too easy… I've got 74 wins under my belt at many a circuit. No way anyone on my team shall defeat me.

* * *

"As you can see, someone on this team has to fence Gabriella for her immunity." Chris announced. "In addition to fencing each other, you also gotta protect these balloons like they were your own child. The first person to make the other contestant's balloon pop is automatically the winner, all while the loser must walk the Dock, yadda-yadda… The other contestants can do a little coaching, but if they try to interfere with the match-up in any way, shape, or form, then they're automatically ejected, along with whoever they helped cheat. Got it? Now… You have a couple of minutes to decide who shall duel Gabriella."

The seven campers decided to huddle around each other.

"Okay, it's one of us against Veruca Salt over there. Who's great with a weapon?" Nancy asked.

Frankie frowned, as Nancy smiled at him.

"Don't worry; you don't have to duel her if you don't want to." Nancy reassured back.

"Can we just feed Candace a lotta sugar and have her become the Cartoon Queen again?" Ethan suggested. "She was great with a spear back then; how great you think she could be with a saber?"

Candace quickly shook her head. "No way, Laddie. Do you wanna know how tough it is to put on coconuts on your… You know whats? And how long it could take to apply the war paint?"

"I would duel her, but anger leads to hatred, hatred leads to suffering, and suffering leads to… I finish that sentence, if it didn't trigger any flashbacks." Nancy said out loud.

"And if I dueled her… I could lose all my sponsors! Like for Raid-" Jonah began to say, as Bob cleared his throat.

"I'll duel her." Bob interrupted. "I'll duel her, take her outta this contest, and spare everyone a 9 minute ad for… Well, that."

"You sure about that, Bob?" Kayley asked.

"I'm sure. She's stepped on so many toes long enough. It's time that someone put her in her place." Bob answered back, before smiling. "That, and… I've got an idea in store for the duel."

"And if it fails..." Nancy asked.

"I dunno. Just think up a possible Fire Emblem death line?" Bob answered back.

* * *

With a light rain beginning to fall, Bob and Gabriella were in the makeshift fencing arena, as Bob was looking at his fellow campers, the mass majority of them were on his side.

"I could have sworn I seen this type of scenario play out before..." Candace said out loud. "Only instead of balloons, roses were used. And two girls were in love with each other."

"Are you really sure you can take her down?" Ethan asked. "I mean… She is way beyond your weight level."

Kayley chuckled a bit, as she patted Ethan's head. "Wrong useage of words there, goofball."

Bob looked over at Gabriella, who was at the far end of the makeshift arena, and looked back at his supporters wearing a slight smile.

"Don't worry; Like I said..." Bob replied back, as Dana came up to him, handing Bob his saber, and pinning a balloon upon his shirt around the chest area.

"...I've got an idea."

* * *

Over on Gabriella's side, she only had Jonah supporting her. Frankie was forced to be by her side, as Dana walked up to Gabriella, and pinned a balloon upon her shirt. She soon held up a saber, as Gabriella swiped it away from her. Frankie soon held up his sock puppet.

"_...__Rude._" Frankie's puppet said out loud.

"I couldn't agree more..." Dana said towards the puppet as she made her leave.

"That brat is going down..." Gabriella growled. "You DO realize that your neurotic friend just pushed you even further into my tight grip, don't you? That'll teach you to vomit on my designer outfits."

"_Seriously?! You're STILL yammering on about that gown?_" The puppet scolded out loud. "_It's YOUR fault for flooding that hall with various perfumes!_"

"Bob! Gabriella! Positions!" Chris announced, as Gabriella started to walk up to where she needed to stand, as thus Bob.

"Hey, Gabriella?" Bob asked out loud, a smirk growing in his mind. "How about we sweeten the deal? The winner of this duel… Gets to keep Frankie as their own personal slave. For good."

Frankie froze in pure fear. What was Bob thinking?!

Gabriella only gave off a confident smirk.

"You got it… Course, I'll be the one standing at the end." Gabriella accepted back.

Bob smiled back. "_Perfect… __She fell for it! __Hope this __actually __works..._"

Chris soon cleared his throat. "For Immunity… You two ready?"

Both Bob and Gabriella gave off a nod to the host.

"Then… DUEL!"

Chris rang an airhorn in the air, as the two soon unsheathed their sabers, as they soon connected, with a clanging sound, the two giving off a hard glare at each other. The two contestants swung their sabers again, as the same thing happened. The two continued to strike swords at each other for a few seconds, as everyone else could only watch.

"Damn, those two are evenly matched..." Nancy said out loud. "I would have pegged Gabriella to have taken Bob down by now, but the kiddo's hanging in there… Shame he and we're about to lose; nobody ever meddled with the richest teenage daughter and lived to tell about it."

Ethan looked up at Nancy.

"You do know that if Bob wins, you, Candace, and Kayley get your beds back, right?" Ethan noted towards Nancy.

Soon, a grin grew on Nancy's face, upon realizing what was also at stake.

"BEAT THAT BITCH, BOB!" Nancy cheered out loud. "It may had been fun to sleep with Candace in the same sleeping bag on night one, and she kept it warm that night, but seriously… TAKE HER DOWN!"

Candace blushed red at Nancy's response. "I… Wha?" She faced Kayley. "My body heat isn't that warm… Right?"

Nancy also blushed back, as she looked away from Candace. "Well… The thing is..."

"WHOA!" yelled Bob from off-screen, as everyone watched.

"Hey, didn't Bob just slip?" Kayley asked out loud, as everyone was suddenly focused on the match.

"Yeah, he did..." Candace answered back.

"BOB! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!" Nancy shouted out, slamming her hands on her knees.

In the arena, Bob indeed was on the ground, as he picked himself back up all while clutching the balloon on his chest, and started to approach Gabriella, with the campfire burning behind him.

"Man, this island can get rather slippery, even in light rain..." Bob said out loud, as he just barely blocked a blow by Gabriella. "Come on, at least have the class to wait until I get back up to strike at me."

"Whatever, I've got much more class than you, you brat." Gabriella responded back, haughtily laughing a bit before the duel continued.

Over at Gabriella's end of the arena, Jonah was filming the entire thing on his camera.

"Bitches get stitches, and I wonder how many Bob'll need by the end of this ass whoopin'… And if you like what you see here… Then... Like-Comment-Subscribe! Support your main boi out!"

He was about to do a pose, as Frankie held up his puppet.

"_You do realize if you interfere in this match with that wind thing of yours __causing Gabriella's balloon to accidentally fly into the campfire and cause it to burst__, you'll be booted __as well__... right?_" The puppet said out loud.

Jonah frowned. "Geez, I can't even do my signature thing not without disqualifying both myself and Gabriella…"

He groaned as he continued to record the fight, pouting.

"Spoilsport sock puppet..." Jonah grumbled, as the puppet gave off a grin.

Back with Bob and Gabriella, the two continued to clang their sabers at each other, all while the campfire was crackling in the background. But it was clear that the two were starting to tire.

"You should have went down long ago!" Gabriella yelled out loud in frustration and exhaustion. She soon pointed her saber at Bob. "How are you matching up against a champion like myself?!"

"As a rapping pupper in the late 90's on the Playstation once said..." Bob muttered back, as he also backed up, all before the two started to charge at each other.

…

…

…

…

"YOU... GOTTA... BELIEVE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

POP!

Gabriella stood tall, as she gave off a smirk towards Bob, who was down on the ground, clearly exhausted.

"I win." Gabriella declared out loud, proudly. "Say goodbye to your friends, you brat."

Everyone at Bob's end sighed in defeat… They were stuck with Gabriella.

"Dammit!" Nancy yelled out, throwing her arms in the air. "Son of a bitch, dammit!"

"Nancy, language!" Candace scolded back.

However, back at the arena, Bob could only give off a smirk as he picked himself back up.

"You may think that, but..." Bob began to say, as he turned to face Gabriella…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...With his balloon still intact and on his chest.

"Tooooooooooooo bad. I win~!" Bob finished.

"Wha?" Gabriella gasped, as she looked down at her chest, where the bottom end of her balloon once laid. "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!"

She dropped her saber in shock, as Chris approached the true victor of the challenge.

"And there you have it! The winner of this Immunity duel is Bob! Meaning… Gabriella is eliminated! And for real this time!" Chris announced, as he rose Bob's arm in victory.

All of Bob's supporters ran up to him, feeling rather cheerful.

"Man, I can't believe you defeated someone who is wickedly skilled! You had us fooled for a moment." Nancy cheered out loud. "How'd you pull that one off?"

"Well… I went to many a gaming tournament with a friend, and the grand prize was around $500 bucks. Even with that kinda sum, I could see how many gamers suddenly played rather sloppily. However, said friend Maple? She just played for fun, and managed to win the top prize." Bob explained. "So, if I offered up something Gabriella wanted, like… Frankie being her forever slave, then she would slip up sooner or later. So, I used that to my advantage to basically save Frankie from her clutches."

"Too long, didn't read. Either way, you knocked her the buff outta this contest!" Nancy grinned back, elbowing Bob playfully.

With Gabriella, her left eye started to twitch, as she was fuming with anger. Suddenly, she erupted in pure anger.

"GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAA-WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?! HOW COULD I LOSE TO SOME... FAT, DORKY KID?!" Gabriella yelled out at the host, furious.

"Digging yourself deeper with the fat shaming, buddy." Ethan said out loud.

"Yeah, even ya main boi has to admit; Bob's got balls to take you out." Jonah retorted.

"COME ON! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Gabriella protested towards Jonah.

Jonah chuckled. "Oh, I am. I, along with the winds, are on your left side."

He done a pose, as the winds whispered his name…

..._Jonah_...

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DID THAT WIND THING!" Gabriella shouted out loud, as she stared at Chris again. "REMATCH! ME AND BOB! REMATCH RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL SCCCCRRRREEEEAAAAMMMMM!"

"As if you didn't do that enough in the last 48 hours you were on this show… Trust me, I counted." Kayley muttered towards Gabriella, as she took out her spell book. "Be prepped to see a witch in action, pal."

"Whatta gonna do? Turn her into a toad? Pimples on her face?" Nancy asked. "...Pimples on her toad face?"

"Oh, those are some nice suggestions if I was truly devious. Though I was thinking of something more… Sinister and fitting for her." Kayley replied back to Ethan, sporting a grin as she noticed something in her book. "Ah, found the perfect spell for someone like her."

But Ethan simply shook his head.

"Nah, no need to do something truly devious. Bob already taken Gabriella out; that's probably enough." Ethan said, looking at Kayley.

Kayley looked at Ethan, and pocketed her spell book.

"Yeah, you're right, goofball. No need to get the goddesses all wrapped up in all of this." Kayley replied back as she patted Ethan's head playfully. "You're a good bean, buddy."

Nancy pouted back. "I would hadve still had her live 24 hours as a toad..."

Chris, meanwhile, shrugged, as he pressed a button on his phone. About half a second later, a neon hoop was tied around Gabriella's body, as it was tightened around her body, rendering her unable to move. Maggie soon showed up, and looked at the host.

"I didn't care how, I want her out now." Chris requested towards Maggie.

"You got it! Thank the heavens for my neon hoops, am I right?" Maggie replied back, with a single nod as she went to pick up Gabriella, who was still shouting out in the air.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU ROBO PSYCHO!" Gabriella demanded.

"Heeeeeyyy… That ain't cool to call me, or my future descendant out like that." Maggie reprimanded back.

* * *

Back at the Dock of Shame, Gabriella was on the deck of the Boat of Losers, still tied up and screaming, with Dana behind the rudder. She was wearing a pair of earmuffs as a few contestants were watching the chaos unfold.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! I AM GABRIELLA THYME! AND I AM TELLING MY DADDY ON EVERYONE ON WHAT BIG… BULLIES YOU ALL WERE!" Gabriella shouted out loud.

"Yeah, let's call forcing Candace, Kayley, and I to sleep outside bullying, shall we. As thus enslaving Frankie right off the bat, fat-shaming Bob..." Nancy listed off. "Real uncool, dudette. I'm sure your old man would be thrilled to see you act like a five year old on national TV."

"I'LL BE BACK ON THE SHOW, YOU'LL SEE! MY DADDY WILL GET ME BACK ON!" Gabriella shouted back, as she looked at Frankie. "AND YOU BETTER HOPE YOU'RE NOT VOTED OFF TOO SOON, OR YOU'LL BE MY BITCH AGAIN!"

"Hey! Back off!" Bob yelled out loud. "Didn't you agree to my bet? He is MY property now!"

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH MY SLAVE?" Gabriella asked out loud, sneering at Bob.

"Oh… I got plans..." Bob answered back, as he looked at Frankie, who looked like he was in fear.

"You know, while I like this show, I'm kinda getting bored. I'll just drop Gabriella off at the Playa, and… I dunno, play some Smash Bros. Before bed." Dana said, as she started up the boat and drove off, with Gabriella continuing to rant.

"YOU'RE NOT A TRUE GIRL!" Gabriella yelled out loud.

"Wow… Rude, much? Well, at least I'm a _mature_ girl." Dana retorted back. "Way more mature than you."

The boat soon sailed into the moon-lit horizon, and with Gabriella still ranting on board, along with a few contestants watching in silence.

"...She was a bad egg." Bob said out loud, breaking the silence. "She could had been a total game breaker if she continued."

"Eh, she would have been booted sooner or later." Jonah admitted, giving off a shrug. "I didn't think it would be tonight of all nights."

"I'm just hoping both Peter and Zero can handle her..." Ethan said out loud.

"What, those two? They'll be fine goofball." Kayley reassured back, patting him on the head.

Candace looked worried. "Umm, what if her threats are true? What if she does bring her dad into the picture? We took on the daughter of a Thyme. Her dad may be even worse; apple doesn't fall far from the tree, ya know."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Nancy replied back. "After all, Gabriella's twin sister? She can convince her old man to not bring Gabriella back in. 'Sides, she's the polar opposite to Gabriella in every way."

"How?" Candace asked.

"Let's see… Lanky body, curly hair, glasses taking up nearly her entire face, and a more than pleasant attitude." Nancy described. "Why didn't we get her instead of Veruca Salt over there?"

"Blame her dad." Bob answered back, sighing. "Seriously, greed is one heck of a roller-coaster."

"Piece of monkey sh.." Gabriella shouted from beyond the horizon, as Chris looked at the contestants.

"As for the rest of you all? It's a technically that I say this, but… You're safe. For now..." Chris said out loud, as he made his leave.

"You know, I'll also take my leave and get acquainted to a nice, comfy bed." Kayley said out loud. "Night, all."

She started to make her leave, as Nancy grinned.

"You know? Now with that bitch gone… I can introduce to you all about the wonders of Green Day!" Nancy also said, grinning.

"Didn't the creators of _Johnny Test_ rip off _American Idiot_ for its second season onward intro?" Candace asked.

"Oh, there's a lot more songs than that, girl~! Come on; us two? We're gonna go through one of their entire album's in one night." Nancy answered back, grinning as she grabbed Candace's hand.

"Waaaaiiittt!" Candace yelled out loud, being dragged away by Nancy.

The other contestants soon started to disperse, as both Frankie and Bob remained. Frankie looked over at Bob.

"So… What's my first task?" Frankie asked. "Rub your feet? Massage your back? ...Rub your back and feet?"

"Ahh, right. I won that duel; you belong to me now." Bob answered back, as he gave off a smile. "Well… Your first task? Do anything you want; you're free now."

Frankie looked at Bob with worry, feeling unsure. "...Are you sure?"

"Yeah; I only made the bet towards Gabriella, knowing that she'll screw up. And since I own you… I can also free you from my power. So, I'm freeing you right here, right now. You're free to be your own man now, buddy." Bob answered back sincerely.

"...Really?" Frankie asked again, looking at Bob.

"Really." Bob answered back, smiling.

A genuine smile started to grow on Frankie… He soon took Bob in for a hug.

"...Thank you."

"No sweat." Bob replied back, hugging Frankie back.

Frankie soon held up his sock.

"_Yeah! Like, you dueled a rich bitch to save Frankie's skin, so I should also thank you as well._" His sock said out loud.

"Heh, you're welcome. Now, how about we hit up the Tuck Shop and buy ourselves a dozen of donuts and split it?" Bob offered. "And perhaps tomorrow morn, I can serve you some pancakes? My friend Maple taught me a really awesome recipe; all I gotta do is ask Dana if I could borrow the kitchen."

Frankie nodded, as both he and Bob started to make their way to their cabin.

But unknown to them, someone was watching the entire elimination all this time, along with the duel, atop a tree branch and leaning against it…

"I can't believe his plan even worked. Gabriella is gone, Frankie is free from her grasps, and he has a really good friend in the name of Bob..." Vikki said to herself, smiling and giving off a slight blush. "Enjoy your pizza, guys; you deserve it."

She soon looked down towards the ground and paled in fear, clutching onto the tree tight.

"In hindsight, climbing this tree was kinda a bad idea." Vikki noted, as Omelette walked up towards the tree.

"Um, Vikki? While I do adore the view from below, I thought you went to take a leak. Why you're up a tree?" Omelette asked from below.

"I was only observing the Flounder's Campfire Ceremony..." Vikki admitted. "Seriously, I thought it was a good idea at the time!"

"Can't you float down via an umbrella?" Omelette asked. "Or a balloon? Or an umbrella made outta balloons?"

Vikki soon realized, and took out an umbrella, opened it, and lept off the tree, floating back down upon the ground.

"Heh, forgot I had that." Vikki chuckled back.

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to deliver out the outro, all while counting the cash he received from Gabriella.

"And with that, Gabriella is outta here! Guess money can't buy you victory after all. But what shall happen next time? With Gabriella gone, will it be Frankie's time to shine? Can the Turtles continue to impress? How did the Flounders find some cabin that wasn't built since the 90's? And who shall be the next person voted off? Stay tuned and find out, next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

"Now I am off to enjoy some of that lobster that Gabriella left behind..." Chris said, sporting a smile. "I wonder how it tastes deep-fried..."

* * *

**The Voting Confessionals**

* * *

**Bob**: Isn't the answer obvious? Gabriella's gotta go! Frankie has suffered enough; you can buy another designer gown.

**Candace**: I… wouldn't be able to face the cartoon community if her dad did buy out Nickelodeon if I did vote for Bob. So, my vote is going for Gabriella!

**Ethan**: I'm voting for Gabriella; seriously, she can be such a grouch. Even more-so than that woman I saw demanding some kinda manager when I had my 10th birthday at my favorite seafood place with Fern last year.

**Frankie**: ...I vote for Gabriella. Please… Don't kill me.

**Gabriella**: My two votes? Both going to Bob. Like, what kinda authority does some snot-nosed brat like Bob has against me? Pfft. What-EVER!

**Jonah**: As the winds blow Gabriella's vote… I, too, shall vote for Bob.

**Kayley**: Gabriella's elimination draws neigh. Much like the phase of the moon, her time on this isle shall also fade.

**Nancy**: Who else you think I'm gonna vote for? Once Gabriella's gone, I can raise some PG-13 related chaos!

* * *

**VOTES**

**Bob**: 3 (2 from Gabriella, thanks to the use of the Math Idol. However, those votes do not count thanks to the Chris Idol used against him.)

**Gabriella**: 6

* * *

**Eliminated: **Zero, Gabriella

* * *

Hoo boy… Where do I start? How about the fact that Gabriella, from start to finish was a grade-A brat? She more or less had everything handed down upon her, and enslaved Frankie after something that was entirely her fault. Should had used that perfume somewhere else… That, and she was intended to be an early boot anyway. Heck, she was voted off much more earlier than I envisioned, before I had to swap challenges around. Even the fencing duel was thought up for another episode, but I didn't want it to go to waste. Either case, to the 3 of you who actually enjoyed Gabriella, I do apologize, but this is where she falls. And to those who just wanted to see her eliminated? This one's for you.

**[1]** – Just a reference to GoldEmblem's newest project, Canadian Crackdon. You should check it out, guys.

**[2]** \- Again, another reference to GoldEmblem. This time, being of Revamped Island. You should also check that story out.

**NEXT TIME**: The balls continue to fly! All I can say is… Plllllaaayyyy ball!

BaconBaka OUT!


End file.
